<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Promise by Theyreonlynoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481723">A Broken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles'>Theyreonlynoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, It happens once but I'd figure I'd tag, Mates, Menstruation, Mostly a David fic, Slow Burn, Smut, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isla is coming to visit her sister for the summer in sunny Santa Carla, and meets her sisters boyfriend and new friends. She also begins to notice that her sister has definitely changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Promise Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla was visiting her sister for the summer in sunny Santa Carla. The two were both from a small town in Indiana, and California was sure to be a change. Her sister had picked her up from the bus station only an hour before dawn and Isla hadn't even recognized her older sister. It had been almost a year since she'd last seen her sister, Isabella. She drove the same car that she'd gone out to California in, and was leaning against it, but her style had done a complete one-eighty. Her sister wore a leather jacket, all black, and even had an earring dangling from her left ear. Her bottle blonde hair was left wild and untamed, and she looked like she belonged in a music video on MTV more than she resembled the sister that she'd known a year ago.</p><p>Isla stared at her when she'd gotten in the car, like suddenly she'd go back to her old style in a blink of an eye. Her sister had become a punk, and she would've laughed if anyone had guessed this a year ago. Instead, her sister was the one who laughed and reached over to close her hanging mouth.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Isla." Isabella said, and Isla tried to keep her staring to a minimum after that. The two had slept almost entirely through the next day, and Isla didn't wake up until sunset. It was mainly because she'd been on a bus so long the day before, and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep on the bumpy ride. Isabella made her breakfast, and then told her the plan for tonight.</p><p>"I wanna take you to the boardwalk. You can meet my boyfriend." She said as she dropped a plate of eggs in front of the girl. Isla arched a brow. Isabella wasn't one for boyfriend's, and suddenly the change in appearance seemed to have a cause. She didn't press, and instead ate her dinner.</p><p>She currently sat in her sisters guest bedroom, and was opening her luggage to take out her clothes for the next two weeks. She'd left some room in her suitcase to bring back some clothes, but if everyone in Santa Carla dressed like her sister she didn't think she'd end up filling it an extra inch. She pulled out a knee-length, white sundress. It exposed her shoulders, and she decided to put a light pink cardigan over it just in case it got chilly during the night. The sleeves of the cardigan covered her hands, and her sister gave her a soft smile as she pulled it out to show her. Her sister watched her dress, and, as Isla checked herself out in the mirror, she decided to wear a pair of her knee-high socks. They were white, like the dress, and would cover her exposed legs.</p><p>Isabella was giving her the rundown of her new friends, specifically her boyfriend.</p><p>"His name's Marko and he's really sweet. He's got this gorgeous curly blonde hair, and he looks like he should be in a <em> museum </em>, Ils. Now, don't be intimidated by the boys when you first meet them, 'cause they're really not a bad group of guys. Paul's a sweetheart, and he'll probably be the friendliest. Dwayne's a little quiet, so don't take it the wrong way if he doesn't talk to you too much. The only one you really worry about is David." She said, and Isla finished the look with a pair of sneakers. </p><p>Isla pulled her dark hair out from under the cardigan and let her long hair go loosely down her back.</p><p>"Why's that?" She asked, and Isabella gave her a sympathetic look. It made Isla feel like a little kid again when she looked at her like that. It was like her sister knew the world and Isla didn't know a single thing.</p><p>"He's just- he's an asshole. He's gonna try to get under your skin just 'cause you're new." She said simply, and Isla furrowed her brows. She didn't understand how her sister could be friends with someone if they were as bad as she was making him out to be, but she let it drop. She'd never seen her rant or rave about her current boyfriend like she had anyone else in her life. So, she decided to box up all her worries and give the boys a chance. Even if she had been told that they were bikers.</p><p>To her surprise, Isabella was quite friendly with the owner at Video Max. The two had stopped there first, just to pick up some tapes for the week. The owner had given her a red lollipop, and Isla was sucking on it as her sister led her where her new boyfriend and friends were supposed to be. The girls had seen them first. Well, heard them first. The rumble of their engines was loud even with the commotion of the Santa Carla boardwalk. Isla was slowly regretting her decision to come to California more and more as they got closer, and especially so when the boys' eyes caught sight of the two girls.</p><p>Isla could tell the first one was Marko just from her sisters' description. And from the fact that she dropped her hand and jogged over to him. As she looked him over, she agreed. He really did look like he belonged in a museum. After giving Isabella a long kiss, he waved to Isla.   </p><p>"You must be the baby sister." He said, and Isla tried not to frown at the description. She was eighteen, and only two years younger than Isabella. He grinned at her, and held Isabella to his side with an arm around her waist.</p><p>"I'm Isla." She said softly to the group after she pulled the lollipop from her mouth. Marko was the first in the line of boys, and Isla could guess who the second was. He had long, teased blonde hair and wore a jacket over a mesh shirt. With the white pants and earring, he looked like he belonged in a music video more than he belonged in a small beach town. He gave her a lazy grin as he shamelessly checked her out.</p><p>"She doesn't look like a baby to me." He said, and he leaned over his bike. He had a seductive tone to his voice, and a glint in his eyes that made Isla flustered. The comment made a blush rise to Isla's cheeks, and she quickly looked away from him. Isabella glared at him.</p><p>"Paul. We talked about this." Isabella warned, and Paul rolled his eyes. He held up air quotes as he said,</p><p>"'Touch my sister and die.' Yeah, I remember. You just didn't tell me she was a babe before I agreed." He clicked his tongue and pointed at Isabella. "Which is totally not fair by the way." He added, and Isla felt like her cheeks were going to discover a new shade of red for multiple reasons. </p><p>First of all, Isla had never been deemed a 'babe' in her entire life. She'd always been quiet and modest, and had successfully flown under the radar in highschool. Sure, she lost a few pounds over the years and her skin had cleared up, but that still didn't mean anyone thought she was a babe. The closest she ever came to babe status was that she'd been a cheerleader, but she'd never been even close to making captain. Second of all, she couldn't believe her sister had actually told them 'touch my sister and die'. And that they had all agreed.</p><p>To try to move on from her embarrassment, her eyes slid to the next boy. He was a dark-eyed brunette with a chiseled face. He gave her a simple nod, and Isla guessed that this was Dwayne. He had a stoic expression and his eyes were far too intense for Isla to keep his gaze. Her eyes flicked down to his jacket, and she tried to focus on the jaguar. Not on the fact that he was indeed shirtless. In desperation, she looked at the last boy.</p><p>Isla didn't think this was fair. The last of the row wore a long trenchcoat with a leather jacket beaking underneath. He had an earring in his left ear like the rest of them, and Isla looked over the blonde mullet. While she usually wasn't a fan, she found that he was too attractive for it not to suit him. Gloved fingers brought a cigarette to his lips, and Isla tried not to stare as she watched them wrap around it. He had a soft, round face that would almost be considered boyish if his stubble didn't grace his cheeks. It made him look rugged, and then her eyes met his. They were an icy blue, and they'd watched as she'd oogled him. So, that was David. The asshole. The one Isla should be worried about. If her sister knew her at all, she would've warned her for a completely different reason. Out of nervous habit, Isla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and the platinum blonde grinned.</p><p>Isla quickly wrapped her lips back around her forgotten treat and looked to her sister. She felt like she'd just introduced her to a pack of wolves, so she held her responsible with the task of making sure she didn't get eaten. Isabella had climbed onto the back of Markos bike and said,</p><p>"C'mon, kid. We're taking you to where we hang out." Isabella gave her a wide grin, and Isla felt like she'd been left to flail in front of the boys. She heard an unfamiliar voice, and her eyes flicked to the source.</p><p>"Why don't you ride with me, Isla." David said, and it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. She looked warily at him, and Paul piped up.</p><p>"You could always ride with me instead." He said, and sent her another flirty wink. Isabella leaned over to punch his shoulder, and Isla decided that riding with David seemed like the most preferred option. She walked to the end of the line, and he stared at her with a small, satisfied grin as she approached. Before she could pass him, he reached up. She froze as he pulled the lollipop from her mouth, and then her mind caught up to her.</p><p>"Hey!" She said as he stuck it between his lips. His cigarette was gone and stomped out, but she found herself staring at his lips once more. He grinned around it and said,</p><p>"Riders tax." And Isla found it within her to give him a small glare. She quickly climbed behind him, as she wanted to avoid his icy gaze as much as possible before she became completely flustered. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms tightly around him, as she was far too afraid of the bike underneath her to have any pride about the situation. It revved underneath her as David laughed and pat her hands. "Good girl." He said, and then he peeled away from the group. </p><p>Isla quickly buried her face in his back as he drove down the stairs, and she shrieked as he quickly drove through the sand. They avoided the beach go-ers, and Isla suddenly wondered if this was her sisters plan on killing her after all the years of promising it. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the boy for dear life. She could hear her sister and the other boys cheering and hollering, but Isla was terrified. She couldn't look up, and she let out a squeal every time he'd go over a jump. The wind made her hair fly out behind her, and she lifted her face when everyone had gone quiet. When she looked up, she nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>David was driving straight for a cliff and only slowed right at the very end of it. She hadn't found it within her to scream she was so terrified, and instead stared wide eyed over the edge.</p><p>"Oh my god." She gasped when she looked down and saw the water below. Her head swam, and she quickly returned her face back to in-between his shoulder blades. He pushed back a few steps and laughed at her reaction. She was breathing heavily, and was trying to keep herself from fainting. It was her sisters voice that made her raise her head, and she saw that David was smirking back at her.</p><p>"Jesus, David, are you trying to scare her to death?" Isabella asked, and pried Isla away from the boy. She steadied her as she climbed off, and Isla didn't have any trouble glaring at him now. Isabella had told her David was an asshole, but she'd been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It seemed that had been a lost cause.</p><p>While Isabella had gone through some obvious changes, Isla hadn't. She was still as meek as she had been when her sister left, and it took a lot of courage for her to say,</p><p>"You're mean." Isla stated. There wasn't any malice in her voice. She was simply stating a fact about his character. David raised an eyebrow at her and stared at her. The boys had crowded around them, but Isla didn't care. They were waiting for David's response, and we're trying not to smile at the childishness of her insult. He smiled and repeated her words,</p><p>"I'm mean?" Isla nodded. She had many choice words for David, but none of them were appropriate. This was the politest way she could put it, and David looked at her fondly. David took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it at her. "You're adorable." He told her, and Isla's face unwillingly turned bright red. Isabella rolled her eyes and tugged her sisters arm.</p><p>"Okay, enough. C'mon, kid." She said, and began tugging her towards a flight of rickety stairs. Isla saw the stairs and suddenly David was no longer a concern. She was practically dragging her down the stairs, and Isla held onto her hand tightly the entire way down. She gasped and looked around in wonder at the cave, and Isabella left her side to start lighting some barrel. The boys had followed them down, and David walked around the fountain as he started,</p><p>“Not bad, huh?” Isla watched him as he strut around the room, and her eyes only peeled away to examine the graffitied walls and fallen chandelier. “This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. Too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header,” He paused to clap his hands together. “Right into the crack.” He walked right up to Isla then, and tilted her chin up to look at him. “Now, it’s ours.” David finished. Isla stared at him, and did her best to keep her eyes on his. His face was close, closer than was comfortable. For a moment, she thought he was going to lean in and close to the gap. Then, she got an idea. She pulled the lollipop from his mouth, and popped it back between her lips just like he had done to her. She kept her hand around it so David couldn't snatch it back. He watched her, and Isla gulped when she saw how hungry his eyes had turned.</p><p>"Marko, food." David said, and, to her surprise, both Marko and Isabella started climbing back up the cave. Isla stared after her in disbelief and Isabella waved her off. She gave her a look that said 'youll be fine' but Isla highly doubted it. Her eyes slowly went back to David.</p><p>David was still standing too close for comfort, and he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes bore into hers, but she couldn't read them. He almost looked as if he was deciding something. Isla fought the urge to gulp again, and Paul silently interrupted the two. He offered a joint to David, and David took a drag. She cursed her eyes for flicking to his lips once more, and she watched him smirk. He blew the smoke to the side and away from her, and held it out for her.</p><p>"Appetizer?" He asked, and Isla silently shook her head. She didn't, usually, smoke or drink, and David simply placed it back between his lips as he took her hand. He guided her to a wheelchair, and it almost looked like a small throne. He sat, and then patted his lap expectantly. Isla's eyes widened and she stared at him. He couldn't be serious. When she hesitated, he chuckled. "Wouldn't want to get your dress dirty." He said, and Isla thought that was a lame excuse. But she still took it anyways and sat in his lap. She didn't know why, but it was too hard to say no to him. He was visibly pleased by her obedience, and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>Dwayne gave David a look as he passed the two, and she didn't have to know him long to guess what it meant. Isabella wouldn't be happy if she saw this. But Isabella wasn't here. He had wrapped one arm around her waist with his hand sitting on her hip, and the other hand gripped her knee. Gently, his gloved thumb rubbed the exposed skin of her lower thigh above her knee high, and Isla tried to ignore the electricity it sent through her. They didn't speak for a solid minute as Dwayne and Paul roamed around the cave. Paul began to play a loud rock tape from the boombox he'd grabbed, and Dwayne skateboarded around them.</p><p>"So, tell me about yourself." He said, and Isla had opted not to look at him. It was much easier to talk when she wasn't looking at him.</p><p>"What do you wanna know?" She asked as she put the lollipop in her cheek. He watched her and gave her a soft smile.</p><p>"Is 'you're mean' really the best insult you could come up with?" He asked, and Isla gave him a small glare. She tilted her chin up defiantly and said,</p><p>"I don't like to curse. I think it's unlady-like. And it's true. You are mean." She said, and she glanced at him. He looked amused, and lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek. Isla could tell from his expression that he thought she was being cute, and it made her quickly look away.</p><p>"You and Isabella are very different." He commented, and Isla gave him a curious glance. They hadn't been. At least, not before she'd moved to California. She had thought the boys were the reason for that, but his statement made her think otherwise. "I wouldn't have agreed if I had known." He said, and Isla furrowed her brows in confusion. She pulled the sweet out of her mouth and innocently asked,</p><p>"Agreed to what?" He caressed her cheek again, and this time he ran her hand down her neck. It made her shiver, and he gave her a teasing grin.</p><p>"To not touching you." He stated simply, and Isla could feel the tips of her ears burning from the comment. A boy had never blatantly flirted with her before today, especially one she found as attractive as David. She realized that she should probably respond after being silent for almost an entire minute and dumbly stated,</p><p>"You're touching me now." And his eyes glinted at the comment. Isla already knew he was going to say something that would make her stomach knot by the way he smirked at her. His hand fell from her face, but didn't return to her knee. Instead, he bravely gripped her thigh, and the action made an unfamiliar heat start in the pit of her stomach. She gulped as she looked down at it, and saw that his hand was just under the edge of her skirt. Isabella would riot if she saw this. David leaned in to whisper in her ear,</p><p>"Not that type of touching." He said, and the heat in Isla's stomach was only fanned by the words. <em> God, he is an asshole. </em>She thought. She subconsciously pressed her thighs together when she thought about exactly what he meant, and her mind quickly flashed with images of David reaching between her thighs. David chuckled when he noticed. "Something the matter, Isla?" He asked, and pulled away to examine her. </p><p>Isla didn't want to answer, and instead put the sweet back in her mouth. She gave it a soft suck, and absently mindedly rubbed her blushing cheeks to try to will them to fade. Images were still flashing in her mind no matter how much she tried to think of something else. After a moment, she gulped and pulled the sweet out.</p><p>"Um, no." She said softly, and refused to acknowledge his earlier statement. David gave her thigh a small squeeze, and Isla felt another pang in her belly. She was wrapped firmly around his finger now, and it was all Isabella's fault. She never should have left her with him. David brushed another lock of hair away from her face and said,</p><p>"Too bad I already promised." When Isla looked up at him, he didn't seem to be teasing her with that statement. His eyes and face were serious as he looked her over, and he tilted her chin to each side so he could study her face. Somehow, this was worse than when he gripped her thigh, and his words made her suddenly desperate. He'd riled her up, just to decide to do nothing about it. Then, his eyes flicked to the entrance of the cave. "Might wanna stand up. Your sister won't like this." He said, and his blue eyes were hardened as he looked back at her. Guarded, almost. Isla stared back, and wordlessly slid off. He helped her stand, and his hand lingered on her hip for just a moment longer than necessary. She smoothed the skirt of her dress down and went to throw her lollipop in one of the barrels as the couple came stomping down into the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Green-Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla feels a connection to David, but he doesn't seem to feel the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilsa had spent the rest of the night sandwiched between the couple on the couch. She'd eaten her chinese food and tried not to stare at David as best she could. They'd watched movies and talked the entire night, and Isla refused any of the alcohol that was offered to her. She didn't need to make a fool of herself in front of the boys. Overall, by the end of the night, everyone was treating her like she was their little sister. Even David. </p><p>Marko and Dwayne had taken the sisters back to the boardwalk, and Dwayne's bare chest made her flustered the entire way. However, it was nothing to how David's gloved hand on her thigh had affected her. She clasped her hands together, as she refused to just let them rest on his abdomen. Once, when they stopped at a red light, he placed his hands over hers. Dwayne was a much more careful driver than David, and she found that she didn't shriek or need to bury her face in his back. He made her feel safe. She rested her head against his shoulder, and even managed to enjoy the feeling of wind going through her hair.</p><p>"Thank you." When she climbed off and as the couple exchanged their own goodbyes. He'd grabbed her hand before she could get far and Isla turned back to him. He looked like he had something he wanted to say, and Isla stared at him. Then, he shook his head and sighed. He dropped her wrist.</p><p>"Goodnight, Isla." He said, and Isla stared at him for another long moment. Finally, she decided not to press. She was sure that if it was important, Dwayne would've said it. Isabella drove them home, and she turned in for bed just as the sun was rising over the horizon. Isla didn't think anything of it as she changed her into her pajamas. It was a simple old t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts, and she stripped the socks off her feet before she climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling above her, and she found that sleep seemed to be evading her. It was two hours past sunrise, and she let out a long sigh. The only thing that wasn't were thoughts of David. It made the heat in her stomach spark back to life just when she thought about his name.</p><p>When she thought about his face, his voice, or what he'd said to her she found the heat was roaring back to life. With a sigh, she flipped the sheets off of her and went to take a shower. As she was prepping it and waiting for the water to warm up, she noticed that her sister had a removable shower head.</p><p>When Isla dried off and climbed back into bed, she wasn't proud of what she had done. It was the first time she had ever masturbated to the thought of a boy, and she didn't intend to do it again. But the fire in her belly had been effectively extinguished, and she could finally go to sleep. She was happy her sister had black-out curtains in both of their rooms, and she slept until Isabella came in to wake her up.</p><p>The sister planned a repeat of last night, and Isla wondered just how many of her days in Santa Carla were going to be spent with her boyfriend and friends. Unfortunately, she thought perhaps all of them by the way Isabella seemed as excited to see them as she had last night. Her sister dressed similarly to last night, opting for black jeans, a black band t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Ilsa decided on wearing a cropped pink crewneck sweatshirt and a pink plaid skirt. She ditched the knee highs that night, and wore ankle socks with her sneakers. She didn't want to think about why she was so tempted to show off more skin than usual, and simply reasoned with herself that it was too hot out for the socks. </p><p>When they arrived at the boardwalk, Ilsa made her sister promise that they would actually spend some time exploring before they sped off anywhere. Ilsa also made sure to grab a slice of pizza and a slushie before they went to meet the boys, and was only half-way finished the cherry slushie when they spotted the boys. What Ilsa saw made her heart sink. David was entertaining a tall blonde that hung off his arm. She almost crushed her slushie when she met his eyes, and quickly turned her smile and greetings to the closest boy. That just so happened to be Paul.</p><p>"Hey, Paul." She greeted. Now that she knew the boys a bit better, she felt a bit more at ease around them. She smiled at him, and then at Marko. "Marko." She said, but he was already being pulled into a long kiss by her sister. Isla rolled her eyes, and Paul stole her attention back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said,</p><p>"Ilsa, Ilsa, Ilsa, may I just say that you look beautiful this evening." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. Ilsa's cheeks tinged, but she was brave enough to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Paul." She said simply, and took a long sip of her slushie. She waved to Dwayne and he gave her a simple wave back. When her eyes flitted to David, she saw that he wasn't going to bother sparing her a single glance. He was petting the blondes cheek, and she was eating up all the attention. Annoyance began to creep into her mind, and Isla decided that if he wanted to be that way then he could. Her sister had warned him that he was an asshole, and she shouldn't have expected any different. She turned her attention back to the blonde besides her. "Could you take me on some rides? I don't necessarily feel like third wheeling." She said, and aimed that comment at her sister. Isabella pulled away from Marko to say,</p><p>"You're trading me? For Paul?" She said in mock-offense. Isla scoffed and pointed back at Marko.</p><p>"Oh, 'cause watching you two try to suck eachothers faces off is definitely how I wanted to spend my summer." She said sarcastically, and Paul made an 'ooh' sound besides her. It was the first time they'd ever witnessed Isla's playful side, as she was quickly starting to come out of her shell. Isabella rolled her eyes in response and just said,</p><p>"Oh, I hope you puke." She said, and Isla smiled up at the tall blonde. That was an unofficial 'yes', and the two quickly began to head towards the amusement park. Isla skipped and held Paul's hand so she wouldn't lose him, and she heard her sister call behind them, "Paul! Remember! Touch her and-"</p><p>"I'm dead! I get it, okay?" He interrupted, and Isla exploded into a fit of giggles. The boy beamed down at her, and the two quickly got in line for one of the rollercoasters. Paul kept her mind off of David, and she was able to actually enjoy herself with the boy. She'd gripped onto him tightly during each ride, and screamed her head off with him. For all the rollercoasters, he made them sit at the very front. He made her go on the drop tower, and then spun them as quick as he could on the teacups. The two finally decided they'd had enough after Paul hit on one of the girls in front of them in line. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as one of the women turned around and gave him a sharp slap. Isla had to drag him away from her, and he said,</p><p>"What'd I say? What'd I say?" To Isla. Isla couldn't control her laughter then, and said,</p><p>"Maybe don't hit on a girl if her mother is standing right besides her." She said, and his face sent her into another fit of giggles. The two walked hand-in-hand back to their friends, and Isla teased him the entire way back. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, fine, then I guess I'll only flirt with you for the rest of the night." He teased, and leaned in close to her face as if he was going to kiss her. Isla made a face and pushed him away.</p><p>"Oh, lucky me." She responded, and Paul opted to kiss the top of her head instead. "Gross." She commented and Paul ruffled her hair. He led her to the arcade, and Paul exchanged a couple of dollars for quarters. The two competed against eachother in games, and Paul showed off his claw machine skills by winning her a stuffed animal. It was a small stuffed bunny, and Isla thought that it was adorable. Isla smiled as she took it, and, once all their quarters were gone, Paul went to trade their tickets. Isla was waiting by the claw machine and was debating names for her new bunny when a boy tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hi, I was just wondering, um, is that your boyfriend?" He asked, and gestured to Paul. Paul was haggling with the person behind the booth and was trying to get one of the racecars. She could hear from here that they were apparently only five tickets short.</p><p>"Oh, no, he's just a friend." She responded, and the boy smiled then. He rubbed the back of his neck and then said,</p><p>"Oh, cool. Um, I'm Matt." He said, and held out his hand for Isla to shake. She gave him a shy smile and took his hand. She gave it a small shake as she said,</p><p>"Isla." She was always shy with strangers, especially those who randomly came up to her. The boy was a tall brunette, with short hair and a simple t-shirt and shorts on. He reminded her of the boys back in Indiana, except he had a tan. He was cute, but in a puppy sort of way. He wasn't nearly as attractive as Isabella's friends, but he was also far less intimidating looking. He looked sweet.</p><p>"Isla," He repeated and nodded. "This may be a little forward, but could I get your number?" He asked her, and Isla felt her cheeks go bright red. She stared at the boy and stammered for a moment. She was so shocked by the question that she hadn't noticed Paul making their way over to them until he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>"Who's this?" He asked, his tone relaxed and almost genuine. He'd apparently given up his haggling and had decided to save his tickets for another day. Isla's mind went into hyperdrive then.</p><p>"Matt. This is Matt." She quickly said, and Paul looked the kid up and down. She watched him, and it was like watching a predator size up its prey. Matt's eyes looked from Paul to Isla and he raised both his brows at her. For someone who wasn't her boyfriend, he sure was acting like it. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm staying with my sister for the summer and I don't know her home number." Isla explained, and Matt was quick to use that as a reason to escape.</p><p>"No hard feelings. Catch you later." He said, and quickly walked away from the pair. Paul watched him as he left, his eyes never leaving his back. He tilted his head to the side, and Isla didn't like the look in his eyes. Then, Paul seemed to snap out of it and gave Islas' shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"Well, c'mon, let's head back." He said, and lead her away from the arcade. Isla didn't ask about what had just happened. They quickly began scouring the boardwalk for their friends once more, and Paul held her hand tighter than ever.</p><p>They saw them near the carousel, and the pair waved at them to get their attention. As they approached, Isla looked at Paul.</p><p>"Hey, Paul?" She asked, and Paul looked down at her. He gave her hand a small squeeze.</p><p>"Yeah?" He responded, and Isla sent him a bright smile.</p><p>"I had a really good time." She told him, and then pulled him down. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek, before she dropped his hand to skip over to her sister. She hadn't noticed the stares from their friends or how Paul had stopped for a moment, and she held up the stuffed bunny to show her sister. Isabella looked at the bunny, and then at Paul.</p><p>"Did he behave?" She asked, and Isla grinned. She nodded, and then Paul added,</p><p>"Isla didn't. Found her flirting with a boy." He teased, and Isla turned to hit him. She had thought the two were going to keep that to themselves, but apparently not. "He asked for her number." Paul added, and Isla was going to <em> kill </em> him if he kept talking. He laughed as the short brunette did her best to shut him up. Isabella let out a gasp, and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. Marko and Dwayne were smiling, obviously amused by the pair. David still had the girl hanging off of him, but he didn't seem nearly as interested as he had before. He stared at Isla as Isabella asked,</p><p>"Was he cute?" And Isla couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face. She couldn't lie to her sister, and Isabella shook her head with a small scoff. "You- I can't believe you. You've been here one day!" She said, and Isla burst into laughter. </p><p>"He was, but Paul scared him off. So, don't worry. Nobody's stealing me just yet." She teased, and Isabella laughed. She hugged her close, and that was when Isla caught David's eyes. His expression was unreadable, and Isla felt a small blush come to her face just from catching his gaze. She remembered what she had done last night, or this morning, and she quickly looked away. She missed the quirk of his lips or how his gaze stayed on her for just a moment longer. She only spent another hour with her sister and her friends, as she could barely stand the sight of David and his little girlfriend. It made her unreasonably jealous, and she didn't even know why. David wasn't hers, and, while he was attractive, there was nothing binding the two. She hadn't even so much as kissed him. She decided to call it an early night and walk back to her sisters, as she only lived a few blocks away.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Her sister asked, and Isla nodded. Quickly, Paul offered,</p><p>"I could give you a ride." But Isla shook her head. She'd already stolen Paul once that night, and she thought twice would be putting the wrong thoughts in his head. So, she waved to each of them. Everyone called their goodbyes as she walked away, except one particular platinum blonde. She ignored the feeling of rejection from the boy and the feeling of eyes on her back as she walked down the boardwalk and towards her sisters house.</p><p>That night, the fire in her belly didn't need any extinguishing. She sat in her sisters living room and thought over the entire night. Paul had been fun to hang out with, but she couldn't deny that she'd rather spend the night with David. Even if it had been just sitting on the railing for hours. It made her frustrated with herself. How had she let a crush develop this quickly? She knew that she never should've thought about him that way, even her own sister had warned her. Her own sister with a worse track record than her.</p><p>Isla sighed, and decided to explore around the apartment.</p><p>She wandered into her sisters room after finding almost nothing to eat in the fridge and cabinets. There were some posters and magazine clippings, but it seemed haphazardly put together. Shoes littered the floor, and her bed wasn't made. However, Isla couldn't find any books or such inside the room. She also couldn't find a mirror. There wasn't a mirror in the entire apartment, except for the one in the bathroom and her bedroom. She considered rummaging through her sisters wardrobe, but decided that was a line she would leave uncrossed. For now.</p><p>She wandered back into her own room, and sighed at the scarceness of it. At least, she had the tapes from last night, and she popped them in as she waited for sleepiness to consume her. There were still quite a few hours left until dawn, and Isle cursed herself for letting her jealousy get in the way of a good night. She, also, cursed herself for letting her sleep schedule get so out of wack. After watching all the tapes they had bought, she showered and got ready for bed. She fell asleep in her room before her sister returned, and didn't stir when the shower started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Promise Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul breaks his promise to Isabella</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla awoke a little bit before sunset, and she groaned. She buried her face into her pillow as the remainders of her dreams still floated inside her head. She'd had a dream about David, and her small crush was soon turning into an obsession. She didn't understand it. Never before had she liked someone even remotely similar to his type, but he seemed to have such a strong hold on her. It was mind boggling.</p><p>Isabella had told her they were going to do another repeat of last night, and Isla submitted herself to the fact that every night on this godforsaken trip was possibly going to be spent with the boys on the boardwalk. Isla wore a pair of blue jean shorts and another cropped sweatshirt. This time it was a cropped gray one, and Isla pulled on a pair of matching grey knee highs. She slipped on her white sneakers, and she wasn't nearly as surprised when her sister walked out in all black again.</p><p>The two girls caught up with the boys, and Isla was almost even more heartbroken than before when she saw David with a different girl from last night. She didn't ask any of the gang about it, but she supposed it made sense that he talked to a different girl each night. He was an asshole, and Isla had been told as much. Instead of running off with Paul, Isla decided she wanted to spend the night with the boys. If David was going to be like this every night, she'd have to get used to it eventually. Perhaps, she could squash the crush that way.</p><p>She almost hadn't noticed the way his eyes flicked down to her legs, or how he seemed just a little less interested in his new girlfriend after Isla arrived. But instead of getting her hopes up, she quickly pushed the thought away. David was just a boy, and she wasn't going to seem starved for his attention.</p><p>"Wait, who?' Isla asked. The boys were talking about music and bands, and Isla found herself completely lost.</p><p>"Jim Morrison? You don't know who Jim Morrison is?" Marko asked, and he looked completely astonished. Isla shrugged her shoulders, and Isabella quickly said,</p><p>"Guys, I was the same way when I first got out here. Give her some time to find some good music." She defended, and Isla smiled at her sister. But Marko shook his head as he stared at her. It was like he couldn't believe he had associated with her up until now. This quickly started several rounds of seeing what bands Isla did actually know about.</p><p>"I know the Beatles." Isla offered, and the boys were relieved at that. Isla knew nothing about rock, and, when asked, said, "Oh, I like Pat Benatar, Cyndi Lauper, the Thompson Twins, Culture Club…" She trailed off when the three boys blankly stared at her, and Isla's ears quickly started to twinge red. When she looked over, David even gave her a small, judging glance.</p><p>"Isla, you're a total babe, but your music taste sucks." Paul told her bluntly, and Isla made a dejected sound. She refused to believe that, and quickly shot back,</p><p>"Okay, Motley Crue, what would you rather I listen to?" He grinned at the nickname. Paul loved it everytime she got sarcastic, and she tried not to ruin it by letting a blush creep up her cheeks. Then, the three boys looked at eachother. After asking her if she had a tape player, they dragged her to a music store on the boardwalk. Even Dwayne seemed hell-bent on getting her some new music, and Isla was out in the corner with headphones on her ears as they seemed to try to force a lifetimes worth of music down her throat. Paul picked out mostly heavy metal, Marko went for 'the essentials', and Dwayne actually tried to find music he thought Isla would like. She smiled whenever the brunette would come over with a tape, as she'd watch him spend extra time selecting the ones he gave her. They'd spent almost an hour in the little shop, and the three bikers and two sisters took up most of the space within the store. Eventually, the shop keeper told them they had to buy something if they wanted to keep using the tape player and Isla tried to argue with them when they coughed up enough cash to pay for everything.</p><p>Dwayne held her bag of tapes for her, and Isla held hands with her sister so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. When they returned to where the bikes were parked, David was gone. It made her slightly relieved and slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't there, and, after a few minutes of sorting through the tapes, Paul offered to buy her an icecream cone. Isla quickly accepted, but refused to let him pay for it. The boys had already spent far too much money on her already that night, and the two walked back with their cones.</p><p>Isla had chosen a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, while Paul went for chocolate. Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the two returned, and Isla didn't think anything of it.</p><p>David had returned as well, and his girlfriend for the night was nowhere to be seen. Isla couldn't help it.</p><p>"Where'd your girlfriend go?" She asked as she sat on the railing. She tried to make her voice seem uninterested, but Isla was never good at lying. David gave her a small smirk, and, for the first time in nearly two days, he talked to her.</p><p>"Had to head home early. Wasn't feeling well." He said simply, and Isla gave him a small nod. It was two sentences, but if felt like it meant the world to Isla. David was talking to her again, and it washed over her like a wave of relief. Her sister looked at her, and then at David. She didn't ask anything, but Isla quickly focused on her cone to avoid her sisters questioning glances. Isabella could read her like a book, and, usually, Isla didn't mind. But this, this was something Isabella would hate.</p><p>Paul stole her attention back by grabbing her cone and leaning over to take a long lick. With a single swipe, he'd licked almost all of the remaining sprinkles off. Isla gasped and stared at the boy. Quickly, she whined,</p><p>"Paul! You got your spit all over my icecream!" And he responded by laughing so hard he nearly fell off the railing. She stared at her icecream with a frown, and debated trashing it. When she decided against it, Paul leaned in and said,</p><p>"That's an indirect kiss, y'know." Isla couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks, and she quickly pushed Paul away from her. He cackled, and Isabella sent him a warning glance. "Oh, chill, girl. If I really wanted to kiss Isla, I would've done it already." He said, and then sent the brunette a wink. Isla rolled her eyes in response, and busied herself by eating her ice-cream.</p><p>As she thought about it, she realized she'd already had an indirect kiss with David. The thought made her cheeks rosier than usual, and she cast him a small glance. She caught him looking at her, and the small lift of his lips. For some reason, Isla thought that he was thinking the exact same thing. It made Isla quickly look away, and this only made David grin.</p><p>David barely talked to the group for the rest of the night. He spent most of the night smoking as they chattered, and Isla decided to turn in when the boardwalk started to close. Again, Paul offered to give her a ride home. The older kids weren't done for the night yet, but Isla was set on trying to get her sleep schedule back to normal. She'd come to Santa Carla for sunny days, not an endless stream of nights. Isla accepted his offer, and she could feel the way Davids eyes pierced the two as she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly, and he turned his head to give her a wink.</p><p>Paul drove recklessly and fast. He made her shriek almost the entire way as he zoomed around traffic and almost ran a few red lights. When he dropped her off at her sisters, Isla promised herself that she would never get on his bike ever again. He led her to the door, and Isla took the bag of music tapes from him.</p><p>"Thanks, Paul. I really appreciate-" She started, but her words were cut off by Paul's lips on hers. For a moment, Isla stood completely still. He cupped her face gently, while his other hand held her side, and pressed her into the door behind her. He kissed her eagerly, but he didn't hold her tight enough to keep her in place. He was lax enough that Isla could pull away, but Isla found that she didn't. She hesitantly reached up to touch his face as she softly kissed back, and Paul took that as initiative to deepen the kiss. He turned his head to the side, and Isla simply followed his lead. She was surprised by herself, but even more surprised by how soft he was being. While David had fanned a flame inside her, Paul felt like electricity against her lips. Her hand slid into his hair, and he made a soft noise that brought a blush to her cheeks. It wasn't until he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip that Isla pulled away.</p><p>She let out a shaky breath, and Paul opened his eyes to stare at her. He silently asked her a million questions, and Isla gave him a small smile. It was the first time she's gotten him to shut up in the three days that she'd known him. He didn't back away, and their faces were only an inch apart as they stared at eachother. Isla bit her lip gently, and blushed when she saw how Paul's eyes flicked down. Quietly, Isla stammered,</p><p>"T-That was my, um, first kiss." She said, and Paul looked as if she had just knocked the air out of him. His breath hitched and then his hands slid off of her. He pulled back a step.</p><p>"Oh, should I not have- Fuck, I definitely read this wrong. I thought- Shit." He said quickly, and Isla smiled from how flustered he quickly became. Isla pulled him down to give his cheek a small peck, and said,</p><p>"No, it was lovely." Her voice was soft and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her when she saw the way Paul looked at her. "But, um, I don't really know if I see you that way. And Isabella, well…" She gave him a look, and Paul nodded. Isabella would murder him if she ever found out. Literally. He was the only one of the boys that she regularly reminded of that promise, and, even then, Paul had broken it.</p><p>He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Isla gave him a small smile. Paul was sweet and funny, and, for a moment, she wished that she had spent her first night with him. Perhaps things would feel less complicated then. To break the tension, he said,</p><p>"Well, if you ever need practice-" He started, and Isla cut him off with a gentle slap to the arm. He gave her a warm smile and then added, "Seriously, though. I would be honored-" And Isla rolled her eyes as she cut him off.</p><p>"Goodnight, Paul." She said as she reached for the doorhandle. She opened the door and slipped inside. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her fondly as he said,</p><p>"Goodnight, Isla." As she shut the door, he quickly added, " I'm being totally serious by the way." She leaned back against it, and cradled her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her, and it made a small, excited-jittery feeling go through her. There were three things racing through her mind. She had kissed a boy. It had been a good kiss. And that boy definitely wanted to kiss her again.</p><p>Those three thoughts effectively helped her forget David for the night, and she quickly changed into her pajamas. She'd intended on going to sleep as soon as possible, and hadn't realized she'd been running the kiss over and over in her mind until she heard the front door open. She looked at the time, and saw that she only had an hour before dawn. She cursed herself, and went to the door of her room. She opened it just as the door to the bathroom closed, and Isla sighed.</p><p>Isla was terrible at keeping secrets, and she waited for her sister to finish her shower. It took a record time of fifteen minutes, and Isabella jumped when she saw Isla silently waiting outside. She closed the door to the bathroom behind her and said,</p><p>"What?" As she stared at her. Isabella knew something was up, and when she saw the tinge raise in Isla's cheek she made an educated guess. "Paul did something, didn't he?" She asked, and Isla saw the anger flash in her eyes. Isla regretted it immediately, and went to return to her bedroom. Isabella grabbed her wrist and stared at her hard. "Did he hurt you?" She asked. Her voice was murderous, and Isla gave her a look.</p><p>"No! What? Why would he hurt me?" She asked, and Isabella's gaze softened. She let go of her wrist, and Isla quickly asked, "Why do you think your own friends would hurt me?" It confused her how Isabella could think that of her own friends. All the boys had been kind to her so far. Well, almost. But she had no reason to believe any of them would seriously do anything to harm her. Isabella let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"'Cause- Ugh, they're players, Isla. I've seen them break hearts just for the fun of it." Isla furrowed her brows. While David was testament to that, Paul didn't seem to be. Dwayne didn't seem to be either.</p><p>"You're dating one of them." She said, and Isla seemed to have unintentionally striked a nerve with that comment. Isabella frowned, and waved her off. She went to her room as she said, </p><p>"Marko is different. He and I- Ugh, you wouldn't understand." Her older sister closed the door behind her, as if closing the conversation. Isla felt rage boil inside her from that comment. She hated when her sister said that to her. Isabella was only older than her by two years, yet she'd always acted like it was a world of a difference. Isla wasn't a baby, and she wasn't a kid. But she didn't have it in her to slice her sister with any of the venomous words floating around her head. Instead, she decided to shut her out.</p><p>She went into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She locked it, and threw herself in bed. She regretted telling her sister anything, and she knew there would be hell to pay for it tomorrow.</p><p>It only took a couple of minutes for Isabella to knock on her door, and Isla buried her head under her pillow when she tried to talk to her. After almost fifteen minutes of trying to coax her out, Isabella gave up. Isla ended up staying up past dawn and didn't fall asleep until the sun was high above the horizon.</p><p>When she awoke the next night, she walked into the living room without a wake up call. Her sister was making eggs in the kitchen, and Isla sat at the counter without a word. When her sister finished the eggs, she placed them in front of Isla as a peace offering. Isla accepted it, and Isabella hid her grin with her coffee. After another beat, Isabella asked,</p><p>"So, what did he do?" Isabella was trying to be casual about it, but she knew that rage was boiling inside her. Isla played with her eggs as she thought about what she wanted to tell her. It was exciting to have a secret, especially one about a boy. She entertained the idea of lying, of sneaking around with Paul. It'd be sort of romantic. But when she looked at her sister, she knew that Isabella was going to find out one way or another. One possible way was beating the hell out of him. So, with a sigh, she said,</p><p>"He, um, kissed me." Her voice was soft, and she quickly ate another piece of egg when she saw her sisters mouth drop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone for reading! Please lemme know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isla had barely been given enough time to get dressed. Isabella wanted to get to the boardwalk and beat Paul's ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or, at least, that's what she said every five minutes. Isla had tried to talk her sister out of it, but Isabella was stubborn. Paul had broken a promise, and he was going to pay. To be honest, Isla didn't see why it was such a big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Isla wore a white long sleeved shirt with a floral purple and white skirt. She matched it with the purple beret she had, and a purple cardigan. The cardigan was long enough that it went past her skirt, which was shorter than her usual skirts. It went about mid-thigh, and Isla refused the urge to cover her legs with her knee-high socks. When Isabella saw her outfit, she raised a brow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dressing up for someone?" She asked, and Isla sent her a small glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I not allowed to look cute?" She shot back, and Isabella rolled her eyes. She knew the reason Isabella was moody wasn't because of her, and that she probably would've made a comment no matter how Isla dressed. Isabella drove a little faster than usual, and Isla found herself holding on to the handle above her head. When they finally arrived, Isabella made them skip food or shops. Isla sighed as she was dragged through the crowd, but she knew better than to argue with her sister when she was in one of these moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul, the unknowing dead man, sent Isla a large smile when he spotted her. He waved the girls over, and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, ladies! Hey, Isla, you look nice." But his smile fell when he saw how angry Isabella looked. He sent Isla a questioning gaze, and it didn't take long for him to piece it together. Isabella dropped Isla's hand and made a bee-line for the boy. Isabella grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him down the stairs to the beach. "Ow, ow, ow." He said as she quickly pulled him away from the group. She didn't even spare any of the boys a greeting, not even Marko. When Isla stood next to him at the railing, the two watched as she dragged him from the boardwalk and down the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, what the hell?" Marko asked her, and Isla sighed. All the boys were staring at her, even David. He had another new girl with him, but she wasn't nearly as interesting as what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul kissed me." She sighed, and watched as the two had effectively disappeared in the dark. She didn't look at any of the boys, so she missed the expressions that crossed their faces. Especially the concern that crossed Markos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." He said hollowly, and Isla turned to look at him then. He was staring at where the two had disappeared, and his usual grin had slipped from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Isla asked, and Marko shook his head. As Isla stared at him, she got a weird feeling that he was hiding something from her. She didn't know what, but she couldn't necessarily ask. She barely knew the boy, and getting him to open up wasn't something she knew how to do yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just- Fuck, he's an idiot." He said, and then his gaze flicked to the other boys. Isla followed his eyes, and she saw how David walked away his girlfriend for the night. He had an arm around her shoulders, and he was leading her down the far end of the boardwalk. Isla's eyes then flicked to Dwayne's. He was staring at her with an intensity not unlike the first time he saw her, and it made Isla flustered. She looked away, and the three waited in silence for Paul and Isabella's return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Paul didn't have a busted lip or a black eye when they came back. Though, he did seem a little less cheery than usual. Isabella was still angry, and she could tell something was wrong by the way she silently went to Marko. The blondes hugged, and Isla stared at them in confusion. Paul stayed at the far end of the line, opposite to Isla. With a sigh, Isla realized that Isabella had probably given him the scolding of his life. When Isabella pulled away, she turned to Isla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul's banned from hanging out with you alone. I can't trust him now, even after he specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to do anything." The last part of her sentence was filled with venom, and she glared at him as she said it. Isla rolled her eyes and hopped up on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, mom." Isla said, and Isabella gave her a warning glare. Isla knew it wouldn't do any good to start getting smart with her at the moment, so she didn't continue. She thought it was unfair, because, again, Isla wasn't a kid. She was eighteen and she could do whatever she wanted as far as she was concerned. While she hadn't thought of Paul that way originally, she'd be damned if her sister stopped her. She didn't necessarily have to tell her that. After a moment, Paul decided to split from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla bit her lip as she watched him walk away, and her heart ached to see his playful attitude all but disappear. With a sigh, she looked at the couple and then at Dwayne. She hopped off the railing and went to the brunette. Isla needed some space from her sister, and Dwayne didn't have an issue with leaving the couple alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella didn't say a word as the two walked off, and she let her head slump against Markos chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept his promise. Why couldn't Paul realize that by doing that he'd be opening up Pandora's fucking box?" She asked, and Marko held her tightly. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. He placed his chin on top of it as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He probably didn't think. You're my mate, Is, and you're family. And Isla is your family, so she's our family by extension. They're going to feel this kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with her. Doesn't help that she happens to be all their type, but I told you that bringing her around three unmated vampires was gonna be like putting blood in the water." His voice was low and quiet, but Isabella could still hear it over the chatter of the boardwalk. She sighed and moved to press her cheek against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they promised." She whined, and Marko let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really expected Paul to stick to his word?" He asked, and Isabella frowned. She had hoped he would, but she wasn't surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want her to be one of us, but why do they have to try to mate her? Why can't she just be my little sister? Our little sister?" She asked. It was what she had hoped for and was why she had made all of them swear. They'd all swore not to touch her. As long as none of the others did. Now that Paul had kissed her, all bets were off. She figured that Paul probably thought he could have some more time alone with her with the way David was distracting himself and Dwayne was basically avoiding her. Then, he could effectively win her over before any of them found out. Now, it'd be a race to see who could win her over first. Isabella doubted it'd be much of a competition. She knew her sister better than she knew herself. And she also knew David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only comfort she had at the moment was that she was with Dwayne. Dwayne was the kindest of the three, and she knew that he wouldn't try nearly as much as Paul or David would. Marko ran his hands through her hair as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably because she'll be spending eternity with us. And, if I may repeat, three unmated vampires." He said, and Isabella pinched his side. He tilted her head up as he grinned, and said, "She'll be okay, Is. None of them are going to hurt her." He promised, but Isabella wasn't so sure. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and, for a moment, Isabella felt her worries slip away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne and Isla grabbed something to eat as the two walked down the boardwalk. It was nice to be with Dwayne, as he was so quiet. He didn't ask her any questions or press to know any details. He just walked with her and kept his arm around her shoulders. When they finished eating, Isla decided that she'd had enough of the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you usually do for fun in Santa Carla?" She asked him, and he gave her a small smile. They had just finished their dinner, which were some slices of pizza and fries. Isla had also gotten cotton candy for dessert. He was adamant about paying for everything, and Isla did her best not to let it make her flustered. She ordered the blue kind, and offered Dwayne a piece just before they began heading for the stairs. He took a small piece, but Isla figured it was only to be polite. She finished her treat and threw out the stick, and he led her into the sand below. Isla smiled at him as he led her only a few feet from the water. It was dark, with the only light being from the nearby bonfires and the moon above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne sat down in the sand without a word, and Isla sat besides him. She stared at him, and then asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this it?" They were simply sitting in the sand, and Isla didn't know how this could be considered fun. He rolled his eyes at her, and then laid down. She watched him with a questioning expression, and then he pat the spot next to him. Isla eyed the sand with a bit of hesitation. She was sure to get sand in her hair if she laid down. She took off her hat and tied her hair up, and the boy watched her. When she was finished, she put the beret back on her head to cover her hair. Dwayne laid his arm out as a pillow, and Isla laid next to him with a sigh. She looked up at the sky above, and then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne and her were stargazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla was suddenly happy for the darkness surrounding them, simply because it would make it more difficult for Dwayne to see her blush. The boy lifted his arm and pointed at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see that star right there?" He asked, and Isla leaned closer so she could see where he was pointing. She pointed at the bright one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one?" She asked. He copied her and moved closer, and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Polaris. The north star." He said, and Isla stared at him. His hand moved as he pointed. "Connected to it is Ursa Minor, and with those four stars they make the little dipper." He said, and gestured to the stars connecting to it, and then the little box of stars. She smiled at him. She knew nothing about stars, and she figured that he knew far more than she ever would. To test this, she asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know any others?" And he looked at her with a small smile. Dwayne ended up showing her four more constellations, and it was the most she had ever heard him talk. She was happy to listen, even if she didn't think she'd ever remember everything he told her. His voice was nice and deep, and she reached out to run her fingertips over the jaguar claw on the chest of his jacket. It was calming to be with him, and his voice almost made her feel sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd gone quiet after the last constellation, and Isla raised her eyes to look up at him. He was staring at the sky above, and she waited for him to continue. The sound of the waves was the only thing she could hear in the silence that stretched between them. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something, and Isla decided to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I know why Isabella says you're all players." She said softly, and Dwayne's eyes flicked down to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" He asked. She had pulled him from his thoughts, and he seemed a little confused from the change in topic. Isla smiled as she sat up, and looked out at the ocean in front of them. She wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them to her chest, and Dwayne sat up besides her. He ran a hand through his hair to get the sand out, and Isla smiled softly as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is probably how you get all your girls, huh?" She teased, and she watched as his confusion slipped away. He seemed to realize that she was teasing him and he scoffed. He looked to the side, and she watched a small smile creep up his face. When he looked back at her, Isla could guess that he was going to tease her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, is it working?" He asked, and Isla could feel her face go a deep red. He smiled at her, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She felt even more embarrassed then, as now he definitely knew she was blushing. His hands were cold, and he could probably definitely feel the heat underneath them. He leaned closer, and Isla couldn't bite back her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of kissing her lips, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was the first time that Dwayne had shown her any affection of the kind, and it made her beyond flustered. When he pulled back, his dark brown eyes stared into hers. They were intense, far too intense for Isla to stand. She quickly turned her head away and rested it on her knees. That way, Dwayne wouldn't see her bite back her squeal. After she had composed herself, she looked back at him. He was smiling at her, and Isla felt a smile spread across her own lips. Teasingly, she finally replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." And then she stood. She brushed the sand from the back of her skirt, and Dwayne stared up at her in confusion. He stood up after her, and she took off her cardigan to shake it out. Once all the sand was gone, she started walking backwards towards the boardwalk. "C'mon, Galileo, it's getting late." She told him, and he shook his head in bewilderment. He had been following after her slowly. He crossed the distance between them and threw an arm over her shoulders when she turned back towards the boardwalk. He pulled her close, and Isla did her best not to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two climbed back up the stairs and began looking for their friends, they found that David had returned alone and that Paul was back on speaking terms with Isabella. It made her happy to see that things had seemingly gone back to normal, but Dwayne seemed hesitant to bring her back. They were still a little bit away, and Dwayne stopped before they could get any closer. She looked up at him in confusion, and he seemed to be staring at the group. Finally, he looked back down at Isla and dropped the arm around her shoulders. Instead, he took both of her hands in his. Isla looked down at the affection, and silently wondered why Dwayne seemed to be so brave tonight. First, the kiss on the cheek and now he was holding her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I take you home tonight?" He asked, and Isla furrowed her brows when she looked up at him. She didn't know why it mattered. He was the safest driver of the three, so Isla definitely wouldn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She said softly, and she watched as his lips quirked into a small smile. Without giving her a second to think, he ducked down and pressed a quick peck to her lips. It was small, but it surprised her. She raised a hand to her lips, as if she couldn't believe he had really done it. Truth was, she couldn't believe that he had really done it. Isabella couldn't believe that he had really done it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him as they walked up, but Dwayne seemed more than pleased with himself. David was giving him a hard glare as well, and even Paul didn't look as happy as usual. Isla looked between them with a worried expression, and Dwayne wordlessly climbed onto his bike. Before any of them could ask, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla's tired. I'm taking her home." And Isla got the sneaking suspicion that she was in trouble by the way everyone stared at her. Especially how David seemed to narrow his eyes at her. Her ears were tinged red as he revved the bike under her, and she said a soft,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you at home, Is." Before Dwayne drove away. She gripped onto him like she had before, and he seemed to be driving only a bit faster than usual. She didn't know what had gotten into him, and she almost thought to ask when they stopped in front of her sister's place. He parked on the side of the road and walked her to the door, and Isla found that there was a striking similarity to the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had to force herself to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I get the feeling you guys are competing for me?" She asked him, and he gave a soft laugh. He tilted her head up by her chin, and, just for a moment, she thought Dwayne was going to kiss her. He had a glint in his eyes, but then he shook his head ever so slightly. He'd decided against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not." He said simply, and Isla gave him a look. Over the past four nights, each boy had flirted with her. She'd call that competing, but she didn't argue with him. Instead, he said, "Goodnight, Isla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla took that as her cue, and she reached for the door handle. She slipped inside the apartment and said a soft,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Dwayne." As she closed the door. She leaned her back against it with a sigh, and waited until she heard the rumble of his engine start and then disappear. She, then, went to get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her sister arrived home and showered, she knocked on Isla's door. Isla hadn't fallen asleep yet and called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" Her sister swung open the door and leaned against it. She was giving Isla a look, and the girl lifted her eyes from her book. It was the book she had brought with her on the bus to California, and she was only half-way through it. "Yeah?" She asked when her sister didn't say a word. She had a small grin on her face as she asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Isla sighed as she closed her book. She should've expected that her sister would be as nosy as usual. But there was nothing to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dwayne just took me home." She said simply, and Isabella leaned her head against the door. She narrowed her eyes at her, as if Isla may be lying. Isla stared back at her, and, after a moment, Isabella accepted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Night, Ils." She said with a raise of her brows, and Isla waved her goodbye as she shut the door. She put her book down on the night-table next to her and let out a long sigh. She was thoroughly confused. Paul and Dwayne were both lovely, sweet even. But no matter how hard she tried to focus on one of them, David always crept back into her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David drops by completely uninvited</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ilsa had decided to take a break from the boardwalk that night. With everything that had gone on, she just wanted a single night of peace all to herself. Her sister ruffled her hair as she left, and left her some money for food. After about two hours by herself, Isla decided to order some pizza delivery. She held the phone in-between her head and her ear as she went outside to check what her sisters address was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 57 East Rd. Apartment 1B. It's on the ground floor. That'll be under Ilsa. I-L-S-A. Yeah, thank you. Have a good night." She said as she closed the door behind her and hung up the phone. She placed it back on the receiver and then padded across the hardwood floor. She jumped onto the couch and turned the volume up on the TV. It felt good to just have the night to herself, and she lifted her head when she heard a car engine. She checked her watch. It had only been twenty minutes, and she whispered, "Nice." To herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave the pizza delivery guy a big tip after she took the pizza, and he began to walk away. Before she could shut the door, he turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not supposed to do stuff like this, but, um, would you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked, and Isla nearly dropped the pizza. She looked at the boy, and rubbed the back of her neck while a blush rose to her cheeks. The boy was cute, and Isla wondered if perhaps all of her love life troubles would've been solved if she had just come to Santa Carla sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um-" She was still deciding if she wanted to accept or not when she heard the familiar sound of a motorbike. She looked in confusion when she saw David park his bike in one of the residential parking spaces. Isabella's parking space. She listened for the sound of bikes following him, but apparently he had come alone. He climbed off his bike, and smiled when he saw Isla standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, pizza." He said, and clapped a hand on the pizza delivery guys back as he passed. The boy suddenly looked embarrassed, and his eyes looked between the two. David had stepped into the doorway and took the box from her hands. "Nice pajamas." He commented as he looked her over. Isla was wearing a simple pair of pajama shorts, a gray sweatshirt, and her gray pair of knee high socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wordlessly kissed her cheek, and she let out a small scoff as he walked inside the apartment. Her eyes followed him, and she watched with disbelief as he sat on the couch and opened the box. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the pizza delivery guy, and he cut her off before she could say anything, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind. Have a good night." He quickly said, and Isla almost called for him to come back. Instead, David called from inside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we gonna eat or what?" And Isla rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She grabbed a slice, and quickly began eating. Then, she turned to face him and crossed her arm over her chest. She stood in front of the TV, so he wouldn't be able to ignore her. He was already halfway through his slice, and arched a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" She asked, and the blonde didn't seem impressed. He'd slipped off his jackets, and wore just his black t-shirt. Ilsa purposely didn't let her gaze fall to his exposed arms and kept her eyes only trained on his face. The only problem with that was the way his blue eyes stared into hers. He took another bite, chewed, and swallowed before he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got bored." He said simply, and Isla glared at him. She took a bite of her slice as she glared. That statement didn't necessarily help her current opinion of the boy. Since her first night, she'd seen him with three different girls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now he was kissing her cheek and interrupting her night because he'd gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Annoyance was clear on her face, and he stared back at her with unwavering eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bored?" She asked, and he gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, bored." He responded, and Isla knew the boy was trying to get under her skin now. She could tell by the way he was looking at her. She finished her pizza before she let her temper completely boil over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David, you are," She paused to find the words and held her hands out in front of her. They had clamped into fists. "The most confusing and annoying man I have ever met in my life." She said, and he raised both of his eyebrows then. He took another bite of his pizza, and he watched her as if she was simply the most interesting thing on tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so?" He asked her, and his lips quirked into a shit eating grin. Isla wanted nothing more to wipe it off his face, but she didn't believe in violence. She stared at him and let out a frustrated groan. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through it. Isla didn't usually drink, but she was going to need to if she was going to deal with the boy that had so rudely invited himself into the apartment. She grabbed a beer. When David heard the click of the tab, he called, "Grab me one too." And Isla nearly chucked it at him when she came back in the living room. He caught it with one hand, and Isla ignored the fact that she thought that was attractive. He was quick to crack it open, and Isla ignored the way he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She downed half of it before she spoke again. She pointed at him and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First night I met you, you flirted with me." She paused to take another long sip, and tried not to grimace at the taste. "Next three nights, you ignore me and have these- these </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>," She stopped again to take another swig. David watched her with amusement in his eyes. "And, now, you invite yourself into the apartment, eat my pizza, and you- you kiss me on the cheek. Like, what the hell, David?" She asked, and David was clearly trying not to laugh. He took a swig of his own, his slice already eaten, and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Paul and Dwayne have both kissed you. I figured a kiss on the cheek was no big deal." He said, and Isla stared at him. She scoffed and finished her beer, before slamming the empty can on the coffee table. She rounded the table and stood directly in front of him, and part of her wanted to throttle him. He stared up at her, and tilted his head to the side. She hated how attracted to him she was. She hated that even after kissing Paul and Dwayne, the kiss on the cheek from David had made her feel more than both of them combined. Most of all, she hated that she didn't really mind that he'd invited himself over. Because now, he was paying attention to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David, you," She shook her head. She never cursed at anyone before, but it needed to be said. "You're an asshole." She stated, and he laughed at her then. He tilted his head back as he did so and set his beer down on the side table. He then clasped his hands on his stomach, and Isla couldn't help but notice his spread legs. It was like he was almost trying to tempt her. It wasn't going to work, she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I?" He asked. He had a grin on his face as he watched her, and he leaned forward. Even though he was sitting, Ilsa still wasn't that much taller than him. He reached out and touched her bare thigh, and Isla gasped at the coldness of his skin. It was then that she realized he'd taken off his gloves. His other hand went to her side as he stared up at her, and Isla gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were on her waist, and she refused to let them fall. She was angry with him, and he wasn't going to weasle out of it. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at her, and he let his head fall before he raised it to look up at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like to break promises, Isla." He started, and Isla stared down at him. The hand on her thigh moved. It cupped the back of it and pulled her forward until her legs touched the edge of the couch. She was standing between his legs. "I swore not to touch you until one of the others did." He said, and Isla furrowed her brows at him. She didn't understand what he meant, and she slowly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what, you were just waiting for one of them to mess up?" She asked, and he grinned. Isla knew then that she'd hit the nail right on the head. She dared to touch him then. She caressed his face, and she watched as he, only slightly, leaned into her hand. "And the girls?" She asked. She didn't like admitting that she'd been jealous, but she had been. She liked to think that David had been too, but she really didn't know with him. He gave her a small smirk as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just distractions." He pulled her down then, and she blushed as her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. She straddled his hips, and one of his arms quickly wrapped around her waist to hold her close. Isla was still slightly annoyed with him, but the beer wasn't helping her focus on that. It'd done the task of helping her say what she wanted without becoming a flustered mess, but now she couldn't think about anything besides the boy in front of her. The fire had returned, and it was burning brighter than ever. One of his hands ran up her thigh, and she sucked in a small breath when he gave it a squeeze. But Isla had more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what I am?" She asked, and David's eyes stared into hers. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. She fought the urge to lean into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope not." He said honestly, and Isla couldn't help the way it made her heart flutter. In retrospect, she knew she was a fool. This was David. The only one she'd been warned about among a group of players. But if he really was playing her, he was playing her like a fiddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David?" She asked. He was looking over her face and leaning in close. Any closer and he'd be kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He responded, and Isla swore she could feel his lips brush against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he gave her leg another soft squeeze. She was unable to press her legs together, and the heat was quickly growing between them. Quickly, she stammered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul was my first kiss and I-I really don't know how to do...things." She told him, and her face flushed a bright scarlet. He chuckled softly and Isla watched as he bit his lip. For a moment, she thought he almost looked pleased to hear this tidbit of information. He ran his hand over her back, and the action comforted her more than she'd like to admit. His arm then slipped from around her waist and his hand cupped her jaw instead. Softly, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Isla. I only want to kiss you." His voice was low and seductive, and Isla couldn't stop herself then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. He welcomed her lips, and quickly his mouth melded over hers. His hand slid from her jaw to the back of her neck, holding her in place as he dominated the kiss with ease. He led her lips, and the kiss was slow and deep. He tilted his head and Isla followed his lead. David massaged her lips open with his own, and her fingers intertwined the hair at the nape of his neck when his tongue slid against hers. It made an embarrassing noise slip from her mouth, and that only made David even more eager. His hand slid under her sweatshirt, but only to brush his cold fingertips against her side. A small whimper escaped her from the touch, and David pulled her even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue explored her mouth and Isla was putty in his hands. She followed his lead, and he stuck to his word. He didn't grope her or attempt anything else. He only kissed her, but it drove Isla insane. She pulled on his hair gently when he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, and he chuckled against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd been doing nothing but kissing for nearly an hour. She was getting desperate and needy, and she knew that he liked it. She caressed his face, gripped his hair, and ran her hands down his chest, but he refused to touch her in any way that mattered. It wasn't until she bit his lip and gave it a small tug that she finally got a reaction out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quick, almost quicker than she could process. He flipped her onto her back, and his arms braced himself above her as his kiss quickly turned hungrier than before. She let out a small gasp, and he quickly swallowed it. When she tried to touch him again, he gripped both of her wrists and held them above her head. She whimpered at that, but he was unrelenting. He moved her wrists so he could grip them with one hand. His, now, free hand gripped her hip. He pinned it down, and Isla melted when she felt how strong he was. He could hold her down with ease, and it didn't scare her or intimidate her like she thought it would. Strangely, it excited her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kiss had been dominating before, but Isla could barely think to breathe as he consumed all of her senses. Her leg lifted to rub against his side, and he let out a small warning growl. It made a shiver go down her spine, and his hands tightened around her wrists. She whined when he pulled away to place open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. He ducked his head down to kiss down her neck, and she let out a breathy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David." She sighed, and his lips were quick to reclaim hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening made David release her wrists and begin to pull away, but Isla didn't notice and was quick to pull him back down. She crashed their lips back together, and David forgot for just a moment. His hand reached down to grip her thigh, and Isla let out a soft whimper. They heard a slam of a door and then Isabella loudly yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla let David pull away then, and he practically ripped himself from the girl under him. He turned to look at her, and Isla covered her mouth. They'd been caught red-handed, and, while she couldn't see Isabella's face, she knew there would be hell to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat on opposite sides of the couch as Isabella paced in front of them. Isla was biting her nails as she watched her sister, and David reached into his coat pocket to pull out a pack of smokes. Isabella stopped to glare at him, and he silently slid it back in the pocket. She turned to them then, and placed her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you said you were going to find something else to do, I didn't think you meant my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Isabella stated flatly. When Isla looked at him, she could see that he was trying his best not to smile. Calmly, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just a kiss." And Isabella let out a humorless laugh. It had hardly just been a kiss, and she knew it. But it wasn't like she had caught them naked or anything. Sure, David didn't have his jackets on, but that wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. She looked between the two and then sighed. Isabella rubbed her temples and then gestured to the door. "David, it's getting late." She said, and David knew what she was suggesting. She wanted him to leave. He stood and put his coats back on, and Isla stared at him. She'd placed her hands between her legs and looked at him like a lost puppy. She didn't want him to leave, she realized. In fact, she wouldn't have minded if he ended up staying for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went over to her and Isabella glared at him as he tilted Isla's chin up to press a small, chaste kiss to her lips. It was nothing like their previous kiss, but it stroked the fire in her belly. She gripped the inside of her thigh as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised, and Isla silently nodded. He gave her one last, long look and caressed her cheek before he pulled away. Isabella watched the pair, and clicked her jaw. He walked to the door, and didn't cast either sister a second glance as he left. Isla stared after him, and let out a soft sigh when he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both sisters waited for the sound of his bike engine, and then listened as it faded away. Isabella was the first to move her eyes from the door, and she glared at her sister. It took Isla another second, and then the two met eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot." Her sister stated, and Isla scoffed. She didn't know how any of this could be blamed on her, but Isabella seemed intent on doing so. Before Isla could argue, she continued. "Isla, I told you that just one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of those boys was an asshole. And he's who I find you frenching on my sofa? Isla, you are the definition of an idiot." She said, and Isla kept her mouth firmly shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a feeling she was about to receive one of Isabella's notorious scoldings, and the only way to make it end faster was to clam up and take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just, oh my god! I would honestly prefer Paul, as much as I hate to say it, because at least you've already kissed him. I wouldn't be half as surprised if he was the one on top of you, but David? David, Isla." She stated, and threw her hands in the air. Isla stayed silent, and her sister went on for another ten minutes straight before Isla decided to cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like him." She said softly, and it stopped Isabella mid-rant. They were only three words, but Isla had never said this about anyone before. She had been pacing again, and she stopped to stare at her. Her hands were still in the air, paused mid-gesture. Isla took her silence as initiative to continue. "I've had crushes before, yeah. But, I don't know, David makes me feel weird." She finished, and Isabella sighed. She rubbed her temples again, and then flatly asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He turns you on?" Isla blushed at the bluntness of the words. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away, and Isabella didn't need her to respond to know the answer. Isabella was more than aware of her sisters sexual status, and she knew that Isla was in unfamiliar territory. Boys had never been her strong suit, even after puberty hit her like a truck. She'd tried to tell her that she was pretty a million times, but Isla never saw it. She saw what she had been up until Junior year. Not even being a cheerleader had given her the confidence boost Isabella had hoped it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella crossed the distance between them and sat next to her on the couch. She took one of her hands in both of hers, and Isla rested her head on her sisters shoulder with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If David hurts you, tell me. Even if he just does something that you don't know if you like, tell me. I'll kick his ass." Isabella said, and a small smile crept up Islas lips. She knew that this meant she wasn't banned from seeing him. She kissed her sisters cheek, and then quickly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, I promise. I'm gonna take a shower." Before she skipped away from the couch, grabbed a towel, and shut the door behind her. Isabella rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of the mostly forgotten pizza. Isla once again took advantage of the removable showerhead, ate two more slices of pizza, and felt perfectly content as she slipped into bed that early morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Lemme know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla tread through the waters of new territory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Isla awoke the next night, she was stuck. She didn't know if she truly wanted to go to the boardwalk that night. She'd have to face all three boys, and the pressure was already heavy on her shoulders. As she ate her cereal that night, she was quiet. Well, quieter than usual. Luckily, her sister knew her well enough to notice.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked. The two were sitting on the couch, and eating something before they decided to get ready for the night. Isla had been staring blankly at the coffee table, as she tried to piece out what she'd say to the boys tonight. She gulped and looked at her sister.</p><p>"Um," She started. She supposed her sister was the best person she could talk to about this, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. "What am I gonna say...to all of them?" She asked, and Isabella had a small trace of humor in her eyes. Isla stared at her, completely serious. Boys had never been her strong suit, and she'd never been the center of three boys' attention. Three handsome boys who happened to all be friends. It was a nightmare.</p><p>"Well, why do you need to say anything? It hadn't even been a week yet, and it's not like you're dating any of them." She said calmly, and Isla nodded. Her sister was right. There was no need for her to get so caught up in how she should treat the boys. She wasn't dating any of them, not even David. It'd been a kiss. Just a kiss. At least, that was what she told herself.</p><p>It was extremely hot that night, and Isla wouldn't be able to stand having a cardigan around her shoulders. She settled for a long sleeved yellow crop top, and a white and yellow plaid skirt. With some ankle socks and sneakers, she was ready for her night at the boardwalk. It was by far the most revealing thing she had worn in front of the boys, and the first outfit she'd worn that truly showed off her figure. Isla tied her hair back in the car, as it was too hot to have her long, dark hair on her neck. Isabella looked her over and said,</p><p>"Jesus, is it just me or does that look like your cheerleading uniform?" And Isla rolled her eyes. She looked down, and she supposed it was pretty close. Their school colors had been yellow and white. And she always had to have her hair tied back for games. She fished some lipgloss out of her bag. After applying it, she smacked her lips and said,</p><p>"There. Now, I'm ready for a game." She gave her sister a smile, but Isabella rolled her eyes. The two headed towards the boardwalk, and Isla was full of nervous energy. She wanted to see the boys, she really did. But she found herself stalling with shops and games. It was Isabella who finally got impatient. She dragged her away from the nearest shop. Isla whined, and her cheeks were already tinging red when she saw the boys. God, she really was gonna have to do this.</p><p>Paul was sitting with a leg over each side of the railing, and he was busying himself by talking to Marko. Dwayne and David stood on the left of the two blondes, and Isla was happy to see that she seemingly hadn't ruined any friendships. Paul let out a loud wolf whistle the second he saw Isla, much to Isabella's annoyance. Dwayne gave her a small nod, and she noticed he seemed to be trying his best not to stare. David seemed perfectly content to act like the night before hadn't even happened. He'd given her a small nod as he lit a cigarette, and the most he did was look her over as he took his first drag. Isla was quick to avoid his eyes, and Dwayne moved over so she could sit on the railing between Paul and him. Marko was the only one who greeted her normally, and said,</p><p>"Hey, Isla." Isla smiled and echoed his greeting.</p><p>"Hey, Marko." But his attention was quickly captured by her sister. As were his lips. Isla rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze from the couple.</p><p>Isla kicked her legs out as she sat and worried her lip between her teeth. She was back to doing what she'd been doing before Isabella and her left the house, and Paul had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.</p><p>"Huh?" She asked as she looked at the blonde. He'd switched sides, and now faced the crowd. He gave her a smile and leaned in close.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, and Isla rolled her eyes as she smiled. He always teased her, and Isla quickly decided she couldn't bring up what was really bothering her. When she looked at Dwayne, she quickly brought up a different worry. One that had been in the back of her mind ever since she'd decided to come to Santa Carla.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about school and cheerleading. I'm supposed to start college when I go back, and I'll have to cheer for my university." She said, and her nail quickly found its way between her lips as she thought about it more and more. It'd been a saving grace that she'd even been chosen to be on the team, and the scholarship that came with it was why she was even going to college in the first place.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah," Paul started and held his hands up. He moved so he was facing Isla and pointed at her accusingly. "You're a cheerleader?" He asked, and Isla flushed red. She'd thought that Isabella would've already mentioned it. She gave a small nod and said,</p><p>"Yeah, I did it for three years." And this statement seemed to open a floodgate of questions. She tried to answer all of them, but then Paul asked,</p><p>"Does that mean you're, like, really flexible?" And Isabella gave his arm a warning punch. He rubbed it and turned around to give her a small glare. "That's not even a sexual question. I'm asking for real!" He protested, and Isla had to cover her mouth to control her laughter.</p><p>"Well, you have to be." She stated simply, and she was surprised when Dwayne asked her a question. He'd been mostly quiet so far tonight, but Isla knew not to take it too personally. Paul talked enough for the both of them.</p><p>"Can you do a split?" He asked her, and there was more curiosity in his voice than anything. Isla rolled her eyes. She'd been asked that a million times, and she hopped off the railing.</p><p>"Front or side?" She asked, and the brunette shrugged. None of the other boys had a preference either. She rolled her eyes, and seemlessly fell into a front split. It'd be the easiest to get up from, and she was thankful she'd worn a skirt. All the boys stared in complete silence, and Isabella rolled her eyes. She'd seen her sister cheer for two years, and she was numb to it by now. Isla stood up without any difficulty, and smoothed out her skirt. Even David had stared, and Paul was the first to speak.</p><p>"Isla, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, and Isla flushed bright red. The second the question left his mouth he received a sharp punch from both Isabella and Marko. David glared at him, but he didn't bother to reach over and do the same. She laughed lightly as Paul quickly said, "Ow. Jesus." Before she could return to her seat next to the boy, David patted the railing next to him. It was a simple gesture, but Isla shyly obeyed. As she did, she teasingly said,</p><p>"Nope." She gripped the railing under her, and quickly avoided looking at the platinum blonde. She didn't want to turn into a flushed mess, as she guessed neither of the other boys knew about the night before. David didn't reach out to touch her, and simply stood next to her. Even that threatened to make her flustered. Paul barely noticed the distance between them, and continued,</p><p>"Oh, c'mon. I'll win you stuffed animals and take you on rides every night. All you'll have to do in return is-" But he was quickly silenced by yet another punch from her sister. She could tell this one hurt and Isabella quickly pointed a finger at him.</p><p>"Stop trying to corrupt my baby sister." She seethed, and Paul rubbed his arm. He glared at her and quickly stuck his tongue out at her. The two started bickering, mainly over whether or not Paul was corrupting her, and both Marko and Dwayne watched in amusement. But Isla suddenly couldn't bring herself to pay attention.</p><p>David had placed a gloved hand on her thigh. It made a sudden heat flash through her, especially when his hand dipped down and began massaging her inner thigh. It made her core ache, and she gave David a small glance. He looked completely undisturbed by his own actions and silently arched a brow at her. Isla wet her lips as she looked at him. He gave her a small smirk, and a sharp squeeze. She felt her heartbeat race, and David was quick to pull his hand away. Dwayne turned to her and asked a simple,</p><p>"You okay?" Isla stared at him. It was almost as if he had heard her heartbeat. Quickly, he added, "You're quiet." And she gave him a soft smile. She looked back at the other two, who were too focused on their argument to notice anything else. She reached over to give his hand a soft squeeze, and she saw how his eyes softened. It made her quickly retract her hand, and she said,</p><p>"Just watching those two. They argue as if I'm not literally sitting right next to them." She deadpanned, and Isabella's eyes flicked to hers at the comment. She quickly defended herself.</p><p>"He's a pervert, Isla! He was probably gonna say something really weird." She cried, and Isla rolled her eyes. Instead of responding to her sister, she turned her eyes to Paul. She arched a brow at him, ready to hear his defense. Paul suddenly looked sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his neck. It was clear he was going to say something perverted, and Isla rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Paul, I'm still a virgin. There's a chance I might not even know anything about what you were going to say. I really, really, don't understand why you'd want to date me." She said. It was the most honest she'd been with any of the boys, and, while she'd been directly talking to Paul, it applied to all of them. Dwayne seemed a little surprised at the news, but he didn't say a word. Paul seemed insulted for her. He gestured to her.</p><p>"You're a total babe! And I think it's cute that you're naive." He reached across to pinch her cheek, and Isla quickly swatted his hand away. He retracted his hand with a smile, and continued. "Plus, virgins are alway nice and-" It was Dwayne that hit him this time, and the brunette looked ready to throw the blonde over the railing. Paul's words quickly died in his throat as he rubbed his arm. He glared at the other male, but he didn't go to finish his sentence. Isla had already heard enough, and her cheeks were redder than ever before. Quietly, she said,</p><p>"You are a pervert." And he gasped as if she'd wounded him. David chuckled besides her, and she quickly looked to him. She didn't know why he thought that was so funny, as he wasn't much better. She gave him a small poke, as if to ask. He shook his head and said,</p><p>"Your insults are so cute." Isla thought she was going to end up having permanently tinged cheeks if the boys kept saying things like that to her, and she pouted. As soon as the boys noticed, her cheeks were quick to get pinched. She had to swat away three sets of hands, and the boys simply laughed at her attempts. It was unfair, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Paul leaned over Dwayne and cooed at her, while the brunette gently poked her side. David was the only one that didn't say a word, and simply grinned at her.</p><p>Isabella had enough of the three boys crowding her sister, and left Markos arms to rescue her. She took her hand, and pulled her off the railing. The boys let out a chorus of disappointed sounds, and Dwayne tried to snatch her back. Isabella glared at him and said,</p><p>"Not you too." She warned, and he held up his hands in surrender. The four boys laughed as Isabella pulled her sister away, and Isla was both relieved and disappointed. It was the most attention she'd gotten from boys in her entire life, and it was nice. It was overwhelming at times, but it was nice. Isla could feel her cheeks calming down as her sister guided her away.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked, and Isabella sighed. Isla knew then that she didn't necessarily have a plan. "Slushies?" Isla asked hopefully, and her sister relented. The two went and sipped on their frozen drinks as they returned. Isla arched her brows at how deeply engrossed in conversation they were, and Isabella cleared her throat before Isla could overhear what they'd been saying. Isla went to resume her spot against David, and let out a small cry of, "Hey!" When he snatched her drink from her. She pouted as he took a sip, and he grinned around her straw. She had a feeling that this was going to happen often with the boys. So far, everytime she got something to eat or drink, one of them would have some. Offered or not. She hopped up next to him, and he passed her slushie back to her.</p><p>"Cherry." He commented, and Isla gave him a small glare as she took a sip.</p><p>"If you wanted to know the flavor, you could've just asked." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He was amused as he looked down at her, and responded with a small hum. His eyes flicked over to the couple, and Isabella was momentarily distracted by the curly haired blonde. He held her chin and ducked down to capture her lips. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. It was only for a moment, just to slide their tongues together, and then he finished the kiss with a small suck to her bottom lip. Isla was stunned into silence. He looked incredibly satisfied with himself and the shocked faces Isla and the other two boys were wearing.</p><p>"Or I could've done that." He said simply, and took the drink from her hands once again. Isla didn't know what to say or do, and stared at him helplessly. Of course, it was Paul that spoke first.</p><p>"Um, can I do that?" And Dwayne did try to push him off the railing then. Paul was quick to grab it before he could fall back, and he hopped off of it so no other attempts would be made. The commotion caught Isabella's attention, but only for a moment. She pulled from Markos lips, and glared at the three boys.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, and Isla, David, and Paul spoke at the same time.</p><p>"Nothing." They said simply, and Isabella's eyes slid to Dwayne then. He shrugged in response, and Isabella let out a soft sigh. Marko was quick to pull her back, and Isla made a face as the two shamelessly made out. She looked down when she felt David's hand on her knee. He didn't attempt to do anything more this time, and Isla didn't say a word about the action. The two other boys didn't comment if they noticed, and they resumed their teasing as if nothing had happened.</p><p>David was the one who drove her home that night, and he was a breath of relief compared to Paul. She still held onto him tightly, and he still managed to make her gasp every time he took a sharp turn. He parked in her sisters parking spot yet again, and Isla wasn't surprised when he went to walk her to the door. She was surprised when he opened it and went inside after she unlocked it.</p><p>"Oh, I-" She started, but quickly stopped herself. He was already stripping off his jackets, and Isla bit her lip as she closed the door behind her. She thought to lock it, just so they'd have a warning of Isabella's arrival. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, especially when he looked at her and arched a brow.</p><p>"Hm?" He asked, and Isla quickly shook her head. She wasn't going to ask him to leave, especially when the idea of a repeat of last night made her feel fuzzy inside. He shrugged, and then sat on the couch. He turned on the TV, and began flicking through the channels. She was sheepish as she approached, and she watched as he pulled off his gloves and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat. Meekly, she said,</p><p>"Isabella wouldn't want you smoking in here." Isla chose to sit next to him, and he let out a small laugh as he lit his cigarette. He took a drag, and then turned his attention to her. She had placed her hands in-between her thighs, and David looked down at them. He placed the cigarette between his teeth, and pulled her legs into his lap. He pulled her closer as he did it, and one arm wrapped around the back of the couch while the other rested on her thigh. It made Isla incredibly flustered, and he tapped the ash of the cigarette onto one of Isabella's coasters. Isla knew that her sister was going to lose her shit.</p><p>"Isabella's not here." He commented, and then took another long drag. Isla watched him, and she couldn't help it. She'd never found it sexy before when boys smoked outside football games or such. Before, she'd just thought it was a nasty habit that some people had. But with David, it made him look cool. Like a character from a 1950s movie, like James Dean. He noticed her staring and pulled the cigarette from his lips. He blew the smoke away from her face, and held it out to her. "Wanna try?" He asked, and Isla looked between him and the cigarette. He had a small quirk to his lips, but his eyes were challenging hers. He wanted her to do it, but Isla didn't know why yet. Silently, she took it from his fingers.</p><p>It felt weird to hold and he smiled at her hesitation. Carefully, she placed it between her lips and took a small puff. She held it for a moment and stared at him. He stared back, and she couldn't stop herself from coughing as she exhaled. She quickly covered her mouth and he laughed as he took it from her fingers. He took one last long inhale before he stubbed it out on the coaster. Isla managed to calm her coughing by the time his attention was fully back on her. His hand resumed it's spot on her thigh, and Isla could feel her heartbeat quicken. The arm around the couch moved to cup her cheek. He whispered a small, </p><p>"Good girl." Before he claimed her lips. She melted hers against his, and her hands were quick to reach for his neck. The comment made her stomach flutter, and the kiss fanned the beat growing inside her. She parted her lips for him before he could even ask, and his tongue quickly slid inside. He massaged her tongue with his, and Isla did her best to keep her sounds to herself as David gripped her thigh. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, and Isla was more than willing to let him take control.</p><p>His hand left her cheek, and instead wrapped around her waist. She made a small noise as he pulled her further into his lap, and she pressed her thighs tightly together when he squeezed her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest, and one of her hands pulled away to hold his jaw. She caressed the stubble on his face, and he hummed lightly at the touch.</p><p>They kissed for nearly a half hour before David decided to test her boundaries. While last night, he'd refused to touch her simply out of principle. But tonight, he had no such principles to uphold. She was completely sober, but he knew not to try for too much.</p><p>His hand left her thigh and went to reach for her neck. She let out a small sound as he cupped her jaw, before sliding the back of his hand down her neck. He slowed, his fingertips playing with the collar of her shirt. She didn't pull away, and his hand drifted down further. She noticed, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she sucked his bottom lip lightly, as if encouraging him to continue. She'd been desperate for his touches the night before, and the thought of receiving them made her squeeze her thighs together. He palmed lightly at her chest, and Isla did her best not to become too excited. It was the most a boy had ever touched her before, and her cheeks tinged as he rolled her nipple between his finger tips through her shirt. It made her let out a breathy sigh, and she gripped him closer than ever.</p><p>She moved so she was straddling him, and kissed him with a fervor she hadn't had before. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, and his cold hands were quick to move under her shirt. One simply gripped her side, while the other reached higher. She shivered at his touch, and she let out a small gasp when his hand slid under her bra. It was a small lace bra, and she mewled into his mouth when he gave her quickly hardening nipple a small tug. He simply played with her for a moment, and Isla felt herself growing more desperate with each passing second. But she wouldn't dare to ask him to touch her where she really wanted him to. She was far too bashful for that. She tugged his hair tightly, and he surprised her. He pulled away from her lips, and lifted her shirt. He didn't pull it off, but he pushed both her shirt and bra up. His mouth was quick to wrap around one of her hardened buds, and Isla let out the most embarrassing moan. </p><p>She covered her mouth to prevent any other sounds from escaping as David continued. He sucked on her nipple, and she had to bite back a moan when he grazed his teeth against it ever so softly. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn't help the soft, breathy noises that escaped her lips. He moved to give the other one the same treatment, and Isla moved both hands into his hair. Her core was throbbing, and she knew that she'd let him practically do anything he wanted with how desperate he was making her. His hand had just started to reach in-between her legs, just barely grazing her panties, when they heard Isabella call from outside the door.</p><p>"If I open this door and you two are making out, I'm killing both of you." She said, and David pulled away after giving her nipple one last suck. Isla felt completely distraught as he quickly pulled down her clothes, and crossed her arms over her chest as Isabella unlocked the door. He raised a brow at her. They both knew they'd be in trouble if Isla was still sitting on him by the time she came inside, and she let out a small sigh as she slid off of him. She opted to sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her knee, and he gave it a small squeeze as she wrapped her arms around his. </p><p>When Isabella entered, she seemed content that at least they hadn't been doing anything bad enough that they couldn't fix themselves in the short amount of time she'd given them. She didn't even comment on their closeness or the redness on Isla's cheeks as she dropped her stuff by the door. She seemed perfectly content as she sat besides them and asked,</p><p>"Whatcha watching?" But Isla was filled with frustration and had to press her legs together to try to ease the throbbing between them. She didn't bother to respond and David supplied the answer for her. He seemed a little too pleased by how sexually frustrated he made her. After a moment, her sister asked, "Why does it smell like smoke in here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla finally gets what she wants and David doesn't</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately, the next week followed that night almost exactly. She'd hang out at the boardwalk with the boys, David would drive her home, and he'd never seen to make it past her chest. After seven nights in a row of this, Isla concluded that he was doing this on purpose. The night where Marko and Isabella went on a date gave it away, as they'd nearly had three hours to themselves and he still never ventured lower. </p><p>She would arrive at the boardwalk each night, even more sexually frustrated than the last. By tonight, she felt like she was going to explode. She'd decided on a plan to end his teasing. In the past weeks, it was also made obvious that David and Isla had a 'thing' going on. David didn't label it, and Isla wouldn't do so until he did. Her sister seemed to become just a bit lax, as she hadn't caught them in a similar position in over a week. She'd also managed to worm the fact that they hadn't done more than make out of Isla, so she gave David more credit than before. David's claim on her also made the other boys calm down, and Paul's flirting was only to tease her.</p><p>"I bet I could get that girls number." Paul said. He was looking at a girl near the arcade, and Isla rolled her eyes. Marko sarcastically said,</p><p>"Yeah, sure." And Paul scoffed. He glared at the other blonde.</p><p>"You doubt me?" He asked, and Isla did her best not to laugh. He did this at least once a night ever since David and Isla's 'thing' had become common knowledge.</p><p>"She's way too pretty." Dwayne said, and Paul turned to glare at the other male. Isla decided to pipe up,</p><p>"You never know until you try." She said. Usually, this would lead to Paul hopping off the railing and going to talk to her. It could end in a variety of ways, but all of them were quite entertaining. Sometimes, the rest of them would place bets. Instead, Paul decided to ask,</p><p>"Isla, what's it like to be a pretty girl such as yourself?" Paul looked at her, and Isla rolled her eyes. She wore a black dress with white flowers on it, black knee high socks, and a white headband to stand out in her dark hair. David's hand was carefully placed on her knee like it was each night, and she gave her ice-cream a lick before she bothered to respond.</p><p>"It's alright." She said simply, and the blonde gave her a toothy grin. She'd gotten used to David's way of flirting, and she wasn't surprised when she felt David's gloved hand wrap around hers. He took a lick of her ice-cream, and Isla had already resigned herself to the fact that, with David, sharing was caring.</p><p>"Just alright?" David asked as he licked the ice-cream off his lips. Isla had already eaten most of the sprinkles, and she quickly finished them off. She gave him a small smile, and shrugged.</p><p>"I get free ice-cream because of it." She stated simply, and this time she offered him her cone. He took a lick, and gave her a soft smile. He'd bought her the cone, as he did most of her treats from the boardwalk. "But I don't know if I'd consider myself pretty." She knew she'd regret those words the minute they left her mouth. Her sister was the first to protest.</p><p>"Isla, I've told you a million times! You're pretty! Get over it!" She practically yelled at her, and Isla rolled her eyes as she ate her ice-cream. It was Paul's turn to say,</p><p>"She's right. You're a total babe and a half." He added, and Isla still wasn't convinced. Dwayne nudged her and said a soft,</p><p>"It's true." But Isla didn't believe any of them. She could be awfully stubborn when she wanted to be, and she'd been stubborn about this for years.</p><p>"You guys have to say that." She said, and this earned an eyedoll from Dwayne. She was going to be difficult about this until the end of time, and only Marko and David didn't say a word. He gave her knee a soft squeeze instead.</p><p>After they finished the cone, Isla looked up and down the boardwalk. It was getting late, and it was around the time that David would take her home. She didn't even need to ask, and David pushed off the railing first. He helped her off and then said a simple,</p><p>"I'm gonna take Isla home." To the other four. They called their goodbyes as David sped off with the girl holding onto him tightly.</p><p>When they arrived back at the apartment, she followed David inside. She closed and locked the door behind her, and watched as David stripped off his jackets. It never failed to make her stomach flutter. He sat wordlessly on the couch and lit a cigarette. No matter how many times Isabella told him not to, he still did. She sat on his lap, because if she sat anywhere else he'd pull her onto it. She straddled his hips, and he took a drag before he passed it to her. She only smoked during their times alone together, and she'd only take a drag or two. She liked the way it relaxed her, and she thought that David liked the way she looked when she smoked.</p><p>He'd lean back and watch her, as he was doing now. She didn't cough anymore, and she silently passed it back to him. He took a long drag and let out an even longer exhale. He passed it back to her, and she copied him. He caressed her face and brushed her hair behind her ear. </p><p>"I think you're pretty." He said suddenly, and Isla couldn't help the blush that came up to her cheeks. She didn't respond, and instead took another drag. His hand slid down her neck, but Isla stopped it before he could go any further. Before he could attempt to touch her. He arched a brow at her, and she plucked the cigarette from her lips. She snuffed it out, and he was watching her even more closely than before.<br/>David was the one who decided when they'd start, and Isla hadn't been the one to take any semblance of control since their first kiss. She was breaking tradition, and he didn't know where she'd be taking this. He was a man who liked control, and Isla knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be attempting to take it back. But she saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes, and she knew he wouldn't stop her just yet.</p><p>"I wanna try something." She said, and he was silent as he stared at her. His eyes searched hers, as if he was trying to figure out what she was playing at. She didn't explain any further as she ducked down to kiss her way down his neck. Her hands steadied her by being placed on his shoulder, while one played with the ends of his hair. </p><p>David was much better at it than she was, but she figured she'd learned enough from him in the past week. She was shy, but she forced herself to be braver than usual. She simply aimed for a spot just below his ear, and sucked on it ever so softly. It drove her crazy whenever he did it to her, and she felt his hands run up her thighs and grip her hips. </p><p>This made her just a tad braver, and she slipped her hands under his shirt. She had begun to run her hands up his chest, and she leaned up to lick the shell of his ear. He let out a soft sigh, and Isla was happy to continue. She didn't think he'd let her go this far. Wordlessly, she tugged at the material, and he was quick to lift it up and toss it to the side. Her hands lightly traced his stomach, and she retreated just to look at him. She smiled softly to herself as she ran her hands down his chest, and flushed when she saw the look in his eyes. He was looking at her hungrily, and Isla now recognized that his eyes were filled with lust. </p><p>She returned to the spot below his ear, and began doing her best to suck a hickey into his neck. It was her first time, and she did her best. But she frowned when she saw that her handiwork had barely left a mark. In fact, it seemed to be fading as she looked at it. She tried again, and opted to suck harder. David let out a soft groan, and he rolled his hips up into hers. It made her flustered, but she didn't stop her ministrations. This was exactly what she wanted, and she pulled away to start on the other side of his neck.</p><p>He seemed content to let her continue, and it wasn't until she gave his neck an experimental nip that he rolled her onto her back. She giggled as he melded his mouth against hers, and she passed control back to him without hesitation. His kiss was hungrier than ever, and Isla wrapped her legs around his waist. He was quick to grip one of her thighs, and she almost thought that he'd pull her legs away. Before he could, she tightened them and brought their hips flush against eachother. The sudden friction made him bite her lip, and she gasped when she felt him break skin. He was quick to suck the wound, soothing the pain by running his tongue over it. It made her whimper, and he only resumed their kiss.</p><p>Her hands smoothed down his bare back, and she felt the coolness of his skin under her fingertips. She wondered why he was always so cold, but she supposed perhaps it was why he wore so many layers. Her hands went over the muscles of his back, and then ran over the muscles of his arms. His tongue slid against hers, and she ignored the taste of blood that lingered. She let him pull soft sounds from her mouth as his hands eagerly touched her.</p><p>He could only palm her chest through her dress, or else she'd have to take the entire garment off. That'd been the point of her choice of outfit, and excitement bubbled inside her when he massaged her thighs instead. The higher he went the more he pulled her dress up, and when he finally reached between them Isla kissed him with unrestrained fervor.</p><p>His touches were light through her panties, but it sent electricity up her body. She moaned against his lips and he chuckled. He hummed and pulled away to kiss her neck as his fingers ran up her soaked panties.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" He asked her, and Isla was quick to nod. He hummed again, and then said, "Use your words, baby." And she had to stop herself from hiding her face from humiliation.</p><p>"Yes." She said softly, and he grinned against her neck. He slid his fingers under her panties, and Isla gasped. She gripped his shoulders, and he chuckled as he rubbed his fingers between her folds. He had barely started, and Isla was already desperate.</p><p>"So wet." He commented, and Isla couldn't help but flush bright red. He pulled away to stare down at her, and his icy blue eyes made her bite her lip. He smirked as he teased her entrance, and just barely dipped his fingertips inside her. He chuckled and raised his brows. "Tight. You really are a virgin, huh?" He said, but she didn't have time to respond.</p><p>He began pushing a single digit inside her, but it barely got an inch before she let out a small whimper. He didn't go any deeper, and instead pumped it inside her slowly. She tilted her head back and bit her lip, and he slowly delved it deeper and deeper into her as he loosened her up. He'd stop every time pain would cross her features, and simply focus on rubbing against her walls. When it was finally in to the knuckle, he curled it inside her. She mewled softly and gripped him tightly, and her cheek stayed permanently red under his watchful eyes.</p><p>"You're doing so good." He told her, and Isla couldn't stop from covering her face then. She was beyond embarrassed, and David pulled her hands from her face. He held them above her head in one hand and tsked at her. "I have to see your face, kitten." He said, and leaned down to press kisses along her jaw. When he pulled back, her voice was high and soft. She kept herself quiet, and she whined when he began pushing in another finger. He did the same as before, and let her adjust to it nice and slow. Once both were seated inside her, he fucked them into her gently. She kept her eyes closed as she slowly came undone.</p><p>She didn't want to see how he watched her, and she tilted her head to the side as breathy moans escaped her mouth. It felt so good, better than when she did it herself. David was pumping them into her slowly, and made sure to rub a spot inside her that had her tilting her hips so he'd press it in just the right way. Seeing that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, David leaned down to kiss and mouth at her jaw. Unlike Isla's attempts, he was able to suck hickeys into her skin with ease. He kept them small and pale, mainly because he didn't need to get yelled at for them later. He cooed in her ear,</p><p>"My sweet girl. Does it feel good?" He asked, and Isla whined. He slowed his fingers as he waited for her response, and her voice was shaky as she whispered,</p><p>"Yes, yeah, it does. Please, don't stop." She tilted her head back when he pressed against her spot in response. He chuckled as he continued, and Isla found that the heat that'd once been just in her stomach was spreading across her entire body. He leaned down to kiss her, and Isla found that she couldn't bring herself to fully pay attention to it. She tried her best, but her lips moved sloppily against his. He didn't mind, and instead used the distraction to fully explode her mouth.</p><p>When David's thumb began circling her bundle of nerves slowly, Isla knew she wouldn't last long. Her legs clenched around him, but his fingers persisted. They quickened, and Isla could feel the coil in her stomach tightening. She was climbing a steady hill, and pleasure was consuming her senses.</p><p>"Oh, god." She gasped, and her eyes met Davids. It made her gulp. He was staring at her as if he could eat her alive right then, and she let out a soft whine as she tilted back her head. She clenched her hands into fists and moved her hips. His thumb followed her clit, and was completely unrelenting in his actions. He was going to make her come. She could feel the edge right in front of her, and she couldn't help the breathy gasps that escaped her as it drew closer and closer. "God, David, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come." She said quickly, and her eyes quickly fluttered closed. She missed the way he smirked down at her, but his voice was low and seductive as he said,</p><p>"Come for me, kitten. That's it, c'mon." His fingers were working too fast for her to deny him, and she let out a soft cry as she tipped over the edge. He massaged her through it, and he let out a soft chuckle when he felt the way her walls clenched around his fingers. He let her clit be, but he massaged her walls until she relaxed. </p><p>When he finally slipped his fingers out of her, Isla let out a soft sigh. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were dazed, and her cheeks were flushed red. He released his grip on her wrists, and she opened her eyes to watch him suck his fingers clean. Isla's eyes widened, and he laughed as he slipped them out of his mouth. She attempted to hide again, and he responded by pulling her hands from her face once more.</p><p>"Oh, don't tell me you're shy now." He cooed, and Isla let out a soft noise as he leaned down fo connect their lips. Isla was embarrassed to say that she could taste herself on his tongue, and he didn't seem the least bit remorseful as he pulled back. He pulled himself off of her and checked the time. They still had time left until her sister would be home, and Isla lifted herself up. She had her arms behind her as David sat back on his haunches. He fished in his pocket for another cigarette, and he seemed to be considering something as he lit it between his teeth. Isla was quiet as he made whatever decision he needed to make.</p><p>Her legs were still on top of his, and his position made her spread her legs for him. It would usually make her more than embarrassed, but she was far too focused on staring at the boy in front of her. Finally, he exhaled.</p><p>"Nah, you're not ready." He said, and Isla furrowed her brows. He didn't offer her the cigarette and Isla frowned at him. David grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head.</p><p>"Ready for what?" She asked. David could be so cryptic sometimes, and he smiled at her curiosity. He could tell he had struck a nerve. Isla hated being treated like a child, and she seemed defiant enough to prove him wrong. He blew the smoke between them and tapped the ash onto a coaster on the coffee table. He was quickly ruining all of Isabella's coasters. She watched as he took a final drag before he offered it to Isla. Isla took it, and stubbornly stared at him. When she handed it back, he blew the smoke at her, and she knew he was just being an asshole now.</p><p>He gripped the front of his black pants, right over the crotch. When her eyes flicked down and quickly back up, he gave her a smirk.</p><p>"To help me with my problem." He said simply, and Isla felt her mouth go dry. In the past week, she hadn't even considered the fact that she never touched David. She'd only tried for the first time tonight, and she gulped when she realized she'd probably left him more unsatisfied than he'd left her. He sat back, away from her. He was watching her closely, and Isla couldn't read him. He seemed to have already decided that she wasn't ready, but Isla still asked,</p><p>"Um, h-how would I help?" He smiled. He wrapped his lips back around the cigarette and took a long drag. He was making her wait on purpose, and Isla cursed him. He blew the smoke out his nose, and then said,</p><p>"However you want, sweets. But, again, you're probably not ready-" Isla was quick to cut him off and said a defiant tone,</p><p>"I'm ready." It made him chuckle and shake his head. Like she was being cute. "Really." She said, and a small pout began on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest, and David smirked down at her. He liked it when she became bratty and he replied a simple,</p><p>"Then, prove it." His tone was calm and collected, and not at all like he was challenging her. But he was. Isla stared back up at him, and bit her lip. She sat up, and reached up to grip his hips to steady herself. She pulled her legs out from on top of his, and he laid back against the armrest. The cigarette dangled from his lips as he watched her, and Isla pulled herself on top of him. She silently undid his belt, and her hands shook as she pulled down his zipper. She couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze, and she opted to kiss his neck as she lightly palmed the front of his underwear. He tilted his head back, silently giving her more space as she sucked under his ear. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her nerves as she touched him.</p><p>It was the most she'd ever done to a boy, and she blushed when she felt how hard he was. He was big, even Isla knew that. Her thoughts wandered to how she'd possibly be able to fit this inside her one day, and David reached down to give her wrist a small squeeze. He was getting impatient. His hand retreated just as quickly as it'd wrapped around her wrist.</p><p>It brought the cigarette to and from his lips, and the only sound he made that told her she had any affect on him was the small shake in his exhale. She pulled away to lick her palm, and then reached under his waistband. She'd just wrapped her hand around his length and had given him just one teasing stroke when they heard Isabella calling,</p><p>"Ten second warning!" And David growled. He let his head slump back as he cursed,</p><p>"You gotta be fucking- Fuck." He quickly pulled her wrist from out of his underwear, and had himself zipped and his belt fastened before Isla could even process. David moved so his feet were no longer on the couch, but he held Isla onto his lap. She moved so she was sitting across it instead, and he held her firmly over his crotch. David snuffed out the cigarette, and Isabella gave him a small glare. David returned it tenfold. He was angrier than Isla had ever seen him, and he seethed as he said, "You're early."</p><p>"I live here. You don't." She responded, and it was clear that she was bothered by his tone and by the fact that Isla was sitting on top of him. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him as she dropped her stuff by the door. She ruffled Isla's hair as she passed, and Isla swatted her hands away. </p><p>Her lips spread into a teasing smile as she brought back two beers from the fridge, and tossed one to the boy. He caught it, and cracked it open with one hand. She never offered Isla a drink, but she never questioned if more than usual were missing from the fridge. Her voice was dripping with false sweetness as she asked,</p><p>"Did I interrupt something, David?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla had sat on his lap the entire night. Once, she'd made the mistake of trying to adjust how she was sitting, and David was quick to grab her hips. He gave her a look, and her sister was quick to ask,</p><p>"Why're you so red, Ils?" But Isla couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her that the slight way she'd moved had accidentally caused her to grind down onto him, and that the boy underneath her was beyond sexually frustrated. She could tell from one look in his eyes that his problem wasn't going away anytime soon.</p><p>"No reason." She answered, and laid her head on David's shoulder. She was partially hiding, and her sister rolled her eyes. Isla caressed the side of his neck as they watched TV, but she found that she couldn't focus on the movie they were watching. She only needed to shift in the slightest way to find that David couldn't either. She didn't mean to tease him, but his grip would tighten every time she moved. She tried to bite back her smile, but she had to admit that it was slightly fun. Now, he got a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>No matter how many times Isabella said how late it was getting, David refused to leave. There was only an hour left before dawn before he finally relented. Isla walked him to the door, and his foul mood only slipped away when Isla took his face in her hands and kissed him. He held her jaw, keeping her lips pressed against his despite her sister. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers. This was the first time Isabella had seen him act so tender towards another person, and she watched in amazement as he pecked Isla's lips.</p><p>"We'll continue this tomorrow." He said, and Isla gave him a soft smile. She knew exactly what he was referring to, and she pulled him down by his coat to give him one last peck. When he finally went out the door, he gave Isla a small smile. She closed it softly behind him, and sighed as she leaned against it. Even with her sister's interruption, it had been a wonderful night. When Isla turned back around to face her sister, Isabella looked genuinely impressed.</p><p>"Holy shit. He's actually nice to you." She said, and Isla gave her a small glare. She didn't like how surprised the girl sounded.</p><p>"Of course he's nice to me." She said, and walked back to the couch. She sat in the spot David had just left, and she bit her lip. It was stupid of her, but she already missed sitting on his lap. The way he held her. It was like she was something delicate. Something only he was allowed to touch. She smiled to herself as she thought about him.</p><p>"Oh, god." Her sister said, and Isla turned her eyes to her. "You're totally whipped." She teased, and Isla glared. She decided that she'd had enough of Isabella for one night, and left the living room to take her shower. Her sister laughed as she left, and Isla tried not to blush.</p><p>The next evening, she'd decided to wear another dress. It was a pink plaid dress, and she wore a pink cardigan with it. The cardigan was a lighter shade, and matched the lighter accent of the dress. She paired it with her white sneakers, and she did her best to ignore her sister. Isabella had teased her the entire way to the boardwalk, mainly because of how much she liked David. Also, because Isla was wearing makeup. It was something Isabella had never seen her do, and she was surprised the girl even owned any. She’d come out of the bathroom with pink eyeshadow on her lids, black pencil around her eyes and gave them each a small wing, and then mascara to make her eyelashes longer. She wore pink lipgloss, but Isabella was less surprised about that. Isla let her tease her, because her sister never seemed so fine with the idea of David before in her time in Santa Carla.</p><p>When David saw her, he gave her a small smile. No one commented on the change at first, and Isla finally asked,</p><p>“Do you like it?” She was specifically asking the boy, and he gave her a smile as he looked her over. As if he hadn’t noticed it until she brought it up. He tilted her chin towards him and then said,</p><p>“Pretty as always.” Isla knew she was right not to wear any blush, and her cheeks quickly turned rosy. The two sat on the railing and shared a thing of french fries, and each ate their own slices of pizza. He'd bought Isla a soda, and she didn't complain when he stole sips from her. Until he ended up finishing the cup.</p><p>"David!" She protested as he drank. The straw was making a loud suction sound as he finished the last of the drink, and she gave his arm a small slap. He grinned and passed it back to her. She tried to take one last sip, but the cup was empty. She pouted, and he chuckled at her.</p><p>"Want me to buy you another one?" He asked, but she shook her head. She wouldn't make him spend any more of his money. Instead, she opened the cup and pulled out an ice cube. She chewed it, and the boy watched her with a grin on his face. Before she could pop another one into her mouth, he took the cup and did the same. She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"If I jumped off a bridge, would you do the same?" She asked him, and he laughed.</p><p>"Definitely. Once we've had the proper refreshments first." He said, and Isla rolled her eyes. Shortly after their meal and far earlier in the night that usual, David decided he wanted to leave. Isla didn't have to guess as to why.</p><p>He wanted to have as much time alone with her as possible, so Isla could finish what she had started the night before. It made her excited and nervous all at once, and she just about felt like her heart was gonna beat out of her chest when they had their smoke on the couch. David was watching her closer than ever, but Isla refused to shrink under the weight of his gaze. In fact, she decided to repeat what she had done last night. </p><p>Only this time, she didn't tell him first. He ran his thumb around her bottom lip as he smoked, and he grinned when it came back with gloss on it. He seemed to like part of her makeup more than anything. He'd just asked her,</p><p>"Whatcha thinking about, sweets?" When the idea came into her head. She gave him a soft smile and blew the smoke from her lips to the side. She was getting real good at it, and now she could definitely tell that David liked the way she looked when she did it. There was a glint in his eyes as he watched her. Isla leaned down and kissed his neck, and he seemed a little surprised by the suddenness of her affection. He hadn't even put the cigarette out yet, and he let out a soft chuckle as she kissed under his ear and whispered,</p><p>"This." And then she did something she knew he wouldn't expect. She palmed the front of his pants, and his chuckle quickly tapered off. He clenched his jaw, and quickly put out the cigarette. His hands were quick to grab her, and they held her sides tightly. He flipped her back onto the couch, and Isla squealed as his lips crashed against hers. She hadn’t planned for this, or the eagerness of his kiss. His fingers wasted no time slipping under her panties, and she gasped as he slipped his fingers slowly inside her. She whined. This wasn’t fair. She was supposed to be the one making him feel good, but he was having none of it. He mouthed at her neck as she whined and moaned under him, his fingers quickly starting to pick up the pace. She felt him scrape his teeth against her neck, and it made her gasp. She pressed her legs together as he quickly pulled her apart seam by seam, but he used his legs to keep hers open. He tilted his head back with a small laugh and said, </p><p>“You’re a little tease.” He smirked down at her, and Isla mewled under him. “You think you can just tease me as much as you want, huh? Well, sweetheart, that’s my job.” He whispered, and she reached for the front of his pants. She palmed him, and he growled against her neck. He nipped at it, and she let out a small giggle. She could feel him hardening under her touch, and she was quick to undo his belt and unzip his zipper. She didn’t waste any time sticking her hand down his briefs.</p><p>She knew how crazy it had driven her when he teased her, and she was far nicer than he was. She didn’t make him wait more than he already had, and she wrapped her hand around his length. She stroked him slowly, and she took her time getting used to the action. His hand covered hers as he leaned back. He closed his eyes as she worked, and Isla watched his face. He clenched his jaw as his fingers curled inside her, and Isla struggled to reach him.</p><p>Isla was less skilled than the boy, and she couldn’t help it. He was pulling her towards her release far too quickly, and he pushed her hand away to push her dress up her stomach. She watched as he lifted her legs and scooted further down the couch. She had no idea what he had planned, but she trusted him. It was almost a weird realization for the girl. He took her panties off, and she watched as he stuffed them in his back pocket. Her legs were over his shoulders as he settled down in-between them.</p><p>She let out a loud, surprised moan when he ducked down and licked a long stripe up her cunt. Her hands tangled in his hair as he repeated the action. His tongue worked slowly, and his eyes stared up at her as he tore her apart. She’d been close to her orgasm before, and her thighs quickly clamped around his head. He laughed as he held them down, and his tongue worked quick circles around her clit. The back of her heels dug into his back as she tugged at his hair. She arched her back at the feeling, and one of her hands only left his hair to grip the armrest above her. </p><p>When she looked down at him, she could see that he was staring up at her. He was watching her every move, and she saw that he was stroking himself. He watched her as he quickly hurled her towards her climax.</p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god, oh- God, David. Jesus, I’m gonna come.” She cried, and he chuckled. His eyes were filled with lust and amusement as he watched her, and it only took a few more quick flicks of his tongue for her to be thrown over the edge. She cried out loudly and gripped her own hair, and he only decided to give her clit a harsh suck as she came undone. She thought she’d nearly rip his hair out of his head from how hard she pulled. He laughed as he let her dislodge his mouth, and his mouth was covered with her slick as he came up to kiss her. </p><p>She moaned into his mouth, and she reached down to replace his hand with her own. His hand covered her, guiding hers as he quickly brought himself to his own release. He would be damned if he let Isabella interrupt them again. He groaned against her lips, and his tongue was quick to flick against hers. Isla could taste herself on his tongue, and it made her whimper softly against his lips. He squeezed his hand over hers, and he moaned softly against her mouth. She could tell he was getting close now. Especially when he pulled from her lips to kiss his way down her neck.</p><p>“Fuck, Isla.” He whispered, and Isla could already feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. He was panting, and Isla knew he’d be coming any second. Isla closed her eyes for a moment, content to just listen to the boy as he came apart. It was a rare moment to see him lose his collected demeanor, and she couldn’t help how much his ragged breathing turned her on.</p><p>“Ten second warning!” Her sister called from outside the door, and Islas eyes flicked open. </p><p>“Fucking hell- I’m gonna fucking kill her.” David spat as Isla’s hand stilled. David let out a low frustrated groan as he sat back. His blue eyes were wild, and Isla had never seen him look so angry. He glared at the door and shouted, “Give us ten minutes!” Isla doubted that he’d last another five with how close he had been.</p><p>But Isabella’s key was already in the door. He was livid as he quickly fixed himself and his pants, and Isla was quick to sit up. She covered her bare naked half and David had just finished fixing himself by the time Isabella opened the door. Isla was quick to move so she wasn’t lying across the couch, but David stayed kneeling on it. He glared at Isabella as if he really was going to kill her. Isabella sent him a wide smile.</p><p>“No deflowering going on in here, I hope.” She teased, but David didn’t respond. He was quick to sit normally on the couch. He practically dragged Isla onto his lap, and he buried his face in her neck. He’d been so close, and Isla couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy. She carded a hand gently through his hair, and he didn’t even look up to catch the beer Isabella threw at him. Isla was impressed, and he cracked it open with one hand. He quickly downed the can to calm himself, and his hands rested on Isla’s thighs. When Isabella sat on the other side of the couch and flicked on the TV, she said a simple, “Hands, David.” And he pulled from her neck to glare at her.</p><p>He gave Islas' thigh a small squeeze, before it moved to her knee. The girl was flustered. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, and David was bouncing his leg to keep himself calm. The action made her bite her lip, and she had to grip his leg to make him stop.</p><p>“You have the worst timing in the world.” David seethed, and Isabella looked over to give him a small smile. She looked far too pleased by how angry he looked, and she fought the urge to laugh when she saw how he was desperately trying to distract himself with the girl in his lap. She’d almost feel sorry for him if that girl wasn’t her sister.</p><p>“I think my timing’s absolutely perfect.” She told him with a shit-eating grin, and David glowered at her. In-between the two, Isla knew that she’d have to do her best to make it up to him the next night.</p><p>David did exactly the same thing as the night before, and he left with Isla’s underwear still in his back pocket. Isla had given her sister a soft glare, and she asked,</p><p>“Why the heck do you keep doing that?” But her sister looked at her innocently. Like she had no idea what she was doing. It was then that Isla realized that she probably didn’t.</p><p>“Doing what? Why, were you and David doing something?” She asked, but Isla clammed up. She couldn’t lie to her sister, so instead she decided not to say a single word. Isabella called to her from the living room as she disappeared into the bathroom without a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Locked Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her older sister had pestered her for the rest of the night. She wanted to know details, specifically so she would know if she needed to kick Davids’ ass anytime soon. Isla had refused to give her any, and she had to slam her door in her face to get her to leave her alone. At first, that hadn’t even worked. She knocked on the door and said,</p><p>“C’mon, Isla. You know you can tell me anything.” But Isla rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, is that why you yelled at Paul?” She asked, and she could tell her sister was glaring at the door from her silence.</p><p>“That was different and you know it.” Her sister finally said, and Isla scoffed as she brushed her hair. It was hardly different.</p><p>“Look, even you admitted that he’s nice to me. So just believe me when I say that he hasn’t done anything that I haven’t wanted him to.” She called, and her sister was silent for another beat. After a moment, she said,</p><p>“Are you two at least using condoms?” And Isla practically ripped the door open. She glared at her older sister, and Isabella seemed satisfied from the reaction she’d gotten out of her. Isla was too riled up to care.</p><p>“We are not having sex.” She said firmly, and Isabella smiled.</p><p>“So that answers one of my questions.” She replied, and Isla stuck her tongue out at her before she slammed the door in her face. Her sister was getting increasingly annoying.</p><p>Isabella proceeded to do the same thing for the next three nights. David was getting pissier and pissier each time. At one point, she thought David really was going to freak out at her sister. Or board the door. Last night, he’d been so close that Isla had been sure that just one more stroke would’ve finished him off. He’d been especially angry that night. He’d also been slightly more touchy than usual, and would slightly raise his hips every few minutes. It was just to ease his tension, but Isla knew that he was just basically grinding up into her. It made Isla blush every time, and it made the heat in the pit of her stomach roar. Isabella had caught him and kicked him out after that.</p><p>Isabella had announced that night that she would not be driving her sister anywhere. They were going to spend the night inside, and Isla wanted to throttle her. Apparently, simply interrupting them had gotten too boring. Now, she needed to cockblock them completely by making it so the two couldn’t see eachother. Isla didn’t understand why she took so much pleasure in torturing the two, but she guessed it was the fact that David was doing everything in his power to corrupt her.</p><p>Isabella knew about the smoking and the drinking, and now she knew that the two weren’t just making out anymore. While she guessed they weren’t having sex, she’d stared a simple,</p><p>“David’s a dog. Just ‘cause he hasn’t tried it yet, doesn’t mean he won’t try anything soon.” She promised her sister, and Isla had glared at her over her eggs. She didn’t think David was a dog. Sure, he was sexual. But he never pushed her farther than she wanted to go. Her sister still thought something had to be done. Isla just didn’t think it was fair that Marko got to come over and David didn’t. </p><p>She was hibernating in her room, and she refused to come out. She could only guess that the two were taking full advantage of her anger towards her sister from how loud the TV was turned up. Isla rolled her eyes, and climbed out of bed. Originally, she’d stayed in her room as a form of protest, but now she was scared of what she would see if she ventured into the living room.</p><p>She played her music as well, mainly to drown out the sound of the random movie they were watching. It made it so neither party could even hope to hear what was going on between them, and Isla nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on her window. She’d been reading, and she nearly threw her book. When she looked over at it, a wide smile spread across her lips. David.</p><p>She hadn’t even heard his bike. She went to the window and threw it open, and she eagerly grabbed him by the neck. Isla pulled him in for a kiss, and he held her face as she poked her head out the window. After the two finally finished, David asked,</p><p>“Can I come in?” And Isla smiled. She pressed another kiss to his lips, and then whispered,</p><p>“Sure.” He grinned, and he even looked excited. Isla didn’t bother to help him inside, and instead tried to fix her room up a bit. She hadn’t expected guests, so it was a bit of a mess. She gasped when David wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. He hugged her from behind, and Isla placed her hands over his arms. Isla thought maybe her music was too loud, because she hadn’t even heard his feet hit the floor. He tilted her neck to the side and quickly began kissing his way down it. She had to suppress her giggle, and she blushed when he rolled his hips against her. He was already hard, and Isla knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>She turned her head to catch a glance of him, but he took that as a chance to press his lips against hers. She reached back to keep his lips on hers, and she let out a shaky breath as he reached down to rub her through her pajama pants. Even through two layers, he still excited her to no end. But Isla wasn’t going to let tonight be about her. Not after last night. </p><p>“David?” She whispered. He hummed against her lips, and his tongue swiped against her bottom lip. Isla let herself be distracted for a moment, and sighed as she felt the way his tongue slid against hers. She remembered just how his tongue had felt the night before, but she pushed those thoughts away. “If Isabella catches you in my room, she’ll kill us.” She whispered, and he hummed again. He knew. “So, we should make this quick, and,” She paused to slide her tongue against his. “I want to focus on you.” She said, and that caught David's attention. He pulled from her lips then, and his eyes stared into hers. Like he wanted to see if she was being serious. She was. He smirked and she watched as his tongue poked his cheek.</p><p>“Who am I to argue that logic?” He said, and Isla refused the urge to roll her eyes. The boy let her go, and she pushed him back towards the bed. He quickly took off his shoes and his jackets, and Isla made him take off his shirt as well. She had him lay back on her pillows, and the boy looked slightly amused as she climbed onto his lap. He looked around the bed, and he laughed lightly when he saw the small pile of stuffed animals. Including the stuffed bunny that Paul had won her. “You’re so cute.” He told her, and Isla lightly swatted at his chest. </p><p>That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear as she was undoing his pants, even if she did appreciate the compliment. But she had to stay focused. He lifted his hips so she could pull them down, and he watched in anticipation as her hand was quick to wrap around it.</p><p>But he was obviously surprised when she scooted down the bed, in-between his legs, and wrapped her lips around the tip. She could tell by the way his breath hitched and how he grabbed a fistful of her hair.</p><p>“Fuck, Isla.” He whispered. His voice was so low she almost couldn’t hear it over the music. Isla was fairly new at this, but her friends had told her many stories. Being a part of the cheerleading team meant that she had many second-hand resources. She sucked on it like a lollipop, and David pulled her hair back so it wouldn’t get in her face. She moved up and down it slowly, and stroked whatever her mouth couldn’t reach. She’d gotten better at the stroking part, and she knew how to move her hand in a way David liked.</p><p>She focused on stroking his length and sucking on the tip, and her tongue swirled around it. She looked up to watch his reactions. His head was tilted back as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. She watched the way his chest rose and fell, and she could feel his grip tighten in her hair. After five nights of teasing, David wasn’t going to last long. Isla didn’t mind the taste of his precum, and she noticed that more and more had started to leak from the tip. She guessed that he was close, and she gave him a particularly hard suck and quickened her hand. His hand was holding her head, and he looked down at the girl. </p><p>She let him guide her head farther down, and his hips moved ever so slightly to push himself down her throat. Isla did her best to take him in as much as she could. He ran a hand through his hair when she managed to take him just slightly more than half way, and Isla could feel the way he throbbed against her tongue.</p><p>“I’m gonna come.” He whispered, and Isla didn’t dare pull away. She didn’t want this to take any longer than it needed to and chance her sister somehow knowing that it was time to interrupt them. The second she thought that, she heard a knock at her door. Usually, they would both freeze and then hurriedly stop their actions. But Isla and David weren’t on the couch tonight. And the locked door between them couldn’t be opened from the outside.</p><p>So, Isla didn’t pull away and she didn’t stop. She stared up at him and continued, until she felt him twitch in her mouth and release down her throat. It had taken a total of less than thirty seconds after the knock. He bit down on his hand as he did, and his jaw went slack after he came down her throat. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and Isla watched as bliss coated his features. He looked far more beautiful than she had ever seen him, and she watched as he ran a hand through his hair once again. He twitched when she gave him one last suck, before she pulled off of him. She swallowed what he had emptied into her mouth, and wiped the spit off on the back of her hand. She sat back, and then there was another knock at her door, followed by a slightly concerned,</p><p>“Isla, you in there?” It was Isabella. She was proud of herself, as she hadn’t let the girl ruin their fun tonight. She tucked him back into his underwear. She looked over her shoulder as she called,</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” She strained to raise her voice above the music. Isabella was quiet for a moment, and then she asked,</p><p>“We were gonna go get food.” Her sister paused for a moment. “Is someone in there with you?” And Isla had no idea how she was able to tell these types of things. It was like she had a sixth sense. David and Isla looked at eachother, and then David got a wicked look in his eye. Isla wouldn’t be able to lie anyways, and it was clear that David didn’t plan on going anywhere. Not when Isla hadn’t gotten anything. He pushed Isla off of him, and, before she could stop him, he was walking to the door. He, at least, thought to fix his pants.</p><p>Isla covered her mouth as she watched him. There was nothing she could do to stop him, and Isla didn’t know what the hell had gotten into him. He unlocked the door and then ripped it open. David was still shirtless and, worst of all, in her room. Isla couldn’t see his face, but she could see her sisters. She was shocked, and then furious. Boys were not allowed in her room. Especially boys like David, especially with her door locked, and especially shirtless. So many rules had been broken all at once, and Isabella looked ready to lay down the law as swiftly as she possibly could. Before Isabella could do anything, David said,</p><p>“Your sister swallows.” And slammed the door in her face. He locked it, and she heard Isabella's scream of outrage from outside the door. Isabella quickly began knocking loudly against the door, almost banging against it. David simply turned up the music. David was cackling, and Isla covered her mouth in horror. While, yes, this was funny, Isla knew that Isabella was going to kill both of them. But mostly David. The boy laughed as he climbed back on the bed, and his lips were quick to claim Islas. She pushed him away gently and whispered,</p><p>“She’s gonna freaking kill you.” She told the boy, but David shrugged. He pressed another kiss to Islas lips before he said,</p><p>“Babe, you’re mine now. Isabella’s just gonna have to get over it.” He told her, and Isla blushed. It was the first time David had ever said anything like that. Anything that confirmed that they weren’t just two teens fooling around with eachother. It made her fill up with happiness, and she quickly pulled him down for another kiss. The two heard the front door slam closed, and they guessed that the two had finally gone to get their food. David pulled away only to turn the music down. The two would go deaf if they continued to listen to it at this volume. </p><p>David returned and settled between her legs, more than happy to return the favor. He pulled off her pajama bottoms and panties, and threw them to the side. He buried his head between her legs, and Isla was happy her sister had left. It made the sounds that escaped her mouth far less embarrassing. With both his fingers inside her and his tongue swirling around her clit, Isla was finished way before the couple returned. The pair were simply making out in her room when Isabella knocked on her door once again. David groaned when Isla gave a gentle nudge to his shoulders. He didn't want to let her escape, but relented after another slide of her tongue against his. Isla quickly pulled on her bottoms, and kicked her underwear under the bed. She went to the door, and took a deep breath before she unlocked it.</p><p>It was Marko at the door, and he snickered when he saw David laying on the bed. He'd pulled his shirt back on, and both were completely dressed. The platinum blonde had both arms behind his head, and his legs crossed. Isla looked back to see him give Marko a raise of his brows. Marko handed her two cartons, one for each of them, and two pairs of chopsticks.</p><p>"You guys are so dead." He told them with a shake of his head, and then walked down the hallway back into the living room. Isla sighed, and closed the door. This time, she didn't lock it. She hoped that would alleviate some of Isabella's anger, but she doubted it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David left through the front door that evening, and Isla walked him to it. He pressed a kiss to Isla's lips, and then to her forehead. He looked at Isabella, and Isla watched as her sister glared at him. He didn't say a word, and simply smirked at her. He left, and Isla closed the door behind him. Marko had already left, so the two sisters were alone. She hadn't said a word to David, and Isabella wasn't saying a word to her.</p><p>She stared at the coffee table with her arms crossed over her chest, and she seemed to be deep in thought. Isla stood at the door, and waited for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>Isabella let out a sigh, and ran a hand through her bleached blonde hair. Her eyes turned to Isla's.</p><p>"Marko and I talked, and I'm not gonna yell at you. I just need to know one thing. Did you know he was coming over tonight?" Isabella asked her, and Isla was shocked. She had expected the girl to yell at her. But her voice was soft and calm. She was staring at her, and Isla knew she was waiting for a response. Isla played with her fingers, and then said,</p><p>"No." It was true. David had surprised her. Nearly scared the daylights out of her, actually. Isabella frowned, and rubbed her temples. It seemed like she was getting a headache.</p><p>"He didn't...He didn't persuade you into anything, right?" She asked, and Isla gulped. She left the door, and went to sit besides her. Isla still didn't understand how she could have such a low opinion of David. She was dating one of his closest friends. She would think that Marko and her wouldn't have lasted if David truly was such a problem.</p><p>"No." She said again, and she kept her voice calm. They were having a civil discussion about it, and she didn't want to provoke her. This was probably her only chance to really convince her that David wasn't who she thought he was. "It was my idea. I didn't even tell him." She admitted, and she watched as her sister clenched her jaw and looked away. There was no way she could blame him if that was the case. She let out another long sigh.</p><p>"Isla, I hope you know what you're doing. David's-" She cut herself off and shook her head. "I'm afraid that he's gonna get your hopes up. And, then, he'll hurt your feelings." She said. Her sister was being brutally honest, and Isla didn't snap at her. She simply stared at her for a moment, nodded her head, and let out a small sigh.</p><p>"He won't." She said, and there was an air of certainty in her voice. When Isabella looked back at her, she looked scared.</p><p>***<br/>Isabella stared at her younger sister. Her heart ached for the girl. Her voice had been so calm, so sure. Like she'd been stating a simple fact. She genuinely didn't think David was going to hurt her, but Isabella knew better. David had a habit of breaking his toys. It wasn't always on purpose either. David was rough by nature. Controlling. Sometimes in his attempt to hold onto something, he snapped it in half.</p><p>But Isabella couldn't do anything. David had made it perfectly clear that night that he didn't care about boundaries anymore. That if Isabella tried to put space between them, he would find a way around it. It'd enraged her, and she'd nearly ripped the door off its hinges. Marko had to calm her down, get her out of the house. Away from their leader. The pair had also gotten someone to eat, and the meal calmed her down more than anything. She knew that she couldn't go against him, not really. If she tried, all it would take was a simple command for her to fall back in line. She had wished it had been either of the others who had won her over. Then, she could at least smack some sense into them. Isla was innocent, an angel compared to them. Compared to all of them. But not anymore. David was making sure of that.</p><p>Before that night, David had been toeing the line. When he was just toeing it, Isabella didn't have as much of a problem. She'd even teased the girl for how much she liked him. Until he started wanting more. Isabella was terrified of that, mainly because of the constant possibility of what would happen if he lost control. David happened to be someone that liked to blend sex with his meals. All it would take was one misstep, one momentary lapse of judgement, and Isla would either be scarred or dead. How was she supposed to be okay with it when that always loomed in the back of her mind? That she'd come home one night and her sister would be bleeding out on the couch, with David's fangs still tearing into her.</p><p>But how could she tell Isla that? His claws had dug in deep, and Isla was hooked. She was his, and Isabella couldn't do a thing about it. If she tried to pull her away, his claws would only sink in deeper. Then, she'd be the reason Isla got hurt. So, in that moment, she decided to stop pulling.</p><p>"I hope you're right." Isabella said, and then rubbed a hand down her back. She pulled her sister into a hug, and Isla was stiff for a moment. Then, she hugged her back tighter.</p><p>***<br/>The next night, David came to their house again. It wasn't because Isabella and Isla had decided to stay in, and, in fact, the two had been planning on going to the boardwalk that night. Isla was already dressed, and had chosen a knee-length baby blue sundress. She had a blue ribbon in her hair to keep it back. David had simply waited outside for Isla to greet him, a cigarette tucked behind his ear as he said,</p><p>"We're going on a date." He said it so definitively, like he'd already decided it. Isla couldn't help her smile. A date. With David. The same feeling from the night before swelled inside her. It was like they were a real couple, not just two kids fooling around. She supposed that if the date went well, perhaps they would be. It was different than their usual routine, but Isla was in no position to argue. Isabella was waiting at the door, watching the pair. Isla turned around to look back at her, silently asking for the girls permission. Isabella's eyes flicked between them, and then she nodded. Isla beamed as she hopped onto the back of David's bike.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. He placed a hand over hers, and turned his head to look back at her. Her heartbeat quickened at the way he smiled at her. </p><p>“I’m taking you to a movie. Maybe dinner.” He said, and Isla hid her smile in his jacket. She didn't want to seem too excited. He drove a bit more carefully than usual, and Isla was all smiles by the time they slid into their seats. They got a spot in the middle right at the very back, and she noticed that the theater wasn’t too crowded. The closest people to them were two rows below. She hadn’t cared about the choice of the movie, as she was just reeling over the fact that the two were actually on a date. Isla had never been on one before, and she’d fantasized about what it would be like. A movie was perfect.</p><p>David had gotten them a large popcorn, a soda, and some twizzlers for Isla. She chewed on the strawberry flavored sticks. David didn’t try to hide his affection with something like the yawn trick, and simply slung his arm around her as soon as they sat down. Isla smiled and leaned into him, and quickly the opening credits started to roll. Isla quickly thought to ask,</p><p>“What’s this movie called again?” And David gave her a small smile. He was picking at the popcorn already. He leaned down to whisper,</p><p>“Poltergeist.” And Isla gave him a confused look. She took a bite of her twizzler and then asked,</p><p>“Is this movie gonna be scary?” She didn’t like scary movies. Isla got scared easily, and she knew that she’d probably end up screaming her head off if it was. He grinned at her, and Isla immediately didn’t need him to answer. It was. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and whispered,</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” His voice was clearly teasing, and Isla gave him a small nudge in response. By the time little Carol-Ann said ‘they’re here’, Isla was already thoroughly spooked. But her attention would be pulled from the screen every time David would rub her shoulder, or their hands would brush when they reached for the popcorn. It would make a small blush come to her cheeks, and she quickly grabbed the soda after a particular brush of their hands. She placed the straw between her lips when she noticed David was staring at her, and not the screen. When she placed it back in the cupholder, she wasn’t surprised when David gently grabbed her chin.</p><p>He kissed her as if it was the first time, and Isla felt her heart melt. Part of her wished then, even though she liked her current routine with David, that this had been their first time alone together. That this really had been her first kiss with him. It felt right, and the feeling of his lips against hers never got old. She reached up to cup his face, and he pulled her closer by the arm around her shoulders. They ignored the rest of the movie, and Isla was flustered by the time the ending credits ran. </p><p>David held her hand the entire way out, and she was sad to have to abandon the half-eaten popcorn and half-drunken soda. David took her twizzlers and put them on the inside of his jacket, so she wasn’t completely distraught.</p><p>David drove her to a little diner, and Isla smiled as they sat across from eachother. They ordered burger and fries, and Isla dragged her fry through the ketchup on her plate as she asked,</p><p>“So, how’d you meet Isabella?” She asked, and David chewed his burger before he set it down to answer her. He wiped his face with a napkin before he spoke.</p><p>“Through Marko.” He said simply, and Isla stared at him to continue. He didn’t. Isla ate her fry then, and continued the conversation.</p><p>“At school, the boardwalk…” She trailed off, and David had a small smile on his face. She wanted to know more about him, and this was the easiest topic.</p><p>“The boardwalk. Marko introduced us after they’d been dating for awhile. He actually hid her from us at first.” He said, and Isla arched a brow. She still had a smile on her face, but it was strange to her. Isabella wasn’t one to keep her relationships a secret. She actually had a habit of making them clear to everyone around them the second they were official. </p><p>“Was that before or after she turned into Debbie Harry?” She asked, commenting on her sisters change in appearance. David laughed lightly.</p><p>“After.” He answered, and Isla hummed. So, the boys were definitely not to blame for her change in style. Or at least, David, Paul, and Dwayne weren’t. Strange. She hadn’t asked her about it yet, and Isabella mostly avoided any topic that involved what had happened during the year she’d been gone. David decided it was his turn to ask questions. “So, what are you going to school for? Cheerleading?” He asked, and Isla rolled her eyes. She gently nudged his foot with her own.</p><p>“English, actually. I wanna be a writer.” She told him, and he raised his brows at that. It seemed like the information surprised him. It also seemed like Isabella hadn’t told him much about her. She smiled as she ate her fries, and grabbed her vanilla milkshake. She dipped one of her fries into it, and David watched. Before he could even ask, she held out the drink for him. He copied her, and a large smile spread across his features. Isla left it in the middle of the table, so he could have easy access.</p><p>“A writer, huh? What kind of writing?” He asked, and Isla brightened at the topic. She quickly started rambling about becoming an author, and David was content to listen. He watched her as she talked, and Isla was too enwrapped in her ramblings to be embarrassed. A smile quirked at his lips as he looked her over. Her hair, her face, her dress. For once, Isla didn’t notice and didn’t shrink under the weight of his gaze. When she talked about writing, she overflowed with confidence. At least enough to ignore the way his eyes made her stomach flip. David reached across to hold her hand, and Isla’s words only faltered for a second. He asked her more questions about her school and what she’d already written, and Isla was too excited to not gush to him all the information. It was rare that she ever got to talk about her writing, especially with someone who wasn’t related to her.</p><p>The two finished their meals, and Isla internally kicked herself when she realized she still didn’t know much about him. So, she asked,</p><p>“Where do you go to school?” And the boy smiled and shook his head. They’d just paid. Well, David had just paid.</p><p>“Don’t go to school.” He supplied, and Isla stared at him. She was slightly shocked by the information. She didn’t understand how someone her age didn’t go to school. Then, it occurred to her that she didn’t actually know how old he was.</p><p>“How old are you?” She asked, and David chuckled at the randomness of the question. He gave her hand a small squeeze, before he pulled it away to put on his gloves.</p><p>“Nineteen.” He supplied, and Isla nodded at the information. He was only a year older than her. It was almost a little shocking. He seemed older. She’d expected him to at least be twenty-one, especially with how he drank. He smirked at her, and nodded his head towards the door. It was a silent gesture, and Isla knew what it meant. She stood, and he wrapped a hand around her waist as the two headed for the door.</p><p>“So, what do you plan to do when you grow up?” She asked him. She still couldn’t wrap her head around someone their age not going to school. Perhaps, he didn’t need to go to college for the career he had in mind. Isla already knew what her parents would say, and she blushed at the idea of David ever meeting them. Yeah, definitely not. Her father would take one look at the earring, and she'd never hear the end of it. The first boyfriend she ever had, and he looked like Billy Idol. David sat on his bike, and held Isla’s hands in his.</p><p>“I don’t plan on growing up.” He told her, and Isla laughed. She didn’t take his comment seriously, but she didn’t press. She figured David simply hadn’t figured it out yet. That was fine, as the two were still young. They had plenty of time. David was staring at her again, and her lips widened into a smile.</p><p>“What?” She asked, and he gave her a small grin. He reached up to touch her face, and then brought her lips down to his. Their kiss was slow and soft, and Isla reached up to cup his cheeks. She rubbed his face gently, feeling the stubble under her fingers. Then, her hands smoothed down his neck and carded it’s way into his hair. He let out a soft hum, and then he pulled away. His eyes were swirling with something Isla didn’t recognize as she stared down at him. Again, she asked, “What?” He brushed a gloved hand against her cheek, and then quietly asked, </p><p>“Why’d you come to Santa Carla?” It was a seemingly random question, and it caught Isla off-guard. She quickly stammered,</p><p>“To visit Isabella.” But he continued to stare at her. It was like he could read her, and he knew there was more. She bit her lip and looked down. Finally, after a moment, she said, “And for inspiration.” Isla had been in a slump for nearly three months. She hadn’t written anything. Anything at all. She blamed it on the boringness of their small town in Indiana, but Isla hadn’t found the time to write in Santa Carla either. She was starting to wonder if it was her that was the problem. David played with the ends of her hair, and he stared at her neck. When his eyes finally met hers, he said,</p><p>“Why don’t you write me something?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Little Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla and David start acting more like a couple</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla stared down at the journal at the desk in her room. Isla always hand-wrote her stories, poems, and entries. There was something so much more personal about it. She had a type-writer at home, but she only used that to type her papers for school. She licked her lips.</p><p>She was supposed to be writing something for David, but every time she went to touch the pencil to the paper she’d hesitate. It had to be good. Great, even. She’d already tore out five pages. Finally, she stood from the desk and shook out her hands. She had to stop overthinking this, or else she’d never get it done. She’d never get it written.</p><p>David had taken her home far before dawn. Just past midnight. The two hadn’t done anything that night, and he’d left her with a simple goodnight kiss at the door. She hadn’t wanted to let him go, and had even pulled him back down by his lapels at first. But David had chuckled and told her he’d see her tomorrow, and the way he smiled had convinced her to go back inside.</p><p>She paced back and forth in her room, and let out a long breath as she thought about what she wanted to write. She decided on a poem. Something short and sweet for him. It would also take less time to write, or that’s what she thought at least. </p><p>Isla had to be woken up by her sister the next evening. She’d spent her time well into the morning writing the poem, and couldn’t stop until it was finished. Until it was perfect. That’s why she ended up going to bed only an hour before noon.</p><p>She got dressed and ready for their night on the boardwalk, and decided on a black long-sleeved turtleneck with a green plaid skirt. She wore her black knee high socks to match, and used green barrettes to hold back her hair. She brought her black leather bag with her, but only for it to hold her journal. The two girls went to their respective boys, and David held her hands in both of his. He looked her over for a moment, and reached to play with the edge of her skirt. It made her a bit flustered. The outfit was tighter than what she usually wore, and David seemed to notice. It brought a small smirk to his lips, and Paul voiced his thoughts by letting out a wolf-whistle. Isla had given him a small glare, but David was quickly reclaiming her attention. He pulled her closer by her waist, and Isla was surprised when he kissed her.</p><p>David rarely kissed her in public. In fact, she could only remember him doing it once. And it hadn’t been nearly as long as this. His lips were insistent against hers, and she placed her hands on his chest to brace herself. His hands held her waist, and, after a moment, Isla’s arms slid up to wrap around his shoulders. David wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer, and his tongue gently licked at her lips. It was an invitation, one that Isla could reject if she wanted to. Isabella was right there, and they were in public. He wasn’t going to have her do more than she felt comfortable with. She hadn’t gotten the chance to decide. They pulled away when they heard snickering next to them. A blush littered Islas cheeks and David glared as they both looked at the group of teens next to them. Isla had been surprised, as she would’ve thought it’d be Paul who was laughing. Not a random group of boys. When Isla looked at them, she remembered that Isabella had once called their type ‘surf-nazis’. Davids eyes narrowed when one of them jeered,</p><p>“Aw, no. It was just getting interesting.” And Isla flushed bright red. Her first instinct was to hide, and she did so in David’s chest. She looked away from the boys, and David pet the back of her head. She was facing Dwayne and Paul, and they both were glaring at the same group of boys David was. Marko and Isabella had pulled away to see what was going on. The surf-nazis didn’t take the hint. Isla looked back to face them, and immediately regretted it. “C’mere, honey. I guarantee I could show you a much better time.” He said, and he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively and gestured for her to come over to him. David's hands wrapped around her tighter, but he didn’t say a word. He simply stared them down, and waited for Isla to respond. It had taken a moment for her to realize that’s what he was waiting for, and she stammered,</p><p>“I-I’m alright, thank you.” It was incredibly polite, despite the unnamed boys rude behavior. His friends laughed and nudged him, and this seemed only to egg him on further. She was surprised none of her friends had stepped in yet, especially her sister. It seemed like they were holding back. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon-” But David was quick to cut him off then.</p><p>“She said no.” He spat. Isla was surprised by the tone of his voice. When she looked at his face, it was then that she’d realized she’d never truly seen him angry. Isabella’s interruptions had made him frustrated, but this? He looked ready to tear the boys’ head off. “But I bet you’re used to ignoring girls when they say no, huh?” He said sarcastically, and the boys suddenly seemed angry. Isla was just a little bit too naive to know what he was suggesting, and she gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“Hey, fuck you, man.” The surf-nazi said, pointing a finger at him. David glared at it, and then at him. David moved, as if he was going to continue and instigate this further. Everyone, even her sister, moved with him. It was Isla that grabbed him by the jacket and said, </p><p>“David, hey, let’s go. C’mon, let's go get a slushie. I’ll let you pick the flavor.” She said as she lightly tugged him away. He paused, and looked down at the girl. They had all stilled, and she realized that they were following him. Following his every action and word. It was almost creepy. He sent another glare towards the boys, and narrowed his eyes at the one who spoke. Then, he decided to let the small girl win. He let her guide him away from the potential fight, but he glared at the boys for far too long for Isla to think he was going to let this go. Isla was just happy that they had avoided it for now. She hated violence, and she’d be distraught if anything happened to the boy. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and pulled her tiny frame tightly to his. </p><p>When they got their slushie, David had chosen cherry. He knew it was her favorite, and he barely sipped it. His face had a scowl etched onto it, and his mood seemed to have plummeted. Isla didn't know if it was from the fact that it had happened in the first place, or because Isla hadn't let it escalate. She didn't want to think about it for too long. He was firmly stuck inside his own head, and Isla struggled to think of something that would make him feel better. She'd tried a few times, but the blonde was doing a fairly good Dwayne impression.</p><p>“I wrote you something.” She said softly, and this caught his attention. For the first time in nearly a half hour, he smiled. He pulled her closer by the arm that had moved around her waist.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” He asked, and Isla smiled back. She was happy that, out of all things, this had been what had brought him back. The two were taking a walk down the boardwalk. It was originally to put distance between them and the group of boys, but, now, it was almost like they were on another date.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a poem. It’s not very good, but-” He was quick to stop them in their tracks. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her, effectively cutting her off. Isla quickly accepted the kiss, and David pulled away with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Read it to me.” He said, and Isla turned bright red. She looked around the crowded boardwalk, and David didn’t have to guess why she had suddenly turned so nervous. He took her hand, and began leading her to the beach without another word. Isla trashed her half-finished slushie.</p><p>Her nervousness grew as they headed towards the beach, and they sat in a secluded spot near the water. David built them a small fire, and she took her journal out of her bag. David sat besides her in the sand, and he leaned back on his hands. He had one of them behind her, and Isla leaned into his chest. She opened the book, and flipped through it to find the one she had written him. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, and David pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna-” She started, but David cut her off.</p><p>“Read it. I wanna hear you say it.” He stated, and Isla let out a soft sigh. He seemed completely decided about it. He was staring at her as he waited for her to start, and Isla pushed down her nervousness. Isla cleared her throat, and she tried not to let her voice shake as she said, </p><p>“A simple gaze, when fingertips graze, and soft words of praise. That’s where my heart stays. In long nights, filled with new sights, and hard kisses with soft bites. I ask that’s where I’m read my last rites.” David was staring at her, while Isla kept her eyes trained on the page. She knew the poem by heart, but she wasn’t going to look up at him. He was quiet for a moment, and Isla couldn’t fight it any longer. She looked up at him, and her eyes were clearly searching for any clues of what he thought. David was still as he looked over her face, and then reached out to caress her cheek with a gloved hand.</p><p>“You wrote that?” He asked, a smile teasing his lips. Isla blushed, and nodded her head. He smiled wide then, and said, “It’s beautiful. Can I keep it?” He asked, and Isla stared at him for a moment. She nodded her head wordlessly, and carefully ripped it out of the book. He took it from her, and she watched as he read over the words again. He seemed immensely pleased as he folded it and tucked it into his coat. His attention turned back to her, and it was almost as if he’d hadn’t been mad at all that night. He leaned in to kiss her, and Isla wrapped her arm around his neck almost immediately. She was so happy. So happy that he had liked it. So happy that they acting like a couple. And so happy that they were alone. Isabella couldn’t interrupt them out here.</p><p>David seemed to be thinking the same, and he softly pushed her to lay on her back in the sand. His lips were soft and slow, almost loving, against hers. Isla melted like a puddle in his hands, and she tangled her hands in his hair to hold him closer. David had a leg between hers, and she had a leg between his. She let out the softest whine when he rubbed it in-between her legs, and Isla quickly ignited from the friction of his pants. She shyly reciprocated the action, and David grinded down on her leg. She was blushing profusely when she felt him press his hardened erection down on her leg, and she sighed when he pulled away only to shed some of his layers. Isla watched him as he threw his jackets and gloves to the side, and bit her lip as she took the time to appreciate him. He saw how she stared, and a small smile came to his face. He cracked his neck, and then fell back on top of her. This time, between her legs. He supported himself with an arm on one side of her head and his hand palmed her chest as his lips were quick to reclaim hers. He licked his way into her mouth, and Isla moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers. She moaned again when his hands slid under her shirt, and twisted and pulled on her quickly hardening buds. Heat pooled between her legs, and Isla wasn’t embarrassed to ask anymore.</p><p>“David.” She breathed, and the boy chuckled. He sucked on her bottom lip, before his hand trailed down between her legs. He rubbed her through her panties, and he chuckled again when he felt how wet she was. He hummed as he slid his hands under her panties and felt the wetness between her folds. He was teasing her, simply tracing his fingers back and forth but never staying where she wanted them. Finally, after another whine of his name, he slipped two fingers inside of her. She whimpered at the stretch, and she knew that it had excited him. He practically ripped her shirt up as he began to fuck her with his fingers, already knowing where to press to make her a mewling, moaning mess. He pushed her bra up, and his mouth was quick to latch to one of her nipples. Islas hands tangled in his hair, and she whined as he sucked and swirled his tongue around it. He grazed his teeth against it gently, and it made her hips buck. His fingers were working inside her quickly, and his thumb was driving her nuts with the way he was playing with her clit. “Oh, god. Oh, David. God, David. That feels so- God,” She moaned, and David pulled away from her nipple to watch her face. He didn’t stop and he didn’t slow as he cooed,</p><p>“You gonna come for me, sweetheart? My sweet girl is gonna come, huh?” He whispered, and Isla couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed. Not when she was this close to the edge. She practically sobbed,</p><p>“Yes, yeah, I’m gonna come. Please don’t stop, David. God, David, it feels so good.” And David watched her with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes. He’d trained her well. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. When she came, David was almost cruel. He overstimulated her to the point where she twitched and was letting out loud whimpers. He didn’t pull his hand away until Isla begged him to stop.</p><p>“David, I can’t-” She’d started, and Davids hand was gone in a second. He kissed along her entire jaw, and then down her neck to soothe her as she relaxed with a sigh. Her limbs felt heavy as she carded her hands through his hair. He was sucking gently on her neck, placing a hickey just below her ear. It made her moan lightly, and then she reached down to palm him through his pants. He let out a soft groan and rolled his hips down into her hand. She reached down and undid his belt before pulling him out of his pants. She’d become almost too good at it, and he caged her in with an arm on each side of her head as she began stroking him.</p><p>He kissed her lazily, his hips rolling into her hand with almost every stroke. It was more like he was fucking her hand, and it made Isla blush. His eyes were closed, and Isla was almost too naive to guess what he was imagining. Almost. She caressed his cheek and his neck, and then carded her hands through his hair. She just wanted to touch him, to enjoy their time together while they had it. They weren’t rushing now. There was no reason to. His tongue slid slowly against hers, and Isla had never felt so relaxed around the boy. But if they continued like this, David was going to ruin her skirt.</p><p>She flipped them over, and David let out a soft noise of surprise. She’d never heard a sound like that come from the boy, and it made her giggle. She scooted down the length of his body, and replaced her hand with her mouth. David didn’t seem so upset with their change in position then, She watched as he let his head tilt back for a moment, and then he was half-way sitting up so he could watch her. It made her flustered to see his eyes on her when she bobbed her head up and down his length, and she quickly closed her eyes. David ran a hand through her hair, and gently guided her along his length. She could tell from his ragged breathing that he wasn’t going to last long, and he pulled on her hair lightly. She made a soft noise, one that made his hips buck. He cursed,</p><p>“Fuck.” And then his words came out in a harsh command. “Look at me.” Isla couldn’t help it. Her eyes flicked open, and they met his. He looked disheveled and his chest was rising and falling fast. The grip in her hair tightened as she moved faster, and she watched as his eyes turned heavy and hooded. He was definitely going to come. “I want you to look at me as you swallow it.” He said, his voice low and gravelly. It ignited a whole new fire in Isla’s belly, and her only response was to suck him harder and to massage what she couldn’t reach faster.</p><p>When he came, she watched as his eyes stayed firmly on her. He let out a groan of her name, and she pulled back so she could swallow the seed that painted her tongue. She stroked him, milking him of all he was worth until he twitched in her hand. He gripped her hair, and let his head fall back, and she cherished the sight of making his whole body twitch before he pulled her off. He sat up all the way so he could connect their lips, and Isla tucked him back into his pants as he held her face. He pulled her into his lap, and his hands smoothed down her sides as he came down. He wrapped them tightly around her and pulled away to press their foreheads together. He was still panting lightly as he grinned and asked,</p><p>“You wanna get dinner?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter includes my first attempt at poetry so I'm sorry if it's bad. Also, yes, the poem is about an orgasm. Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know in the comments below!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Little Death: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla go get dinner, and they see some familiar faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a question, but David was already helping her stand. She brushed the sand off her back and legs, and David offered to check her for any out of her reach. Isla was still a little too naive to see why he may have offered, and she blushed as he swiped any remaining sand off her back and then her bottom. His hand lingered there for just a moment, and she blushed when he smoothed his hand down her backside and gave it a small squeeze. She turned around and poked his chest, having caught on now.</p><p>"Pervert." She told him, and he grinned down at her. He tilted her head up and leaned down fo steal a kiss before he teased,</p><p>"Virgin." And Isla turned bright red. She was flustered and she let out a small gasp. She didn't consider that an insult, and she quickly tried to argue that.</p><p>"That's not an insult." She told him as he pulled her closer. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled him flush against her chest. She stumbled into it, and she couldn't help but feel small compared to him. He was taller than her by more than a few inches, and he could envelope her completely in his arms. He let out a small sigh, but it almost sounded happy. Like he was content.</p><p>"Neither is pervert." He responded, and Isla opened her mouth to argue again. The look he gave her made her falter, and she closed her mouth. She had a feeling that, no matter what, she wasn't going to win. David was too much of a smooth talker, and, if she was stubborn enough, they'd be having this conversation all night. So, instead, she stood on her tip-toes and silently asked for a kiss. He smiled and leaned in to close the gap.</p><p>The two left the fire burning at the beach, and Isla prayed that the boys from before were gone as they headed back towards the bikes. David was in a good mood, one of the best she'd seen him in the past few days. He was holding her around her waist, and Isla pressed herself against him as they walked through the crowd. It occurred to her then that any onlookers would think they were a couple. The idea made her smile, and she leaned into him affectionately.</p><p>Their friends were gone, off doing whatever it was they did when neither David or Isla was there. To their luck, the group of surf-nazis were gone as well. Isla was slightly impressed that her friends had been willing to leave their bikes, but she supposed that anyone stupid enough to tamper with them would end up like how those same group of boys had almost ended up. </p><p>His hand had moved from her waist, and she let out a small squeak when he grabbed her ass. It was rougher this time, almost as if he was purposely trying to surprise her.  He pulled her closer from the force behind the action, and Isla's cheeks were bright red. He fondled her as they walked, almost as if Isla was his own personal stress ball. Isla did her best not to be embarrassed, or excited, but she failed at both. His hand only fell when he moved to climb into his bike, and he gave her a particularly firm squeeze just before it did. Isla was firmly bothered, and she tried to hide it by focusing on fixing her hair. Isla climbed on behind him, and ignored the growing heat in her stomach. She tightened her arms around his waist, and David tore off just a bit faster than usual.</p><p>The two went to the same diner as the night before, and Isla smiled at the sight. She climbed off David's bike, and reached out to take his hand as they headed for the door. He raised her hand, and pressed a small kiss to it before he opened the door for her. She smiled back at him, but her smile fell when she saw a familiar group of boys sitting in one of the booths. They were the only other people in the diner. Apparently, their luck wasn't as great as she thought. They had to pass them in order to go to the booth they had gone to the night before, and she felt David's hand grip her waist as they passed. If the boys hadn't noticed them before, they definitely did now. One of them let out a small whistle, and, for a moment, it reminded her of Paul. </p><p>Isla sat in her seat from the night before, the one facing the door. And facing the boys. The kitchen was at their back. To her surprise, David slid in next to her. She had a feeling that he wanted to keep an eye on their friends from earlier, and it wasn't like he minded being close to her. It gave him the opportunity to grip her thigh, and he did so the entire time they ordered. He was massaging it lightly, and Isla cursed him inside her head. When the waitress left, Isla could barely focus on anything else.</p><p>"David?" She asked, and he looked at her with a hum. He didn't seem nearly as angry as before, simply because the boys were mostly ignoring them. They spared the couple a few glances here or there, but Isla kept her attention away from them. It only concerned her that the previously loud group was now whispering and talking lowly. "You're, um," It was embarrassing to say, but she needed to. He arched a brow at her to continue. Her voice was barely a whisper as she said, "You're gonna make me have a problem." She mimicked his words from a few nights before, and David nodded at the waitress who brought them their milkshake. He pulled his hand away and his gloves off, and Isla was almost disappointed from the lack of contact. He brought the straw to his lips and sipped as his hand returned to it's previous spot and went even farther up. He stroked the outside of her panties with two fingers, and Isla let out a small gasp. It made her eyes widen and her face flush, and she watched as David grinned to himself and put the drink down. He leaned into her, and the hand not currently between her legs played with the ends of her hair as he whispered in her ear,</p><p>"From how wet you are, I'd say you already have a problem." And Isla gulped. She reached up to touch his face, and let out a small sigh when he repeated the action. But only once. He was gauging her reaction and waiting for her response. Waiting to see if she'd let him continue. He didn't persuade her with kisses and his hand between her legs was still as he looked over her face. He reached up to rub his thumb against her lips, tracing them gently. Isla let out a shaky breath when her core throbbed. She wondered if David would have been able to feel it, and she gave him a small nod to continue.</p><p>His hand wasted no time slipping into her panties then. He needed to be quick if they were going to be unnoticed, and Isla gripped his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as he rubbed fast, controlled circles around her clit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to hide her face in his jacket. The boys who had been quiet before had fallen completely silent, and she looked up at David for just a moment. He was staring straight ahead at them, and Isla gulped as pleasure wracked through her. She didn't spare them a glance, and instead her hooded eyes looked over David's face. The curve of his jaw, his rugged cheeks, and the fullness of his lips. One look from his eyes and Isla thought she'd come apart right then. She closed her legs around his hand, but David was insistent. He wasn't going to stop until they were interrupted or until she came, and Isla prayed for the latter. She bit his coat to keep herself quiet, and she hoped to God that they weren't drawing attention to themselves. She couldn't <em> believe </em> that she was doing this, but there was something so exciting about it. Something that made her come closer to the edge even faster than before because God, they could be caught at any second.</p><p>Isla tightened her legs around his hand, and she almost thought she was going to break it from how tightly she was squeezing it. Her climax was fast approaching, and her hands shook as she grabbed the lapels of David's jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. She interrupted whatever staring contest he and the other boys were having, and her tongue was quick to ask for entrance into his mouth. He cupped her jaw and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Isla relished in the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers. Her hands gripped his face as she began to tilt over the edge, and then, when he slipped just one digit inside her, Isla came. She muffled any of her sounds with his mouth, and David had the <em> gall </em> to massage her through it. He fucked her clenching walls with the single digit, and Isla shivered. He didn't stop until she let out a soft whimper and tugged at his hair, and he slipped his hand out seamlessly. She didn't let him pull away, and her mouth was needy against his. She would've climbed into his lap and demanded more from the boy if David hadn't pulled away first. She watched as David slipped his fingers in his mouth, and her mouth went dry from the glint he had in them.</p><p>As soon as he slipped them out from between his lips, the waitress handed both of them their plates. They'd ordered the same as last night, and Isla gave the waitress a small thank you. Her face was flushed, but she hoped the waitress wouldn't notice. Her eyes seemed too focused on David, and Isla realized that she didn't even seem to know she was there.</p><p>David waited for her to leave, and then he reached out to give Isla's knee a small squeeze. The girl had already calmed her breathing, and she stared openly at the boy. To her, he was truly amazing. No one had ever made her feel like this. Never tempted her, and brought her so much pleasure. She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, and he reached out to thumb hers lightly. He focused entirely on her, and whispered to her,</p><p>"You did so good. You were so quiet." It was a soft coo, one that made Isla's heart flutter. He was stroking her face as he continued. "You're such a good girl." And Isla melted. Those words, for some unknown reason, were the ones that affected her most. A large smile came over her face, and she held his hand to her cheek. They kissed one last time before their meal, but their kiss was soft, chaste, and almost romantic. It would've been if Isla didn't feel four sets of eyes of them.</p><p>The two ate and chatted lightly, but the tension between them was thick. Every time she looked at David, she saw the way his eyes lingered on her lips, or on her legs. It occurred to her that he wanted her, probably in the exact same way those boys did. But he knew better than to ask. His hand was on her thigh as the two leaned into eachother. They were talking quietly, about Isla's writing and her poem, and Isla had her chin propped up in her hand. They had finished their meals, and they were simply finishing the last of the milkshake before they left. Again, David had paid and he was smiling, really smiling, as the two talked.</p><p>"You still haven't told me what it's about." The boy said, and Isla gave him a small glare. He was talking about the last line of the poem. Everything else was fairly obvious, but that last line? Not so much. She'd told him she wasn't going to at least three times already. He still tried to coax it from her, and Isla stabbed the remaining milkshake with the straw. She looked up, unwillingly looking at the boys from before. One of them shot her a wink, but Isla ignored it. Finally, she relented.</p><p>"Okay, so it's obviously about a romantic moment, right?" She said, and he nodded. He seemed pleased he was finally getting an explanation, and he didn't pay the other table any mind.</p><p>"Well, in French, an," She hesitated and whispered the word. "Orgasm is called the little death." She said, and David hummed. He quickly pieced it together then. A large smile pulled across his face as he leaned in closer.</p><p>"So the last line is you asking to come?" He said, a light laugh coming from his lips. That was exactly why she didn't want to explain it to him. She gave his chest a small nudge, as if to push him away from her. He was quick to grab her wrist, and he held her hand. "For someone so innocent, that's a very naughty thing to write." He teased, and Isla glared at him. She watched as he brought her wrist to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the inside of it. It was shockingly tender, and Isla could feel her annoyance slipping away. His eyes were watching her, and they were almost soft. It was strange how quickly their dynamic had changed. For a moment, it felt like they were dating. Like they had been dating forever. Isla caressed his cheek, and she echoed his smile.</p><p>"It's what came to mind." She told him, and he snorted at that. He rolled his eyes, and Isla giggled as she leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. It was cut short by the sound of someone slipping into the other side of the booth. When the pulled away, David was already scowling. The four boys interrupted them, with two of them sliding into the other side of the booth, one sliding in the booth behind them, and one leaning over David. Isla grabbed his hand as the one from before, the one who was standing, leaned down and placed one hand on the table and one hand on the seat behind them. She didn't want this to turn into a fight, but, more importantly, she didn't want David fighting four of them at once.</p><p>"What's so funny?" He asked, and Isla flinched when she felt the boy behind them begin playing with her hair. He didn't pull away, and instead repeated the action with a soft coo,</p><p>"Aw, darlin', don't be scared." He told her, but Isla wasn't. She was annoyed. She sent him a mean glare, and swatted his hand away. She didn't hit him, but she didn't like him touching her. "Ooh, feisty." He cooed, and David clenched his jaw. He was staring down the one that was leaning over him, and Isla frowned when she felt the boy across from her reach out his leg. He ran it up hers, as if they were on a date and he was trying to play footsies. Isla moved her legs as close to the seat as she could, and pressed her back against the wall. So they were all in her line of sight. The boy from before repeated himself,</p><p>"Oh, c'mon. Me and my friends like to laugh. Why don't you tell us what she said?" He spat, and Isla realized then. The boys thought they'd been laughing at them. Isla furrowed her brows. She wondered how someone could be so narcissistic. She had to keep her eyes on the boy in the other booth. He was braver than the rest, and he didn't hesitate to try to touch her face. Isla leaned away from him, and pushed his hand away.</p><p>"It was an inside joke. About a poem I wrote." She said, and, who she assumed was their leader, looked at her. It was the first time she'd talked to them since the boardwalk, and a wide smile spread over his face. Isla frowned at him.</p><p>"We like poems. Don't we boys?" His tone was slightly disbelieving. His friends nodded and jeered. "Why don't you read it to us?" He told her, and Isla gulped at the idea. It was for David, first of all. Only David was supposed to ever hear it, for more reasons that one. The most pressing reason was the subject matter. She didn't exactly want to read a poem about an orgasm to four surf-nazis. So, she shook her head. And then the leader said, "Exactly. That's why I think you're full of shit, you little-"</p><p>David dropped her hand and stood. He did it so quickly that it made their leader take a step back and stop his words. He glared at the surf-nazi, and took a step into his personal space. The surf-nazi took a step back, otherwise their faces wouldn't be an inch apart. He'd been trying to intimidate David, but, now, it seemed like he was the one who was being intimidated. She couldn't see David's face, but she could see the fear in the boys eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she was a second too late to stop the one boy from caressing her face. She did slap it away then, and the sound made David snap his head to the source. The glare he sent the boy made Isla shiver, and it wasn't even directed at her. She understood why their leader had fallen silent, and why he seemed so afraid. David looked like he was one wrong step away from murdering the whole lot of them. For a moment, Isla didn't doubt that he could. She saw something swirling in his eyes, something that was swirling in all the rest. She genuinely thought, just for the briefest of moments, that she wasn't seeing what they were seeing. Almost as soon as she thought that, David spoke,</p><p>"We're leaving, sweetheart." He said, and his eyes didn't move to hers. They stayed on the boys, who suddenly all seemed frozen to the spot. All he did was hold out a single hand to her. Isla didn't hesitate for a second. She grabbed her bag, and held his hand as he helped her out of the booth. He had her walk first, and she kept her eyes trained on the door as David held her by the hips. He was pushing her out, and he only leaned past her to open the door for her.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to his bike. Isla was silent, and she looked back in the restaurant for a moment. The boys look terrified, and she couldn't piece together why.</p><p>When David dropped her at her door that night, the two hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the diner. He hadn't even kissed her. He stopped at the door, and Isla yearned for his tenderness to return. She undid the lock, and she thought that perhaps David was angry with her. He scoffed lightly, and Isla turned to give him a small glare.</p><p>"What?" She snapped. She hadn't meant for the words to come out so harshly, but she was wound up as tight as a spring. David hadn't spoken a word, kissed her, or even touched her since they'd left the diner. It seemed like he was pulling back, and Isla had no idea on how to make it stop. </p><p>He frowned at her tone, and Isla felt her lips clam up. Then, she fought with herself. There was no reason for him to look at her like that. He was the one who was being an ass. He was the one pulling away. Isla had let herself become too submissive. Sometimes everyone, even David, needed to be checked.</p><p>"David, what did you do back there?" She asked, and he seemed caught a little off guard by the question. Quickly, his face was back to being composed, and he leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly.</p><p>"Nothing." He said, but Isla narrowed her eyes at him. She was scrutinizing his face. It was perfectly calm, perfectly composed. But Isla knew he had done something. She was naive, but she wasn't stupid. Boys like that didn't look that scared from just a look.</p><p>"You're lying." She said, and he frowned at her then. Isla didn't have the time or the patience for lies. She was an honest person, though not always because she wanted to be, but she still expected the same from those around her. He didn't say a word in response, and she knew that forcing it out of him would be futile. He'd stand here all night if he had to, and Isla was too tired for that. So, instead, she slipped inside without even a goodnights kiss. He was clearly surprised, but he didn't say a word to stop her. The only thing that was said was a tired, "Goodnight, David." And then the door clicked closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Five Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David confronts Isla and Isla shows him just how good she is at the silent treatment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla told her sister everything that happened at the diner, except for their public romp. Isabella was staring at her, and Isla couldn’t read her eyes. She was processing what had happened, Isla assumed. In some weird way, her sister had been right. David had hurt her feelings. He’d lied to her, but she couldn’t understand why. Most of all, she couldn’t understand why she felt like David had done something. She couldn’t shake the feeling, and she couldn’t forget how terrified the boys had looked when they left. </p><p>“David’s a scary guy. Maybe he just spooked them.” She offered, but Isla gave her a small glare. Scary guy or not, there were four of them. Four angry teenage boys wouldn’t back off of one scary guy. Again, she was naive, not stupid. Isabella let out a small sigh, and decided to change the subject, “So, what are you going to do?” She asked, though Isla guessed she already knew the answer.</p><p>Isla was going to do what she always did when someone pissed her off.</p><p>At a young age, Isla had mastered the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. She didn’t talk much when it came to new people, but she wasn’t nearly as shy when it came to friends. Or boyfriends, apparently. That’s why it was so effective. To be put back at square one, it would piss anyone off. It would show just how badly they had messed up. It was why, the next night, Isla didn’t plan on going to the boardwalk. In fact, she planned on picking up some of her neglected work out routine. Isabella stayed home with her, just to get some sisterly time with her. But, also, because she had been complaining about losing her freshman fifteen.</p><p>Isla popped in the aerobics tape she had brought from home, and her sister stood next to her. She shook her head as if she couldn’t believe she was really doing this. She wore a baggy sweatshirt and tights, both of them black.</p><p>“When did you start aerobics?” Her sister asked as she rewind the tape. Isla always forgot to do it beforehand.</p><p>“After you left for college. We had a new cheer captain in my senior year, and she was a big aerobics junkie. She would have us do it at her house every two just to see if we really stuck to her required workout routine.” She explained, and she stepped back from the tv. She, then, gestured to her attire. “She made us all wear this too.” She said.</p><p>Isla was wearing a pale blue lycra leotard. It scooped low and ended at her stomach, and was equally as high-cut. A pink t-shirt covered her chest, and she wore a sports bra underneath. She wore matching blue leg warmers, and her hair was tied back with a pink scrunchie. Lydia had made them all go shopping, and had picked out everyones ‘uniform’. She thought that Isla needed to learn how to show more skin, which was why her outfit revealed almost all of her legs and her hipbones. She felt like she was back in Lydia’s living room with the rest of the girls when the tape started to play.</p><p>Isla didn’t hate aerobics. She had thought it was a little silly at first, but it was definitely more fun than their normal time at the gym. At one point, she’d actually started to look forward to her aerobics ‘class’ with the girls. Isla knew the tape by heart, and her sister was left trying to follow along. They were interrupted halfway through by knocking at the door. Well, banging. The tape was turned up so loud that they could only faintly hear it, and they assumed they had missed the first knocks. Isla panted as she grabbed her water bottle and said,</p><p>“Keep going. I’ll catch up.” And her sister groaned. Isla laughed and went to see who was at the door. She was expecting an angry neighbor, one that would tell them to turn it down. She took a swig from her bottle, and then unlocked and opened the door. She frowned when she saw David.</p><p>“Isla-” He started, but he cut himself off. He looked over what she was wearing, and Isla glowered at him. He was staring at her exposed legs, and Isla had half a mind to shut the door in his face right then. He shook his head, and then continued, “Isla, I thought we could-” But Isla cut him off this time.</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me the truth?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe and blocking him from coming inside. She heard her sisters lack of panting, so she assumed she had opted to watch their exchange instead. He frowned, and she watched him stick his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“There’s nothing to tell.” He said emotionlessly, and Isla nodded. If that’s how he wanted to be, then fine. She shut the door in his face and locked it. She walked back over to her spot in front of the tv, and seamlessly slipped back into the routine. Isabella was too busy staring at her with her mouth hanging open, and Isla gave her a look.</p><p>“You’re not gonna lose your freshman fifteen by watching me.” She said, and Isabella scoffed. She gave her a slight nudge, and then they resumed the routine together.</p><p>The next night went fairly similarly, and David didn’t come to interrupt them a third time. It made Isla a little disappointed, but she figured that it was for the best. If he wasn’t going to tell her the truth, there was no point in seeing him. This went on for two more nights. On the fifth night, Isla still didn’t plan on going to the boardwalk, and Isabella officially gave up on aerobics. She couldn’t bring herself to write, not with the events of what had happened earlier in the week still fresh in her mind. So, she did yoga in her room instead. She wore an almost exact match of her previous outfit. The only difference was the color. Lydia wouldn’t be caught dead with a cheer squad that didn’t own at least three different aerobics outfits. The one Isla wore that night was yellow and orange, with a yellow leotard and an orange cropped sweatshirt and leg warmers. She wore her hair back with a yellow scrunchie and a yellow headband. Isabella left to go see Marko, and Isla didn’t blame her. Isla and David were the ones fighting, not them. She couldn’t believe five nights had passed, and she was starting to think that their little romance was over.</p><p>Isla was stretching in her room, and she noticed the slight burn in her legs as she grabbed her feet. She’d given up her usual morning routine, and now she was paying for it. She was still far more flexible than the average person, but the burn hadn’t been there before. After stretching, she put on her music and began her usual yoga routine. She shrieked when she heard a knock at her window, and she nearly fell out of her pose. Her head whipped to the window, and she glared at the boy standing there. It was David. Isla practically ripped the window open and she glared at the boy.</p><p>“What?” She snapped. This time, she meant for the tone to come out. David frowned at her, but he took the opportunity to talk.</p><p>“Its been five days, Isla. How long do you plan on avoiding me?” He asked her, and Isla stared at him for a moment. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, and Isla realized then that she’d missed him. It was why she was so angry at him now. First, it had been because of the lying, but now it was because he’d given up trying to see her. It wasn’t like he’d get far if he wasn’t going to tell her the truth, but he could’ve tried. It made an uncomfortable feeling boil in her stomach, and Isla didn’t care to figure out what it was.</p><p>“When do you plan on telling me the truth?” She fired back, and he let out an annoyed sigh. Isla narrowed her eyes at him. She didn’t think that he had the right to be the one who was annoyed. He wasn’t the one being lied to. She stepped out of the window, and her hands lifted to shut it. David was quick to catch it before she did.</p><p>“Isla, you can’t just keep shutting me out.” He said, and his tone was clearly angry. Isla glared at him and dropped her hands. His hands went from the window to the windowsill. He was leaning his head into her room, but it didn’t cross the windowsill. She could do whatever she wanted, and she leaned down to get into his face to tell him just that.</p><p>“I can do whatever I want, David. Now, either explain to me what happened in the diner, or we’re done.” She snapped, and David’s composure faltered then. He looked her face over, as if to see if she was really being serious. She was. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Whatever snarky remark he was going to say was quickly decided against. Isla was deadly serious, and she didn’t have to spend any of the remaining summer at the boardwalk. He let out a small sigh, and then asked,</p><p>“Can I come in?” All his anger was gone, and Isla stared at him for a moment. She backed away from the windowsill and gestured for him to come inside. It seemed like the best chance to have the conversation they needed to have. Isla turned from the window and went to turn her music off. She rolled up her yoga mat, and set it besides her dresser. She heard her window close, and then the squeak of David sitting on her bed. She turned, and she sat besides him. She didn’t try to touch him, and she kept her hands in her lap. David had his behind him, supporting him as he leaned back.</p><p>She looked him over for a moment. His scruffy face, his jaw, his eyes, nose, everything. Everything about him was perfect in its own little way. Again, she realized just how much she’d missed seeing him. Spending time with him. He took out a pack of smokes, and lit one as they let the silence surround them. He took a long drag, and exhaled it. He passed it to her without a second thought, and she took it without one either. They both looked surprised, and they both seemed to realize the routine of the action. Isla still brought it to her lips, and copied his action. He took his gloves off as she did, and Isla felt the coldness of his hands brush against hers as she passed it back to him. She didn’t say a word. It wasn’t her job to explain.</p><p>“I’m gonna tell you what I can. They realized who I was.” David started, and Isla accepted the cigarette once more. She was listening, and the brush of their fingers was the only time they touched. He looked at her, but she didn’t nod or anything. She just stared. He sighed again. “I’m not a great person, Isla. I’ve done- I’ve done bad things.”</p><p>“What things?” She asked. It was the first time that night that she didn’t sound angry with him when she spoke. He glanced at her, and he looked her over for a moment. He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face, and Isla didn’t pull away. But she didn’t lean in to the touch either.</p><p>“I would rather not tell you, okay? That bad.” He said, and Isla bit her lip. She didn’t like the sound of that, but she wanted him to continue. She gave him a nod, and agreed not to press. “But, they all realized who I was. And, well, my reputation preceded me. That’s it. That’s all.” He said, and Isla stared at him for a moment. She processed his words. She took another puff of the cigarette, and then asked,</p><p>“Are you guys, like, a gang?” She asked, and David gave her a small smile. It was the first time she’d seen him smile since the diner, and she couldn’t deny how it warmed her heart. But this was serious, and she couldn’t let herself be persuaded by his good looks.</p><p>“Kind of. Isabella’s in it too. It’s why she wanted us to leave you alone. Y’know, so you wouldn’t get-”</p><p>“Hurt.” Isla and David said the word at the same time, and Isla understood now. Why she’d been so hesitant to let the boys try anything. Why she’d made them swear. Why Paul had scared off that kid so easily. But, also, why Dwayne and Paul had let David take over her affection and why they’d followed him like magnets the night of the diner. David was the leader. The boss of their gang. Everything made a little bit more sense, and she supposed they had to have one hell of a reputation to scare those boys like that. </p><p>She understood more than ever why Isabella didn’t want him near her, and why she’d freaked as much as she did. David had said he’d done bad things, and Isabella probably knew exactly what. She had been scared that David would hurt her, because she’d probably seen him do it. Isla took another nervous puff, and David had to steal it from her fingers.</p><p>“Do you get why I didn’t want to tell you now?” He asked, his tone just slightly condescending as he finished the cigarette. He flicked it onto the hardwood floor, and crushed it under his boot. Isla ignored it and gave him a nod. She was staring away from him as she processed the information. She definitely understood. She was dating a gang leader. The thought made her a little queasy. She started biting her nails, and David pulled her hand from her face. She looked at him then, and she didn’t pull away from his grasp. He pulled her wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Isla watched him, and he kept his eyes on hers when he did it. Afterwards, he held her hand to his face. When she didn't pull away, he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>Isla let him, but only for a moment. Just to feel the slide of his lips against hers, but then she gently pushed him away. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She needed to think, and she needed to not look at him. He could persuade her just by looking at her, and Isla bit her lip as she thought.</p><p>He was handsome, charismatic, and kind to her. But he was also a gang leader. Someone with a reputation bad enough to scare off a group of cocky boys. There was also the fact that he'd done bad things. Things he didn't want her to know about. And her sister was one of them. Which meant she probably did the same bad things, all of them did.</p><p>It was almost too much to process. He didn't say a word, and he waited for her to speak. To tell him what she wanted. She let out a soft sigh, and leaned in to give him a short, chaste kiss. Their spark was still there. The heat in her belly still rose. David was still as great of a kisser as always. She pulled away before she could lose herself in it, and David stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was unfair, and she didn't even want to think of what her parents would say. They'd say he was a delinquent just from how he looked, and they'd be, unfortunately, correct.</p><p>"You have to promise me some things." She said. He gave her a small nod, and she felt it under her hand. She began to list them off. "You have to promise not to hurt anyone in front of me. Ever. And you have to promise me that you won't get arrested, or hurt, or anything like that." She said, and she opened her eyes and pulled away so she could see his face. If either of these things happened, she'd be devastated. Watching David hurt someone would shatter her opinion of him, and if anything happened as a result of his activities it would only make it more real. He gave her a small smile, and she watched as he crossed his heart.</p><p>"I promise. Is that it?" He asked, but Isla shook her head. She had one last thing she needed him to swear on. She knew he was a man of his word, and she knew he would do what he had to when it came to keeping it.</p><p>"You have to promise me that you won't lie to me. If you lie to me like that again, we're done for real." She said, and she watched as the smile slipped off his face. His face turned neutral, and she realized that he must be masking whatever he was feeling on the inside. She tried not to let it make her worried. Isla couldn't, <em> wouldn't </em>, tolerate more lies. Quietly, he said,</p><p>"I swear not to lie. But, but," He held a single finger out in-between them. "I reserve the right to only tell you what I need to." He said, and, usually, Isla wouldn't negotiate when it came to promises. But she let this one slide. She supposed that if she didn't need to know, then there was no harm in it. Especially when he was what he was. So, she nodded and agreed. Then, he continued, "I have something I want you to promise me." And Isla nodded when he paused. That was only fair. He gave a gentle squeeze to the hand he held against his cheek. "I want you to promise me you won't shut me out anymore. That if we have an issue, we'll resolve it that night." He said, and Isla supposed that was fair too. If David didn't lie to her, there was no reason they couldn't. She silently crossed her heart, and he continued, "This is less of a promise, but I want you to agree to be my girlfriend." He said, and Isla stared at him for a moment. She'd never once been asked to be someone's girlfriend before, and the idea made excitement bubble in her stomach. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to prevent the squeal rising in her throat from escaping, and she quickly nodded.</p><p>She was David's girlfriend, and David was her boyfriend. They were a couple, an actual couple. It was almost something she couldn't wrap her head around. A smile bloomed on David's face, and she pulled him in for another kiss. One that she didn't break this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shark Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group go dancing and David finds out something about Isla</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this chapter mentions menstruation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a little under two weeks since she and David had officially started dating, and they'd been nearly inseparable since. They'd only known eachother for about five weeks, but it seemed like they'd known eachother forever. It's why Isla wasn't surprised when he said,</p><p>"I don't dance." They were in a club, one that they hadn't even needed to sneak into. Isla didn't understand how all six of them had gotten past the bouncer, but he'd barely spared any of them a second glance. He hadn't even marked any of their hands or asked for their IDs. Paul and Dwayne had also gotten drinks, and Isla wasn't even going to ask how they'd managed that. </p><p>When she saw the woman working the bar, she guessed a heavy amount of flirting had been involved. They'd brought back round after round of five beers, and Isla barely sipped Davids. Isla was sitting on David's lap as they watched Marko and Isabella tear up the dance floor. His hand was placed on her knee, and her head was on his shoulder. It had been the sisters idea to go dancing, but David seemed adamant not to partake. They'd been there for almost two hours, and Isla was growing restless. Isla pouted as she pulled away to look at him.</p><p>"Please?" She asked. There were very few things David wouldn't give her when she asked nicely. He looked over her face, and Isla tried to be as cute as she possibly could. Apparently, this was one of them. He pressed a kiss to her pouty lips and caressed her cheek, and said,</p><p>"I can think of a million things I'd rather do." He pinched her cheek when she frowned, and then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "One of them involves the bathroom." He flirted, and she felt David's hand working its way up her thigh. She placed her hand over his, before it could go any higher. It wasn't like he was going to get anywhere though. Isla had chosen to ditch her usual dresses and skirts and wore shorts. He chuckled against her ear and nipped at it lightly. But Isla wasn't going to be swayed.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good." She said, and she pecked his cheek. Paul erupted into a round of snickers and Dwayne smirked. David didn't look half as pleased and he quickly sent both boys a glare. Dwayne covered his mouth with his hand, and Paul quickly tried to hide his laugh with a cough. Isla rolled her eyes as she took another sip of David's beer, and the other couple quickly returned from the dance floor. They were both sweaty messes, but Isla envied them.</p><p>When they returned, Isabella offered to take her to the dance floor. Isla's mood skyrocketed then, and she grabbed her sister just as ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' began to play. The two sisters laughed and wormed their way into the crowd, and Isabella held her younger sisters hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated. The two danced and sang along, and stayed on the dance floor for another five songs before they both decided they needed a break. </p><p>When Isla returned, she was all smiles as she sat back on David's lap. The boys had gotten another round, and all of their bottles were nearly full. He seemed pleased that her mood had lifted, and he lifted her chin to press a short kiss to her lips. Isla hummed and then resumed her place back in the crook of his neck. She liked to slide her hand under his jackets and hold the other side of her neck as she did. It was an easy way to make skin-on-skin contact with the boy, as he always wore his gloves whenever they went out. She liked the coldess of his skin against hers, and it eased her flushed skin. It made her feel safe whenever he held her like this, and David would always rub her back as he did. She waited until her breathing was back to being even and the stitch in her side had disappeared. But when she went to tell her sister that she was ready to go back out again, the couple had disappeared. They hadn't even said goodbye. Isla frowned, and Paul reached across to poke her arm.</p><p>"They went to grab something to eat and get some one-on-one time." He told her, and Isla nodded. They seemed to get more than enough one-on-one time in her opinion, but she didn't voice that. Instead, she noticed how Dwayne was staring at a girl from the bar. He was leaning on the table with his arms crossed over his chest, and she watched as he would nod at her and give her a small smile. She lifted her brows at Paul, who gave her a wide grin, and then said,</p><p>"Why don't you go ask for her number?" She encouraged, and Dwayne's eyes flicked to hers. He shrugged nonchalantly, and Isla rolled her eyes. Dwayne was the most reserved out of all of them, even compared to Isla. He was handsome, and the girl definitely looked interested. All he needed was a little push. She finished David's drink, and he let out a small scoff when she downed the bottle. Paul gave a small cheer as she did, and Dwayne stared at her. He didn't seem to know what she was up to.</p><p>"Careful. You're a lightweight." David told her, and Isla ignored him. She placed the bottle back on the table and said,</p><p>"Next round, please." She looked directly at Dwayne as she did, and he scoffed. His eyes went back to the girl at the bar, and he shook his head as he tapped Paul and silently told him to move. Isla and the boys grinned as he went to get the next round by himself, and they watched as he slid next to the girl he'd been staring at.</p><p>"Nice job." David told her, and brushed her hair behind her ear. Isla smiled at him, but she quickly decided that perhaps downing almost an entire bottle hadn't been the brightest idea she'd ever had. If Dwayne got a girlfriend, she'd chalk it up as an 'okay'. Paul quickly went to the dance floor, but only to find himself a girl to make out with. Isla knew by now that there was no point in convincing him to try to get himself something more serious. Isla and David were quickly left alone at the booth, and Isla lifted her head to press a kiss to his jaw.</p><p>Tipsiness had started to creep into her mind, and David smiled as he held her close. He decided that he wanted to have a smoke, and Isla giggled as he led her out of the disco. The summer air hit her skin, and she sighed. It was cooler outside than inside the disco, and she wrapped her arm around the boy as he lit his cigarette. He'd brought her to where their bikes were parked on the side of the building. His hand rubbed her back as he blew the smoke into the night air, and then offered it down to her. She accepted it, and took a small drag. It barely stung the back of her throat anymore, and exhaling the smoke had become almost second nature. When she passed it back, he pulled her back against him and held her close. No one was outside the club except them, and David smoothed a gloved hand down her hair. He seemed to decide something, and he stuck the cigarette between his lips as he grabbed her hands.</p><p>He positioned one of them around his neck, and held the other in his hand. Isla was confused for a moment, until he took the cigarette from his lips and positioned that hand on her side. He held her close, and swayed then gently to the sound of the muffled music from inside. She was dancing with him, she realized then. It made a large smile spread over her lips, and she giggled as she stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his. He accepted the kiss easily, and his hand snaked around her waist to hold her flush against him. When they pulled away, Isla laid her head on his chest. David spun them in a slow circle, and they just barely swayed back and forth as the song played inside. It was Billy Idols 'Eyes Without a Face' and Isla giggled. It occurred to her in her slightly-drunken state that David was practically a carbon copy of the singer. She decided to tell him exactly that, and lifted her head. She propped her chin on his chest as she said,</p><p>"Y'know, you kind of look like Billy Idol." She said, and the platinum blonde looked down at her. He arched a brow silently and Isla gave him a smile. "It's cute though. It suits you. My own personal Billy Idol." She slurred, and he pulled away with a soft laugh. They had only danced for about half the song, but that was more than she had ever expected from him. He took a final drag of the mostly forgotten cigarette before he said,</p><p>"I think I should get you home, little miss. You're definitely drunk." He told her, and Isla pouted. She wasn't that drunk. She was just buzzed. But David ran a gloved hand over her cheeks, and she reached up to touch them. She hadn't even realized that they'd been warm, and David smiled and shook his head. "C'mon." He said and nodded towards his bike, and he took her hand in his. He led her to his bike, and, when she climbed on the back, he told her, "Now, hold on tightly and don't fall off. Okay?" He asked, and Isla obediently nodded. She held him as tight as she could, and he drove as carefully as he could back to Isabella's apartment. The ride sobered her up a bit, and Isla was only a bit giggly by the time they got to the door. It wasn't until they got there that Isla realized she didn't have any keys.</p><p>Isla thunked her head against the locked door and whined. Since she was going to be with Isabella the whole night, she didn't think she'd need to bring them. She hadn't even brought her purse. David sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, and he brushed her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Is your window unlocked?" He asked, and Isla lifted her head. She didn't know. The two went to check, and David experimentally tried to lift it. No dice. "Fuck." He said, and Isla agreed. They were screwed. They didn't know where Marko and Isabella were, or when they'd be coming back to the apartment. They would have to eventually, but the couple didn't want to spend the entire night locked out and waiting for them. Isla kicked the side of the wall gently as she thought about what they could do. Fortunately, she had wore her sneakers like always.</p><p>"We could go to the movies." She offered, and David leaned back against the wall. He lit a cigarette, but she could already tell that David wasn't in the mood. He shook his head as he exhaled. He passed the cigarette to her, and she passed it back just as quick. "Go get dinner?" She suggested. They'd eaten at the bar, but their favorite diner was open twenty-four hours. They could just get a milkshake and kill some time. He shook his head as he let out an exhale. They'd gone there just the night before. He passed it back to her once again. "We could…" She trailed off as she dug her toe in the dirt. She took another long drag to try to clear her head. She didn't know what else they could do. The boardwalk would be closed by this time of night. There was only really one other place she'd been in Santa Carla. "Go to the cave?" She said, and this caught David's attention. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes as he considered it. After a moment, he shook his head. This was the only one he cared to explain, as Isla had let out an annoyed tsk.</p><p>"Paul and Dwayne are probably already there with the girls from the club." He said, and Isla sighed. He was probably right. David was almost always right. She sighed and leaned against him. After a moment, he asked,</p><p>"What about Isabella's window?" And Isla looked at him. When David tried it, she clapped excitedly when it lifted. Thank God for her sisters crappy memory. David helped her inside, and she did her best not to fall flat on her face. David followed her, and he climbed inside like he'd climbed through far too many bedroom windows before. Isla wasn't going to ask. She simply led the boy out of her room, and into her own. </p><p>When she plopped onto the bed, David smiled and locked the door behind him. He shrugged off his coats and let them fall to the floor, and even took off his shoes. Isla had done the same with hers, and she giggled as he climbed on top of her. She pulled him down and connected their lips, and David let out a soft groan as he settled between her legs. It seemed like this was what he'd been wanting the entire night, and he didn't hesitate to roll his hips against hers. It made her gasp, and he lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist.</p><p>He teased both of them effectively by rolling his hips over and over down into hers, and Isla was nearly panting when he finally slipped his hand between them and began to undo her shorts. But Isla grabbed it. She stopped him and whispered,</p><p>"You may not want to tonight." Against his lips. He pulled back and he was clearly confused as he looked down at her. Isla was embarrassed to explain. She flushed bright red as she said, "It's, um, shark week." She said, and this was the first time she'd seen David look so truly confused. He said a small,</p><p>"Oh." As the realization hit him. Suddenly, her change in outfit made sense and her reluctance towards any of his advances. Then, he seemed to consider something. After a small pause, he said. "I mean, that doesn't really bother me." Isla flushed bright red and she knew, <em> knew </em>, her ears were red as well. She could not believe he had just said that.</p><p>"David, you're gross. That's not funny." She said, and he laughed. She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, and he had a satisfied smirk on his face as he rolled his hips down again. He wasn't kidding, she realized. "David, are you serious?" She asked, and the boy shrugged. Apparently, he was.</p><p>"It's not that gross. It's natural. Plus, it'll actually help you relax and it helps with cramps. We'd just need to put a towel down and-" Isla had to cut him off. It was either that or clapping her hands over her ears and drowning his voice out. She couldn't <em> believe </em> he was seriously okay with this. It was going to be a mess, and there was going to be <em>blood</em>.</p><p>"David, no way." She said firmly, and the boy arched a brow at her. Yes way. Isla had been adamant at first, and had given him head like usual. She thought she'd be content to pleasure him, and then he could go on his merry way. But, afterwards, she was far too aroused herself to say no when he offered again. He'd gotten a towel just like he said they'd need, and made sure she was okay with it once more before he took off her shorts. She'd given him a nod, and made him promise not to make fun of her afterwards. Isla had been flustered the entire time, but she covered her face in embarrassment when he started giving her head. She'd thought he was going to finger her at most, but the boy seemed to want to do a thorough job in pleasing her. She didn't want to look down and see the blood on his face, even though he didn't seem to mind one bit. If anything, he seemed to like it. A lot. The way he moaned against her and licked her almost greedily made that fairly obvious.</p><p>After she came, he wiped the blood off his mouth and crawled up to kiss her. He had an almost wild look in his eyes, and he seemed even more riled up than before. She stopped him and said,</p><p>"Okay, nope. No. We're done. I'm sorry, but I'm not kissing you for the rest of the night. Go wash your face." And he laughed as he helped her clean up and then went to do exactly that. For the rest of the week, he was all too eager to give her head any chance he could, multiple times a night in some cases, and Isla did her best not to look into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vampires don't give a shit about periods</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Day in the Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla awoke the next night in David's arms. They swayed Isabella in allowing a sleepover, and it'd been achieved by pleading with her for nearly a half hour. By the time Isla was finished, David told her he was too tired to drive anywhere. Dawn was quickly approaching, so Isabella sighed and allowed it. But she reminded both of them that she would only be in the other room, so she didn't want to hear anything. Both teens agreed, and prepped for their sleepover. Unfortunately, David had fallen asleep almost immediately after dawn came. Isla had spent the time he slept at her side either writing some poems or sketching him. Just so she'd have something to take home with her. Before she knew it, she'd drawn almost three pages full of him. Some of them just used him as a reference, and she used her memory to draw some of their favorite moments together.</p><p>They had been dating for three weeks and Isla had spent six in Santa Carla. Her trip was for eleven, and it made her a little sad when she realized it was already half-way over. She quickly reassured herself that she had plenty of time left. Five weeks was still enough time to spend with the boy. Her boy. And it didn’t mean their relationship would be over. She could still write and call him, and perhaps even visit him during winter break. But all of that was so far away, and she quickly pushed all those thoughts to the back of her head. She didn't know what was going to happen when she left, and she didn't want to think about it just yet.</p><p>She turned around and faced the boy, and David stirred from her change in position. She nuzzled into his bare chest, and let out a happy hum. He held her tighter and murmured a sleepy,</p><p>"Good morning." Before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, even if he had slept through the entire day. It was almost a little impressive, but Isla thought it was mostly cute. She caressed his cheek and admired him for a moment. Isla was completely awake as she replied,</p><p>"I think you mean evening." She teased, and he let out a soft sigh. Isla was being annoying on purpose, and she giggled when David went to turn away from her. She stopped him just as he'd moved onto his back, and Isla quickly climbed up and straddled his hips. While he blinked sleepily up at her, Isla could definitely tell that she had his full attention. They were both dressed in their own pajamas. For Isla, that was a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts. For David, that was a simple pair of boxers. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her shirt. His cold hands massaged her sides lightly as Isla asked, "So, whaddya want to do tonight?" And David smirked at her. He rolled his hips up into hers, and Isla flushed. That was definitely one thing they could do. However, Isla forced herself to focus. She wanted to make every night in Santa Carla count. "Seriously, David." She said, and he let out a sigh. He was still a little bit distracted, and took his time to look her over. His hands drifted down to her bottom, and he gave it a soft squeeze before he said,</p><p>"There's a concert at the beach tonight." He offered, and Isla gave him a smile. A beach concert was definitely something the two hadn't done yet. It'd be perfect. As soon as Isla seemed pleased with their plan, David rolled his hips up once again. Isla could feel his erection in his underwear.</p><p>Isla had to kick him out of the room when she wanted to change, and, as she pushed him out the door, he said,</p><p>"But I've literally-" Isla cut him off by closing her door behind him. He had already seen everything, yes, but he'd been trying to touch her ever since they'd woke up. He seemed to forget that Isabella was in the room right next to them, and wanted to start their nightly routine earlier than usual.</p><p>Isla had asked David for his opinion on what she should wear, and he'd picked her black dress with the white flowers. She decided not to wear any knee high socks with it this time, and used white barrettes to hold her hair back instead. She wore her white sneakers and a white pair of ankle socks with them. David silently complimented how much leg she was showing by lifting his brows at her when she came out of her room. Isabella caught him and slapped his arm. </p><p>Isabella had to work that night, so she wouldn't be joining them at the concert. Apparently, she did actually have a way of paying for the apartment, because Isla was starting to become suspicious. She'd failed to mention what that job was, but David was smug as he answered,</p><p>"She's a stripper." And Isla gasped when she looked at her sister. She looked completely scandalized. Isabella shot him a glare as she grabbed her stuff and put on her shoes. She said,</p><p>"I'm not a stripper. I bartend at a strip club." She clarified, and he shrugged as he followed her out of the apartment.</p><p>"Same uniform. Tell me, how did you meet Marko again?" He asked with a shit eating grin as Isla locked the door behind them. Isabella walked to her car and flipped him off behind her, not gracing him with a response. David laughed, and Isla still couldn't believe it. Her sisters change in appearance and style suddenly made a bit more sense. That was at least one question finally answered, but all it did was make more questions pop into her head. When they met up with the boys that night, none of them seemed too worried about his disappearance the night before. Marko seemed aware of Isabella's whereabouts already, and lightly punched Isla's arm as he said,</p><p>"You're all ours tonight, kid." He had a wide grin on his face, and Isla smiled back. She didn't mind hanging out with the boys, and she was sure she wouldn't mind being alone with them all night. Isla and David stayed on the boardwalk to watch the show, and they had a perfect view from the front of the railing. Isla sat on the railing, facing the stage, and David held her from behind. His arms wrapped around her waist, so there was no chance of her falling into the sand below. She crossed one of her legs over the other, minding the fact that she was wearing a dress. Isla loved the concert, and she laughed every time Paul would excitedly head-bang or at Marko when he danced along to the music. He'd jokingly tried to steal her for a dance one time, and Isla laughed as she told him no. Isla was content just to be in David's arms, and she smiled as she looked over at Dwayne. He was sitting besides her, and faced the opposite direction of the concert. He was more interested in listening to it than watching it.</p><p>"So, you hear from the girl at the bar last week?" She asked him, and he rolled his eyes. Isla had been not so subtly prodding him for information the entire night, and she'd finally decided to flat out ask him. He shrugged his shoulders and said,</p><p>"Didn't really work out." Isla let out a disappointed sound. Dwayne didn't seem nearly as disappointed as she did, and instead smiled at her. He poked her side and gave her a look. She gave one right back to him, and, after a moment, they both smiled. "It was just a one night thing." He told her, and Isla hummed in response. She didn't really understand one night stands, but she knew the single members of their friend group had them fairly often. Paul was the one who'd even introduced her to the concept, despite Isabella's protests. Isla didn't press after that, and sighed as she leaned back into David's chest. She looked up at him, and he gave her a soft smile. He caressed her cheek and asked,</p><p>"Having fun?" And Isla nodded. He gave her waist a soft squeeze, and kissed the side of her head. After a couple of minutes, Isla decided she was in dire need of a slushie. And food in general. David helped her off the railing, and wrapped a hand around her waist as they went to go get refreshments. She asked if anyone else wanted anything, and Paul let out a long list of food items. Isla laughed and called back,</p><p>"We're only getting you a funnel cake and a hotdog." She said over her shoulder, and Paul raised his hands to cup around his mouth and shouted,</p><p>"Extra mustard! No relish!" And Isla rolled her eyes. David and her decided to each get a slice of pizza, and they took their time returning to the railing. When they'd finished their own food and half the slushie, they went to get Paul's order. While waiting in line, Isla became entirely swayed by the idea of a candy apple. Even if she'd never had one before. David rolled his eyes and bought her the treat, and Isla munched on it happily and held the remaining slushie in her other hand while David held Paul's order in both of his. He wasn't able to hold her hand through the crowd, but the pair stayed close together. </p><p>As they passed the missing persons sign, one of the many decorating the boardwalk, David wasn't able to drag her past it. Instead, something caught her eye. She stopped, and David had gone a few steps ahead before he noticed. Isla was staring at one of the girls on the board, and she asked,</p><p>"Doesn't that look like the girl from last week? The one Dwayne talked to?" When she gestured at the poster. David frowned and leaned in to look over the picture. It was grainy and not well lit, and the neon color of the poster didn't help the picture. He squinted at it and then shrugged.</p><p>"I mean, looks like every beach rat I've ever seen." He said, and gestured for them to continue walking. Isla hadn't looked at him when he spoke, so she didn't see the way his eyes stared at her or how his expression had suddenly become unreadable. She took a bite of the apple as she looked the picture over, and shook her head. He was right. It could be anyone.</p><p>"Weird." She said, as she looked over the girls information. She noted her name and her age, but not much else before she let David guide her back to the railing. She ate her apple and watched with morbid fascination as Paul inhaled both his hotdog and funnel cake. She wanted to ask for some of his funnel cake, but she was too scared of losing a finger. Marko had successfully stole her a piece, and she smiled at him as she ate it. Now that her sister wasn't hanging off him, she could see why she liked him.</p><p>After a couple of songs, Isla still couldn't get the picture out of her head. So, she looked at Dwayne and asked,</p><p>"Do you remember her name? The girl from the bar?" She asked, and Dwayne gave her a confused look. They had dropped the topic nearly an hour ago, and he quickly replied,</p><p>"I don't know. I think it was Sarah or something." He said, his tone fairly disinterested. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, and was instead focused on two girls by the claw machine. Isla stared at him. The girl on the posters name had been Sarah. Isla felt her mind go into a hyperdrive and her heart start beating out of her chest. It was the girl from last week. She had gone missing. Isla missed the death glare David was shooting him, but Dwayne didn't. Isla didn't know what to think, but her thoughts were cut off by Marko saying,</p><p>"I thought you said her name was Sydney." He cut in, and Paul quickly stopped stuffing his face to add,</p><p>"Or at least that's what you were saying that night." He teased and pushed the boy, and Dwayne reached across to push him back. Paul looked at Isla as he continued, "I'm trying to talk to my girl, and all I can hear is 'Sydney!' 'Sydney!'" He moaned the name loudly. It made Isla blush at his antics, and she quickly forgot her panic. Dwayne punched his arm and said,</p><p>"Shut up." Then, he looked down at Isla. "Yeah, my bad. I'm not good with names." He explained, and Isla nodded. Sydney. Not Sarah. She felt herself relax a bit, but she couldn't get the feeling that she'd seen the girl before out of her mind. </p><p>David decided to take her down to the beach shortly afterwards, and Isla did her best to push her thoughts of the missing girl out of her mind. She'd brought her purse with her this time, as she didn't intend on ever having a repeat of last week. Her journal was in it as well, as she flipped through the poems she'd written him as he made a bonfire for the two of them. She'd never asked him why he carried a small thing of lighter fluid with him, but she assumed it was for nights like these. He sat in the sand besides her, and Isla leaned against him as she read him a few of her poems. She stopped before she reached the pages with her sketches of him, and closed her journal before his prying eyes could find them. They sat in silence for a moment, and listened to the waves and the fire crackling. They could still hear the music from the concert, but it only added to the intimacy of the moment. It was a chilly night, but Isla had taken off her shoes and socks so she could dig her toes in the sand. They were both watching the water when Isla asked,</p><p>"How long have you lived here?" It was a random question, and she looked at him as she asked. He was still staring at the water, and he caressed her neck as he said,</p><p>"Almost my entire life." He told her, and Isla hummed. She wondered what it was like to grow up in a beach side town. Not in the middle of nowhere where the main attraction was the Circle K and the mall off the highway. He seemed to be wondering the same thing, and he asked,</p><p>"What's your hometown like?" Isla thought of her hometown. It was barely a town, and Isla's family lived closer to the farmland than they did to mainstreet. There were the shops on mainstreet and a Circle K, and the only movie theater was a drive-in. There were also plenty of churches, and Isla told him all about the bible-thumpers that dictated the town. He grinned at her description of them, and brought up the time the mothers in their town had tried to get rid of the cheerleading team for their 'godlessness' and how they tempted the boys at their school. He laughed at that. It was hard to imagine Isla willingly trying to tempt anyone.</p><p>"So, overall, pretty boring. Nothing like Santa Carla." She said, and David hummed. He was running his fingers through her hair, and Isla sighed contently. Santa Carla was fun and exciting. She got to go to the beach every night, go to a real movie theater, go to clubs and diners. She could eat all types of junk food and ride rollercoasters all night if she wanted to. Not to mention, there weren't any boys like David in her hometown. They let a moment of silence wash over them, and Isla didn't see the thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment, he asked,</p><p>"Why don't you stay? In Santa Carla, I mean." He said, and Isla was silent for a moment. The possibility hadn't crossed her mind. She thought about it. She'd have a place to stay, and she could help Isabella pay rent. She was finally writing consistently again and had even started to plan a novel. She blamed both of those on the change in scenery. David was here too, and if she stayed they wouldn't have to worry about being long distance. Wouldn't have to worry about the potential of breaking up. However, she'd have to take a gap year and she'd have to leave home. Leave her parents.</p><p>"I don't know. Isabella was the one who was supposed to go out and go to college across the country. I'm the one who's supposed to stay home. Take care of my parents." She said, and her voice was just the tiniest bit sad. She'd been completely distraught when her sister said she was leaving home. It only made her parents even more adamant about her going to college in-state. She'd barely convinced them to let her live on campus. She shook her head and forced a smile on her face as she said, "I still have five weeks, so don't worry. That's plenty of time." She said, and leaned up to kiss his neck. She was trying not only to convince him, but herself. He let her, but she could tell he didn't seem entirely swayed. He seemed to realize the same thing she had. Their time was half over. More than half over. She climbed into his lap, and he was quick to claim her lips.</p><p>When he kissed her that night, it was harder than usual. One hand held the back of her neck, and he held her so he could leave a bruising kiss on her lips. The other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He was more insistent, and he held her so tightly she thought she was going to break under his grasp. It was like he didn't want to let her go, and Isla cupped his face as he kissed the life out of her.</p><p>Isla was quick to start palming the front of his pants, and she unbuckled his belt with almost too much ease. He shrugged his jackets off and laid them behind him. When she stuck her hand under the waistband of his underwear, David surprised her by doing the same to her. They hadn't not taken turns in awhile, and Isla could hardly focus on keeping her hand steady. It was undeniably erotic, to have him touch her while she touched him.</p><p>"Oh, god." She whined against his lips as he slid his fingers into her heat. He swallowed her moans as he curled and pumped his fingers inside her, and pressed against the spot inside her that made her see stars. His tongue massaged her own, and Islas legs shook as he pressed her closer and closer to her orgasm. Her hand moved faster and faster, and he pulled away from the kiss to attack her neck. She knew just how to twist her hand, how to push him closer and closer. She could tell from the way he breathed and how his hand gripped the back of her neck that he was close as well. Quietly, he whispered,</p><p>"Just like that. Fuck, just like that. You're doing so good." And his hand moved faster inside her. Isla let out a soft cry as her orgasm wracked through her. David ripped his shirt up, slipped his fingers out of her, and leaned back as she finished him off. They panted as they came down, and Isla ran a hand through her hair. She let out a small sigh, and then a soft laugh.</p><p>"We should head back." She said, and David chuckled. He tilted his head back and took a couple deep breaths. He nodded in agreement, and Isla left his lap so he could go clean himself off. She watched him ditch his shirt and pants and walk towards the ocean, and Isla bit her lip before she decided to join him for a late night swim. She took off her dress and hesitated to take off her underwear and bra. She decided they'd be soaked either way, and left them on before she chased after him. David turned when he heard a splash, and he smiled as he pulled her deeper. Isla's teeth chattered and she quickly held onto him. The boy was just as cold as she was, if not colder, and he did nothing to warm her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and held her tightly against him by her legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. If anything, he made her colder. He laughed when he heard her squeak, "How are you not freezing right now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Isla was sick. She’d sneezed almost as soon as she woke up, and her head was thoroughly congested. It didn’t help that Isabella checked her temperature and determined she had a mild fever, and Islas head began to hurt from all the mucus stuffed inside it. She was completely miserable, and Isabella decided bedrest was the best treatment. Isla was distraught. She wanted to make every day in Santa Carla count, and she cursed her crappy immune system. She didn’t bother to tell her sister about her swim the previous night, and instead just let the girl make her a bowl of soup and give her some pain medicine. </p><p>The pain medicine didn’t help much with her head, and she groaned when her sister knocked on her door. Sound was currently the devil in her opinion. She moved out from under the pile of blankets Isabella had laid on top of her to help fight her cold, and smiled when she saw David in the doorway. She’d almost thought that Isabella would tell him to go away, and, while she was happy to see him, she quickly said,</p><p>“David, I’m sick. Stay away.” Her voice was nasally and it was obvious that she was, indeed, sick. The boy chuckled softly, and he still shrugged off his coats and pulled off his boots. Isla whined when he leaned over her to kiss her, and she pushed him an arms distance away. “David! I don’t wanna get you sick!” She whined, but he refused her attempts to keep him at bay with a simple,</p><p>“I don’t get sick.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead instead, and Isla pouted up at him. She wished she could say the same. Isla would get sick if someone even coughed in her direction, and she’d nearly committed truancy almost every year of school. For some reason, his voice didn’t bother her head nearly as much as Isabellas did, and Isabella crossed her arms over her chest as she said,</p><p>“I have to go to work, so David’s gonna take care of you. You can take more pain meds in about three hours. Don’t take them before.” She said the last part sternly, and Isla gave her a glare. It would’ve been menacing if her face wasn’t red and poking out of a mountain of pillows and blankets. Isla’s headache was still a dull throb, and she frowned when her sister closed the door. She looked back up at David, and he was staring down at her with a smile on his face. Isla knew that look. He thought that she looked cute. Isla pouted up at him. She wished she wasn’t nasally and gross, and that her head didn’t hurt. She couldn’t imagine doing anything for the boy at the moment, especially when it was impossible to breathe out of her nose.</p><p>“Do you want some water?” He asked her, and Isla resigned her to the fact that David was going to have to deal with her looking like a mess. She said a small,</p><p>“Yes, please.” And David gave her a wide grin.</p><p>He spent the rest of the night helping her with whatever she needed. David brought her leftover soup, water, and even some soda. He brought her a new box of tissues, and made sure the trash can in her room didn’t overflow. When her fever began to climb and she couldn’t stand being under all the covers, David moved under the blankets with her. He was always so cold, and his skin felt so nice against hers. She let out a content sigh as she pressed her forehead to his bare chest, and she thought to ask,</p><p>“Why are you always so cold?” He felt like ice under her fingertips. She’d noticed it before in his hands, but it only occurred to her now that he was cold all over. He barely missed a beat before he said,</p><p>“I’m anemic.” And Isla hummed. She didn’t know much about it, but she didn’t ask. She didn’t even consider that he might not be telling the truth, and accepted it. The two laid there for a bit until Isla’s fever reduced, and Isla closed her eyes. It felt nice just to lay with him and listen to him breathe. Her ear was pressed against his chest, and he was running his fingers through her hair to try to help her headache. It was the most annoying part of her being sick, and it took her a moment to realize something besides the dull throb of her head.</p><p>She couldn’t hear David’s heartbeat. She moved her head so it was pressed right over it, and David went completely still beneath her. She couldn’t hear anything, and she lifted her head to look at him. She propped her chin on his chest. She didn’t know what to think, but she quickly came to the first conclusion that would make sense. She said a soft,</p><p>“I think my congestion is blocking my ears.” That happened sometimes, and Isla had experienced it before. She’d need to pop them in order to hear properly again, and she watched as David arched a brow at her. He gave her a soft smile, and Isla placed a tired head back on his chest. Another hour had passed, and the medicine was starting to make her sleepy.</p><p>David moved her onto her side so he could hold her from behind, and Isla smiled as she pulled his arms tight around her. She’d decided to hopefully nap the rest of her sickness off, mainly her headache, and David was content to hold her and nap with her. Well, somewhat content.</p><p>He kissed the back of her neck as she tried to sleep, and Isla had to do her best to ignore him. She didn't necessarily want him to stop, not when it actually gave her something to focus on despite the throbbing in her head. She hummed when he licked a stripe up her neck, and then began sucking a hickey in the spot below her ear. He pulled her hips closer to his, and began rolling his into her backside. It made her whine, and David chuckled as he nipped at her ear.</p><p>His hand traced her hip, before he slipped it under her shirt and palmed at her chest. His hands were cold against her heated skin, and she whined as he twisted and playing with her nipples. Lowly, he his whispered in her ear,</p><p>"I think I know a way to get rid of your headache." He told her, and Isla gasped and rolled her hips back against his. He groaned and grabbed her hips, rutting against them as he groped her chest. Isla's face was flushed, but for a different reason now. The arm under her slipped under the waistband of her shorts, and she gasped when he slipped it inside of her panties. She had to admit, it was a pretty good distraction. His other hand left her chest to turn her head, and his tongue was quick to find hers. He held her by the throat as he massaged her, and Isla gasped and moaned into his mouth.</p><p>Her legs were pressed tight together, and David had to adjust to get his hand deeper. He grabbed her leg, and draped it over his so he could plunge his fingers inside her. His fingers fucked her nice and slow, and Isla had to pull away from the kiss so she could breathe. She'd been gripping her pillow and the bedding, but she reached up to wrap an arm around him. He ground his hips against hers at the same pace his fingers went, and Isla was a panting mess. The palm of his hand grinding down against her clit, and the way he moved her hand made her toes curl. For the briefest of moments, she considered letting him screw her. In their position, all David would have to do was push his pants down and slip inside her. The thought made her wetter than before, and David groaned as he picked up his pace.</p><p>She stared at him as she ran her hand along his cheek. The stubble under her fingers, his piercing blue eyes, his kissable lips. She wanted to give herself to him, but not right now. Not when she was like this. She pulled him in for a kiss and moaned into his mouth as she came. It hit her all at once, and her hips bucked against his hand. It made her cry out softly when he kept going, and he kept rolling his hips against her. She realized he didn't intent to stop until he came as well. She whined,</p><p>"Oh, god. God, David, I can't-" And he ripped away from her then. He practically threw her leg off him and she watched as he laid on his back and tore into his pants. Isla laid on her back and panted next to him. He wrapped the hand he'd used to make her come, the one still wet her slick, and jerked himself off to completion next to her. Isla couldn't tear her eyes away, and the sound of his ragged breathing and moans threatened to light another fire inside her. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and Isla watched as he quickly fell apart. It occurred to her then that he was thinking about her, and she could only imagine the thoughts going through his head. One thing was clear, however. When he came, he let out a shuddering breath. Isla squeezed her thighs together at the sight, and she had to quickly focus on something else or she was in danger of throwing all caution to the wind. </p><p>She reached over to her bedside table, and grabbed the tissue box. She helped clean him up, and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he came down. He let out a soft sigh as he put himself back in his pants, and he pulled her down to kiss her properly. She, unfortunately, had to pull away so she could blow her nose. She sat up as she did, and David reached out to stroke her back until he was able to pull her back into his arms.</p><p>He let her nap after that, and he played with her hair as she did. It was a short sleep, one that was interrupted every time he kissed her forehead. It'd make her giggle, and he'd shush her and tell her to go back to sleep. Her headache was almost completely gone, and it faded completely after she took the next round of meds. After awhile, Isla whispered,</p><p>"David?" And he hummed in response. Isla lifted her head so she could look at him, and she worried her lip between her teeth. David stared and waited for her to continue, caressing her cheek as he did. She placed a hand over his, and grabbed his other hand to hold. "Um, so, I was thinking- Not tonight, but soon, that, maybe, we could, um," She paused. His eyes were staring into hers, and it was almost like he knew what she was going to say. Her face blushed bright red when he smiled at her. When he chuckled, Isla quickly said, "Nevermind." And went to turn away from him. He grabbed her before she could and wrapped his arms around her, cooing,</p><p>"Aw, sweetheart, no. Tell me what you were gonna say. I won't laugh, I promise." He said, and he flipped them over so she had nowhere to run. He settled between her legs, and the position did nothing to help her embarrassment. He kissed his way up her neck, and encouraged her to continue, "You just looked so cute. But I promise, I won't laugh. I promise." He told her, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to. However, he did his best to sound serious when he made the last promise, and Isla let out a soft sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and let him kiss her neck for another moment. It calmed her a bit, and she let herself focus on it as she carded her fingers through his hair. She pulled him back gently and looked him in the eyes. As much as she wanted to stare at the ceiling when she told him, she needed to see his reaction.</p><p>"I was thinking that we could, um, start talking about-" She stopped herself. That wasn't right. She didn't want to <em> talk </em> about it. She wanted to do it. She shook her head and started over, "I think I'm ready to, maybe, lose my virginity." She said, and she watched another smile pull at his lips. He'd promised not to laugh, so he did his best not to. But, he never promised that he wouldn't tease her.</p><p>"Maybe lose your virginity? I've never maybe fucked someone before." He teased, and Isla burned bright red. She quickly tried to push him off her, and he let out a loud laugh as her actions were completely futile. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to each side of her head. He leaned down to catch her lips, and, momentarily, she thought his teasing was over. She couldn't be more wrong. He only pulled away to continue his teasing, and she had a feeling he would all night. "You want me to steal your innocence, huh?" He continued, and Isla was close to throttling him. But her anger died in her throat when he rolled his hips down into hers. He leaned down and mouthed at her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the entire length of it. He squeezed her wrists as he began rolling his hips seamlessly against hers. "You want me to fuck your tight little cunt?" His voice lowered, and Isla bit her lip. His choice of words made embarrassment flush through her, and she whined when he began rutting his hips harshly down into hers. She could feel his hardness through his pants, and her mind went into hyperdrive. He wanted her now.</p><p>"Not tonight." She whimpered, and that was all it took for him to stop. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her instead. He buried his face in her neck, and took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. She ran her fingers through his hair as he silently calmed himself down. It took him a minute, but he pressed soft kisses to her neck to let her know that he was fine. Softly, Isla added, "And since it'll be my first time, can we go slow? Gentle?" She asked. It'd lit a fire in her when he'd ground against her like that, but Isla knew it'd be another thing if he actually approached it like that. He'd tear her to pieces. When he pulled away, he looked calm and composed. However, there was a wildness in his eyes as he looked over her face. It was like he was ready to devour her. He pecked her lips before he said,</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart. You name the time and place, and I'll be ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Innocence Stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla loses her virginity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had decided not to wait long, but to not rush into it. They wanted the day to come naturally. She just wanted to be completely over her cold, and any other possible ailments, and pick a day where Isabella was working. Her own bed seemed like the best place to do it, and she didn’t want to chance any interruptions from the boys at the cave. David had agreed. The girl had come home late that night, and Isla was feeling mostly better by the time she checked up on her. David didn’t clock off duty until she came back, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he promised,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart.” And left without any probing from Isabella. She arched a brow at him. It was usually never that easy to get rid of him, so her suspicion was warranted. Isabella pointed a thumb at him and gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had been propped up on her pillows. David had grabbed her journal to give to her, and had flipped through the pages. He’d found her drawings of him, and had been teasing for the past hour. Then, he decided that he wanted to watch her draw. She’d been nervous with David watching her, and her usual quick strokes were far more deliberate and careful. In the end, she’d gotten a pretty good full-page portrait of him. She just had to finish some shading, and then it’d probably be her best picture of him. She just hoped he didn’t intend on stealing it. It would definitely be something she’d want to take with her to college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla gave her sister a shrug. Isabella rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. Isla knew what she wanted to ask, and she replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, David actually took care of me. He was actually really sweet.” She said, and she smiled as she thought about how he’d doted on her the entire night. It almost made being sick worth it. Isabella seemed a little surprised and she asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He make you something to eat?” She asked, and Isla nodded. He’d given her some leftover soup, made her some more when the leftovers were gone, and had made her some toast. It was light, but it was perfect for a sick day. “Lots of fluids?” She asked, and Isla nodded once more. Isabella wandered into her room, and she noted how the trashcan had been emptied. When she turned around, she almost looked a little impressed. She pressed a hand to the back of Islas head, and then said, “Your fevers down and you sound better. How’s the headache?” She asked, and Isla smiled as she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much nonexistent. David made sure I got lots of sleep too, so I might be up a little late tonight. I’m thinking about starting my novel.” She said, and Isabella looked extremely impressed at that. She was even speechless for a moment. Finally, she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but David might actually be good for you.” It looked like it genuinely pained her to say it, and Isla gave her a small glare. Of course David was good for her. Why wouldn’t he be? Sure, he was tough and intimidating on the outside, but he was a total softie with her. He was still dominating and a little protective, but he just wanted to take care of her and make sure she was safe. She’d become a little more understanding as to why after they became official. Isla deadpanned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is. Why would I be dating him if he wasn’t?” She said, and Isabella rolled her eyes. She hadn’t exactly been surprised when David and her became official. They spent almost every night together, and were now spending more time together than Isabella and Marko were. She waved at her and called a short,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, goodnight, sassypants. I’m beat.” She said, and Isla waved at her as she closed the door. There was still another half hour until the sun rose, and she heard the shower turn on. She looked back down at her journal, and finished the shading of the drawing. Afterwards, she moved to her desk to write, and ended up with the first chapter written by the time she went to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla felt completely better by the time she woke up. Her sister made her some food to start off their night, and announced that she had a shift that night, and then would be spending the rest of the night catching up with Marko. The news had almost caused her to choke on her toast. Her sister sent her a concerned look, but she waved her away. David and her had agreed to wait for a night where Isla felt better and her sister would be gone the entire night. While those weren’t the strictest requirements, she hadn’t expected them to be fulfilled the next day. When she checked the time, she realized she needed to take a shower fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped into the shower and shaved her, well, everything. She spent more time washing her hair and body than usual, and when she was done she blow-dried her hair. She washed her face, moisturized her entire body, and even considered putting on a light amount of makeup. She decided against the makeup, but she was at a loss for what she should wear. Should she wear something nice, or something casual? David was probably going to take her on a date tonight even if they didn’t plan on doing anything, so she decided that something nice wouldn’t hurt. For the first time in her life, Isla actually cared to pick out a matching set of undergarments. She decided her cotton white panties and white bra went best together. She wore a white dress with little, yellow flowers on it. She tied a yellow ribbon in her dark hair, and she nervously played with the edge of her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was near her bedroom window, and faced away from her bed towards the door right besides her. She’d picked yellow socks and her white sneakers to match her dress, and nervousness filled the pit of her stomach. She was going to lose her virginity with David. Tonight. It was nerve-wracking and exciting all at the same time. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when her sister called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David’s here!” And Isla was quick to throw open her door. Isabella was already heading out the door, since she always seemed to be late. David and Isla’s eyes met, and he looked over her dress. He didn't seem to realize what this meant, or at least he didn't make it obvious. She crossed the living room and went to him. She stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek, and he smiled down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner and a movie?” He asked her, and Isla gave him a smile and a small nod. He didn’t take her to the theater, and instead took her to see a movie playing at the beach. She giggled as he laid out a blanket for the two of them, and she groaned lightly when she saw that David had picked yet another horror movie. It was a screening of the movie 'Jaws' and Isla thought it was pretty brave of the beach to play. Being so close to the water made it even scarier. At least this time, she got to eat some boardwalk snacks with it. David warned her not to ruin her dinner, but he still happily ate half of whatever she ordered. That ended up being some caramel popcorn, a funnel cake, and a slushie. Isla spent the entire movie curled against his chest, and she squeaked and buried herself into it whenever something scary came. David would pet her head and hold her tighter, but she could hear him chuckling under his breath. Isla was too shy to makeout with everyone sitting so close, even if some of the other teen couples seemed to really not give a damn. David stole quick kisses here or there, but Isla would always flush in embarrassment and hide her face in his coat afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie, the two went to their favorite diner like usual, and the routine of the event helped calm Isla’s nerves. David sat across from her, and the two chatted, ate, and went about their night like it was a normal date. She supposed it was. David dipped his fries in their milkshake, and Isla shooed his hand away. He was hogging the drink, and Isla wasn’t going to let him finish this one like he had their last. He let out a small laugh, and the two headed out after their milkshake was finished. David held her close by her waist as they walked out, and held the door open for her. When they got back on David’s bike, he asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready to head back?" And Isla gave him a wide smile. She was. The night had been perfect, and Isla nodded and hugged him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David and Isla had been doing nothing but kissing, not even making out, on her bed for nearly a half-hour. David laid between her legs, his hands ghosting up her thighs. Isla had let David pick the music, and The Doors played faintly in the background. Isla moved her thigh against his side and let out a soft moan when he sucked on her bottom lip. They'd been going painfully slow, almost completely innocent, and Isla was starting to feel desperate. She'd asked for slow and gentle, but this was getting ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached to palm the front of his pants, he tsked and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them both lightly on either side of her head, and rolled his hips down against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah-ah. Tonight's about you, sweetheart." He whispered, and nipped lightly at her ear. It made Isla giggle, and he released her wrists. She realized then that he had realized both of their requirements were satisfied, and a bit of nervousness sat in the pit of her stomach. She kept them on either side of her head for a moment, and sighed as he finally began to do more than just kiss her. He dragged his hands up her thighs, and massaged them as he sucked a hickey into her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had made it clear what she wanted, and he wasn't going to make her wait long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets get this dress off you.” He murmured, and he slipped his hands away from her. He helped her take it off, and she took off her bra as well. Isla was suddenly shy. She crossed her hands over her chest as David took off his shirt, and he smirked at her when he saw. He pulled at her arms lightly, raising a brow at her, and Isla silently pulled them away from her chest. She gripped the bed under her instead. Even though he’d seen pretty much everything before, she never felt less embarrassed every time he looked. His eyes were wandering over her body appreciatively as he stepped off the bed to take off his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla could feel her nervousness creep back as he climbed into bed with her. They’d done things before, but never as undressed as they were now. It made the heaviness of the situation weigh on her, and David was quick to distract her. When he kissed her, it was sweet and soft. He placed a hand on either side of her and kneeled in-between her legs. He didn’t try to touch her just yet, and Isla was a little appreciative. Her nerves were starting to skyrocket. He lowered her down onto her back, and Isla cupped his face as she settled back among her mountain of pillows. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, and Isla parted her lips to welcome him. He was gentle and slow, but her breath hitched when he tugged at her panties. He pulled away just to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take these off. Okay, sweetheart?” He asked, and Isla nodded. He pulled them off her and tossed them to the side. A blush had already crept up her cheeks, and it was threatening to heat up her ears as well. She’d never been laid so bare for the boy. It didn’t help her embarrassment when he sat back to look her over completely. He tilted his head, and his eyes wandered from her breasts, to her stomach, thighs, and what laid between them. He massaged the front of his underwear as she did, and Isla covered her face from embarrassment. She heard him laugh, and he only had to tug on her arms once. Isla whined as she moved them from her face, and she turned her face away so she wouldn’t have to see his stare. He moved down on top of her, and kissed the exposed length of her neck. It made her sigh softly, and she reached up to run a hand through his hair. Quietly, he whispered, “You’re so beautiful, Isla.” As his hand moved up her thigh and along her side. The other balanced himself on top of her. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?” He told her, and Isla let out another soft sigh as he began to suck a hickey into her collarbone. She nodded. She trusted him, and she pulled him up to connect their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David moved his hand between them, and he was quick to start drawing slow circles around her clit with his thumb. It made her gasp against his lips, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Isla let the familiarity of the action calm her nerves, and she focused on his kiss and his touch rather than on how nervous she was. His digit dipped inside her, and David swallowed all of her noises as he began to pump it inside her. He did it just as slowly as he circled her clit, and Isla had a feeling he intended on drawing this out. Isla didn’t mind, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He slipped the second digit inside her, and began alternating between curling his fingers inside her and scissoring her. Isla was panting lightly as he did, and she held him closer as she slowly began to climb higher and higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled her arms from around him and left her lips, but only to kiss his way down her entire body. She watched him as he sunk between her legs, and she let out a loud gasp when his tongue replaced his thumb. He held her legs open as he began lapping at her clit, and her moans quickly became louder and higher than before. She reached down to grab his hair, and he chuckled against her when she held him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god.” She breathed. He slid a third finger inside her, and it was an unfamiliar stretch. David was quick to distract her from any potential pain, and his tongue was quick to pick up its pace. She moaned and arched her back, and David had to keep her hips pressed down against the bed. “Oh, David. God, that feels- Oh, god.” She moaned. Her climax was quickly approaching, and his fingers stretched and loosened her walls. They pressed hard against the spot inside her, and Islas toes curled as she gasped, “David, David, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come.” But the boy didn’t stop. His eyes stared up at her as he brought her to her release, and Isla tugged on his hair harshly as the first wave hit her. She rolled her hips up against his face, but his tongue followed her. He didn’t stop until her thighs were trembling and twitching, and she began gripping her own hair for purchase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away, he let out a small laugh as he slipped his fingers out of her. He made sure to press the spot inside her once more, just to hear her whine. He sat back on his haunches, and Isla ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at him. She was still panting and coming back down, and she hummed as he ran his hands over her thighs. He wiped her slick off his chin with the back of his hand, and ducked down to press a kiss to her stomach. He kissed his way back up her body, and settled his hips against hers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, but he was completely restrained and serious as he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still wanna go further?" It was a simple question, but it made Isla's heart flutter. He caressed her face, and Isla leaned into the touch. She nodded, and said a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. Did you bring protection?" She asked, and he smirked down at her. He pressed a peck to her lips, before leaning over the side of the bed. He grabbed his pants and fished into his back pocket, and he looked fairly pleased as he sat back on his haunches. Isla watched him, and she bit her lip as he pushed his underwear down and slid the condom on. He settled back between her legs, and Isla gripped his shoulders. He ran the tip through her folds, and Isla watched the way his eyes darkened. She watched as he bit his own lip, and then looked at her to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to tell me if it hurts and try to relax." And Isla obediently nodded. It wasn't an exact promise, but she could tell it was going to be treated as such. He nodded back, and leaned in to capture her lips. He slowly began sinking inside of her, and Isla gasped. She gripped his shoulders, and he left her lips to press his forehead against hers. He stopped his hips whenever she would clamp down around him, and would wait for her to breathe and make herself relax. When he was finally in to the hilt, David seemed to barely be able to control himself. He let out a soft groan, and tilted his hips to press himself deeper. She whimpered a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." And David laughed. He'd never heard her drop such a curse, and his laughter made her relax a bit. He smiled down at her, and Isla pulled him down for a kiss. He made out with her for a moment, simply letting her adjust to the stretch and the fullness of having someone inside her. He left her lips to press kisses around her face and down her neck, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until Isla said, "You can move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts were shallow and slow at first, and Isla gripped his back so tightly she thought she might draw blood. It was more uncomfortable than anything, and she buried her face in his neck as he kept a languid pace. The sound of his breathing made Isla flush red, especially when he grabbed her leg and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're so tight." His hips snapped just a bit harder, and it ripped a small moan from her. He'd pressed right against the spot inside her, and David leaned back to watch her face as he did it again. Isla gasped and squeezed his shoulders, and David let out a small chuckle. "Right there, huh?" He asked, and he began angling his hips in just the right way. It made her gasp and whine, and suddenly the uncomfortable feeling began to ebb away. Instead, pleasure slowly replaced it. Her cheeks tinged red and her eyes became hooded, and David stared down at her. She wrapped her legs around him, and gripped his arms as she quickly began to fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, god." She whined, and held onto him tightly. It was far more intense than she thought it would be, and every thrust sent a shot of pleasure up her spine. He kept the same slow pace, his hips rolling into hers to press exactly where she wanted him to. He was content to watch her fall apart, and he murmured a quiet,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels good?" And Isla quickly nodded. David brushed her hair from her face, and his touch was undeniably gentle. She tilted her head back and couldn't bother to try to control her ragged breathing. David reached down to circle her clit, and Isla whimpered. It was almost too much, too soon. He was pushing her quickly towards her second release, her clit still sensitive from before, and he slowly picked up his pace. "That's my good girl. You gonna come for me, Isla?" Isla came before he could properly fuck her to pieces, and David let out a groan as she clamped down around him. He fucked her through it, and came inside her with a groan. When his hips stilled, both of them were left panting. Isla caressed his face, and leaned up to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He returned it, but he had no intention of letting it be chaste. His tongue slid against hers, and he slid out of her. It made Isla whimper, and David laid next to her. He threw the used condom in the trash, put himself back in his underwear, and they both simply laid besides eachother and panted for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her hair, it quickly turning into a giggle. She looked over at the boy, and he reached over to caress her face with the back of his knuckle. She took his hand and kissed it softly, and then he pulled her closer to gather her up in his arms. Softly, he cooed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so well. You felt so good." As he pet her hair. Isla flushed bright red, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She shivered against his cold skin, and he was quick to grab the blanket. He pulled it over them, and wrapped it around her tightly. The two laid there, and Isla traced the lines of his face as he showered her with compliments.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo I'm hitting a bit of a writers block today, but I wanted to get this chapter out!!! If you read any of my other stories, we'll see if I end up updating today lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla and David get caught</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had managed to go almost two weeks without being found out by her older sister. It’d been a careless mistake that had gotten them caught too. They were at the boardwalk with the rest of their friends, and Isabella had a rare night off. She’d spent most of her time focusing on Marko, so she missed all the lingering touches between the two. Isla was leaning back against David, and she wore her blue dress once again. David loved that dress, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her to hug her from behind. The position only made Isla flustered.</p><p>It reminded her far too much of the one that they’d tried last night, and David pressed kisses to the back of her neck just like he had the night before. They were lucky she didn’t have a limp, as David had quickly began testing just how hard he could fuck her. Her thoughts couldn’t help but focus on the night before, and she quickly had a problem developing. All it took was one strategic press of her backside against his crotch, and David had a problem developing too. He gripped her waist when she did, and he let out a shuddering breath against her neck. He didn’t say a word about it, and instead said,</p><p>“Let’s go get a slushie.” And Isla was all too willing to skip off with him. It was a simple excuse to get away from the group, and it was one they’d used before they were even having sex. She didn’t bother to think about where they were going, and she guessed that they were going to head down to the sand or even down under the boardwalk for a quick tryst. Not a random dimly lit alleyway right off the boardwalk. She squealed when David picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, but it quickly turned into a fit of giggles when he kissed her. She heard his undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, and she was quick to whisper,</p><p>“We could get caught.” But he scoffed lightly, and responded just as quick,</p><p>“Not if you keep quiet.” He told her, and Isla sent a worried glance towards the entrance of the alleyway. People were passing by in streams, but the darkness concealed them. No one would think to look down it unless they heard something, so she quickly nodded and agreed. He smiled at her as he pulled a condom out of his back pocket, and opened it with his teeth. Isla pulled him back in for a kiss as he slid the condom on, and she whimpered when he pressed against her entrance. They’d been having sex every night since the first, sometimes multiple times a night, but she was a little nervous about not being prepped. But, they had to make this quick and David reassured her with his kiss. They didn’t even have time to take off her panties, </p><p>When he slid inside her, Isla gasped. David quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, and the other held her up almost effortlessly. It was like she didn’t weigh a thing to him. He gave her a warning look, and Isla couldn’t help the way it made heat flood to her belly. He removed his hand, and Isla was quick to replace it with one of her own. The other held onto his shoulder as he bent her legs back. David loved to take advantage of how flexible she was whenever he could. She bit her lip as he pressed himself even deeper, and Isla felt her eyes flutter close when he started a quick, hard pace.</p><p>He fucked her into the wall, and Isla did her best to keep herself quiet. She really did. She managed to silence almost all of her moans. Until he began ramming against that one spot inside her. Isla hit her head back against the wall, and she felt her eyes roll back into her head from the simple force of his thrusts. Her legs twitched, and Davids only sounds were his ragged breaths. When her hand could no longer silence her, he leaned down and claimed her lips. The position pressed him even deeper inside her, and Isla quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep him there. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth, and he did his best to silence all of her sounds. She pulled away to whisper,</p><p>“Oh- god- I’m- gonna- come-” With each of his thrusts punctuating all of her words. He let one of her legs go, and she wrapped it tightly around his waist. Her heel dug into his back as her orgasm approached, and he didn’t even need to touch her to throw her off the edge. He only covered her mouth to stop what he knew was coming. Isla had a habit of crying out when she came, and the sound would definitely alert any passerbys. He rode her through her orgasm, his hand firmly covering her mouth as she came and her nails dragged down his chest to grip at his arms as she shook. She spasmed and twitched as he continued fucking her, and he buried himself to the hilt when he came with a low groan. He stilled and the two panted for a moment, but David was quick to set her back down on her shaky legs.</p><p>He made sure she didn’t fall, and tossed the condom to the side before pulling his pants back up and fixing them.</p><p>“That’s considered littering, y’know.” She said to him, and David rolled his eyes. Isla smiled as she smoothed down her dress and did her best to fix her hair. She couldn’t do anything for her flushed face. David was completely composed as they left the alleyway, and the two came back to the group as if nothing had happened. As far as they were concerned, nothing had happened. They slid back into their previous spot, and David wrapped his arms around her once more. Everything seemed fine, and the pair actually thought they’d gotten away with it. Well, until Paul asked,</p><p>“Where’s your slushie?” And the couple paused. They’d completely forgotten about the damn slushie. Paul, despite being a total pothead, was far too smart for his own good. He took one look at their faces and he let out a loud cackle. It caught the attention of the other couple, and Dwayne quickly caught on to what he was laughing at when he said,</p><p>“Oh my god, David. That’s a rookie mistake.” He teased, and David gave him a sharp glare and a punch in the arm. Isla was a flustered, blushing mess, and her sister looked between the two. Isla mentally groaned when she saw her sisters eyes widen.</p><p>“No.” She started, shaking her head. She looked between them again. “No way. You <em> didn’t </em>.” She said, and Isla wished she could hide behind the boy. It was Marko that then added,</p><p>“And on the boardwalk? Dude.” He said, and he dared to look semi-judgementally at their leader. Marko has taken to being the most brotherly out of the group of boys, and it was clear that he blamed David. David turned his glare from Paul to him, and he sent him a look. It was Dwayne that said, </p><p>“Honestly? Nice.” And Isla scoffed. She looked at the brunette with a look of betrayal. He had always been the least likely to make sexual comments towards her. To hear something like that come from his mouth was completely unexpected. He gave her a shrug, and Isla felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die at that very moment.</p><p>“Go back to being silent.” She hissed at him, and he smiled at her. He reached out to poke her side, and Isla swatted his hand away. It was Isabella that nearly shrieked,</p><p>“Please tell me this is a fever dream and that you two did not actually fuck for the first time on the <em>fucking</em> <em>boardwalk</em>.” And it made Paul burst into another round of cackles. Even Dwayne snickered besides him, and Isla prayed to God that he’d send her a miracle. Unfortunately, she had an asshole of a boyfriend that loved to piss off her sister instead.</p><p>“No, we did not fuck for the first time on the boardwalk.” He said, and Isabella let out a small breath of relief. He paused for a beat, and the boys all arched their brows at him. They hardly believed that David and Isla had actually left for nearly twenty minutes just to return without the drink. “We fucked for the first time in her bed.” He finished, and Isla had never turned red that fast in her entire life.</p><p>Isla pulled away from David and didn’t speak to him for the rest of the night. She was <em> humiliated </em>, and she couldn’t believe that he would tell all of them that. All of his advances and affection was swatted away, and she even moved to sit between Dwayne and Paul. Despite all their teasing and questions they asked her. Isla sat between them with her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth firmly shut. She didn't respond to anything they said, and Isabella finally told them to leave her alone after Paul asked,</p><p>"So, are you this quiet in bed too or-" And Isabella punched his arm. Marko repeated the action, and Paul quickly rubbed his arm and said, "<em> Ow </em>." But he didn't ask her another question after that.</p><p>The only time she’d touched him or let him touch her was when she had to get on the back of his bike. The only reason Isabella wasn't immediately following them was because Isla looked as if she'd end the night almost as soon as they arrived home. When he dropped her off, Isla was content with giving him the cold shoulder until she got the opportunity to slam a door in his face. He grabbed her arm before she could scurry away from his bike, and pulled her back. He turned the bike engine off before he said,</p><p>“Hey, we made a promise. No shutting me out, and we solve things the same night.” He reminded her, and Isla crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. She tapped her foot when he stared back, and Isla let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn’t going to break her promise.</p><p>“You’re an asshole. That stunt you pulled? It wasn’t funny.” She said, and he tilted his head. The look he gave her said his thoughts fairly clearly. He thought she was being cute. It made her want to throttle him.</p><p>“It was a little funny.” He argued, and Islas lips clamped shut. She went to turn away from him and storm up to the apartment, but David grabbed her and pulled her back. “Okay, okay. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. Better?” He asked, and Isla frowned at him. He was tilting his head again, but this time in a way to see if she’d forgive him. She stared at him for a moment, and then sighed as she shook her head. She was still angry. David frowned and got off the bike. He pulled her close, with one arm wrapping around her waist and his other hand tilting her chin up to look at him. "Oh, c'mon, Isla. Forgive me? Please?" He asked, and Isla couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. David almost never said please, and he smiled wide when he saw that she couldn't stay mad at him. But she was quick to prod his chest with her finger.</p><p>"You're not off the hook yet. You're the one that has to explain everything to my sister." She said, and he scoffed lightly. That was a hefty punishment for his actions, but he didn't argue. Instead, she watched as he mulled it over. He looked her up and down, and she gave him a pair of expectant eyes.</p><p>"Fine." He said after a moment, and Isla beamed up at him. She stood on her tip-toes and David was quick to meet her half-way. She hadn't kissed him in what felt like forever, and he cupped the back of her neck and tilted his head to deepen it. Isla parted her lips for him, and her tongue was quick to greet his. He let out a low moan and it made Isla's cheeks heat up. Every time Isla pulled away, David would pull her back for more. Isla didn't necessarily mind, and she'd giggle each time. He'd sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, gave her three short kisses, and pecked her twice before he finally let her go. Isla was thoroughly flustered, and she said,</p><p>"How long do you think we have until Isabella comes home?" And David gave her a smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two sisters and David have a talk, and Isabella asks some hard questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David held one of her legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist as he fucked her into the bed. It was a similar position from before, but now Isla could be as loud as she wanted.</p><p>"Oh, god. Jesus- David, god, that feels so-" Her cries were a bunch of broken moans, and her voice had gone up nearly an entire octave. She gripped the headboard above her, and the bedding under her as David slammed his hips against hers. He gripped her leg and her hip, and Isla could feel her eyes rolling in the back of her head when David alternated between thrusting and rotating his hips inside her. "Oh, fuck." She cursed, and David let out a light laugh. It seemed to be his goal to get her to curse at least once, and he moved to grab the headboard and bent her leg back to start pounding her the second she did. "Oh, god!" She cried, and her legs tensed. She dug her heel into his back, and her back arched.</p><p>"Oh, fuck. Come for me, kitten. Yeah, fuck." He said, and he wrapped a hand around her throat. "Just like that, baby. Yeah, fuck, just like that." His voice betrayed his composure, and it was clear he was right behind her. She clamped around him as her orgasm wracked through her, and she was nearly in tears by the time David stilled inside her. They were both panting, and David let go of her leg. He moved it off his shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He held her jaw as their lips connected, and Isla sighed contently at the feeling of his lips sliding against hers. It never got old. He slipped out of her and threw the condom in the trash. At least they wouldn't have to worry about emptying it before Isabella got home. David laid besides her, and gathered her close.</p><p>She'd gotten used to the feeling of his skin against hers, and he made sure to wrap a blanket around them so she wouldn't shiver. David propped himself up so he could look down at her, and he traced the lines of her face gently. He swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, and Isla smiled up at him. She reached out to caress his cheek, and he kissed the palm of her hand. It made her giggle, and then he leaned into her touch. David was most affectionate after their rounds, and it came as no surprise to her when he whispered,</p><p>"You're so beautiful." Isla smiled at him and lightly swatted at his chest, but he was quick to catch her hand. He kissed the back of it, and then he got a small glint in his eyes when he looked her over. Isla had moved her leg against his, and he'd moved closer. His hand dropped hers to run over her stomach, and then up to cup her chest. Isla narrowed her eyes back, but he was already leaning over to kiss her neck. He twisted her nipple between his fingers, and Isla whined,</p><p>"David, I can't come again." She said, and he laughed lightly against her neck. He massaged her breast instead, and Isla could already feel the fire reigniting inside her belly. She ran a hand through his hair as she tilted her head, giving him more room. Her other hand held his shoulder. David had a way of turning her on no matter what. "I'm too sensitive." She added, and he nipped gently at her neck. He hummed, and went back to twirling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. It made her whimper, and she could feel his smile against her neck. She was sensitive, but he only seemed to like it.</p><p>"Down there maybe. But I wonder if I could get you to come just like this." He said, before he began mouthing right under her ear. He was only teasing her. Isla knew he wouldn't push her if she really didn't want him to. He just liked to get her all riled up. He gave her nipple a small tug, before he pulled away and smoothed his hand down her waist instead. He leaned up to kiss her, and Isla was all too eager to accept his lips. It was slow and languid, and Isla melted as her arms wrapped around his neck. She held him close, and he massaged her side as they kissed. When he pulled away, he pressed a single peck to her lips.</p><p>"You're mean." She told him, and he chuckled at her pout. He pressed a peck to her jutting lower lip, and then her forehead.</p><p>"That's why you like me." He told her, and Isla scoffed. He grinned down at her, and he let out a sigh when he heard the sound of a motorbike approaching. Marko and David had started picking up the sisters together. </p><p>The two climbed off the bed and quickly redressed, and David grabbed her butt as she went to unlock the door. Isla had decided that if Isabella saw them in her room, she would freak. So, they found their way on the couch, and had the TV turned on before Isabella's key was even in the lock. Isla didn't sit on David's lap either, and he made up for it by pulling her legs into it instead. Isabella opened the door, and she frowned when she saw David on the couch. Isla played with her fingers as her sister dropped her stuff at the door, and silently went to the kitchen. She came back with a single beer for herself, and David frowned. He was definitely in trouble.</p><p>She stood in front of them, and cracked it open to take the first sip. She wasn't nearly as much of a lightweight as Isla, so it was mostly to calm herself down more than anything. They watched her and waited for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>"When did this happen?" She asked, gesturing between the two of them. Isla bit her lip, and she looked at David. He'd agreed to be the one to explain it to her, but she felt like perhaps that had been a mistake. Isabella looked like she wanted to kill him.</p><p>"Two weeks ago." He said honestly, and Isabella let out a long sigh. Two weeks was a relatively long time for Isla to go without telling her something. Her sister almost looked impressed, but mostly mad.</p><p>"Have you been using protection?" She asked, and they watched as she took another swig as David went to answer the question once again.</p><p>"Every time." He said, and Isabella frowned. So far, she didn't have anything to yell at them for besides not telling her. And, well, doing it in public. She ran a hand through her hair and held the can out as she said,</p><p>"On the boardwalk? Seriously, you two? You couldn't have just gone back to the apartment?" She started, and David and Isla gave eachother a look. That had been an option, but it definitely would've raised some questions from the others. They had a feeling her rant was only beginning. "I mean, what if you got caught? That's not a 'oh, sorry Mr. Security Guard, we won't do it again' type situation. They'd call the <em> cops</em>." She said, and she pointed at both of them. She reached for David's hand, silently willing him not to say anything to piss her off further. He pressed his lips into a hard line, and he gave her hand a small squeeze. Isabella sighed and ran a hand through her hair again. "Just- Don't pull some shit like that again, okay? Please. I can't exactly keep you two from eachother, and it's not like you'd respect any requests to stop." She said, and Isla and David both looked a little surprised. Was that it? They looked at eachother once more, and then back at Isabella. She didn't seem to have anything else to say, so David said,</p><p>"We won't...do it again?" He said. He sounded slightly suspicious, like he couldn't believe that was all Isabella had to say. Isabella finished the can and crumpled it up in her hand. She threw it at him, and he caught it. She pointed a finger at him.</p><p>"I'm telling you now. If you hurt her, you're dead." She said, and he scoffed. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Isabella interrupted him. "You're. Dead." She said, punctuating the words. For some reason, that shut him up. She pointed at the door and said a very unsubtle, "I want to talk to my sister." And David sighed. He leaned over to give Isla a kiss, and Isla frowned as she watched him walk out the door. He said his usual goodbye, and then the door clicked behind him. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and Isabella took his spot. She sat with a huff, and she looked as if Isla was putting her in an early grave. The girl felt a bit bad, and she meekly asked,</p><p>"You're not mad at me, right?" Her sister looked at her. Her glare was hard at first, but it quickly softened. She shook her head. It made Isla feel a little bit relieved, and she rested her chin on her knees. She hadn't felt sore before, but she did now. Her legs ached, and she tried to massage them as inconspicuously as she could. Isabella still noticed.</p><p>"Did he hurt you? The first time?" She asked, and Isla quickly shook her head. David had been lovely. Perfect, even. She smiled as she thought of the first night, and said,</p><p>"Nope. He was very sweet actually." It made her giddy to think about it and how nice it had been. Isabella rolled her eyes, but Isla could tell she had relaxed a bit. David was still being kind to her, even after they started having sex. The girls sat in silence for a moment, and Isabella started rubbing her temples. After a moment, Isabella asked,</p><p>“So, you two like eachother, huh? Like really like eachother?” She asked, and Isla nodded. She didn’t know where her sister was taking this, and she was slightly confused by the question. Why else would she give the boy her virginity? “What’re you gonna do next month?” She asked her, and Isla went completely still. David and her hadn’t really talked about it since that night at the beach. She counted how much time they had left. Three weeks. They had three weeks left. It felt like only yesterday that they’d had five. Or eleven.</p><p>“We still have time.” But that wasn’t an answer. Isla didn’t know. She played with her fingers as she said, “We could call. David could visit me. I could come back for winter break.” She said, and Isabella frowned. Her eyes were just the slightest bit sad. She rested an arm over the back of the couch, and leaned her head in her palm.</p><p>“You don’t wanna stay?” She asked, and Isla furrowed her brows. Isabella wasn’t the first to suggest that to her. David had done the same, and it was almost the exact same question. Isla let out a small sigh as she said,</p><p>“I’d have to take a gap year and find a new school. Plus, mom and dad would never let me. I’m supposed to-” Her tone was completely resigned as she went over the reasons she couldn’t and Isabella was quick to cut her off.</p><p>“Be the one that stays home? Takes care of them?” She finished for her. Isla nodded. It was a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. Isabella’s major had required her to have some independence, but Islas didn’t. Isla was the youngest and the meekest. Their parents’ little girl. She was the one who always needed someone to stand up for her. Someone to force her to try new things. Her parents had always done what they could for her, so how could she say no when they wanted her to stay? It was probably best. Isla wouldn’t know what to do in a new place full of people she didn’t know. At least if she was in Indiana, she could come home whenever she liked. Isabella frowned as she watched her sister. “You don’t always have to do what they want, Isla. You could move out here with me. Do what you want for a little while.” She said, and Isla stared at her. She knew that her sister wouldn’t mind the company, and, for a moment, Isla considered it. But then she saw the disappointed faces of her parents inside her own head, and she quickly shook the possibilities away.</p><p>“No, no. It’s- It’s too close to the semester now. I already paid for my bus ticket and- Just no.” She said, and her sister reached out to hold her hand. She gave it a small squeeze, and Isla refused the urge to pull away. Instead, she gripped her sisters hand tightly in both of hers. Isabella continued after a brief moment.</p><p>“Isla, don’t you wanna stay with David?” It was a gentle nudge, but it was one that pulled at her heartstrings. She stared at her, and then looked at the floor. Of course she wanted to stay with David. She liked him. A lot. He filled up almost all of her time, and she never grew bored of him. He made her feel special and he was always sweet with her. He never got angry with her, even when she was more than angry at him. He always spoke in his calming, smooth voice. He sent shivers down her spine, but made her feel relaxed all at the same time. She fantasized about an endless summer with him. One where she never had to worry about heading back to Indiana or growing old and having responsibilities. But that was just a fantasy.</p><p>“Of course.” She said softly, but she didn’t supply more than that. Isabella didn’t need it, and she quickly continued.</p><p>“Then, why don’t you stay here?” She asked, and Isla stared at her for a moment. Staying in Santa Carla would definitely give them the best chance of staying together. She thought about it, and an uncomfortable feeling arose in her chest. She knew why she couldn’t. Her parents would never approve of the boy just from the sight of him alone. If she left them and moved to Santa Carla to be with him, they could throw any chance of them even tolerating him out the window. Isla didn’t want her parents to hate him. She wanted them to approve. She wanted them to like him as much as she did. She frowned when she voiced this.</p><p>“If I move here because of David, they’ll hate him.” She said. She didn’t have to specify who ‘they’ were. Isabella knew. “Plus, I thought you’d think it’d be silly to do anything like that for a boy.” She responded, and it was Isabellas turn to clam up. She stared at her for a moment, and Isla watched as she turned her gaze away. She knew that look. Isabella wasn’t telling her something, but Isla wasn’t going to press as to what. She was just happy to have a chance to end the conversation. “It won’t be the end of the world if I go to college in Indiana. David and I can still be together. We’ll just have to deal with it.” She said simply, and shrugged her shoulders. It was all she wanted to say on the subject, and she got up from the couch to stand.</p><p>She kissed her sisters forehead goodnight, and called it over her shoulder before she closed herself inside her bedroom. When she climbed into her pajamas and into bed, the coldness of it reminded her of the boy she’d shared it with just a hour ago. It made her sad to think about leaving him. To think about how her days would fare without him. No bike. No cigarettes. No diner. No movies. And no David. It made tears well in her eyes, and she quickly rubbed and blinked them away. She wasn’t going to let those thoughts ruin her time in Santa Carla. She could cry as much as she wanted when she left, but she refused to cry a tear until then. She and David would be fine. Just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo this chapter is a little more angsty than usual. Did a double update cause I had this sitting in my head all day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isabella thinks about what to do with Isla and the four of them go on a double date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabella sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, curse, and throw things all around the room. She couldn’t believe David. Stealing her baby sisters virginity right under her nose? Fucking at the boardwalk? And then somehow getting Isla to not be mad at him? She knew he was a master at manipulation, but this was truly something else. She sighed as she let her head fall back. She supposed Isla was due to grow up sometime, and that’s why she had kept most of her emotions to herself. There were more pressing matters occupying her brain now. </p><p>Ilsa still didn’t want to stay. Master manipulator or not, David hadn’t convinced her. And she still didn’t know their secret. They only had three weeks left to tell her, and Isabella was starting to consider the possibility of just letting her go home. Isla was young and naive. She could barely hurt a fly, so Isabella had no idea how she thought the girl would be able to handle becoming a vampire. At least she could use the fact that she still didn’t know against David. He’d made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be the one to tell her or the one to explain it to her if she figured it out first. When Isabella had made the ‘you’re dead’ comment, she’d been threatening him. Threatening to tell. It was the only way she could keep him from truly and completely doing whatever he wanted.</p><p>If Isabella was honest, she didn’t know how she felt about David liking her sister. He was sweet to her, yes, and that came as a slight surprise. David could be charming, she knew that fairly well. But he was never sweet. With Isla, however, he seemed to care. Genuinely care. She’d seen the state he was in when Isla had been avoiding him. He’d been moody, high strung, and downright miserable without Isla by his side. It’s why one of the boys had suggested he’d just go and talk it out with her already. Fuck his pride. It had taken David only a single night to crack after the suggestion, and it’d surprised all of them when they revealed they had made it official.</p><p>In the year that she’d known David, she’d never seen him have a girlfriend. Apparently, none of the others had either. He’d had lovers, flings, and hook-ups. But never a girlfriend. Never someone that resembled a mate. However, it seemed that he was completely smitten, and intended on claiming her the second she was turned. If she turned. And that’s why she didn’t know how she felt. David had never been like this before, so it was completely new territory. None of them would know how to fix it if this went south. </p><p>She thought about the question her sister had asked her. If she'd asked her a year ago, Isabella would've agreed. Yes, it was stupid to do something like that for a boy. But now? She'd done something incredibly stupid to stay with Marko. She'd changed for him. Did she regret it? Not one bit. Every day she didn't step into the sun was a testament to that. She loved him, and he loved her. There was something far more serious about their relationship than any other one she'd been in. Perhaps it was because he'd claimed her, but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She couldn't imagine her life as anything else. She shook her head. If Isla would just turn, then she'd feel the exact same way about David.</p><p>Isla was naive, and she thought that a long-distance relationship would be able to sustain the vampire. David was far too demanding for that. If Isla got on that bus to go home, it would take all of them to keep David from going with her. It was a two day bus trip, and it'd be too hard to explain why he suddenly exploded into flames or hogged the bathroom for twelve or so hours. Isabella let out a long sigh and ran her hand down her face once more. This was exactly why she didn’t want any of them to try anything with her. Now that David had gotten attached, there was no way to seamlessly let her go. It was going to be messy no matter what. She wasn’t looking forward to it.</p><p>If they were going to get anywhere close to having Isla stay, Isla was going to have to figure out what they were or David was finally going to have to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two couples had decided to go on a double date on Isabella's next night off, and that ended up being an entire week from previous one. Marko and Isla hung back as Isabella and David bickered back and forth. Isla didn't get to see David and Isabella acting like regular friends often, but she could tell that the two had bumped heads far before Isla had arrived. David had insisted on picking the movie, so Isabella said it was only fair if someone else chose the seats. By someone else, she meant her. Marko and Isla giggled at the two as they waited in line for snacks, and Isla asked him,</p><p>"So, is this movie gonna be scary?" She asked. She had a feeling it would be. It was called Fright Night, and she figured it wouldn't have a title like that if it wasn't.</p><p>"Nah. Unless you're scared of <em> vampires </em>." He said, and wiggled his fingers at her. He leaned in menacingly and gave her an evil grin, but Isla rolled her eyes. Marko looked too much like an angel to be scary, and she pushed him away by placing a hand on his chest. For a brief moment, she felt how cold he was. But the thought quickly faded away as she said,</p><p>"Vampires are lame." She tried to sound cool about it, but it was only to hide her growing nerves. Isla was a total baby when it came to horror movies, but Marko didn't know that. She was sure that she'd hear endless teasing if he found out. He laughed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to shake her gently.</p><p>"Is that so?" He teased, and Isla shrugged him off. She rolled her eyes, but a smile was teasing her lips. Marko treated her like a little sister, but she didn't mind it. She actually thought it was kind of nice.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, they can't even eat Italian food. All you'd have to do is throw a plate of pasta at them." She said, and Marko laughed again from the mental image alone.</p><p>"Ooh, Isla the big, bad vampire slayer." He teased, and Isla smiled. She liked that. It made her feel a little less scared. "I'll have to remember to call you in case I ever meet one." He said, and Isla rolled her eyes. David cut in.</p><p>"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you met a real vampire." He said to her with a smile on his face. Isla smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. It was probably true. She'd freak if anything like that really did pop out at her.</p><p>"Well, good thing vampires don't exist." She responded, and David smirked. He reached out for her hand, and Isla took it. She sided up next to him, and leaned against him as they continued to wait in line. She didn't see the way her sister was shaking her head at both of the boys.</p><p>The four of them ended up sitting in the middle like Isabella wanted. David sat on the far end with Isla besides him and Isabella picked the other end. She'd agreed to sit away from the two as long as they got to sit in the middle, so Marko sat besides the youngest of the four. He nudged her shoulder and said,</p><p>"No making out, you two." And Isla rolled her eyes. He was one to talk. As soon as he said it, he wrapped his arms around Isabella and Isabella pulled him in for a kiss. Apparently, they weren't going to even watch the opening credits. David had wrapped his arms around her as well, and Isla cuddled closer as she waited for the movie to start.</p><p>Isla and David usually didn't pay attention to movies for long, but they had no choice with the other couple besides them. Isla chewed on her twizzler nervously the movie went on. She didn't notice David's eyes on her, or how he seemed to be gouging all of her reactions. She was thoroughly scared when Jerry, the main vampire in the movie, was stabbed with a pencil, and she quickly covered her eyes at the sight of blood and of his monstrous face. She covered her face when Evil Ed attacked Vincent, and hid her face away when Ed was burned by a crucifix. She could hardly stand the gory sight, and David held her close to his chest. </p><p>She only went back to watching it when Jerry hypnotized Amy at the nightclub, and revealed Amy looked like his lost love. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks as the two kissed, and she reached out to hold David's other hand. He gave hers a squeeze, and she winced when Jerry bit her. While Amy moaned as Jerry drank from her, Isla raised a hand to her own neck. It looked like it hurt more than anything, and she couldn't imagine letting someone bite her. At least, not hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>The movie continued, and Isla spent most of it hiding in David's chest. Especially when Amy, Isla's favorite character, turned into a vampire and attacked her boyfriend. Isla's eyes went wide when she saw how Amy's mouth opened to reveal a too-wide mouth full of sharp teeth. David had pulled away only to set the popcorn down on the ground. As soon as his arm was gone from around her shoulders, someone grabbed her from behind. It made her shriek, and the three besides her jumped. Marko and Isabella quickly pulled away from their liplock, and David quickly turned and tried to grab the kid. He was just a kid, and it was clear it had been nothing more than a harmless prank. Still, he'd nearly scared the life out of Isla, and David was pissed.</p><p>"C'mere, you little shit." He snarled. David nearly snatched the kid by his shirt, and he looked ready to beat the little twerp into a pulp. Isla quickly stopped him, placing both her hands on his chest, and told him,</p><p>"I'm fine, David. I'm fine." Her voice was a whisper, as they'd already brought too much attention to themselves in the mostly full theater. She tried to calm him down before the usher came to see what was going on, and the kid said,</p><p>"Yeah, man. Lay off." And David grumbled as he turned around in his seat. He wrapped a protective arm around the girl. Marko sent a glare back to the boys and growled a low,</p><p>"You dipshits better scram before the movie ends." He threatened, and Isla nudged him. They were <em> not </em> going to beat up a bunch of twelve year olds. Still, the kids didn't take his threat lightly. As soon as the movie ended, the three behind them had hightailed it for the exit. </p><p>Isla had ignored the other couple and pulled David in for a kiss to distract him for the rest of the movie. They didn't pull away until Marko and Isabella began pegging popcorn at their heads. The two were laughing, and Marko said,</p><p>"Ten points!" When a piece of popcorn stuck. Isla pulled away and quickly pulled the buttery snack out of her hair. She punched him on the arm, and he laughed. He didn't even bother to rub the spot. David grinned as she turned back to him, and pulled her in for another short kiss. The ending credits were already rolling, and most of the theater had left. When she pulled away, she took a sip of their remaining soda. Marko threw another piece of popcorn at her, and she held the cup out menacingly.</p><p>"How many points if I dump this on your head?" She threatened, and Marko cackled. Isabella gave her a warning glance, however, and she begrudgingly went back to sipping it instead.</p><p>After that, the four of them went to get some real food. David didn't want to show them their usual spot, and the four of them went to get Italian instead. They picked a booth, and they all munched on the pizza in front of them. Isla picked at her slice as she said,</p><p>"Y'know, I was thinking about going vegetarian." She said, and everyone shot her a glance. She looked at each of them, and then said a defending, "What? I think it'd be easy enough. I don't really eat meat that much as it is." She said, and Marko smirked as he mumbled,</p><p>"Unless you count David's." And that remark earned him a laugh from David, a punch on the arm from his girlfriend, and a glare from Isla. She shook her head as she finished her slice, and ignored David's hand crawling up her leg. When he dipped them in-between, she started blushing furiously and gave him a small nudge. He nudged her back, and squeezed the inside of her thigh. Isabella looked suspiciously between the two, and kicked David under the table. He glared at her, but his hand retreated. Instead, he squeezed her knee.</p><p>After dinner, the two couples parted ways, and David and Isla went back to the apartment to finish what David had started at the Italian restaurant. As David leaned against the threshold of the front door, he asked,</p><p>"Still think vampires are lame?" He questioned, and Isla thought back to the movie. It'd been terrifying, and was definitely the scariest monster movie she'd seen with the boy. He arched a brow at her, and he was looking at her closely as she gave him a sheepish smile.</p><p>"They're okay. They may be a bit scarier than I thought." She admitted. David tilted his head, and he pulled her closer by her waist. He leaned down to kiss her neck, and Isla shivered as she unlocked the door. He nipped at the crook of it, and then whispered,</p><p>"What about that one scene? Between what's-his-face and Amy. When he bit her?" He asked, and Isla shivered as he began sucking a hickey into her neck. He moved behind her, holding her waist and and wrapping a hand around her throat. He used it to tilt her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him. "What if I bit you, huh?" He whispered, and his voice was low and teasing. Like they were in her bed and this was just some new type of foreplay. He licked a stripe up her neck, before he placed open-mouthed kisses down it. Isla bit her lip to suppress her moan, but her eyes flicked open when he dragged his teeth against her neck. She gasped. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they almost felt like fangs. She froze, and she placed a hand over David's.</p><p>"David." She said, but he didn't stop. He licked another stripe up her neck, and Isla squirmed in his grasp. The arms holding her tightened, and Isla was starting to feel a little scared. It didn't help when he dragged his teeth against her neck again, this time applying just a little bit more pressure. They definitely felt like fangs. "Stop messing around." She told him, and he stopped. Her voice had shook slightly, and David let her go almost as quickly as he had grabbed her. He chuckled and went back to his spot against the doorframe, as if everything was fine. Isla looked at him. He was the same David as before, and his teeth were completely normal as he grinned at her. David had just been messing with her. Her imagination had just ran a little wild.</p><p>"I knew someone would be scared." He teased, and Isla gave him a small glare as she pushed the door open to let both of them inside. That someone was her. David was just trying to scare her. He could be such an asshole sometimes. Though, he definitely knew how to make up for it, and he spent the rest of the night doing so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Morning Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla brings up a beach day and David distracts her. This leads to Isla distracting him from sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to the beach tomorrow?” Isla asked. David and her were laying in bed. Isla had been there for almost ten weeks, and she hadn’t gotten to see the beach in the sun yet. She smiled at the thought of David in some swimming trunks. They could lay out, sun-bathe, and swim. And Isla wouldn’t have to chance catching another cold. He could put sunscreen on her back, and the two could eat icecream to cool them off in the beating sun. Both his skin and his hair would probably be snow-white in the sunlight, and she wished she brought a camera so she could take a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost dawn, and David was getting sleepy. He laid besides her, his head on her chest as she played with his hair. He hummed and nuzzled further inbetween her breasts. If he wasn’t so tired, she’d think he was doing it on purpose. She was wearing her usual t-shirt and shorts, but David had stuck both of his cold hands under her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go to the beach every night.” He mumbled, and Isla smiled at the sleepiness of his voice. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he’d drift off at any moment. Isla kissed his forehead, and he smiled and nuzzled his way into her neck. He pressed a few kisses to the crook of it, before he simply buried his face in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean during the day. We could go around three o’clock or something.” She said. It was around six in the morning now. If they woke up around two in the afternoon, they could both get eight hours of sleep. Then, they’d have almost five hours of sunlight. The idea of spending a day with David made her giddy, but David made a small sound. He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.” He said simply, and Isla looked down at him. She furrowed her brows. She couldn’t see his face, so she rubbed his back instead. He wore just his underwear, but at least the coldness of his skin made up for Isabellas crappy A/C. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She asked. He made another small noise, and nipped at her neck. It was a silent way to answer her question, and she supposed that it was the equivalent of him telling her to drop it. She pouted. “David, why not?” She insisted, and wiggled under him to keep him from falling asleep. He let out a sigh. He lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her. She pouted up at him, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. Again, he just thought that she was cute. His eyes trailed down her face before he decided to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause I have something special planned tonight, and you’ll be too tired if we go out during the day.” He said, and Isla’s lips spread into a wide smile. She beamed up at him, and cupped his cheeks. She loved surprises, and the thought of David planning something for her was undeniably adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked, and he smiled down at her. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, and squeezed her waist gently. It was one of his many tactics to try to get her to stop asking difficult questions, and Isla fell for it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, and she shivered at the feeling of his cold hands running down her side. He slid his hand under the waistband of her shorts, but just to slip under and give her hip a small squeeze. It was only a small touch, but it ignited the fire inside Isla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, and laid back on top of her with a sigh, and Isla whined for a different reason now. He’d gone back to simply laying half on top of her, and it seemed he had no intention on finishing what he started. She could feel his smirk against her neck, so she knew he wasn’t going to sleep. Yet. She whined again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David.” But he refused to answer her. Instead, he buried deeper into her neck and let out a sigh. As if she was the neediest thing in the entire world. He was probably planning on leaving her like this, just so he could do something about it when they woke up. She frowned and stared up at the ceiling. She ran a hand through his hair and was quiet for a moment. She could hear his breathing, and how it quickly evened out as the sun began to rise. He was close to sleep, and would probably be dead to the world in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Isla decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. She couldn’t get up and escape to the shower, so instead she simply reached down into the waistband of her own shorts. She rubbed herself through her panties, and closed her eyes to imagine it was David’s hand instead. It was fairly easy, since the boy was laying right besides her. She’d slipped her fingers under her panties and had just begun to slip her fingers inside herself when David finally stirred. Perhaps it had been the small moan that she’d let slip out, but he was kissing her in a second. It was lazy and slow, as if he was fighting sleep as he did it. He murmured a small, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” And Isla ignored it. He was one to talk. Isla pulled him close and took the rare chance to explore his mouth, and he moaned softly. His hand replaced her own, but it was almost clumsy in his sleepy state. It seemed like he was exhausted, but he was doing his best to try to please her despite it. His fingers curled inside her slowly, but Isla whimpered for more. Finally, he pulled away and rolled onto his back. Isla giggled when he pulled at her shorts and then patted his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla obediently took off her shorts and panties, and then climbed into his lap. She straddled his hips, and looked down at him expectantly. He didn’t waste any time with foreplay, and dug himself out of his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride me.” He mumbled, and Isla stared down at him. They hadn’t done this yet, and Isla didn’t know what he meant. He rolled his eyes and adjusted his head on the pillows, and then his position on the bed. He positioned her above him, and pressed the tip against her entrance. It was then that it occurred to Isla that they didn’t have a condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” She said, and she leaned over and off him to reach over the bed. He let out a groan and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine if we don’t use one one time.” He told her, but Isla sent him a small glare. That mentality was how accidents happened. She wasn’t going back to Indiana just to explain how she ended up pregnant to her parents. David was cute, but he wasn’t that cute. She fished a condom out of his pants, David always carried extras, and she slipped it on him almost expertly. He sighed and arched a brow at her. “We good now?” He asked her, and Isla nodded. He repeated what he’d done before, and slowly sank Isla down onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and grabbed his stomach as he situated himself inside her, and she had to bite back her moan. Isabella was sleeping just over in the other room. They couldn’t exactly be loud. At least the sound of her fan provided some background noise. He held her hips and told her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just move like this.” His voice was thick with sleep as he rocked her hips, and Isla let out a soft gasp. It felt so good every time, but Isla loved this. She hummed softly as she slowly began rocking her hips back and forth, and she had to bite her hand to keep herself quiet. She went nice and slow, and she kept all her gasps and moans to herself. David stared up at her, his hands moving over her body as she rocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her shirt, and palmed her chest while his other hand groped her ass. It was the first time he’d let her take control and do most of the work, and he took the opportunity to worship her with his hands. He didn’t leave any part of her untouched, and he reached up to caress her cheeks as they slowly turned redder and redder. She was panting softly above him, and she had her eyes closed as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his palm before she started moving faster and faster. She gripped his chest as she fucked herself down onto him, and he let out a shaky breath. He grabbed her hips and started helping her lift them so she could spear herself down. It made her gasp and cry out softly, and David had to quickly shush her. He went back to simply having her rock her hips, and Isla let her head fall forward as she kept herself propped up with both hands on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so good, and Islas breath was ragged as her thighs began to ache. She’d never done this much work before, but she pushed herself to continue as her orgasm neared closer and closer. She tried to move her hips as fast as she could, but she had to cover her mouth to keep herself quiet. David reached down to swipe circles around her clit. To try to help her chase her release. She had to bite back her whine, and David licked his lips as he watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, David pulled her down onto his chest, and held her hips as he fucked up into her. It was fast and hard, and it was exactly what she needed to drive her to the edge. The slap of skin against skin echoed throughout the room, but they still did their best to keep their noises down to a minimum. She covered her mouth with both her hands as he orgasm quickly wracked through her, and David tilted his head back and fucked the life out of her until he came inside her with a quiet groan. He thrust inside her again, just to bury himself deep and make Isla gasp. They both panted quietly as Isla slipped off him, and she laid besides him in a tired heap. Her legs ached, and sleepiness hit her like a truck. David took the condom off and flung it in the trash, and then situated himself back into his underwear. Isla didn’t bother putting either her shorts or her underwear back on, and David gathered her close to his chest. The two shared a small kiss, before tiredness consumed both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep on their sides, and Islas hand rested on his cheek. She didn’t notice how he’d stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd woke up once throughout the day, and it was only to use the bathroom and get herself a snack. She'd considered getting up for the day as she wandered back in her room. When she'd seen how cute David was sleeping in her bed, she'd quickly tossed that thought away and climbed back into it with him. He hummed when he felt her slide back next to him, and he tucked her tightly against his chest. She slept with her back pressed against his front, and he'd kissed her neck, mumbled something along the lines of 'mine', and then quickly fell back asleep. Isla giggled to herself as she tried to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a little bit for her to fall back asleep, but she had to be woken up by the boy after she did. He pressed a kiss to her neck and shoulders, and she groaned when he pulled her back. She looked over her shoulder and had just opened her still-half asleep eyes when he captured her lips, and she reached up to caress his cheek as he gave her a kiss. She smiled when he pulled away, and she traced the lines of his face as she murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." And David smiled down at her. He pressed a peck against her lips before he replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you mean evening." And Isla rolled her eyes. He'd used her own joke against her, and she tried to push him off her. He refused to budge, and Isla shifted fully onto her back instead. She took his face in both of her hands, and she caressed it softly. He was quiet as he leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had realized fairly quickly that David was touch starved. It was why she gave him as many kisses and caresses as he wanted and more. It helped him relax, and, with a small sigh, he laid his head back on her chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her, and he hummed as Isla began tracing shapes into his back. The muscle was tight underneath her fingers, and she absent-mindedly asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever relax?" And David smirked against her shirt. He ran his cold fingers under her shirt and along her side, and then he murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex is how I relax." Isla rolled her eyes. Then, he relaxed every night. But that didn't help him when it came to the knots in his back. She made a fist and gently massaged some of the bigger ones she found. She rubbed them until they loosened, and David moaned softly as he buried his face in her chest. She'd gotten at least three of them out when Isabella knocked on their door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still here by the way!" She called, and the two of them laughed. That was code for, 'please don't do anything sexual until I leave' and it was a rare occasion that she'd actually caught them not doing anything sexual at all. Well, sort of. It was more sensual than sexual, Isla liked to think. David seemed to be enjoying it either way. Isla was more surprised that she hadn't said anything about that morning, but she wasn't going to draw attention to it. If Isabella didn't hear them, then that was a blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, David climbed off of her, rolled his shoulders, and straightened out his back. He seemed pleased, and Isla smiled as she climbed out of bed. She'd changed back into her bottoms when she got up in the middle of the day, and she went to her dresser to pick something out. David laid back on the bed, and she could practically feel his eyes on her. She turned around and gave him a questioning glance. She arched a brow at him and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" But David shook his head. He simply smiled at her and continued to stare, but Isla could see the twinkle in his eye. She didn't press, and instead tried to hide the blush climbing up her cheeks by turning away from him. After picking out a dress, Isla asked, "So, what are our plans for tonight?" She hadn't forgotten his words, and she didn't notice how David seemed to pull his answer out of thin air.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little bit fluffier than normal so I hope you enjoyed!!!</p><p>Also, I'm taking a break today cause my sister is coming into town!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three days before she leaves, David tells her the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla was sitting on her bed, her feet in David’s lap. She had her back pressed against the wall, while David sat against the headboard. She was doing another sketch of him. This one was a side profile, and she paused to look at him for a moment. He had a cigarette in-between his fingers, and he only moved when he brought it to his lips. He had put his shirt on for the picture, and his hand was gently rubbing her knee. Otherwise, he was doing his best not to move, and he was almost eerily good at sitting still. She told him that when she said,</p><p>“I appreciate it, but, like, how do you manage to sit so still?” She asked him, and he smiled then. He glanced over at her and gave her a small shrug. He didn’t say a word, and Isla rolled her eyes. She’d told him to be quiet when she’d first started, and he’d proceeded to not talk ever since then. It had turned into a game between them to see who would break first. Either David would finally decide to give her a response or Isla would bug him for one. Isla ignored him after that, and finished her drawing. She turned it around to show him, and he peered at the page with a smile on his face. He snuffed out his cigarette, and used the newly free hand to bring it closer to his face. It seemed their game had ended in a tie, because David said,</p><p>“That’s really good. Can I keep it?” He asked with a grin, and Isla pouted. While she liked giving him gifts, she wanted to keep all her drawings. There was no point in David having a picture of himself anyways when he could just look in the mirror. Especially when Isla was going away in less than a week. When she pouted, he rolled his eyes. He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, and said a teasing, "Fine, be greedy." And it made Isla let out a small giggle. She bit her lip as she turned to look at her bed-side table. With a smile, she said,</p><p>"I, um, actually did get you something." She started, and David arched a brow at her. He smiled as she got up and leaned over him to reach into the drawer. He took the opportunity to grope her ass, and she swatted his hand away and presented him with a small gift. It was wrapped in blue tissue paper and had a yellow ribbon tying it together. David let out a small laugh, and took the present as she continued, "I was trying to figure out when our one month was, and it passed before I had the chance to pick this up. So, I figured it'd be a going away present." He looked at her when she said that, and his happiness from before seemed to damper a bit. Neither of them talked about the reality of Isla leaving. She had three days left in Santa Carla, including that night. David seemed to be completely ignoring it. Like if he didn't acknowledge it, she wouldn't have to leave. She put her legs back on his lap, and he reached to give her knee a squeeze. He was a little hesitant to open it, but he slowly pulled the yellow ribbon off before tearing into the tissue.</p><p>It was a silver Zippo lighter, one that wasn't too fancy or engraved. He arched a brow at her, and Isla knew what he was going to say. She cut him off before he had a chance.</p><p>"You always lose yours. I see you with a new one almost every night. So, this'll just be a backup one." She said, and David stared at her. He seemed surprised that she had even noticed. He flicked it open, and flicked it to start it. She'd filled it up already, and a small flame came out of it. He flicked it closed. He stared at it, and played with it between his fingers.  Isla watched him, and she honestly couldn't tell if he liked it. She bit her nail as she waited for him to say something. Or for him to look at her. He squeezed her knee gently, and said,</p><p>"Isla?" It was quiet, and Isla almost wouldn't have heard him if she hadn't watched him say it. He still wasn't looking at her as he began rhythmically flicking it open and closed. "What would you say if...I asked you to stay in Santa Carla?" He asked, and Isla froze. She stared at him as she processed the question. It was the third time she'd been asked. She looked at his face, and she wondered if he was being serious. After a moment, she said,</p><p>"I'm supposed to leave in three days." It was a simple statement, but the answer boiled down to a 'no'. He frowned. He flicked the lighter closed, and then he looked at her. His face was completely guarded as he said,</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question." And Isla frowned. It was an answer. It was just not the answer he'd been hoping for. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was too late to be having this conversation.</p><p>"I can't, David." She said, and his eyes hardened. He flicked the lighter open, lit the flame, and then flicked it closed again. He put it in his pocket, and let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked, and Isla shook her head. She'd already told him why not. He hadn't pressed like this before. They'd danced around the subject in the past few weeks. David would tell her about a school in Santa Carla, tell her about the rates of apartments, or about a job that was hiring. Trying to get her to consider living her life here instead of all the way back in Indiana. He started showing her every little hole in the wall he knew as well. Anything to show her that life in Santa Carla would be far more interesting.</p><p>"David, I don't want to have this conversation again. I've already told you why." She said firmly, and his frown turned into a scowl. He stared at her. She wasn't being as obedient as usual. She wasn't letting him persuade her. She stared back at him and she refused to waver under his gaze. After a moment, she said, "Why do I have to move to Santa Carla? Why can't you come with me to Indiana?" She asked, and he scoffed. She was flipping the script, but who said she had to be the one that left her old life? It made anger boil inside her, and she lightly slapped his arm. She was being serious, and he was treating it like a joke. He shook his head and said,</p><p>"I can't." And Isla didn't think before she echoed his words.</p><p>"Why not?" She asked him, and she gave him the same look he'd given her. Why did she have to move here with him? Why couldn't he be the one who followed her? She didn’t actually want him to move with her there. Indiana was far too boring, but she couldn’t ignore how it was unfair of him to expect her to leave everything behind. He stared at her for a moment, and she watched as he clicked his jaw. He was thinking about something, considering his words. Isla was genuinely interested in what he'd have to say, and she waited. After a moment, he said,</p><p>"Because I'm a vampire." And it was Isla's turn to scoff. She pulled her legs out of his lap, and wrapped her arms around them instead. She couldn't believe he was choosing to tease her. Now, of all times.</p><p>"Yeah. Ha ha. Real funny. Be serious, David. Why not?" She asked, and he gave her a small glare. Isla gave one right back to him. She couldn't believe that he was continuing with the joke from almost two weeks ago. Sure, he’d managed to give her the willies that night, but she’d quickly started to ignore all his antics. She was about to open her mouth to say something smart when David said,</p><p>“I am being serious, Isla.” And Isla glared at him fully now. This wasn’t a funny joke, and it definitely wasn’t the time for it. At this rate, it was going to end up getting kicked out of the apartment and she didn’t want to have an argument with him right before she left. She glared at him, completely unrelenting in her refusal to join whatever game David had decided to play. He was staring at her, and his face was completely serious. If it wasn’t completely preposterous, Isla would almost believe him. In fact, she was starting to become a little scared by the way he stared at her. She looked back and forth between his eyes, but he didn’t show an ounce of humor in them. Her anger faltered a bit. She hugged her legs tighter to her chest, and rested her chin behind them. Almost as if she was hiding. Softly, she said,</p><p>“David, stop it. I don’t like this joke.” She said, but David’s gaze didn’t leave her. Usually, he’d stop the minute she asked him to. He never truly wanted to make her upset, but he didn’t soften and he didn’t give her one of his smiles. His blue eyes were piercing and guarded, and she subconsciously scooted back away from him. To put distance between them. He noticed, and his voice was lacking any emotion as he said,</p><p>“It’s not a joke.” Isla stared at him, but she couldn’t believe him. It was absurd, and David was simply being mean. He was trying to make fun of her. The second she believed him he’d laugh in her face and tell her how naive she was, and then he’d kiss her to make it all better. Part of her wished he’d cut it out and get to that part already. She wanted him to reassure her, caress her face, and kiss away her worries. Hell, she’d even forgive and forget the conversation from earlier if they could just go back to normal. Instead, he said, “I was hoping you were going to figure it out on your own. You’ve asked so many questions. I even took you to that movie to try to get you to piece it together, but you…” He trailed off and looked away from her. She watched as he clicked his jaw again, and Isla couldn’t believe he was taking the joke this far. He let out a sigh, and Isla shook her head. She still couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t going to fall for it, and she quickly said, </p><p>“You’re being very mean, David. I’m not an idiot. Vampires aren’t real, and you’re just avoiding my question.” She said. Anger was boiling inside her now. The boy must think that she was completely stupid and it hurt. She had trusted him, and she genuinely had wanted to know why. What was holding him back and keeping him here. If it had been a job, his family, anything, she would've understood. It would've made leaving easier. But if he had nothing and was just choosing to stay, then did he even really want to be with her? The thought hurt her more than anything else. But she quickly tried to shake it. He liked her enough to want her to stay. He wanted to be with her, she told herself. He was quick to respond,</p><p>“I’m not- Isla, I’m not-” He let out a frustrated sigh, and moved off the bed. He headed towards the door, and Isla scrambled after him. Part of her didn’t want him to leave, but she couldn’t believe that he was acting like this. It had been a simple question and he was taking it so far. Why couldn’t he give her a real answer? She grabbed his wrist to stop him once he neared the door. He had already stopped, and he forcibly spun her towards the mirror. He gripped both of her shoulders, and stood behind her.</p><p>It was leaning against the wall between the window and the corner of the room. It was off to the side enough that she couldn't see it from the bed, and it could only be looked into from the doorway. But since it was off to the side, she only really looked in it whenever she needed to check her outfit.</p><p>At first, she didn’t know what she was supposed to be looking at. Then, she gasped. The only reflection in the mirror was her own. She looked over her shoulder, but David was right behind her. She looked back at the mirror, and she felt his hands squeeze her shoulders. Slowly, her mind pieced it together. For a moment, she thought this was part of the trick. But how would he be able to do that if she could see her reflection clear as day. She touched one of the hands on her shoulder, and she felt it under her fingertips. But still, nothing.</p><p>David didn’t have a reflection. David was telling the truth. David was a vampire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is!! We're getting pretty close to the end of this story now! Hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Broken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla asks some questions and makes some decisions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm warning y'all now. Angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isla hadn't even realized she'd fainted until she woke up in her bed. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but it took her a few minutes to regain her composure. She went to sit up, but cold hands pushed her back down. Someone murmured a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla, don't push yourself." And she could tell it was her sisters voice. Her head was too cloudy to think about how her sister had come so fast, and instead she blinked her eyes repeatedly to try to clear her vision. She groaned as she ran a hand over her face, and her memories started to come back. The argument. The confession. The mirror. She stilled when she thought about the mirror, and she was quick to look around the room. But David was nowhere to be seen. Isabella sighed and said, "He's in the living room with the others." And Isla's eyes flicked back to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't realize she had been so obvious, but one particular word caught her attention. Others. The rest of the boys were in the apartment, and she guessed that they were the same as him. Why else would they all be together? They were probably talking about her right now. Isla groaned softly. This night was slowly turning into a nightmare. But the fact that they remained in the living room calmed her down. David hadn't killed her or bitten her, as far as she knew, so she was fine. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella ran a hand over her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face. As she did it, Isla made a startling realization. Isabella's hands were as cold as ice. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest, and she sat up slowly. She sat back against the headboard, and she stared at her sister as she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're one of them, aren't you?" She asked, and her sister frowned. Isla looked over her face. The wild, bleached blonde hair, the earring, the style change. They'd said it happened before they met them, but there had been another change. A change that Isla couldn't put her finger on until now. Her sister was a vampire. Isabella gave her a small nod, and she looked sad as Isla let out a long breath. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it, and she quickly grasped her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone she knew in Santa Carla. The five people she'd spent every night with for the past ten weeks. They were all vampires. She was almost a little mad at herself for not noticing sooner, but how could she? If she started thinking they were blood-sucking monsters before she'd seen David's reflection, she would've checked herself into the nearest clinic. It was insane, but it was true. Isabella slowly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You probably have a lot of questions…" She trailed off, and Isla realized she was giving her time to collect her thoughts. Isla sat for a moment, and rung her hands together. There were a million questions going through her mind. One of the more important ones was about her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long?" She asked. She didn't need to specify. Her sister ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It seemed like she'd expected this question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About six months. I met Marko only a month after I moved here, in July, and we- We took things slow." She said, and Isla stared at her. Seven months was slow? They'd dated for seven months and she let him turn her? Isla wanted to throttle her. But she pushed those thoughts away. She still had more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys like- like the movie? Are you like Amy?" She asked. Part of her didn't want to know. She imagined her sisters mouth opening wide and revealing rows of too sharp teeth, and her heart rate picked up. Isabella looked at her helplessly, and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. We don't look like that. I mean, we're not exactly pretty, but not like the movie." She said, and Isla didn't know whether to be relaxed by the news or not. She quickly decided she didn't want to see. It would be too much for her. "And garlic doesn't affect us, but, um, crosses and holy water does. So does sunlight." She added, and Isla nodded numbly. Crosses, holy water, and sunlight. No wonder Isabella hadn't come home for Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She stared at her warily, and then glanced at the door. Behind it were four other vampires. She wondered if they could hear them, and she decided that she wouldn't put it past them to eavesdrop. She gulped when she thought of another question that had popped into her mind. It was about their diet, but Isla quickly decided she didn't want to know. Then, something occurred to her. It fell numbly from her mouth before she could stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dwayne killed that girl, didn't he? That's why she's missing." She said, and her mind went back to the missing girls poster. She'd almost completely forgotten about it, but now it sat in the forefront of her mind. She didn't need to see her sisters nod to know that she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that bothered her most of all was the fact that she'd encouraged him to talk to her. The girl was dead because Isla had encouraged it. If she'd just left it alone, maybe it would've been someone else. Isla had indirectly sent that girl to her grave. It made a shiver run through her. That nod answered more questions than just one. In that instant, she knew that they'd killed for their meals. Not maimed or drank out of a blood bag. They killed. It made tears well up in her eyes, and she covered her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister was a killer. So were her friends. And so was her boyfriend. Quickly, she asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have to- to y'know? Can't you just, like, take a little or something?" She asked, and her sister frowned. Isla stared at her hopefully, but she had a feeling she was going to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It curbs the craving, but it doesn't satisfy it." She said, and Isla frowned. She felt helpless and hopeless. There was no way to make the situation better. They had to kill. It made her want to tear her hair out. She thought about their nights more and more, and suddenly she just asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When do you even get the time? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you. Or with David." It didn't make sense. She'd spent entire nights with David. How could he have even had the time to go feed off of someone? How could he be a vampire if she spent almost every minute of every night with him? Isabella seemed a little surprised by the question, and it was clear she didn't think before she answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would hunt when you and David were together at the apartment. David would always hunt before we got to the boardwalk or he'd-" Isla stopped listening. David had fed before she got to the boardwalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant every night she kissed him, he'd already drank someone's blood. Killed someone. She thought about every time his tongue had been inside her mouth. Every time he'd kissed her neck or any other part of her body. It'd been the same mouth that had murdered people. The same boy that murdered people regularly. Then, she thought about when she'd been on shark week, her last time being only a week prior, and it clicked. Now she knew why David had been so eager to give her head. Suddenly, Isla thought she was going to be sick. When her sister continued with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We decided after the movie that we weren't going to tell you 'cause you got so scared. But David- It doesn't matter." She'd been about to go on a tangent, and she shook her head. "Either way, I'm happy you know. 'Cause now I can tell you that I want you to be a part of my life, Isla. I want you to be one of us." Isla couldn't think of a worse thing her sister could've said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was definitely going to be sick. She launched herself off the bed and past her sister. She threw her door open and she wasn't surprised to see the four boys right outside her bedroom door. But she paid them no mind. She slipped past them and darted into the bathroom, nearly knocking over Marko in the process. She just managed to close the door and make it to the toilet before the bile climbed up her throat, and she emptied the Chinese food from earlier into the porcelain bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David and the boys had been listening on the other side of the door. So far, things weren't going all that bad. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't cried, and she hadn't fainted. David had nearly started banging his head against the wall when she made the accurate assumption about Dwayne, but things were fine. She was taking it fairly well now that the initial shock had passed, and David was proud of her. He had hope. Hope that everything was eventually going to turn out fine. She'd accept them, she'd get used to it and maybe the two could have a little fun during that period of time, and Isla would change. She'd be his, and he'd be hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't exactly estatic that Isabella was telling them about their eating habits, but she supposed Isla would need to find out sometime. He knew that she'd understand. Isla was kind, and she'd been misunderstood herself. She knew that it might take a bit of coaxing, but eventually she'd be back in his arms. Back to being his little Isla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she ripped the door open, David had been quickly removed from his thoughts. For a moment, he thought she was either going to yell at him or embrace him. But she did neither. He watched her bee-line it for the bathroom, and the boys heard the sound of her retching moments later. Okay, maybe a lot of coaxing. Somehow, this was worse than all the reactions that they'd expected. Paul even went far enough to mouth, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yikes." And suddenly David wasn't as confident as he was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of blood, drinking blood, made her beyond sick. So much so that she emptied everything she'd eaten that night and then sat down on the bathroom floor. She shut the lid and flushed the toilet, and then put her head between her legs. This was far too much, far too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did a mental inventory of all the new information. Her sister, boyfriend, and friends were all vampires. They killed for their meals. They'd wanted her to become one of them. Those three things freaked her out the most. She took a few deep breaths to keep her from hyperventilating, and then stood to brush her teeth. As she did, she couldn't help but run her hand over her neck. The time where she'd thought she'd felt fangs against it had been real. The sharpness against her skin had been David's fangs, and he hadn't been teasing her. She spit the toothpaste in the sink and pulled her hair back to drink some water from the faucet. She rinsed her mouth out before spitting that as well. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her reflection stared back at her, reminding her of her own humanity. Then, she heard a knock at the door. It had nearly made her jump out of her skin, and she hesitantly went to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side was David. Just David. She gulped. She wasn't necessarily ready to face him yet, but it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought you this." He said. He was holding a can of ginger ale. A peace offering of sorts. Isabella had bought it for her when she was sick, and she took the can from him. When their fingers brushed, Isla dropped it instinctively. David was quick to catch it before it fell, and now Isla wasn't as impressed as before. It just reminded her of what he was. She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists for a moment. It was too soon. Too much. Quietly, she asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you tell me?" It was a genuine question. Isabella had said they'd decided against it, yet David told her anyways. And now she could barely stand to look at him without thinking of everything he'd possibly done. Of all the missing posters. She figured at least a quarter of them had to be his fault. David sighed, and he set the can down on the counter. He reached to take her hands, but Isla pulled away from his grasp. He frowned, and his hands dropped to his sides. He stuck them in his pockets instead. She'd barely even noticed that he'd put his jackets back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promised I wouldn't lie to you." He said, and Isla scoffed. She was positive he had already broken that promise, and his gaze turned sharp. "I never lied." He said, and Isla returned his gaze. They were right back to arguing. She thought over everything he had said to her in the past few months. She realized that most of them hadn't been lies. She'd thought they'd been jokes or him being cryptic, but no. He'd been telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anemia?" She said. It was the first thing she thought of that had definitely been a lie. She'd asked him why he was so cold, and instead of saying 'vampire' he'd said that he was anemic. That was a definite lie. But David rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, all vampires are anemic. Being dead kind of prevents you from producing new blood cells." He said, and Isla glared at him. Then, his words hit her. David was dead. A corpse. She'd lost her virginity to a corpse. David seemed to have noticed the way her face paled, and he reached out to hold her. Isla pushed his hands away and covered her mouth, forcing her nausea to go away. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was doing her best to process this, but none of them were making it easy. She wished the rest of them hadn't come. That'd it had just been her sister and David. She couldn't hear a single sound throughout the house, but she knew they were there. Listening. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She let it out, and then took another breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepting David meant accepting vampirism and vice versa. Isla found that she couldn't do either. She couldn't become a vampire, and she couldn't be around David now that she knew that he was one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't deal with this." She whispered, and she ran a hand over her face. She couldn't. She was an inch away from having a full on nervous breakdown. He stared at her, and his voice was so quiet she had to strain to hear him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying?" He asked. Isla stared at him. Tears welled in her eyes, but Isla couldn't deal with this. David was a murderer. She could barely even think about what he must've done to every person that'd ever been slightly rude to her. The boys from the diner, the kids from the theater, and countless passerbys. Each with lives as complex and unique as her own. Her heart tightened when she thought about the possibility of David killing a couple of kids. But, she couldn't put it past him. Not when she'd seen so many of them on the missing posters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm saying...that I think I would've rather had you lie." It was a harsh blow, but it was the truth. He looked like she'd knocked the air out of him, and his eyes looked hurt. He didn't even try to hide it. But Isla couldn't look at him the same anymore. She didn't see her loving boyfriend. She saw a killer. A monster. Like the ones she'd hid in his chest from when they'd gone to the movies. Except, now, it was David that was terrifying her. Her voice cracked as she said, "I'm saying I can't date you anymore." And the first tear fell. She quickly wiped it from her face and pushed past him. She went to lock herself in her room, but David snatched her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear ran through her. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She expected a monster, hideous features to overtake his lovely face. Instead, he looked the same as always. As perfect as always. He was staring away from her, at the spot she'd just vacated, and he opened his mouth to speak and then firmly closed it. His hand tightened around her wrist momentarily, and then it relaxed. Finally, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promised we'd always fix things the same night. That you wouldn't shut me out." He said, and Isla knew it was a desperate attempt to make her undo what she'd just done. To win her back and make her stay. But Isla couldn't do that. She tugged her wrist gently out of his grasp, and his hand fell to his side. Another tear streaked down her face as she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but that's a promise I have to break." And then she went into her room, clicked the door to her empty bedroom behind her, and locked it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Aftermath (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla is left alone at the house, and David finds a way to ease the pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning y'all now: more angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a long shaky breath as her words settled heavily on his shoulders. He felt his still heart break. He gulped. After all these years, he hadn't even realized it could still do that. He hadn't realized he could even still have feelings for a person either, but here they were. He took a breath and let it out. It came out just as shaky as before as he fought the tears back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to cry, he told himself. He wasn't. He was. He angrily wiped away a stray tear, and he clicked his jaw as he looked at her bedroom door. He considered kicking it down, forcing her to talk to him, and playing his mind tricks on her until she agreed. Agreed to be his again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to, but he still considered it. Instead, he turned on his heel. He stalked back into the living room, where his coven was waiting. They had all squeezed onto the couch, and David glared at all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their sympathetic looks and reassuring thoughts. He was furious at Marko for even meeting Isabella in the first place. At how sure Isabella had been only a few months ago that Isla would be easy to convince. At how Paul had broken his word, and it had led to this mess. At how Dwayne hadn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight him when it came to Isla's affection, and had even sabotaged his own chances. At how they all had seemed so convinced before today that Isla was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn't. She was just the one who broke his heart. He couldn't keep the fury out of his voice as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're leaving. Now." David felt lied to. Betrayed. He felt like he'd been a complete idiot. He'd let a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> break his heart. He'd let a mortal in! It was the most ridiculous thing he could've done, and he'd done it anyway. Max had always told him to be careful, and he had been. Until he met Isla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd seen the way her plush lips wrapped around the cherry sucker. How her big, innocent eyes had stared at him. Her forever rosy cheeks, and her long dark hair that framed her face so gently. The way she dressed. It was so modest and cute at the same time. She was like a little doll. A perfect little doll for David to play with and keep all to himself. He'd seen her and he'd immediately wanted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd promised Isabella a thousand times that he wouldn't break her, that he wouldn't hurt her. He'd kept his promise in the end. David hadn't broken her. She'd broken him. It was a strange feeling, the crack opening up in his chest. It was like a chasm with a swirling abyss inside. It opened and opened, and only left discomfort and pain in its wake. As each moment passed, it grew larger and larger. It was threatening to consume him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn't wait for them to follow him. He stalked out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind him. The sound it made gave him a small twinge of satisfaction, and David knew how he was going to keep the pain at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla sat in her room. She was clutching her stuffed bunny to her chest as she quietly sobbed. She'd broken up with David. She'd pushed him away for good this time. She was stuck in the middle of two strong emotions. While she couldn't stand to be around him and his new identity, the part of her heart that belonged to him, which was larger than she had realized, ached. It ached for him to run his hand through her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. It ached for him to kiss her cheek and gather her up in his arms. It ached to hear his voice. It ached to kiss him one last time. Bloody mouth or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours ago, the two had been in love. Hours ago, they'd been together. Hours ago, she'd still been his. Isla wanted to scream. At herself. At David. At whoever the hell had turned him. Why did he have to be turned? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was ripping itself to pieces and it was all her fault. She heard a slam of the front door, and she hiccuped. Another wave of remorse hit her. David was leaving. She didn't know how she knew or why she was so certain. She heard a bike engine rumble, and then it was swallowed up by what she assumed was three others. The boys were leaving. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she listened to their bike engines fade. They were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear inside her subsided, but, once that had faded, only the pain laid in its wake. She laid in her bed, clutching her stuffed bunny. She didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like she'd just made a horrible mistake, but the other part still firmly believed she was right for what she'd done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was a killer. A murderer. He killed people every night, as much as he needed to keep himself satisfied. She couldn't think of anything more selfish. Taking a life simply because it would satisfy a hunger. Isla had to starve herself under her last cheerleading captains rule. She knew what it meant to be left unsatisfied day after day, but she still did what she needed to. She would never tell any of them that, but it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped, for the sake of their morality, that it was more intense than regular hunger. Otherwise, she really couldn't think of a single excuse for what they were doing. For what her sister was doing. The thought of her sister killing someone made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the girl she'd grown up with. The older sister that had only been a year ahead of her. The older sister that always treated her like a kid, and, when she'd been younger, Isla had needed it. Someone to watch over her and make sure she was okay. Someone to protect her and stand up for her. Someone who would tell her it was alright that she wanted to read during recess instead of play with the others. Someone who'd always made her feel less alone. Right now, vampire or not, she needed her older sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she opened her door and went to find her. She checked her bedroom first, then the bathroom, and then the living room. There was only the kitchen left, and it was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in the living room and looked around the empty apartment. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. She squeezed the bunny to her chest, and she felt like a lost little girl. Isabella had left her. Isla hadn't noticed the divide between them until now. It'd been miles before, just a simple distance in location. But now the distance between them was emotional. Isla had rejected David, and she had rejected the rest of them by default. Including Isabella. And, like good little soldiers, they'd followed David out of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla did scream. She screamed into the stuffed bunny, and threw it down afterwards. Rage boiled inside her. Isabella had chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her own sister! She'd left her completely alone, and had gone with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Isla had known the girl her entire life, for eighteen years. She'd known David for a year. What if Isla changed her mind? What if she needed someone? Isabella was supposed to be there for her. David had all four of them tending to him, and she couldn't have her sister? The betrayal settled its way into her heart like a punch in the gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun on her heel and stalked to the bathroom. She was done. With all of them. With vampires. She ripped off her pajamas and stood in the shower. She didn't even wait for the water to warm up. She scrubbed herself until her skin was red. She was going to clean herself of all of them, and she was going to forget about Santa Carla the moment she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them had ever been so worried about David before. With Isla, he'd been the happiest they'd ever seen him. He hadn't been neutral or bored the entire night. He had Isla to keep all his attention, and Isla to shower with all of his affection. She'd been good for him, in more ways than one. She'd been so gentle, polite, and kind. As much as David liked to think he was rubbing off on her with the alcohol, cigarettes, and sex, she'd been rubbing off on him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spared the kids at the movie theater. He didn't pick fights anymore. He didn't torture his meals, and instead killed them as quickly as possible. One could blame that simply on the fact that he wanted to be on the boardwalk when Isla got there, but it'd been an internal change in preference. He had tried not to go after pretty girls anymore. He mostly, almost only, went after creeps and beach trash. Guys that would hassle girls all night and drag whatever poor girl they found onto the beach to get them blackout drunk and fuck them. Consensual or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three of the vampires fell in line behind him, waiting for his word as they moved seamlessly down the boardwalk. He'd commanded all of them to follow, and Isabella hadn't questioned him tonight. Despite her rocky relationship with David, they could all feel the hurt and regret inside her heart. She had one thought playing on a constant loop, and not even Marko had been able to turn off the broken record. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I never should've brought her here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Played endlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one of them was questioning him. Surprisingly, it was Dwayne. He watched his leader as he unravelled. His blue eyes searched the crowd, and they landed on a little brunette. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Isla and didn't have the same eyes, but David didn't care. She was close enough. He moved, ready to draw her in, but Dwayne grabbed his arm. David looked at him, and anger flashed in his eyes. Quietly, Dwayne said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She could change her mind." And this made David falter. They could all feel the crack within him, and how his words had opened it just a little bit more. For a second, hope flashed in Davids mind. David quickly snuffed it out before it had a chance to take root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." David commanded, and it was Dwayne's turn to falter. He rarely talked, and he was never told to shut up when he did. He was David's second in command. The word he listened to above all of them, except Max. But Max was David's sire. He couldn't disobey him if he wanted to. Just like Dwayne couldn't disobey David. His lips clamped shut, and he watched as David seemed to set himself on the most destructive path he could find before ripping off the brakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Isabella returned that night, she wondered if it had been a mistake to follow David. He'd commanded her to, so she hadn't had much of a choice. But she hadn't argued with him either. She'd let the rejection take root in her mind, let it sever a few of the ties she had with her sister. When she walked into the apartment, she saw the stuffed bunny on the floor. She could smell takeout food, and she was at least content that Isla had ordered herself something. She wasn't starving herself. That was a good thing. A good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella went to Isla's door, and she knocked on it softly. She had no idea what to expect. She figured the girl would be crying. She could smell the tears on the little plushie she'd taken from the living room. She held it in her hands as a peace offering. Like David's forgotten soda. Carefully, she called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla? Are you okay?" Her voice was hesitant. She couldn't hear any crying. She thought that perhaps that was another good sign. The girl had just needed to be left alone. She heard her climb off her bed and come to the door. Her pace wasn't hesitant, and she didn't even falter before she unlocked it. She regretted going with David as soon as Isla opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in front of her didn't have half of her sisters brightness. She stared at her like she was a stranger, and her dark eyes didn't warm at the sight of her. Instead, she glowered at her. Isabella gulped. She'd never seen hate etched on her sisters face, but she knew that was what it must be. Isabella held up the stuffed animal silently, and Isla turned her glare down onto it. She watched as the girl frowned, and it occurred to Isabella then that she'd left it out of her room on purpose. Isla didn't want it anymore. The realization made Isabella intensely uncomfortable holding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla, I'm sorry I wasn't-" But Isla's glare silenced her. She'd never seen such a deadly look on her face. She'd never seen Isla ever be mean. She always hid away before she could be. Even when she was angry, she hadn't wanted to hurt people's feelings. So, instead of exploding, she hid away and dealt with her feelings herself. But Isla didn't hide anymore. She was letting her see exactly what she'd sowed, and Isabella had a feeling she'd be reaping the repercussions for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to bed." Isla said, and she closed the door before Isabella could think to stop her. She didn't slam it. All of Isla's anger was gone. All her sadness was gone. They had mixed together and settled as hate in her heart. She heard the click of the lock, and then the creak her bed made when she slipped into it. Isabella looked down at the stuffed bunny, and realized that Isla definitely wasn't going to change her mind. Perhaps she would've if Isabella had stayed, but she hadn't. And Isla had taken that directly to heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear to God it will get happy again. Just give it a few chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sailing Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla leaves and goes to college.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UHHHHHH slightly more angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isla sat outside the bus station with her sister at 4 o'clock in the morning. She wasn't looking forward to the bus ride ahead of her, and the only other person who'd come to see her off was Dwayne. She hadn't known what to expect, but she wasn't necessarily surprised when she saw him on his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had already made it clear that she didn't want her sister to walk her to the platform. She'd already said her goodbyes, and Isabella had been clearly surprised when she'd hugged her. Angry at her or not, Isla wasn't cruel enough to leave without hugging her goodbye. She'd seen the glimmer of hope in her sisters eyes, but she'd left the car before she could open her mouth. She still wasn't speaking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne and her had been the closest besides her and David. While both Marko and Paul were fun and like her older brothers, Dwayne and Isla had an unspoken understanding. The way two quiet people understood one another. Even if her feelings towards him were tarnished by the recognition of one of his victims. Isla had barely gotten the trunk of her sisters car open before Dwayne was at her side. He lifted her suitcase out like it didn't weigh a single thing, and she supposed that, to him, it didn't. A silent conversation past between them, and Isla frowned when she realized Dwayne intended to walk her to her platform instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla wasn't mad at the boys the same way she was mad at her sister. Isabella had betrayed her, and that's why she wasn't speaking to her. The boys? They didn't owe her any loyalty. They were David's friends, and she supposed that it meant more that Dwayne had come to see her before she left. No matter the reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were silent, and Dwayne carried her suitcase for her the entire way. Isla knew that she might have to wait awhile, and she gave Dwayne a look. He didn't leave her side, and Isla sighed. He waited in line besides her. After a moment of silence, Isla asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did David send you?" It was the first time she'd talked to any of them since that night. She thought that might be the main reason why he'd bothered to come. That perhaps David had given him a message that Isla wasn't ready to hear from himself just yet. She didn't want to be hopeful about it, but her heart still beat for him. Even if she'd broken it off, she still cared for him. That wasn't going to go away in a few days. Instead, he shook his head. His voice was quiet as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't even know I'm here." And a wave of uncertainty washed over Isla. She'd been the one that broke his heart, but she'd shattered her own in the process. She was still putting the pieces back together, and the realization that David was probably off somewhere doing God knows what made the pieces crack. But it also made her realize that Dwayne was there for her. Just her. He was showing her that, after everything, he wasn't going to just be a good little soldier. That he cared. She couldn't stop the next question before it slipped out of her mouth. It was her last chance of really finding out before she left, and she knew that Dwayne wouldn't hate her for asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is he?" She asked. She didn't know why she needed to know, but she did. When she looked at Dwayne, his eyes were sad as he looked back at her. It was the most emotion she'd seen on his face that entire night. He sighed, and Isla could guess what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bad." It was a single word, and Dwayne didn't try to sugarcoat it. She'd always appreciated that about him, but now she wished that he hadn't been so honest. The pieces that she had so carefully put back together were falling apart. They threatened to join the rest, and completely destroy her resolve. Isla nodded. She supposed she would be too if David had broken up with her, but she technically already was doing badly. She was just doing her best to hold it together before she left. He spared her the details, and left it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't ask her how she was, and she was grateful. It would've been the final blow to her resolve, and she would've completely collapsed. They stood in silence and Isla did her best not to think about what David was doing. But, she knew him well. He was probably finding himself a 'distraction' right now. One that he would eat later. It made her skin crawl when she thought about it. When the driver and the employees finally announced that they were boarding, Isla let out a small sigh. She was going to go home. Back to Indiana. Before she could gather her stuff, Dwayne grabbed her arm. It was gentle, just enough to get her attention. Isla shivered at the coldness of his fingers. She looked at him, and his face was earnest as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla, the offer," She knew exactly what offer he was referring to. Vampirism. "Is still standing. Even after you leave. I'm sure, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that David would take you back if you asked. Just- Keep that in mind, okay?" He said to her, and Isla stared at him. She looked him over, and then at the bus. It was a lot to drop on her right before she left, and she didn't know how to feel about it. But, as of right now, she didn't want to be taken back, and she doubted that he really would. She didn't want to be the one that asked. He wasn't the one who was overwhelmed, who needed reassuring. Isla was the one who's entire world was flipping upside down. He hadn't even tried to argue with her or persuade her. He hadn't even come to visit her the night before or tonight. She'd stayed in her room both nights, waiting for him to show up. Her window unlocked and she was ready to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to understand. As far as she was concerned, that bus was leaving the station. In five minutes, actually. So, she didn't respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a hug before she left, and tried not to think about how cold the skin of his chest was. Her head was right over his heart, and, even with her ear pressed to it, she didn't hear anything stirring inside. He smoothed his hand over her hair, and he ducked his head down to press a small kiss to the top of her head. It was an affectionate gesture, but completely platonic. He let her pull away with ease, and she gave him a small wave before she left and a polite,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye." Dwayne returned the wave, but not the words. She gave her suitcase to the employees, and climbed onto the bus. She found herself a seat, and placed her bag in front of her. It had everything she would need for the next two days. She sighed and laid her head back against the seat. As the bus left, she saw Dwayne and Isabella waiting in the parking lot. They both stared at the bus and watched it leave until it disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla had been ignoring her sisters calls for nearly two months. It was the beginning of November, and Isla had two months left of school. Her parents had bought her a pink rotary phone for her to have at her bedside. She even got her own number so she didn't need to use the ones downstairs. She was lucky her roommate, Stephanie or 'Steph' for short, didn't care about phone calls at ten in the evening. She made it up to her by letting her use it as much as she wanted, and Steph took more calls than she did. Isla also let her smoke weed in their room, so she was permanently written as great in Steph's book. Her sister seemed to constantly forget that California was three hours behind them, and she knew that she was probably calling as soon as she woke up. Isla would answer the phone with a,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" And as soon as she heard her sisters voice the phone would be back on the receiver. It was a nightly ritual, and, after two weeks, Steph asked who it was that called her each night. She told her, and Steph seemed a little surprised. She told her later that she'd expected it to be a bad ex that wouldn't leave her alone. When she admitted that she'd only ever dated, and slept with, one guy, Steph had nearly lost her mind. She wasn't surprised that Isla was inexperienced, as she'd blatantly ignored all of the football players that ogled her. She was mostly just surprised that she'd slept with anyone at all. She'd told her everything, well almost, and how they had fought and broke up. She left out why, and Steph simply assumed it was because of long distance. When Steph asked for a picture, Isla had shown her the drawings she had of him. Steph had been more than surprised, and had quickly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has an earring?" Her voice was high and excited. She had never thought that Isla would be into bad boys. She'd attempted to drag Isla to the nearest party afterwards, but Isla was determined to stay home. She had homework, and absolutely no time for boys. Or so she said. That was why, even a month later, Steph hung out with Isla on Saturday nights. They'd either stay home, go see a movie or a show, or maybe just go to the library. Anything that Isla would like. After a month of this, Isla considered the girl one of her closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want the girl to be all alone, but she made up an excuse and said it was better to start Sundays homework sober. Isla never drank, but sometimes Steph would notice the way her fingers would twitch. As if itching for a cigarette. The two would talk, and Steph would try to get her to smoke some pot with her. After three weeks of trying, Isla finally decided to try it. After that, it became their new Saturday ritual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two giggled as they laid on Isla's bed. Steph was poking her face, and it made both of them laugh far too much. They were talking about the decorations Isla had on her side of the room. There wasn't a blank space on her entire wall. It was filled with drawings, magazine cutouts, and things Isla had collected whenever she went out. At the end of her bed was her desk, where a line of books neatly sat. However, between her bed and the wall, was a little table with a pink phone on it. It matched the pink and white of her side of the room, and it suddenly decided to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly one in the morning, so the girls looked at eachother. Neither of them had been expecting a call, even from Isla's sister. Usually, that meant it was for Steph. Someone had written her, Isla's, number in one of the bathrooms at a frat. Steph still didn't know who'd done it or what frat, so they would get random calls now and again. They giggled, and scrambled to the end of Isla's bed. Even if Isla didn't date herself, she still liked to hear Steph's calls. Sometimes, they could be pretty funny. Steph answered the phone and cleared her voice. She made it as seductive as she could then she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" And Isla burst into a round of giggles. Steph put a finger over her mouth and silently told her to be quiet. Steph was quiet for a moment as she listened, and then replied in her normal voice, "Calling for Isla?" It was a question, and Isla's giggles stopped. Suddenly, she was worried someone had pulled the same prank on her. Steph mouthed, "It's a boy!" And then handed her the phone. By handed it to her, she really put it between them so Isla could talk and they could both listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Isla asked. She had no idea who it could be until she heard the slight Californian accent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Isla. It's Paul. I just wanted to call and, um," Pauls voice was interrupted by Steph. She'd instinctively yanked herself from the phone and gave her a wild look. She knew that Isla's ex was named David, and she excitedly whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's Paul? Who's Paul?" But her face was far too close to the line for him not to hear her. Isla could tell she thought it was a boy from their school. A boy calling Isla. How scandalous. Isla shook her head, and gave her a gentle push as Steph began excitedly bouncing on the bed. Isla said a soft,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." To the girl, before she remembered Paul was still on the line. She brought the phone up to her ear so Steph couldn't eavesdrop. "Hi, Paul. Sorry about that. That was my roommate, Steph." She said, and she heard Paul's familiar laugh on the other line. It didn't occur to her that this was the first time she'd actually accepted a call since she'd gotten her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, it's fine. Tell her I said hi. I just wanted to see how you were holding up." He said, and Isla was too high to really think about hanging up the phone. It was nice to hear Paul's voice, and Steph was begging to know what he was saying. Isla laughed at Steph's pleading face, and quickly covered her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I'm fine." She said, and then said to Steph, "Paul says hi." Steph yelled back a loud greeting of,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Paul!" And Isla erupted into a round of giggles. Their TA was definitely going to get some complaints tonight if Steph didn't shut up. The two of them chatted and caught up for almost a half an hour before Paul said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Isla, um, your sister really misses you. I know that you're mad at her, but-" And all the laughter left Isla in one fell swoop. Isla still hadn't been answering her sisters calls, and she knew that was probably why Paul was bringing it up. She sat up, and Steph stopped giggling when she saw the hardness behind her eyes. Isla gripped the phone to her ear as she interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul, how would you feel if when you broke up with someone, and the boys, Marko, for instance," She knew that the two blondes were as thick as thieves. Like brothers, almost. "Took their side? And that when you really needed them, he wasn't there for you because he was with your ex?" It was the first time she'd ever called David her ex. Until then, she'd only told Steph, and she'd referred to him simply as the boy she'd met over the summer or by his name. The word stung her tongue, and pulled at the pieces she'd spent so much time glueing together. "Tell me, right now, that you wouldn't be mad." She said, and the other end of the line was silent for a moment. Then, Paul sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'd be mad." And Isla relaxed for a moment. She ran a hand through her hair, and tears pricked her eyes. It was the first time someone who was there, someone attached to the situation, had told her she was right to feel the way she felt. And it lifted a weight off her shoulders that she didn't realize was there. She whispered a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She ran a hand over her face, and took the phone an inch away from her ear. She needed a moment to compose herself, and Steph had already left her bed. She walked out of the room and into the hall, just to give them some privacy. When the door shut, Isla whispered into it, "It was so much. So much all at once. David told me, and then Isabella told me she wanted me to join you, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. And instead of leaving me alone, David was acting like everything was fine when it really, really wasn't. And I-I couldn't." It felt so nice to talk to someone about it. Someone who knew what they were and truly what she had gone through. "Like, I get that he wanted to keep his promise, but why couldn't he have waited? I mean, three days before I leave isn't exactly-" But Paul quickly interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, waited?" He asked, and Isla stopped dead in her tracks. She'd been rambling, telling him everything she felt without really thinking about it. She blamed it on her currently high state, and muttered a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, he could've waited until winter break or something. Then, we could've been dating for longer." She said, and the line went completely silent. She tried to recall if she'd ever told David that she'd planned to come back for winter break. She thought it'd been obvious since they would've been long distance. When Paul didn't say anything, she continued, "If he told me then, it would've given me more time to process and, y'know, work on it." She'd had two months to think about it, and time had eased her shock. She supposed that none of them could change what they were, even if they wanted to. And she supposed she could get the appeal to some degree. There were plenty of people in the world that wanted to be young forever, and after a certain amount of time the weight of the consequences probably faded. God, she sounded like her psychology teacher. "And it's not like he tried to talk to me afterwards. I stayed home and he just never showed up." She finished, and she heard Pauls breath hitch. She quickly continued before he had a chance to interrupt. Isla had spent so much time repairing her heart after the break-up and it wasn't like she was ready to jump back into his arms. She wasn't sure she was ready to be jumping back into anyone's arms. She wasn't sure David would even want her to. "But, that ship has already sailed, y'know? He didn't…" She trailed off as she picked at her comforter. "He hasn't tried to contact me, so he's probably found someone else. And that's fine. That's fine." The last sentence was barely a whisper, and Isla couldn't hear a thing on the other line. David was gorgeous. He could find any type of girl he wanted. She was sure that after so much time, the same amount of time that they'd dated, he'd found someone else to amuse himself with. For a moment, she thought that Paul had hung up. Then, he replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Isla, I have to go. But, um, answer Isabella's call tomorrow, okay?" He said, and Isla nodded. Then, she realized he couldn't see that. So, she said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks for calling. Bye, Paul." She said, and then she hung up before he could respond. Talking about everything had brought all her emotions back, and it was overwhelming. She'd had two months to deal with everything, and her feelings for David still hadn't faded. She reached over, grabbed her journal, and flipped to one of the pages. It was one of his portraits, and she trailed a finger over the pencil strokes. And just like that, some of the pieces cracked all over again. She wondered what could've been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla forced those thoughts away. There was no point in thinking about what could've been. David and her had broken up, and David hadn't tried to contact her. It wasn't like she could contact him. She didn't know where he lived, and he'd never given her a phone number. Perhaps that had been for the best. If David ignored her directly instead of just not contacting her, Isla would've been shattered completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as she was concerned, David probably wanted nothing to do with her. She was learning how to be okay with that. She played with the cord of the phone, and Steph slowly re-entered their dorm. She sat on the edge of her bed, and took her hands. Isla gave her a soft smile, but she could feel tears pricking her eyes. She didn't want to cry. It'd been two months ago. There wasn't any reason for her to cry. Well, there was one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just- I miss him so much." She said, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Steph immediately took her into her arms and held her, and Isla sobbed into her shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. On the Other End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group arrange a phone call to Isla.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: more angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabella was starting to get desperate after the first month. She wouldn't talk to her at all, and Isabella's mind was racing. She and Isla used to have phone calls at least once a week, if not once a day. To not talk to her for an entire month? She felt completely disconnected.</p><p>David never asked how Isla was doing at first. He spent the first month burying his pain in the walls of another woman, sometimes multiple a night. However many it took until Isla wasn't the name that circled round and round in his head. At first, he'd only gone after girls that vaguely resembled her. But after he found that did nothing to help him, he started searching for the exact opposite. Beach blondes with curly hair and tans. Skimpy little suits and eyes alight with far too much knowledge about exactly what David wanted.</p><p>It made them easier to drain, but the pain came back whenever he went back to the cave and looked at the pile of poems he'd collected from the girl. Even though it hurt, he read them every night. After the first month, he gave up. Fucking his way through Santa Carla wasn't working. He turned to drinking for a short period, but the other vampires had quickly begun hiding their booze. They never told him outright not to do it, because of how he'd react. David had taken up an asshole streak unlike any they'd ever seen before. They just made any alcohol almost impossible to find around the cave. Finally, David gave that up too. Paul was willing to smoke him up, but it made him paranoid. He didn't like feeling out of touch with his surroundings, so he barely got more than a buzz. It would relax him and calm his nerves somewhat, but he never truly mellowed out.</p><p>The only thing that truly made him feel better, that fed the chasm inside of him, was breaking things. He broke bottles, car windows, and anything he felt like. The coven had learned the hard way that anything not specifically in one of the boys corners of the cave was fair game. He'd become far too violent with his meals, and the boys even winced sometimes as they watched him completely descend into sadism. But, eventually, that stopped being enough too.</p><p>That was when David finally asked how Isla was. It had been a month and a half since she'd left, and no one had said her name since then. Well, at least when he was around. Isabella let down the floodgates. She'd immediately told him how worried she was, that she hadn't talked to her since she'd left even though she called <em> every day </em> , and that their parents didn't know much either <em> . </em>Isla wouldn't talk to her. They wouldn't even get past hello. At first, David didn't believe her.</p><p>The next night, the two of them sat in her apartment as Isabella called her. David sat on one of the stools as she called her number, and he smoked a cigarette as they waited for the phone to ring. Isabella didn't even care anymore. When Isla picked up, his ears perked at the sound of her voice. It was as soft and sweet as the day he'd met her, and he realized exactly what he needed to fill the hole inside him. Her little,</p><p>"Hello?" Had sewn the edges of the hole inside him shut. He needed Isla. As soon as Isabella said it was her, the line went dead. It was almost comical, and David almost wanted to laugh. But he couldn't. All he'd gotten was a simple greeting out of the girl, nothing more. He was positive that a full conversation would've sewn it shut completely. He stared at Isabella, and he sat with her for every phone call since that night. After nearly two weeks of the same thing, David was in exactly the same boat as Isabella. He was desperate.</p><p>That was why they asked Paul to call her. Paul had looked between the two of them when they asked, and had said a simple,</p><p>"You want me to do what?" He couldn't believe them. He thought it was totally weird. If she didn't want to talk to Isabella, she definitely wouldn't want to talk to him. He thought it was strange for them to even ask, and, even if he did do it, why him?</p><p>"'Cause she doesn't have any reason to be scared of you. Or mad at you." It was Dwayne who'd quickly made the conclusion. He hadn't even been a part of the plan, but the second the two talked about it he was on board. Two of his coven members were in pain. They felt it constantly. It made Isabella miserable, which made Marko miserable by default. And David? David was in danger of a full mental breakdown. Dwayne was just waiting for the day where they'd have to keep David from waiting for sunrise out on the cliffs. David had also been a bigger asshole than ever once Isla was gone. It was as if she'd taken all of his kindness with him. It was making it hard for everyone, and it was almost like they'd lost a member of their coven.</p><p>It's why all of them stood or sat around him as he made the call. It was later than their usual call by only a few hours, but it was David that shook his head and said,</p><p>"It's like one in the morning there. She might not even pick up." He'd been there since Isabella had tried earlier in the evening. The rest of the vampires had each gotten a meal before they'd come, and they could tell that David had been agitated by that. He sat on the stool, and he was tapping his fingers against the counter. He looked like he was a ticking time bomb, and Paul quickly dialed her number. He didn't need David ripping his head off because he'd been late. They all waited as it rang, and the voice that answered the phone was not Isla's. Paul said,</p><p>"Um, is Isla there?" He asked, and, after a small exchange, Isla's voice flooded through the phone. </p><p>"Hello?" She asked. All of the vampires were deathly silent, and the three boys looked at David. He stared back at Paul, and he continued with,</p><p>"Hey, Isla. It's Paul. I just wanted to call and, um-" But he was interrupted by the voice from earlier. David grit his teeth. He was slowly starting to hate the other girl on the line. This was their chance to see if Isla was really going to ignore all of them and this random girl needed to- </p><p>"Shut up." Isla had taken the words right out of his mouth. "Hi, Paul. Sorry about that. That was my roommate, Steph." Isla didn't hang up. She continued the call. Shock ran through the vampire, but he felt the chasm inside him shrink. Isla was talking to them. They still had a chance. He snuffed out the cigarette. David closed his eyes, and, if he focused hard enough, he could almost see her say the words. Paul laughed in relief, and the two continued.</p><p>When David heard her laugh, his heart swelled and ached. She sounded happy, and she knew it must've been something her roommate had done or said. Isla had a friend. It made him so relieved, and Isabella seemed to think the same. They all listened to the conversation, and silently told him what questions to ask through their mind-link. They found out what classes she was taking, if she liked them, what her dorm was like, and who she was friends with. She said that Steph was one of her best friends, as was a girl named Liz from her psychology class. For the first time in two months, David felt a smile pulling at his lips. </p><p>Paul told her that things in Santa Carla were more or less the same, and then Isabella prodded him to bring her up. He'd been a little hesitant to do so, but David nodded. At the end of the day, Isabella was her sister. That relationship needed to be fixed first.</p><p>"Hey, Isla, um, your sister really misses you. I know that you're mad at her, but-" He'd started, but Islas response had ripped Isabella's heart to pieces. </p><p>"Paul, how would you feel if when you broke up with someone, and the boys, Marko, for instance took their side? And that when you really needed them, he wasn't there for you because he was with your ex?" A twinge of guilt went through David. He'd given the order, and he hadn't thought about what it would do between the sisters. He'd been completely selfish in that moment, and he'd caused them so much pain. He frowned and leaned on his arms. He was being slightly selfish now, because his focus had been so easily shifted by what Isla had called him. An ex. That's what he was, and it pained him. "Tell me, right now, that you wouldn't be mad." She had tears in her eyes when Isla was finished, and Marko hugged her close. It was the first time she'd heard Isla's side of the story, and she hated herself. She regretted that night more than ever. She hadn't been there for her. Not when she really needed it. Davids frown deepened when Paul sighed,</p><p>"Yeah, I'd be mad." He'd given him a glare, and, surprisingly, Paul gave him one right back. Apparently, he meant those words, and he wasn't going to take them back. David thought he was being cruel. Isabella had to cover her mouth to silence herself, and Marko lightly punched his arm. But Paul refused. They could feel what he felt, and he sympathized with her. After he agreed, Isla's voice relaxed. She thanked him. She seemed to relax enough that after a moment she opened up.</p><p>"It was so much. So much all at once. David told me, and then Isabella told me she wanted me to join you, and it was <em> so </em> much. And instead of leaving me alone, David was acting like everything was fine when it really, really wasn't. And I-I couldn't." The five of them listened closely. It was the first time they'd gotten Isla's side of the story. The first time that she'd offered it. Some of them felt a little guilty for listening in, but she must've known that Paul would tell them anyways. David was just happy that she'd said his name, even if her retelling of the events brought up bad memories. Her next words shocked them all to the core. "Like, I get that he wanted to keep his promise, but why couldn't he have waited? I mean, three days before I leave isn't exactly-" Paul didn't think before he asked,</p><p>"Wait, waited?" It was the question that had been on all of the boys minds. As Isabella read their thoughts, she paled.</p><p>"I mean, he could've waited until winter break or something. Then, we could've been dating for longer." And confusion immediately filled the room. Isabella had forgotten how old the boys were, how traditional they could be at times. It seemed that they hadn't realized that by leaving Santa Carla, Isla wasn't necessarily leaving David. When that dawned on him, David realized his mistake. He had thought Isla would break up with him at the bus station. That she'd leave and live her life, only thinking of this as a summer fling. But no, he'd been wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Paul had to muffle their side of the line when David began hitting his head against the counter. "If he told me then, it would've given me more time to process and, y'know, work on it." She said, and Davids mind could barely keep up with all the new information. He and Isla could've still been dating. He could've been getting poems from her by mail and have called her every night. He could've had her tell him about her day, about her friends, about her life. Hell, he could've had her come to California for Thanksgiving break. "And it's not like he tried to talk to me afterwards. I stayed home and he just never showed up." David stopped when he realized the extent of his own stupidity. He lifted his head and stared at the phone. That night, he'd slept with multiple girls. Multiple girls to try to forget Isla. When he could've been in her room talking it out with her. Perhaps, if they had made up, he would've ended up sleeping with her instead. He'd been so convinced that she'd never wanted to see him again that he hadn't even thought to try going to her window. It was exactly what he'd done the last time they'd fought, so of course she would think he would drop by. And he didn't. He was a fool. A complete and utter fool. "But, that ship has already sailed, y'know? He didn't…" She trailed off for a moment, and David's heart broke all over again. It was too late. He'd had the chance to fix it, but he'd been too stupid to see it. He ran his hands over his face and groaned. He wanted to stake himself. Paul was still covering their end. "He hasn't tried to contact me, so he's probably found someone else. And that's fine. That's fine." She said, and David couldn't stand those words. It wasn't fine. He couldn't listen to any more of this. He held out his hand for the phone. If she wanted him to contact her, he'd do it right now. Late or not. He'd apologize a million times, tell her how stupid he'd been, and tell her that no one else compared. He'd win her back. He had to. Quickly, Isabella whispered,</p><p>"You can't! Then, she'll know we heard everything and never talk to us again." She stared at him, and David stared back. After a moment, his hand fell. She was right. He desperately tried to think of a way to talk to her. To contact her. He couldn't just <em> call </em> her, but Paul was already saying,</p><p>"Uh, Isla, I have to go. But, um, answer Isabella's call tomorrow, okay?" He said and David stared at him. They were all looking at him. They all had the same idea. Isla would answer tomorrow's call, and David would find a way to talk to her then. Before he could argue that this was a stupid idea, Isla softly said,</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I will. Thanks for calling. Bye, Paul." Before she hung up. He set the phone back on the handle, and David gulped. He'd wanted a chance to talk to her, and now he was being given one. He wasn't going to chicken out. This could be his only chance. This <em>was</em> his only chance.</p><p>The chasm inside him had been all but repaired by the simple thought that he was going to talk to her again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla have their phone call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this chapter is a little bit less sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla and Liz had been studying all night for the midterm they had in the morning. It was Sunday night. Liz sat at the window, and blew the smoke of her cigarette out of it. They were still going over something from the previous chapter, and they hadn't even <em> begun </em> the third chapter the test was on. In other words, the two girls thought they were screwed. Well, Liz did. Isla was optimistic. Liz shook her head and blew another puff of smoke out. She'd said time and time again that she didn't understand how Isla did that. Just stayed positive. Maybe it was her naivety.</p><p>Liz reminded Isla of her sister. She wasn't a punk per say, but she definitely took style advice from Allison from the Breakfast Club. She wore all black and had short, straight black hair with bangs covering her forehead. The only real difference was that Liz wore shorter skirts and fishnets underneath. </p><p>Steph was almost the opposite. She was more carefree, and had long blonde hair. If Isla hadn't already asked, she would've guessed that Steph had walked right off the beach from California. The two were comical next to eachother, and they each sat in the dorm. Steph was doing her own homework, and she would whine every few minutes.</p><p>"I'm gonna fail this class." She would whimper as she scratched her head. Isla and Liz would send her a sympathetic look, but neither girl could help her. It was math, and both Isla and Liz were english majors.The three girls hadn't even realized how late it was getting until the phone rang. Isla check the time. It was almost ten thirty, and she could guess who it was. She'd agreed to answer the phone the night before, and she picked it up and asked,</p><p>"Hello?" There was only a moment of hesitation, and then her sisters voice greeted her.</p><p>"Hey, Isla." There was a pause, as if she waited for the dial tone to suddenly cut through their conversation. But Isla wasn't going to go against her word. At least, not yet. "How are you?" She asked, and Isla looked at both Liz and Steph. This wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have with an audience.</p><p>"I'm good. I'm studying right now." She said, and then let out a small, tired sigh. "Midterms, y'know." She continued. It was awkward. She didn't know what to say to Isabella, and Isabella seemed like she didn't know what to say to her. After a small silence, Isabella broke.</p><p>"Isla, I'm so sorry. I-I was upset and I didn't think about it. I didn't think about you. If I could take it back, I would." She said quickly, and Isla let out a sigh. She glanced at her friends, and they both got the message. She needed to be alone for a moment. Liz decided that she'd try to help Steph puzzle out her homework in the hallway. Once the door shut, Isla said,</p><p>"I know you're sorry. It's just- How could you? You chose to comfort him. I'm your <em> sister </em>, Isabella." She said, and her voice filled with the same amount of hurt and venom that she felt towards the girl. Isabella didn't interrupt her. Isla was a little surprised. Once Isabella seemed sure that Isla was done, she replied.</p><p>"I just- You rejected us. You rejected me. I was hurt. I really…I really thought you would understand." She said, and Isla let out a shaky breath. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe she was going to say this.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry- sorry about that, by the way." It was hard to get the words out, but it was true. She regretted how she acted that night for more reasons than one. "It was just a lot to put on me. I don't know, I'm still not crazy about it, but I think I kind of get it now." She said, and she heard her sister let out a sigh. She knew she was crying. Isla knew how much that probably meant to her, and she supposed Isabella deserved to know. They were vampires, killers, but they couldn't help it. She bet that none of them really thought about the consequences before they turned, and afterwards it was too late. She couldn't hate them, and she was learning how to not be scared of them. Quickly, she added, "But that doesn't mean you can come over here and bite me." She said, and her sister let out a soft laugh. Isla was learning how to be okay with it. It had taken nearly two months for her to get to this point, but she supposed it was better than where she started. They were both quiet for a moment, and then Isabella asked,</p><p>"Can you forgive me? Please?" And Isla was silent for another moment. She searched within herself for the answer. It wasn't an easy question. Part of her wanted to say no. To just continue to be mad forever. She ran a hand through her hair. She knew she couldn't do that to her. So, she said,</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I forgive you. Just- If you ever pull something like that again, I'm putting all your stuff at the house in a blender." She said, and Isabella let out a loud laugh. Isla smiled. She was happy to talk to her sister again. The two chatted for a few minutes. About school, if Isla had a job, and finally they ghosted around the topic of whether or not Isla was seeing anyone.</p><p>Isla hadn't bothered to even try when it came to dating. Her wounds from the breakup were still too fresh, and her pieces would pull apart every time she thought about David for too long. Simple things reminded her of him. Whenever she saw a dark coat, smelled cigarettes, when she went to go see a movie, or couldn't finish her meal. Hell, she could barely get takeout food without thinking about him. The idea of letting someone else into her heart and meddle around with the broken pieces was not an option.</p><p>"No, I mean, I got asked out last week, but it's- Y'know how boys from Indiana are. They're all frat guys and football players, and, I swear, if I have to have one more conversation about football, I'm going to lose my mind. So, no, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm just kind of- Y'know." She said, and Isabella hummed on the other end of the line. She could practically hear the smile on her sisters face. Isla rolled her eyes. After a moment, her sister said,</p><p>"It's Isla." She heard her sister whisper. Then, she assumed her sister must've covered her end of the phone. Isla furrowed her brows. She thought perhaps it must've been Marko or something. The two had been attached at the hip the last time Isla saw them. "Oh, Isla. Um, the boys just came by. Do you wanna talk to David-" And Isla slammed the phone down on the handle. She didn't know what had gotten into her. The second that she heard her mention his name, mention talking to him, Isla had panicked. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she put her head between her knees to try to calm down. She took deep breaths, and did everything she could to prevent her heart from beating out of her chest.</p><p>When her friends came back into the dorm, they sat on either side of her. Liz was the best when it came to emotional stuff, and she pulled Isla so she would rest her head on her shoulder instead. She rubbed her back and helped her calm down, and then, after a moment, she said,</p><p>"David was there. On the other line. And I panicked. I-I-" She was panicked all over again, and Liz gave Steph a confused look. It was then that she realized Liz had no idea who David even was. It took everything in her to explain. How much she'd liked him, how she'd broken it off with him, and how she still thought about him all the time. How much she missed him. Afterwards, Liz asked,</p><p>"And you hung up?" And all the color drained from Isla's face. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She was such an idiot. Why did she panic? Why couldn't she just talk to him? But the idea of hearing his voice, well, it sent an unprecedented amount of butterflies in her stomach. It made her feel like she had when she was with him. And that had, honestly, scared her. She didn't want her heart to break again. Even if she spent everyday wishing she could see him or talk to him again, she was positive that David wanted nothing to do with her. Why would he? She'd broken his heart. Liz shook Isla gently. "Isla, you still like him right?" Isla nodded. Unfortunately, she did. "You want to talk to him, right?" She asked. Isla shrugged. Kind of. Part of her was still scared. What if he had a girlfriend already? What if he didn't want to talk to her? These were all questions she'd already asked the girls. Steph was convinced that the fact that because it'd even been offered meant that he a) didn't have a girlfriend and b) wanted to talk to Isla. A potential c) was that he still liked her too, but Isla refused to believe that. She thought that ship had sailed a long time ago, even if Dwayne told her David would take her back. Her friends were ready to throttle her, she could tell that much.</p><p>"Do you have your sisters number?" Steph asked, and Isla furrowed her brows. Of course she did.</p><p>"Yeah, it's on one of my sticky notes, but- Hey!" Steph had climbed up onto her bed and stood on it. She searched through Isla's collage on her wall for one particular sticky-note before ripping it off the wall. She sat down in a plop, and took the phone. She dialed her number while Liz kept Isla from pressing down the button of the receiver. She kept saying,</p><p>"Isla, Isla, hey! You like him, so you should talk to him." But Isla was a nervous wreck. She watched as Steph held the phone to her ear, and the blonde haired girl said,</p><p>"Hi, this is Steph. Isla's roommate. Um, Isla had a small panic attack, but we were wondering if David was still there. This is David? Oh, hi. Here." She said, and she held the phone out for Isla to take. Isla stared at it. She shook her head. She couldn't. What was she even going to say to him? Steph and Liz stared at her, and finally Liz took the phone. She shoved it into Isla's hand, and Isla raised it to her ear after a long moment. Her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He'd been late to the call, having picked up a small meal. It was like the days when Isla was here. He hadn't had any time to really mess with them, he just needed something to curb his hunger and then he was ready to talk to her. It had given Isabella some privacy with Isla as well. He'd just started to take off his coats when Isabella said,</p><p>"It's Isla." And he swore that he could feel his heart beat again. Isla. Isla was on the phone. He was going to talk to her. Isabella muffled the phone when David asked,</p><p>"How is she?" And Isabella quickly filled him in. She had a job, she was studying for a midterm, she was learning to be okay with vampires, and she wasn't seeing anyone. The last bits of information gave him a glimmer of hope. He'd just sat down at the counter when Isabella said,</p><p>"Oh, Isla. Um, the boys just came by. Do you wanna talk to David-" And then the call went dead. David stared, and Isabella's face was quick to turn shocked. Out of all the things they'd prepared for, this was not one of them. David had brainstormed the entire night on what he was going to say to her, how he was going to say it, and how he'd hopefully get her to agree to start talking to him again. It hadn't even occurred to them that she might hang up.</p><p>David was immediately devastated. She didn't want to talk to him. <em> She didn't want to talk to him </em>. He had been too late. Too stupid. He'd lost her for good. He put his head in his hands, and he couldn't stop the chasm in his chest from ripping open right over again. Isla hated him. He was sure of it. He didn't move.</p><p>Isabella retreated a bit into the kitchen, and took a few steps back in case he exploded. She quickly called for the other boys through their mental link, just in case David's ever looming mental breakdown finally happened. David had been still as a statue for about ten minutes when the phone rang again. He was up in a second, and he snatched it off the handle.</p><p>"Hello?" He quickly asked, and a vaguely familiar voice came through the speaker.</p><p>"Hi, this is Steph. Isla's roommate. Um, Isla had a small panic attack, but we were wondering if David was still there." David quickly cut in.</p><p>"This is David." He said. His mind was a flurry. Steph, Isla's roommate, was calling. Isla had a panic attack. He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.</p><p>"This is David? Oh, hi. Here." And then there was silence. A long silence. David waited, and he could hear the rustle of the phone being passed. He heard someone take a breath, and then Isla's voice flooded through his ears.</p><p>"Hello?" David didn't reply. He'd immediately forgotten everything he wanted to say to her because Isla was talking to him. He was talking to Isla. His brain could hardly process it. Isla repeated, "Hello?" Her voice was a little confused now. He knew exactly what face she'd be making, how her eyebrows would scrunch up and she'd frown just the tiniest bit. She'd always been so cute when she was confused. Davids mind caught up to him. He ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to focus.</p><p>"Hey. Hey, Isla."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Isla laid back on her bed and placed a hand over her beating heart. His voice had always been one of her favorite things about him, and it was the only thing she could think about. She hadn't heard his voice in two months, and it was like a cold glass of water on a summers day. She smiled to herself and played with the cord, and her friends covered their mouths to prevent their squeals and giggles from escaping. Neither of them had ever seen Isla talk to a boy before, or seen a smile as wide on her face as the one she was wearing now.</p><p>"Hi, um, h-how are things? How're you doing?" She asked. She was trying to keep it casual. Keep it light. She heard David clear his throat, and she figured he was trying to do the same.</p><p>"It's been fine. I'm fine." He said, and after that it was like slipping on an old pair of gloves. The two chatted and talked, and he asked her questions Isabella and Paul had already asked her, along with some new ones. They silently agreed that they wouldn't discuss that night or what had happened between them. They simply caught up, and enjoyed the sound of eachothers voices. Steph was begging to know the details, but Liz told her to back off. They had classes to study for. He asked her about cheerleading, and Isla smiled to herself.</p><p>"Our coach is terrible. God, and the uniforms? They're <em> atrocious</em>." She said, giggling into the phone. David chuckled, and she bit her lip. She missed the sound of his laugh. She missed him. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would to talk to him. It actually felt nice. His voice had always been calming and charming. It put her at ease and made goosebumps rise on her skin at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat when he said,</p><p>"Hm, but I'm sure you still look cute in it." Isla's mouth went dry. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. She hadn't planned on flirting with him, and her cheeks turned bright red. She ignored Steph's demand for information. The comment pulled on her heartstrings, and she had to stop herself before she fell for him all over again. She couldn't handle handing over her heart again. She wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for this. When Isla went silent, he quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" But Isla cut him off.</p><p>"Um, David? Do you think- Can we just be friends for awhile? Just forget everything that happened and be friends?" She asked. She was toying with the cord and wrapping it around her finger as she waited for his response. After a long pause, David said,</p><p>"Yeah. That's fine." He said, and Isla felt a wave of relief go through her. It was the first time Isla had even hinted at their breakup, but they could move on. She could stop beating herself up about it, and stop wishing things were different. Perhaps, she could even move on. Think of David as just a friend, and not an ex. It would take some time, but she was sure she could see him as something else.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When he hung up the phone after their goodbyes, David simply stared at the wall. He'd talked to Isla. It made him feel a million times better and a million times worse all at the same time. Isla wanted to be friends. He had no idea what that meant, but one thing was sure. Isla didn't want him to flirt with her. He hadn't even meant to. It'd slipped out. And her response had been to label him as a friend. He was supposed to treat her like how he treated Isabella, and he frowned at that.</p><p>He had an entire speech planned. He'd gone over what he was supposed to say, and he hadn't said a single word of it. He was supposed to apologize, tell her how stupid he was, and how he'd thought she was going to break up with him if she left. He was supposed to explain. But he hadn't muttered a single word.</p><p>The rest of the coven had already joined them, and they seemed just as split by the development as he did. On one hand, he could talk to her now. He could hear her laugh and hear about her life. On the other hand, they weren't dating. They were friends. He couldn't touch her and he couldn't say how he felt about her. If he saw her again, he would have to learn how to keep his hands to himself and his mouth firmly shut. It was Paul that tried to lighten the mood,</p><p>"I mean, friends fuck sometimes." He offered, and it earned him a punch from three different people in the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So I just starting going back to work (#essential) and my free time has been quickly reduced. Because of this (sobs) I am going to only work on this story until it ends. (Also, I'm having writer's block for my other stories) But anyways! I hope you enjoyed and comment below. This is probably going to be my only update for today (hence why I slammed through three chapters yesterday) and I'll hopefully do more tomorrow since I have a day off!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla decides to go to Santa Carla for her winter break</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a little bit happier!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla talked to her sister every night after that, and, by extension, the boys. Sometimes Dwayne would check in on her, or Marko would tease her. Paul would always joke with her, and would teasingly ask how Steph was doing. Isla would roll her eyes, and Steph would almost always pipe up an answer. Her calls would always end with David, and no one would interrupt them. After falling asleep after midnight for two straight weeks, Isla finally said,</p><p>"Can you guys call me at three your time instead? I need to sleep, y'know." And they readily agreed. So, every morning after that, the coven became her wake up call. It made both of the roommates actually start a regular sleep schedule, and their grades were saved by that. That didn't mean Isla was any better at being an early riser, and she groaned when the pink phone began ringing.</p><p>She reached for it, and brought it to her ear. Her eyes were still closed as she muttered a small,</p><p>"Hello?" And her sisters voice filled her ears. Isabella took the first few minutes to simply ramble to the girl, as Isla wouldn't be able to have any cognitive answers until about ten minutes after she woke up. She was happy to hum and listen, and she smiled when she heard Paul's voice call into the phone.</p><p>"How's my girlfriend?" He asked, and Isla laughed. That's what he'd started calling Steph, and Isla told him a simple,</p><p>"She's still sleeping." Isla threw a pillow at the blonde, and Steph flipped her off and threw it back. She missed. "Paul says hi." She told her, and she slowly lifted her head. She blinked once, twice, and then weakly called,</p><p>"Hi, Paul." Before resting her head back down on the pillow. She rolled over, as if content to go back to sleep. It was Saturday morning, so she had the entire day to sleep if she wanted. Isla rolled onto her back and rolled her eyes. She was feeling more awake now, and she quickly dished out all the hot gossip to the blonde.</p><p>"She's tired 'cause she spent the entire night cheating on you." She teased, and Paul gasped in mock despair at the news. Steph quickly threw another pillow at her, and this time it landed. Isla called a small, "Hey!" And Steph responded by climbing out of her bed and into Isla's. She laid besides her and leaned into the phone as she said,</p><p>"Don't listen to her, sugar. I've only got eyes for you." And it made all three of them burst into a round of laughter. The two hadn't even met, but they got along well enough. Steph cuddled her and was half-asleep as she told Paul about how they finally found out which frat Steph's number was written in. Luckily, they'd brought a marker with them to cross it out. Steph had decided to replace it with Liz's instead. What made it even better was that Liz had been with them, and was still unaware. Paul cackled at that, and said a quick,</p><p>"<em> Nice </em>." Marko even leaned into the phone to give them his compliments. That was truly an evil prank. It was Isabella that asked more about the party, and Isla revealed that she had, in fact, gone. She assured her sister that she didn't drink much and that she'd spent most of her time with Liz, who had been completely sober. Steph voiced her frustration about having two straight-edged girls as her bestfriends, and Isla returned it with a small flick on the forehead. She wasn't 'straight-edge'. Isla had started going to parties with her every Friday and Saturday night. She told her sister about half of them, but that wasn't the point. After that, Dwayne asked about Isla's grades and she was proud to report that it looked like she'd been ending the semester with straight A's. Marko quickly said,</p><p>"Good job, kid." Into the phone, and Isla smiled. Even now, he still treated her like a little sister. Steph was doing well in her music related classes, but not so hot in her others. Especially her math class.</p><p>Steph quickly lost interest in the conversation when they started talking about Steph's grades, specifically some of Dwayne's study tips, and announced she was going to take a shower. And just like that, it was David's turn. His voice filled the sudden silence and he started with his usual, </p><p>"Hey, Isla." It never failed to make her heart rate pick up, but she ignored it. She and David were friends. That was all. They chatted mindlessly for awhile, and Isla talked a little bit more about the party. It'd been fun, but it wasn't really her style. He asked her his usual questions, like what she had planned for the day, how was everything from yesterday, what books she was reading and how far she'd gotten in them. He asked about her job and her co-workers, and then cheerleading. But he never asked her if she was dating someone. None of them did. Isla was fine with that.</p><p>She asked him about the boardwalk, any movies he'd seen, and, once Steph had changed and gone down to breakfast, she asked him a few questions about vampires. Most of it was just plain curiosity, but it was also because she wanted to hear him talk for awhile. He would always go pretty in depth with his explanations, and she could simply lay back and listen to the sound of his voice. She could close her eyes and imagine him saying it, and it relaxed her more than she'd like to admit. </p><p>They stayed friendly. Their conversation had less flirting in it than her conversations with Paul. In fact, he didn't flirt with her at all. Or even come close. He was respecting her wishes, yet Isla couldn't piece together why she wanted more. Once, she'd asked Liz. The girl had narrowed her eyes over her cigarette, before spitting out a horrible truth.</p><p>"Exes can't be friends, Isla." And Isla had argued with her about that conclusion. She and David were friends. They were living, in her case, proof that her conclusion was false. Liz had rolled her eyes and simply said, "Uh-huh. Then, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" And Isla had clammed up. She didn't have a good answer, so she ignored her for the rest of the night. Well, she tried. Both of her friends were far more persistent, and less likely to let her be a drama queen.</p><p> They would end their calls whenever tiredness would creep into his voice, as Isla didn't want to keep him up past sunrise. He seemed determined to stay up that night, however.</p><p>"Tell me more about work. I know you have a double tomorrow." He said, and Isla groaned. She'd almost forgotten.</p><p>"My manager is <em> killing </em> me. Now, I have to do all my homework today. And right before finals week too! God, it's so-" But David cut off her tangent.</p><p>"Wait, when do you get off school?" He asked, and Isla thought for a moment. She looked at her calendar and counted the days. After a moment, she said,</p><p>"Um, in a little over two weeks. I get out the 17th." She said. It was the last week of November, right after Thanksgiving break. Isla had to take their calls in her closet during her time at home, or else her parents would've freaked. David didn't have a drop of hesitation in his voice when he said,</p><p>"Why don't you come to Santa Carla?" He asked, and Isla went quiet for a moment. She'd originally intended to. But, with everything that happened, she hadn't exactly saved any money for the trip. She, also, didn't know if she was ready to see everyone.</p><p>Sure, they'd all made up. Isla was talking to Isabella again, and David had agreed to put everything behind them and be friends. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne treated her the same as always, and there were no hard feelings. But this would be the first time she'd seen any of them since either her break-up with David or since the bus station. She decided to use her lack of funds as an excuse.</p><p>"The bus ticket will be too expensive by now. If there are any seats left." She said. She'd bought her previous bus ticket almost a month in advance. She couldn't imagine any seats being left, especially so close to a holiday. This didn't deter the boy. </p><p>"We'll take care of it. It'll be our Christmas present to you." He said, and Isla didn't know how to argue that. She imagined her winter break in California. Instead of Indiana snow, she could spend it on the beach. She had to admit that it was incredibly tempting. But if she wasn't home for Christmas, her parents would freak. For the first time in several days, Isabella interrupted David's time with her.</p><p>"You could come after Christmas. It'll give us a chance to actually find a ticket. We'll send it by mail." She said, and now Isla didn't have a single argument she could use. It seemed that her sister had known exactly what she'd been thinking. Isla wracked her brain for any other excuse she could think of, but there was none. Finally, she said,</p><p>"Okay." And she heard the excited cheers on the other end. Despite her hesitation, their excitement made her smile. She giggled, and then Isabella stole the phone from David completely so they could begin planning her trip.</p><p>  Isabella and her decided on a date and time they would aim for. Isla wanted to be there for New Year's, so they decided it'd be best to leave on the twenty-eighth. That way, she'd get there on the thirtieth, and they could spend the entire night of New Year's having a grand ol' time fully recuperated from her trip. She'd stay with her again, obviously, and Isla would stay until the 19th. She'd stay for a little over three weeks. The last thing they discussed was the weather. Isla wanted to know just how cold it was going to be. When her sister told her anywhere from sixties to forties, Isla could barely contain her excitement. It would basically be fall there, and Isla would have the chance to dress in some of her best fall outfits. Indiana had brutally cold weather during January, and she was going to miss almost all of it. It was a dream come true.</p><p>When Isla hung up the phone, she was actually excited for her trip. She rose out of bed and stretched, and did her best not to let her thoughts wander to a particular platinum blonde as she did her morning yoga and took her morning shower.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>David couldn't wipe his grin off his face as Isla and Isabella planned her trip. Isla was coming back to Santa Carla. He'd get to see her again. He'd get to hug her at least twice, even if both of them were only at the bus station. He could talk to her and tease her. He could watch her cute, little expressions and see her in her little outfits. He would have twenty two nights with her. It was a dream come true.</p><p>His mood was higher than usual when they went back to the cave. He smiled to himself whenever he thought about how soon she'd be back. Three weeks. He only had to wait three more weeks. Then, he'd get Isla for exactly the same amount of time.</p><p>He knew he'd have to be on his best behavior, and that he'd have to respect her boundaries. David made a promise to himself that he'd respect her wishes. They'd be just friends, and he wouldn't try to make them anything more. He grew more and more anxious for her arrival, and he was starting to drive the rest of his coven insane. He couldn't help it. Even as Isabella reminded him not to do anything stupid or get his hopes up, he still fantasized about a movie montage reunion between them. He knew it wouldn't happen, but it was still nice to think about. By the time the thirtieth rolled around, David had a bullet-proof plan on how he was going to act around her.</p><p>His bulletproof plan hadn't accounted for Isla's cuteness. She stepped off the bus in pajama pants and a red sweatshirt with her colleges name on the front, and both of them were far too big on her. They swamped her petite form, and he could tell she'd just woken up from a nap by the way she rubbed her eyes. She was using a ribbon to keep her long hair out of her face, and she had her stuffed bunny tucked under her arm. David was immediately starstruck. He watched her, and any inkling of a plan left his head.</p><p>She hugged her sister first, and a sleepy smile came over her face. Isla pressed a kiss to her sisters cheek, and it truly seemed as if all was forgiven between them. She hugged Marko next, as he'd been right next to Isabella. He ruffled her hair, and Isla laughed and swatted his hand away. Then, she hugged Dwayne. He pulled her in close, and kissed the top of her head. It made her giggle, and then she pulled away to hug Paul. He picked her up and spun her around, and a loud squeal escaped her lips. She gave him a light punch afterwards, and Paul pinched her cheek. David was last. He almost didn't know what to do, but Isla didn't hesitate.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, and pressed the side of her face to his chest. She was so warm. He'd almost forgotten that about her. It took him a moment, but he hugged her back. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and held her close, and he took the chance to take a subtle inhale of her scent. She smelled like her peaches and cream bodywash, mixed with her coconut shampoo. There was also just the slightest hint of something floral, and he guessed that was her perfume. He let out a soft sigh, and he could feel himself relax.</p><p>When she hugged him, it was like the tear inside him didn't exist. The longer she held him, the more David could feel the pain ease. All he could smell, hear, and feel was her. He hugged her tighter, and part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to let go. Isla was his. He'd decided it the minute he'd seen her. He was a fool to think he could see her as anything else. He breathed her in, memorizing her scent until she pulled away. He hesitated to let her go at first, giving her one last squeeze before he let her step back. </p><p>She gave him a dazzling smile and she'd started to say something, but David wasn't thinking. Wasn't paying attention. One strand of hair always came loose whenever she pushed it back, and David reached out to tuck it behind her ear. He watched her falter and blush, and her heartbeat picked up. It was a sound he was familiar with, and it made him realize that, in some way, Isla still liked him. Even if it was only a little bit. Even if she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. He felt an overwhelming need to kiss her, but he pushed it back. He was not going to mess this up.</p><p>Isla was going to be his, for real, by the end of the three weeks. That he knew for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Christmas Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla gives them all belated Christmas gifts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isla had gone back to her sisters to shower and freshen up. She came back an hour later, with her sweats having been traded for a plaid red skirt. She wore the same sweatshirt and a pair of red stockings, and her ribbon from before was still fixed in her hair. Light makeup had been dusted across her face. She'd dusted pink across her eyelids and wore mascara, and applied some lipgloss to her lips. It made her look even more like a little doll, and, for a moment, he entertained the idea that Isla was trying to get his attention. That thought was the reason he was quickly reprimanded by Isabella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David had an hour to compose himself, but he was just as starstruck as before when she returned. The boys reminded him that they were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that he couldn't come on too strong. That he'd just gotten her back, and he didn't want to scare her off. But that was much easier when Isla hadn't been right in front of him. When Isla had just been a voice over the telephone. He swore that she would've made him breathless if he still needed to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat near him, but not besides him. She'd chosen a spot in-between Paul and Dwayne, and, while he was disappointed, he knew that was probably best. He didn't know what to say to her or how to act, and having her directly next to him probably would've driven him insane. They took up most of her attention, and David was fine with that. He was purposely acting aloof, as her presence had absolutely no effect on him. He leaned against the railing while the two other boys sat besides her. He smoked, and he noticed the way Isla's hand twitched. He hadn't meant to get her addicted, but she refrained from asking him for one. David considered offering, but he decided against it. Sharing a cigarette had been one of their things, and he wasn't sure that Isla would even accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While she talked to Paul, David would gaze at her from time to time. He'd look over the curve of her lips and admire how shiny the lipgloss made them. He'd look over her eyes, and how they twinkled when she laughed. He listened to her voice and to her steady heartbeat. Both of them calmed him. Isla was safe, and Isla was with them. It lifted a weight off his shoulders, and he found himself joking with the boys once again. They were teasing her about their lack of Christmas gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We scrape up money so you can come down here, and you didn't buy us a single thing? I'm hurt, Isla. I'm hurt." Paul said, and Isla rolled her eyes. Before she could cut in, Marko said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even a card? Harsh, Isla." And it made the boys laugh. Isabella was doing nothing to aid her against the boys teasing, and shook her head as if she was disappointed. Dwayne tsked, and he smiled at her when she gave him a light push. Not him too, the action seemed to say. David grinned and tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind us not to invite you next year." He said, and his voice almost sounded serious. Isla scoffed. She fished into her bag, and threw the first present at Paul. Paul caught it. Their faces turned to ones of shock, and Paul gasped. They hadn't actually expected her to get them gifts, and Paul excitedly ripped his open before any of the others had a chance to even get their gifts. As she took the couple's out, Dwayne said a quiet,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really got us gifts?" He asked, and Isla gave him a smile. She nodded, and passed Marko and Isabella theirs. They'd only been teasing her, and Isla smiled at how touched some of the vampires looked. Paul held his mixtape out for all of them to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Motley Crue, Van Halen, Def Leppard, Poison, and Ozzy? When did you get such killer music taste?" He asked, and nudged her side. Just months ago they'd ragged on her for how much pop music she listened to, and Isla gave him a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had some help." She said. Said help had been Steph. She was a connoisseur of all types of music, and had a collection that took up most of her room. She'd even taught her how to make mixtapes. Paul hugged her close and placed a big, wet kiss on her cheek. She made a face of disgust and laughed, pushing him back by his chest. She wiped the spit off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, I love it. You're a total angel, babe." He told her, and Isla rolled her eyes. The couple was the next to open their gifts. Isla had gotten Isabella an enamel pin for her jacket, and a patch for Markos. They were both of a tarot card, specifically the lovers. She thought it was fitting for the pair of them. She was quickly yanked off the railing and into a hug by both of them. Afterwards, Marko and Isabella already began planning where they would place them on their respective jackets. Isla remained standing, and walked over to Dwayne.  Then, Isla pulled out the largest gift of the five, and handed it to him. He gave her a questioning look, as if he couldn't believe that it was for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla watched him as he slowly opened the gift. He revealed a hardcover copy of Dracula. He gave her a small glare, but a smile teased at his lips. A wide smile spread over her lips, and he shook his head as he paged through it. Even though it had mostly been a joke gift, it was a beautiful edition of the book. It was a rare 1897 copy, and the only reason she'd been able to get it was because her English teacher was a collector. He, also, happened to love her. He bit his lip and shook his head, and then pulled her in for a tight hug. He said a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." And buried his face in her neck. Isla chuckled and pat his head affectionately, and then he finally let her go after a long moment. Isla turned to David. He was the last one at the end of the line, and he took a final drag before he flicked his cigarette over the railing. He didn't move, but Isla moved to stand right in front of him. It made her nervous to be this close to him. Even though she'd just wanted to be his friend, she couldn't stop herself from getting flustered around him. Especially when he stared at her the way he was staring at her now. He was looking at her so intensely that her hands shook as she went through her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the gift she was most unsure about. She knew David well enough to know there weren't many things that you could give him. She'd already given him a lighter, so that was crossed off the list. She'd spent all of her free time trying to think of a gift to get him, and it wasn't until the day before she left that she'd decided on what she would give him. She pulled out an envelope, with a string tied around it to act as a bow. His face was unreadable as he took it, and she watched as he untied it and ripped into it. She bit her bottom lip, and played with her fingers as she waited for his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His handsome face was completely unreadable as he pulled out a single page from her journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David had been a little hesitant when she'd mentioned giving them gifts at first. He still had the lighter she'd give him, and it was a token of what had happened the last time she'd given him a gift. He watched as the others received their presents, and he noted just how well the little brunette seemed to know all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was his turn, David didn't know what to expect. She walked right up to him, and David felt like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't let her see that though. He played it cool as he took it from her hands, and fought a smile when he saw the bow she'd tied around the envelope. It was light, and he wondered just what she was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wonder long. He undid the bow and opened the envelope, and pulled out a single page of paper from inside it. The others silently watched, and Paul leaned over Dwayne to get a glance. Dwayne pushed him off, and silently told him to be patient. When he unfolded it, David couldn't help but stare. It was a drawing of him, but one he'd never seen before. After a moment, it occurred to him that it must have been a new one. She'd drawn him from memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him on his bike. He was staring off to the side, and his hand brought a cigarette up to his lips. The other held the handle of his bike, and she'd only drawn the top half of it. He wore both of his jackets, and the picture was almost like looking into a mirror. She'd remembered everything. The little badge on his coat, his earring, and even his gloves. It was more like she'd given him a photo of himself than a drawing. He smirked. He thought he looked rather cool and, perhaps, a little dangerous. Handsome, even. Then, his eyes flicked to what she'd written at the bottom. In her flowery, neat hand-writing were the words, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since you don't have a reflection, this is how I see you.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David was speechless, and his smirk slowly faded. He read the words over again twice more. It seemed that she finally understood why he'd wanted to keep all her drawings of himself. It was a reminder of what he looked like. After so many years, he sometimes forgot. He looked at the drawing, and then looked at the girl who's given it to him. A fluttery feeling filled his chest. That was how Isla saw him. Cool, handsome, dangerous. She wouldn't have made him swoon more if she'd handed him a love letter. The gesture was undeniably sweet, and he couldn't help the way his heart swelled with affection for the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was waiting for his response, that much was clear from her face. David didn't know how to put it into words how much it meant to him, and he didn't think about what he was doing before he did it. It was so quick, too quick for any of his coven to remind him why he shouldn't do what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped her face and melded his lips over hers. He put everything he felt into the kiss. His gratitude, his lingering feelings for her, and how much he missed her. She tasted exactly how he remembered, and the gloss on her lips made it so much easier to slide his lips against hers. But the kiss had lasted barely half a minute. She'd made a surprised sound, and it was then that David realized what he was doing. He yanked himself back and away, and Isla stared at him wide-eyed. A blush littered her cheek, and she opened her mouth as if to say something. A moment passed and no words came out. Then, she clamped her mouth shut and turned on her heel. David cursed himself, and took a step as if to follow her. He tried to snatch her wrist, and called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla, wait!" But she had already disappeared into the crowd. He knew better than to go after her, and Dwayne had already grabbed his shoulder. He whipped around and did his best to compose himself, but his mind was a whirlwind. He'd fucked up. Bad. He'd forgotten just for a moment that Isla wasn't his anymore, but that was all it took to destroy what they'd worked on over the past few weeks. His coven stared at him, and they all grimaced. It was Isabella that voiced their thoughts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David, you're an idiot." And she went to chase after her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla didn't have the faintest idea of where she was going, but she didn't care. Her mind had completely short-circuited when David kissed her. It's brought back a flood of buried feelings, ones that she'd thought she'd worked through. Worked past. All it took was one kiss to bring them all back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd awoken the fire in her belly, and Isla needed to get away from him. They were supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not lovers. Not a couple. Friends. Just friends. It's what they'd agreed on. It's what Isla had agreed on with herself. Even if she was able to tolerate their vampirism now, that didn't mean she was ready to let David sweep her off her feet again. He still did unspeakable things, some of which to people she knew the faces of. Suddenly, all the missing posters plastered around the boardwalk seemed to be screaming at her, demanding her attention. They all seemed to say, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>He killed me! He killed me!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> And confusion swept through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, she found herself touching her lips. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to kiss him. His lips were so soft, yet so hard at the same time. He kissed her like he put everything into it, and his lips had demanded her submission under them. He'd cupped her cheek, and his cold touch had reminded her of when he used to touch her everywhere. Not just the touches given in their heated moments, but in their soft moments as well. When he would push her hair behind her ear like he'd done earlier that night, caress her face, and hold her against him. When he'd kiss her cheek, her neck, her stomach. In-between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire demanded her attention when she thought about that, and she knew her cheeks must've been bright red. It was the first time since the breakup that she allowed those thoughts to dominate her mind. She thought about how hard he used to make love to her, how he'd always manage to make her tremble and shake. How he'd make her see stars behind her eyes and make her cry out his name so many times that it was the only thought in her head. She was pulled from her thoughts when cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she turned to look at the familiar face of her sister. Isla hugged her. She'd slammed into her so hard that her sister was nearly knocked over in surprise, and she rubbed her back gently. Isla wasn't crying. She was shocked and confused, but she didn't cry. Instead, she whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we go back to the apartment?" And her sister gave her a wordless nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella hadn't been there for her last time, so she made damn sure that she'd be there for her this time. She told the others that Isla wanted to leave, and she'd received a flurry of responses. Isabella assured them that she was okay, just overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the couch and ate ice-cream for the rest of the night, and Isla took off her makeup and changed into her pajamas. Isabella did the same, and the two sisters put on a movie that was quickly forgotten. She poured out her entire heart to her. She explained that she was confused. How they all did bad things, but Isla was doing her best to be okay with it. How she still had lingering thoughts and feelings about David, but the things he did prevented her from being able to accept him and completely make up with him. She stabbed her icecream a little harder than usual as she grumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for being friends." And Isabella echoed her thoughts. Yeah, so much for being friends. The two were silent for a moment, and Isabella swirled her mostly melted ice-cream around in her bowl. She was considering asking Isla something, but she didn't know how she'd take it. After a moment, she decided that she had to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isla…do you think that I'm a bad person?" She asked, and Isla was silent for a moment. She stared at her ice-cream, and Isabella watched her as she sucked the remainder of her spoonful off the utensil. She slowly put it back in the bowl, and then said a small,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know anymore. I know you only kill 'cause you have to, and I know that you're still the same person I grew up with. But…I guess I just think it's a little unfair. That you get to live forever and so many people have to die." Her tone wasn't judgemental or mean, and Isabella knew she was just being completely honest. It was the first time they'd really discussed this part of vampirism. Isabella hummed. The girl wasn't wrong, but she didn't know all of the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we try to go after bad people. Assholes and undesirables. Drunk surf-nazis and beach trash." She said, and Isla shrugged in response. She didn't seem entirely convinced, but there wasn't much else Isabella could say. She watched as the girl swirled her own ice-cream, and took another bite. It seemed she didn't want to talk about this anymore, as she'd gone silent. Isabella changed the subject. "So, what're you going to do tomorrow?" She asked, and Isla sighed. She stared down at her ice-cream, and took another bite. She seemed to be mulling over her options, and Isabella patiently waited for her response. She knew now that she had to be patient with her. They all did. Finally, Isla said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only know one thing for sure. I'm definitely getting wasted." And Isabella nearly choked on her ice-cream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The coven + Isla crash a New Year's Eve party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isla and the vampires were crashing a party that night. Or, at least, that’s what Isla had been told. When they arrived, Isla actually found out that some of her sisters college friends were hosting it, and Isabella had been invited. So, in actuality, it was Isla and the boys who were crashing a party.</p><p>Isla didn’t mind too much, and she ignored her sisters calls to stay where she could see her as she made her way to the kitchen. She’d already told her sister her plan, and she was not going to let her get in the way of it. It didn’t take long for Isla to find the alcohol, and the boys guarding it were far too eager to hand her a drink. Isla knew better. Liz had given her a very long talk about accepting drinks at parties after Isla had been too naive to deny an open cup. Luckily, it hadn’t been spiked with anything at the time, but Liz had spent the rest of the night informing her all about the different things people could slip into a girls drink. After that, Isla only drank things she poured herself, or straight from the bottle.</p><p>She instead found an unopened bottle of vodka, and brought it with her as she began sipping from it. She walked around the crowded house, and, after a few swigs, she decided that she was just going to try to find her friends again. She found Paul first. He was smoking up a couple of girls, and he cheered when he saw her. Even though he’d been happy to see her, she did nothing more than steal the joint from his fingers and call over the music,</p><p>“Thanks!” Before she disappeared back into the crowd. He called after her, but he was drowned out by the loudness of the music and the dull roar of the party. She didn’t want to see which girls he had been talking to, mainly because she didn’t want to recognize their faces in case they ended up on a missing persons poster. She, instead, continued to fight through the crowd, and had finished half the bottle herself by the time she found her sister and Marko. They were sitting on the steps, totally enwrapped in one another. Isla didn’t feel bad about bothering them, and had just finished about half of the joint when she poked them with the bottle. Marko pulled away from Isabella, and he let out a soft laugh when he saw the half empty bottle and joint in her mouth. Isabella glared at the interruption before she realized it was Isla.</p><p>Then, her eyes widened. Isla was not only drinking, but smoking a joint. She was already well on her way to being completely shit-faced, and she passed them the half empty bottle of vodka. Marko plucked the joint from her fingers and took a puff. He let out an exhale, and then lifted up the joint.</p><p>“Paul?” He asked, and Isla grinned and nodded. Marko rolled his eyes. He took another puff, before he passed it to Isabella. She was still glaring at her sister as she popped the joint in-between her lips. She gave her a look, and said,</p><p>“You better not get alcohol poisoning ‘cause we can’t exactly take you to the hospital.” Isla rolled her eyes, but her drinking was definitely starting to catch up with her. Her cheeks were starting to turn rosy, but she could blame that from how hot the house was on the inside. She leaned against the railing, and said,</p><p>“I won’t, mom. It was either that or take a roofie cocktail from one of the frat guys.” She said, and gestured towards the kitchen. Isabella looked a little surprised, and her eyes flicked over to where she was pointing. It was then that Isla realized she probably shouldn’t have said that. She wouldn’t be surprised if they turned up missing now. With a sigh, she looked around the party. It was lame by default, mainly because she didn’t know anyone besides who’d she’d come with, and that was a group of hungry vampires. She couldn’t necessarily jump into a conversation with anyone for fear they wouldn’t be alive to see the next day. Isla crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>She’d worn a gray plaid dress, and had paired a light, white turtleneck underneath it. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail with a white scrunchie, and she wore black boots with white socks. She wore minimal makeup. She’d just lined her eyes with some brown eyeliner, and some nude colors on her eyelids. She wore the usual mascara and lip-gloss, and she forfeited blush altogether. She was quickly getting bored, and she announced that she was going to go find Dwayne. She figured he would’ve carved himself a fairly quieter corner of the party, and that she could probably spend her time talking to him until midnight. Isabella grabbed her hand before she left so she could tell her,</p><p>“Be careful!” And Isla rolled her eyes, but agreed. She started moving through the crowd once more, but it was nearly impossible to look for any of her friends above the crowd. She was too short to see anything or anyone, despite Dwaynes tall stature. She ended up walking through the house twice, and she was starting to think that she should either go back to the stairs or the living room to find at least someone she knew at the party. </p><p>After wandering around aimlessly once more, she found that both of them had moved. Paul was no longer in the living room, and the couple was no longer on the stairs. In fact, she saw a certain heavy metal rocker leading a girl to a bedroom, and she rolled her eyes. So, the only two groups of people she had found were now currently occupied, and Isla was completely by herself.</p><p>What a wonderful way to start off the new year. Isla wandered back into the kitchen to mix herself a drink that wasn’t straight alcohol, and she was only sipping it by the time she spotted someone she knew in the front room on one of the loveseats. Unfortunately, it was David. And he was talking to another girl.</p><p>Isla didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not, but jealousy roared to life inside her. She’d seen David talk to other girls before, and she remembered exactly what he’d said about them. He’d called them distractions, and Isla glared at his latest one. She was leaning in close to him. Too close. She had a hand on his chest and he was playing with a strand of her hair. He was smiling at her, and Isla felt that it enraged her more than anything else. </p><p>Isla normally would have left it alone. Let him do what he wanted and find someone else to talk to. He was being an asshole, like usual. He’d kissed her the night before and sent her into a flurry of confusion, and now he was distracting himself once more. It was what he always did whenever Isla was unavailable to him, she realized. Then, she wondered just how many distractions he’d had since she’d broken up with him. She guessed too many. Isla personally hadn’t slept with a single person since she’d broken up with David. He was so predictable, and it made Isla want to cry and laugh all at the same time.</p><p> But she had liquid courage, and she made a bee-line to the boy. She didn’t know what she was going to do before she approached the pair, but she knew she was going to do something. David turned to face her just moments before she stood directly in front of him. He seemed a little confused, and a little excited, as Isla hadn’t made any attempts to talk to him yet that night. Immediately, the girl besides him was seemingly forgotten, but Isla was already tossing her drink onto the platinum blonde.</p><p>“Fuck you, David.” She spat, and threw the cup at him. He caught the cup, and it made her rage flare up once again. At least he couldn’t catch liquid. His blue eyes were hard and angry as he went to stand up, and Isla turned away from him before he could snatch her. She pushed her way up the stairs and towards one of the bedrooms. She’d almost gotten the door closed before a hand stopped it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>David was doing his best to keep his mind off of Isla. She’d rejected him again, and this time David was sure he’d fucked up things with her for good. He was an idiot, he knew that for sure. He’d watched Isla almost immediately disappear into the crowd as soon as they arrived, and David resigned himself to the fact that Isla would probably never want to speak with him again. </p><p>Sure, Isabella had told her that she was just confused, overwhelmed, but the last time Isla had been confused she’d left. As far as David was concerned, he’d royally fucked up. Again. He couldn’t believe himself, or the fact that he’d actually kissed her. More so, he couldn’t believe that he’d actually spent the rest of the night replaying the kiss over and over in his mind.</p><p>He needed a distraction. Bad. It was why he’d downed two bottles already and had started flirting with the first girl that sat besides him. It didn’t take long, and he was starting to contemplate taking her upstairs when a familiar scent drew closer and closer. Isla. It’d floated around the house a few times, but never as close as it was now.</p><p>When he looked up, he saw the gorgeous little brunette heading straight for him. He had instantly forgotten about the girl at his side, and, for a moment, he’d been drunk enough to be overjoyed by the sight of her. She was going to come over, talk to him, and maybe they could-</p><p>His train of thought had been interrupted by the splash of alcohol hitting his face and the front of his shirt. It’d been an almost full cup of rum and coke, and, when David opened his eyes, he was livid. Isla or not. </p><p>“Fuck you, David.” She said, and it made his temper flare even more. He caught the cup before it had a chance to hit him in the face, and that little brunette was so <em> dead. </em>He stood, but her small frame was quick to scurry away. David followed her, and he pushed people easily out of his way as he followed her straight to the bedroom. He put a hand on the door before she could close it. Even if she had managed to close it, David would’ve kicked it down. He was too drunk to control his temper.</p><p>He pushed his way inside and slammed it behind him. He turned the lock, and set his eyes on the girl in front of him. He gestured to the front of his shirt, and said a quick,</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem?” He snapped, and Isla crossed her hands over her chest. She looked just as angry, and she had the gall to shove him. David balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth as Isla shouted in his face,</p><p>“You’re my problem!” She was standing right in front of him, and she didn’t look the tiniest bit scared. It only took one sniff for David to smell the alcohol on her breath. They were both not in their best minds, and for a moment he realized this was a recipe for disaster. But he was too faded to care, and Isla was pushing his buttons more and more as she continued, “I wanted to be friends, David! Friends! And then you kiss me and now,” She gestured out the door at the party outside the door. “You’re talking to some girl? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you like hurting my feelings?” She asked, and it almost sounded like she genuinely meant it. From the tears in her eyes, he knew that she did.</p><p>Usually, David would be calm and collected. He would never let things get out of hand. But David wasn't usually drunk. He saw red. David glared down at her. Now, the drink made a little more sense, but he’d be damned if he admitted that he’d deserved it. Instead, he snapped.</p><p>“Why do you care? You’re the one that rejected me! You’re the one who broke up with me!" He yelled, and four months of pain and frustration boiled over in one moment. It had just slipped out. He didn't care if he hurt her feelings. She stared at him, and she finally fell quiet. He watched a single tear go down her face, but she was quick to wipe it away.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that he still liked her. That every time he saw her it was like seeing her for the first time. That she'd wanted him to fix it, but she never told him that. He knew that she had wanted things to be different than this and that she still liked him to some degree. So, why did she want to be friends? Why couldn't they just cut the shit and get back together? Sure, he’d fucked up, but what else did she expect him to do? Wait for her every beck and call? It wasn't fair, and he wasn't going to let the waterworks soften him. David clicked his jaw before he continued. It seemed that he had her undivided attention, and he wasn’t going to waste it. He let all the words he'd wanted to say in the past few weeks fall from his lips. His voice was harsh and filled with all the pain he'd felt.</p><p>“It killed me every day that I didn’t talk to you. I’ve been torn up inside, and I only feel better when I’m with you. Do you know how frustrating that is? You’re the one who hurt me and still,” He let out a humorless laugh and ran his hand through his hair. It occurred to him how pathetic he’d been over the past few months. He walked away from her and stood near the bed. Isla turned to face him and followed him, and she hugged herself as he continued. “I’m waiting for you to change your mind and decide that you want me again. But you say you want to be friends, and then I see you and I can hear your fucking <em> heartbeat </em> pick up every time you look at me. Even right now, it's beating out of your chest." He said, and he yanked her closer so he could lay a hand over her heart. He could feel it beating faster than a hummingbirds. He sighed. He was drunk, wet, and completely done with carefully maneuvering around whatever was left between them. "Yeah, what I did was shitty, but I'm trying to get over you, Isla. Either you let me or you don't. Either you want me or-”</p><p>Isla silenced him by yanking him down by the neck and pressing her lips against his. David hadn’t hesitated like she had. She’d caught him by surprise, but his hands were quick to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. He kissed her back, and Isla let out a small moan when he sucked on her bottom lip. He growled when she pulled away, but it was only to whisper, </p><p>“I want you, okay? I want you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Lapse in Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla have a drunken fling, and neither of them can fully remember the night before</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She pushed at his jackets, and pressed her lips back on his. He tore them off from around his shoulders and let them fall in a heap behind him, and she cupped his face to keep his lips on hers. Once the layers had been shed, David grabbed the back of her neck to press his lips hard against hers and force his tongue into her mouth. It was different from the kiss they’d had last night. His fury still lingered in the kiss, as did Islas, and it was sloppy. She shoved him backwards, and he sat on the edge of the bed. Before Isla could climb into his lap, he yanked the zipper of her dress down and pushed it off of her. As soon as she was only in the turtleneck and underwear, she was quick to climb on top of him.</p><p>David didn't even care about the drink soaking through his shirt, and Isla was quick to pull it off him anyways. He didn't care if they were drunk or if they'd been fighting. Isla was on top of him and she was kissing him. She was taking off her sweater and bringing one of his hands to her chest. She was combing her fingers through his hair and unbuckling his pants, and sliding her hand into them. She was stroking him, and she was so perfect that David could barely make his brain catch up. She wanted him, and David really didn't care about the details. David pushed his pants and underwear off his hips, and groaned a surprised,</p><p>"Fuck." When Isla didn't miss a beat and slipped him inside her. She hadn't even taken her panties off, and had simply just pushed them to the side. He hadn't even gotten a chance to put on a condom, but it was quickly forgotten when she gasped so sweetly above him. She wrapped her arms tight around him as her walls clenched down around his length. She was so tight, and she felt so good that David had to grit his teeth. He buried his face into her shoulder, and Isla whined when he thrust up inside her.</p><p>"Oh, fuck." She whispered, and David couldn't control himself. He grabbed her shoulder and her waist, and started lifting her up and down on his cock. Isla gasped in his ear, but it was quick to turn into soft moans. She held onto him as he began fucking her down onto him faster and harder, and she did her best to help him bounce her. </p><p>They could be as loud as they wanted as far as they were concerned, and Isla moaned his name over and over in his ear. </p><p>"Oh, Jesus, God- That feels so- Oh my god, oh my god. Yes, yes, yes," She chanted into his ear. David let out a soft moan, and he was quick to start sucking hickeys into her neck. He didn't care how dark they were, and he placed one wherever his lips could reach.</p><p>His hand moved to grip one side of her neck as he sucked a hickey right below her ear. He knew it drove her insane by the way she moaned and clamped around him, and she quickly began moving her hips to help pick up the slack. He inhaled her scent, but he knew to pull himself away from her neck. He couldn't trust himself to not lose control, and he focused on her chest instead. He ripped her bra off of her, and was quick to latch his mouth onto one of her nipples. She let out the sweetest moan when he sucked her pink little bud, and he rutted her down on top of him. She was so tight, and warm, and <em> god </em> he couldn't get enough.</p><p>"David." She whined, and he already knew what she wanted. His hand was quick to reach in-between them, and he started circling her sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew exactly how she liked it, and he swirled his hand hard and fast as he helped her lift her hips. By how high her voice was, he could tell she was already close. He smirked to himself as he pushed her closer and closer, and he thought to himself that he always knew how to make her come. How to keep her satisfied. He let her nipple fall from his lips, and he started up at her face. He wrapped his free hand around her neck, letting her do all the work.</p><p>"You like that, huh? You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Tell me you're mine, honey, and I'll let you come." He said, and he felt the shiver that ran down her spine. Obediently, she was quick to cry,</p><p>"I'm yours, fuck, I'm yours. Please, David, please. Please, God- Oh, David." She sloppily melded their mouths and their tongues swirled together, and David only moved his hand faster as he felt her start to clench around him. He tightened the hand around her throat, and he treasured the moans he swallowed. The party outside had begun their countdown for the new year, and David smirked into the kiss. She was shaking like a leaf, and she could only bear to rock her hips back and forth. Back into his cock, forward into his hand. Just as the party screamed one, she came. She let out a loud cry, and David rode her through it until it was time to finish himself off. To him, she was as light as a feather. He could lift her up and down like a ragdoll, and he fucked her through her orgasm. </p><p>He fucked her hard and fast, almost more than he knew she'd be able to take, until he slammed her down and came deep inside her. She was clinging to him as he did, and the little whimper she made was like music to his ears. The party outside was still cheering, banging pots and pans, and blowing on their party horns.</p><p>He lifted her up slowly and pushed her back down, just to milk himself and make himself moan. They were both panting and satisfied, and David's anger from before was barely a thought in his mind. David held the back of her neck, and she pressed her forehead against his as she caught her breath. He caressed her face, and held her close. As far as he was concerned, he was never letting go again. Even if neither of them remembered what happened tomorrow night.</p><p>Isla giggled as he slid out of her, and he pressed kisses down her neck and all around her face. He was so happy. Isla was his again. He flipped them over and kissed her, and he intended to make up for four months in one night. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer, and he smirked when she said,</p><p>"Again." It was a simple demand, but David wasn't going to keep her waiting. He was lucky vampires had such high libidos, and he slipped back inside her to fuck her all over again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Isla woke up in her bed, she tried her best to remember the blur that was the night before. She pressed a hand to her head and groaned. It felt like someone had cut her head open, put her brain through a blender, and then put her skull back on. The second she lifted her head, she knew she was going to puke.</p><p>She raced to the bathroom, and managed to puke up any unnecessary alcohol in her system. When she was done, the first thing she did was take two painkillers. She drank water to rinse her mouth and to help her swallow the pills, and then she brushed her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror, and frowned when she saw that she'd slept in her makeup. And the hickeys on her neck. She cursed herself as she looked at the dark bruises. She didn't even remember making out with someone last night. Isla washed her face and prayed that her skin would forgive her. She drank more water, just to help ease her headache and to rehydrate herself. After drinking for a straight minute, she finally pulled away and turned on the shower. Even though the sound of the water beating against the tub hurt her head, Isla needed a shower.</p><p>She felt grimy and gross, like she'd slept in her sweat. Isla sighed as the water rinsed her body, and she lathered herself up plenty. It took her a few minutes to realize that not only did her head hurt, but her legs were sore. She reached in-between them, and she instantly knew what had happened the night before. She'd hadn't made out with someone. She'd slept with them.</p><p>"Oh, crap." She whispered to herself. She pressed her head against the tile and was panicking as she tried to sort through the blur that was last night. She remembered Paul, Marko and Isabella, and then her attempt to find Dwayne. She remembered being angry, and, for some reason, she thought she'd been angry at David. She couldn't remember why, but she vaguely remembered throwing something in his face. She remembered going into the bedroom, and then the rest was a useless blur. Whatever happened after that, she had no idea. She didn't know if she'd stumbled across someone in the room, or if someone had followed her. She scrubbed her face angrily and tried to force herself to remember.</p><p>After spending nearly a half hour in the shower uselessly trying to force her brain to give her <em> something </em>, she finally gave up. She picked the fluffiest towel Isabella owned, gathered up her clothes, and went back into her bedroom. It was far too hot in her room, and she opened her window. It let in a cool, California breeze, and the light from outside only bothered her a little bit as she changed into fresh pajamas. She inspected her clothes from last night, and found that her bra was missing. Upon inspection of her underwear, she wanted to scream. It was caked with something, and she immediately assumed what it was. The guy from the night before hadn't worn a condom. She tore her pajamas back off and threw on her sweats and a sweatshirt.</p><p>As much as she wanted to go back to sleep, she was not chancing a pregnancy. She walked to the nearest convenience store and bought an emergency contraceptive. It was the middle of the day, and she pointedly ignored the look the cashier gave her when he scanned the box. Her face was flushed bright red through the entire ordeal. She hadn't bothered to buy anything else, and she quickly grabbed the bag and practically ran back to the apartment despite how much it ached to even walk. She ripped open the box, took the pill, and downed two glasses of water.</p><p>Afterwards, she let out a heavy sigh and wandered into her sisters room instead of her own after trading her sweats for pajama shorts. While she'd probably get an earful as soon as she woke up, she needed Isabella to calm her nerves. She climbed into bed next to her, and cuddled her from behind. She was fast asleep, and didn't stir at all. Isla let out a soft sigh, and did her best to go back to sleep.</p><p>Hours later, her sister woke her up by kissing her forehead, and then placing a plate of eggs and bacon next to her. Isla whined, but her stomach grumbled at the smell of food, and she was quick to be won over despite the interruption. She sat up, and her hangover was completely gone. She plucked a piece of bacon from the plate, and hummed as she ate. She pulled the plate into her lap, and quickly began scarfing it down. As she did, she saw the wide grin on Isabella's face. Isla arched a brow, and she wiped her bleary eyes as she continued to shovel egg into her mouth. As Isabella changed, she said,</p><p>"So, you and David made up?" And Isla slowed her chewing. She stared at her sister in confusion. She had no idea where she was getting that information. The last thing she remembered was throwing something in his face. Not making up with him. In fact, she was almost positive the boy was going to be pissed when she saw him next. Isabella was turned away from her as she continued, "His scent is all over you. He only remembers bits and pieces of last night, but I'm guessing from what Paul and Dwayne told me that-" Isla dropped the fork. It had taken her a moment to catch up with what she was saying, but then it hit her.</p><p>David was who she'd slept with the night before. Shock ran through her at the realization, and her sister finally turned around to see what was the matter. Isla stared at the plate and gulped down the chunks of food in her mouth.</p><p>"Oh my god." She didn't know how to feel. While she was happy it hadn't been someone random, her feelings towards David were all muddled. </p><p>Drunk Isla obviously hadn't cared about vampirism or his moral ambiguity, but sober Isla did. She ran a hand through her hair as she did her best not to freak out. Yes, she was attracted to him and she didn't doubt that she definitely had wanted him, but now everything was a million times more complicated. <em> I slept with David. </em> That realization played over and over again in her mind. Part of her was a little disappointed that she didn't remember. After a moment, she said,</p><p>"I think I slept with David." But she didn't think. She knew. She knew from the ache in-between her legs and the mess inside her panties. She knew because she'd taken herself to the store and bought herself an emergency contraceptive. She'd definitely slept with David. Isabella stared at her for a moment, and said,</p><p>"Do you want me to kick his ass? Because he's on his way and I can totally kick his ass." She said, and her tone sounded as if she'd been waiting for an opportunity like this. However, Isla wasn't focused on that. Isla gasped. David was on his way. She put the plate aside and launched herself off the bed. She ran into her room to change, but she was barely in her undergarments when she heard a motorbike pull into the parking lot. She cursed herself, and rummaged through her suitcase. She decided on a brown skirt, tights, and a tan sweater, and she'd only pulled the skirt on when she noticed the platinum blonde climbing through her window. She yelped in surprise as he planted his feet on the floor. He quickly looked up, and Isla froze. She watched as he realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, and his eyes fell to her chest. Isla hurriedly pulled her sweater on, and then she stomped up to him. Muddled feelings or not, David was a complete <em> idiot </em>.</p><p>He'd just straightened out his posture, and he had a dumb smile on his dumb face as she came closer. It was a smile that she was all too familiar with, and she knew that he was just thinking about how cute she was. He didn't seem to notice the rage boiling inside her until she pushed lightly at his chest. His smile faltered then, and she angrily began shout-whispering. She didn't need Isabella to hear what she was about to say.</p><p>"You idiot! You came inside me last night! Do you not know how to pull out or are you just dumb?" She snapped, and confusion quickly filled his face. He stared down at her, and Isla blushed. She realized that he didn't know, or at least didn't know for sure. That's probably what he had come over to figure out. Isla opened her mouth, but quickly shut it again. She was completely embarrassed as David silently figured out just what had happened between them the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla and David talk about the night before and their future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat on the edge of the bed with a small space in-between them. Isla had her hands in-between her legs, and David was smoking a cigarette. They were both processing the events of last night, and how quickly things had changed between them. </p><p>Two days before, they'd been just friends. Now, neither of them knew what to make of the newest development. Were they friends, exes, lovers? They didn't know. Both of them simultaneously wished for the time when things had been simpler. When they'd just been fooling around on the couch. Isla sighed and held out her hand for the cigarette. David didn't hesitate to pass it to her, and she took a drag. The nicotine calmed her mind, and she let the smoke out with a sigh. They'd been silent for a while, and Isla assumed David had told Isabella to stay away. At least until they figured everything out.</p><p>David had already told her that she had nothing to worry about when it came to his swimmers. He was dead, and so were they. So, she'd ended up just wasting money. After everything that happened, Isla didn’t care about a few wasted dollars. They were both staring at her dresser, and Isla silently passed the cigarette back to him. Neither of them seemed to want to break the silence first. Isla knew David too well. She knew that there was absolutely no way that David would speak first. It was why she sighed again. She’d have to bite the bullet.</p><p>“So...How much do you remember?” She asked him. It was a genuine question. Isla remembered right up until going into a bedroom, and that was it. Even some of the memories before that were a little choppy. David blew the smoke out in front of them, and said,</p><p>"I remember talking to a girl…But I don't remember anything that had to do with you." He said, and Isla frowned. He didn't remember anything. That made Isla's unreliable memory their starting point. The fact that he remembered a girl that wasn't her more than her made a certain uncomfortable feeling settle inside her. He squinted as he stared in front of them, and Isla watched him. He seemed to be trying to do exactly what she'd tried in the shower. To will himself to remember something. After a moment, his eyes widened. "Wait, I do remember something. You threw your drink in my face." He said, and Isla grimaced. Of all things he could remember, Isla hoped it wouldn't be that. David furrowed his brows and looked over at her, as if waiting for an explanation. His eyes had annoyance in them, and Isla bit her lip. Isla didn't have one, and instead she said,</p><p>"I was mad at you. I don't know why though." She gave him a small shrug, but, after a moment, she had an idea. David had said he'd been talking to a girl. By the way a twinge of jealousy began to develop inside her, it made it fairly clear why she'd been angry. Now, the drink to the face made a lot more sense. </p><p>Slowly, she began to piece together what she knew. She'd seen David with a girl, she'd gotten jealous and threw a drink in his face, and then she escaped upstairs. Once up there, it'd eventually lead to them sleeping together. At first, it'd seemed like a wild jump, but, if she'd been jealous, she could imagine how they'd ended up in bed together. Obviously, she'd admitted it, and probably some of the other feelings she had for the boy. Then, the alcohol had done the rest of the work. She sighed, and silently asked for the cigarette again. Once between her fingers, she took a long drag. It wasn't fair to keep him out of the know, and she'd have to admit what she'd probably said last night all over again.</p><p>"I think," She paused. She looked at him, and she couldn't believe she was going to say this. She'd asked him to be friends because of all her confusing feelings towards him. The attraction, the affection, the hesitance, the disgust. Obviously, drunk Isla had only cared about the attraction. She supposed, even now, it did hold the forefront of her mind. "I was jealous." She finished, and David turned to look at her. The confusion was obvious on his face, and Isla could feel her breath hitch when their eyes met. </p><p>It was only a couple of words, not even the ones that David probably wanted to hear. He'd kissed her, so it was obvious he still liked her. Isla wasn't that naive. But, by admitting her jealousy, she admitted that she still had feelings for him too. Or, so she thought. </p><p>"Does that mean- Do you still like me?" He asked her, and Isla flushed bright red at the question. She thought it was obvious, but perhaps David needed her to say it. Just to make sure. She took another drag of the cigarette, and quickly looked away. Her hands shook as she finished off the cigarette, and the nicotine did nothing to calm the rapid beating inside her chest. She felt the ghost of cold fingertips against her cheek, and then a piece of hair was tucked behind her ear. It made a small smile come to her face, and she turned her head in the opposite direction as a blush formed on her cheeks.</p><p>It was a simple gesture, but it was one Isla had always liked. It made her stomach flutter, and Isla cursed herself for thinking they could be anything else after their summer together. Liz had been right. Exes can't be friends. Well, in Isla's case. She looked back at him, and saw that he was watching her. His expression was soft, and Isla was quick to become flustered. She wasn't going to be able to focus if he kept looking at her like that, and she looked away again. Words were lost to her at the moment, and it wasn't like she knew what to say anyways. Finally, she gave him a small nod. </p><p>Her eyes flicked up to see his face, and a wide smile quickly spread across it. He didn't lean in to kiss her, though Isla half-expected it. Instead, he looked back at the dresser. He looked incredibly pleased by the information, and it made a small smile appear on her face as well.</p><p>They still had other things to discuss. Admitting her lingering feelings for him didn't just magically solve all of their problems. It seemed he was doing his best to not step over any of her boundaries, especially after her confession. Gently, she took his hand. She held it in both of her own, and kept it in her lap. David seemed a little surprised, but he gave her hand a soft squeeze. She needed something to ground her if she was going to continue.</p><p>"Just- It's hard for me, y'know? I missed you, but I thought you'd never want to talk to me again. And then you did, and I still wasn't ready. So, I thought if we were friends then, maybe, I could get over it. And then we kissed, and I got so confused. And, now, with last night," She paused to run a hand down her face. Last night was a whole new headache. They'd slept together, and neither of them could remember it. Or anything that was said. "'Cause I like you, but you've- you've killed people, David." She gripped his hand the entire time as she poured out the mess of feelings she'd had over the past few months. She knew not to expect the same from him. David kept his feelings fairly to himself, but she could guessed this hadn't been easy for him either.</p><p>No matter how much she liked him, nothing changed that fact. David was a killer. A murderer. It made her feel guilty for being with him and liking him, and knowing that one day he'd probably want her to become the same.</p><p>"I'm trying to understand and to move past it. I am. It's just-"</p><p>"It's hard. For a human to understand." He finished for her. David gave her hand a squeeze, and he let out a small breath. Isla looked at him, and he continued, "The first thing that goes away when you become a vampire, a full one, is the remorse. The predator instinct takes over. It makes it," He paused for a moment. "Easier. As easy as it is for you to eat breakfast."</p><p>Isla let out a long breath. She knew David wasn't trying to upset her, but that wasn't the best thing to hear. David didn't have any remorse. But, she supposed, she didn't have any remorse for the breakfast she'd eaten. Bacon and eggs. They'd both been living creatures as well. She supposed, in some weird way, that's what humans were like to them. It made her frown a bit. She didn't like the comparison.</p><p>"Then, why haven't you tried to eat me?" She asked him, and he let out a soft laugh. He intertwined their fingers, and held her hand tight. It made her smile a bit, despite her previous upset about comparing herself to a plate of breakfast.</p><p>"You're cute. Innocent and kind. You make me want to protect you. Tease you." He said, and the grin he gave her made Isla flush bright red again. She knew exactly what he meant, and she gave him a soft nudge. Now wasn't the time to flirt with her. He backed off, and his tone became just a bit more serious. "Vampires live in covens, packs. Like a family." He said, and Isla nodded to show that she was following along. "Isabella is Markos mate, and she's a part of our pack. Your scent…Well, you smell like her. Like you're already a part of the family." He said, and that eased a part of Isla she hadn't even realized had been worried. They saw her as family. It made her heart soften a bit, and she smiled to herself. It explained why Marko acted like her older brother, and why the others did as well. It made newfound affection for them swell inside her heart. </p><p>David leaned over and lightly nipped at her neck. It was a fairly brave action, as were his words. </p><p>"That doesn't mean that you don't taste good though." He whispered, and it made Isla shiver. She pushed him back and gave him a half-hearted glare. The nip had lit a few sparks, but it made her nervous as well. He was pushing it, and he leaned back with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You're not funny." She told him, and his smile didn't fade as he pulled out another cigarette, placed it between his lips, and lit it. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke, giving her hand another squeeze.</p><p>"I wasn't joking." He teased, and Isla gave him a full glare then. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll stop." He said, and Isla was able to relax. It was almost like they were dating again, and David was trying to tease her like usual. But they weren't. Not yet. Isla bit her lip, and she said something she'd wanted to say since the day she'd broken up with him. Even though they'd agreed to be friends and put everything behind them, Isla had never apologized. </p><p>"I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for hurting you." Her voice was barely a whisper, and David didn't say anything for a moment. She was holding his hand so tight she thought it might've hurt him if he was a human. He took two more drags of his cigarette before he responded,</p><p>"I'm sorry for telling you when I did. I thought," He paused to chuckle, but it was completely void of any humor. "I thought you were going to break up with me when you left. 'Cause of your parents. So, I thought, fuck it. It was the last time I was going to see you. My last chance to get you to stay." He said, and Isla frowned. She hadn't intended on ever breaking up with him. Honestly, she may have considered moving to Santa Carla a few years after. She laid her head on his shoulder, and neither of them said anything for a moment. He sighed, and continued, "And I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I should've-" He stopped himself and shook his head. Isla knew what he was thinking. There was no point in talking about what he should've done. It was too late for that. The only thing they could focus on was what they could do. Right now.</p><p>"David?" She asked. He hummed. "Let's make some new promises to eachother." She said, and she felt him go completely still. It was strange. To suddenly feel all movement cease from the boy next to her. She forced herself to not let it freak her out. Carefully, he reached to tilt her chin up. So, he could look at her in the eyes. New promises meant only one thing. He stared at her for a moment, and silently asked if she was saying what he thought she was saying. Isla stared back, and, carefully, leaned in to press a small kiss to his lips. It was chaste and sweet, and was barely more than a peck. But when she pulled away, David looked happier than she'd ever seen him. He cupped her cheek and pulled her back in, and Isla wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back onto the bed.</p><p>Isla giggled as he kissed her, but it was quick to turn into a small moan. She'd missed him. Missed this. It was one of the most enthusiastic kisses she'd ever gotten from him, and he seemed to intend on devouring her lips. The only thing she could do was try to keep up. Then, Isla remembered the cigarette. She pulled away just to squeak, </p><p>"David!" And he looked up. His hand was pressing the lit cigarette into her comforter, and burning a hole into it. He muttered a quick,</p><p>"Shit." As he quickly yanked it away. He pulled away to throw it to the floor and crush it under his boot, but he was back on top of her before she could sit up. He was quick to crash his mouth back onto hers, but Isla cupped his face. She stroked his cheeks, willing him to calm both himself and his kiss. He slowed, and his lips became soft against hers. One arm was under her head, while his other hand cupped her side. He kept her close, but he didn't try anything. They kissed for a couple of minutes, and it was just the slow slide of languid lips. When David pulled away, he gave her a few pecks before he said, "So," He paused to press another kiss to her lips. Isla smiled into it, and combed one of her hands through his hair. "What did you have in mind?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. New Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla work out their kinks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two made revisions to their previous promises first. They would do their best to figure out fights as soon as possible, as they admitted some issues couldn't be handled overnight. As for David's promise, he was to be completely honest with her. Including when he didn't want to tell her something. Once he told her that, Isla could decide if she wanted to hear it or not. Her second promise was for what happened if she didn't like what she heard.</p><p>Isla had sworn that she would try to not freak out over things. That she'd approach David and his covens lifestyle as calmly and as open-mindedly as she could. It was a big promise, but so was David's. David had sworn to go slow. With their relationship, with vampirism, with everything. Isla wasn't going to be constantly asked or persuaded to move to Santa Carla or to change. She would be able to make her own decisions in her own time, even if it meant the two would have to spend time apart. And the two were going to take a small break from sex.</p><p>Isla had learned that David had slept with nearly half of Santa Carla, and she'd kept her promise of not freaking out. It didn't mean she liked learning that information, and the possessive part of her was almost glad his previous lovers were no longer with them. Almost. She wasn't petty enough to wish death on anyone. But she was stubborn enough to say that perhaps their sex life could wait a bit. There was that reason, and the insistent ache between her legs. David had done a number on her last night, and she couldn't imagine getting back into their routine just yet.</p><p>They laid in her bed, and they were completely enwrapped with eachother. Isla was caressing his face as he laid his head on her chest. He was listening to her heartbeat, and Isla had a soft smile on her face as the boy hugged her closer. He was even clingier than usual, and he completely refused to let her leave the bed. Luckily, she didn't want to.</p><p>She lightly massaged his scalp and caressed his cheek. He was like putty in her hands, and she knew that he was far more touch starved than he'd ever admit. David could get any girl he wanted for a night of fun, but she guessed that someone who would caress and cuddle him was rare. It made her feel better to know that this part of David, the soft part of him, was all hers.</p><p>She rubbed his back gently, and managed to work out some of the knots that had developed over the past few months. When she was done, David had completely melted. He'd wrapped his arms under her, and he tightened his grasp with a small, content sigh. After a few more head scratches, David was nearly asleep. His breathing had quieted and slowed, and it almost seemed that it would stop at any moment. Isla giggled, and kissed the top of his head. He lightly stirred, and nuzzled into her chest. It was a perfect moment between them, and Isla was content to just lay back and hold him.</p><p>They'd only been together for about a total of an hour, but it felt as if they'd never broken up. Their jagged edges slipped right back into place, and the pieces of Isla's heart had healed. She hadn't realized she'd left a piece with David, and it was the piece needed to keep her heart from shattering every time something would give it a light tap. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, and David hummed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The chasm, the deep abyss, that had tore its way into his chest was gone. He held Isla close to him, and listened to the steady beat of her heart. He had missed the sound, and he hugged her closer to hear it more clearly. </p><p>David would never admit it, but Isla was the only person who was allowed to touch him like this. Every caress and card made him weak. Vulnerable. He never allowed anyone to see him like this, so calm and content. When she began massaging his back, David let out a soft groan. He buried his face in-between the valley of her breasts as she worked out the kinks in his back, and he let out a heavy sigh when she was finished. He rolled his shoulders lightly, and felt how loose his back felt. He let out a sigh and relaxed back against her.</p><p>He wrapped his arms under her, around her waist and under the small of her back. As Isla went back to scratching his scalp, David could feel sleep start to tease the edges of his consciousness. David never slept unless sunlight forced him to, but he felt so relaxed with the girl. His girl.</p><p>He smiled to himself. Isla was his again. They'd seamlessly slid back together, and it was almost as if nothing had happened. He heard Isla giggle, and then felt the small brush of lips at the top of his head. He responded by nuzzling her, and then resumed his head in his previous spot.</p><p>Sure, he wouldn't get to fuck her for a few days, but David was content to wait. From what Isla had told him, he could assume that he hadn't exactly been gentle in his drunken state. He was lucky he hadn't bitten her, or, worse, shown her his vampire face. He had a feeling things would not have gone back to normal as easily if he had. </p><p>The only thing that prevented him from falling asleep was the nag in the back of his mind. It was his coven, and they were begging to know what was happening. Well, Paul was. Marko and Isabella were placing bets. Dwayne was content to wait until David opened his mind-link again.</p><p>David had shut his off the moment he'd gotten to Isabella's place. He did <em> not </em> want any of them sitting in for this conversation, despite their nagging or incessant begging. He'd ordered Isabella to go to the cave, and, if he stayed longer than a few hours, to just go to the boardwalk without him.  This was a conversation between him and Isla, and the others could find out the details later. They didn't even know if David and Isla had gotten back together or not, and David thought it was funny in his own twisted way. </p><p>Isla caressed his cheek, and he let out a low hum. She was so warm, and David reached up to hold her hand to his face. He lifted his head and moved up to trail kisses up her neck, jaw, and then to her lips. The little laugh that escaped her made him smile, and he kissed her nice and slow. When he pulled away, David peppered kisses all over her face.</p><p>He still couldn't get over the fact that she was his again. He'd stay there all night if he could. But, he couldn't.</p><p>David hadn't eaten the night before. He'd realized that as soon as he'd woken up. He wanted to talk to Isla immediately, but his thirst was scratching the back of his throat, insisting in the back of his mind. Islas scent was something he always liked, but she was starting to smell too good. Taste too nice. He gave her one last kiss before he said,</p><p>"Let's head to the boardwalk. Wouldn't want to waste this cute little outfit of yours." He murmured the words against her skin as he pressed kisses under her ear. He was only subtly trying to convince her. Isla let out a small noise when he licked the spot, and David <em> wished </em> he had thought to eat before he came. He lifted himself off of her, and gave her a grin as he slid off the bed. She could be as stubborn as much as she wanted, but David could read her like a book.</p><p>Her cheeks were flushed and she was pressing her legs together. He could smell her arousal in the air, and he knew that her little 'no sex' rule probably wasn't going to last long. He helped her off the bed, and gave her a small peck. He reminded her to close her window, and waited for her to put on her shoes. She didn't wear anything to hold back her hair that night, mainly to cover the hickeys that littered her neck. </p><p>Just before she got on his bike, David stopped her. Just to push her hair to the side, and admire his handiwork from the night before. The bruises were a dark purple, and there were five rather large ones along her neck. The rest were small, and we're probably hidden by the neck of her sweater. He helped her get on behind him, and he pat her hands when she wrapped them around his waist. He paused for a moment, and looked over his shoulder at her. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed their rides until this moment. He smirked at her, and took off fast enough to just hear her squeak.</p><p>He took her to the boardwalk, and he left his coven with more questions than answers when they arrived.</p><p>***</p><p>Isla hopped off his bike, and she quickly pulled down her skirt. David parked his bike next to Dwayne's. He ran a hand through his hair, and Isla saw the glances exchanged between the vampires. She figured they were talking without her, and she rolled her eyes as she went to stand by her sister. Paul revved the engine of his bike as she passed, making her squeak. She frowned when he laughed at her, and she reached over to punch his shoulder. He grinned at her as she sat next to her sister on the railing. The boys were on their bikes, and David nodded his head towards the sand. She didn't know what that meant, but she wasn't surprised when they all peeled off and into the sandy dunes below.</p><p>Isla gave her sister a look, waiting for her to explain what had just happened. Isabella grinned at her, and said,</p><p>"So, what happened?" And Isla rolled her eyes. Vampires were so typical. She pressed her lips together in a thin line to try to hide her smile. As much as she wanted to gush about how David and her had made up, she had a feeling her sister was trying to distract her. It was working. She sighed, and then a large smile came over her face as she began to explain all that had happened in the past few hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short!! Work has been kicking my butt and I'm totally exhausted!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Tease: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla struggles more with their agreement to go slow than David does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David didn't want to leave Isla, but he was starting to become a danger towards her. A hungry vampire was a danger to everyone, no matter who they were. He needed to feed, and he needed to feed now. </p><p>So, he and his boys drove away from the girls, and went to find a bonfire big enough for all of them. His mind flooded with the others thoughts, and his boys cheered around him as they drove through the sand. Once again, they wanted details. When he opened his mental link, the first thing they did was begin poking inside his head. David was keeping it purposely blank, and the boys groaned. They wanted <em>details.</em> Finally, when they parked, Paul asked him,</p><p>"So?" His voice was barely a whisper, and they were lucky their meals music was so loud. David rolled his eyes as he strode over to a tree. He sat in it, and the boys joined him. Marko gently nudged his side when he didn't say anything, and David smirked and shook his head. He decided that they'd waited long enough.</p><p>"Isla and I are taking things slow." He said, and the boys around him really didn't even seem to care about their meal by how they crowded him. Paul was bouncing on the tree, threatening to break the branch he was sitting on. They all had wide grins on their faces. That meant they were back together. Marko clapped his shoulder, as if to congratulate him. Dwayne silently told him that he was happy for him. It was Paul that threatened to blow their cover once more.</p><p>"Slow as in you're starting all over again? Or slow as in you're not getting any?" Paul asked, and David punched him. Paul genuinely winced from the force behind it. David growled,</p><p>"Does it matter?" And Paul shrank away. David didn't like talking about his encounters with Isla. He'd go on forever about how adorable she was or things that had happened on their dates, but he kept that part of their relationship away from prying eyes. Specifically Paul's. He'd left his mental link on <em> once </em> and Paul wouldn't stop talking about it for a week. Whenever they'd been alone at the cave, Paul would mimick Isla's voice and scream, "Oh, David." Just to piss him off.</p><p>He looked at the others, but David could hear his thoughts as clear as day. He thought he'd stop being an asshole when David would get back with Isla, not become a bigger one. David was almost ready to rip one of his limbs off, but he channelled that rage towards his meals. He was only being an ass because he was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Isabella had genuinely wanted to know, but she'd also been instructed to keep Isla busy. She had given the boy a small glare when he told her that. She was Isla's sister. He didn't need to order her to hang out with her. </p><p>But David had to feed, and the boys were coming with him to make it slightly less suspicious. Well, if they thought they were being less suspicious, they were completely wrong. However, it was better than David going off by himself. Isabella asked her plenty of questions, and she smiled when she saw how her sister became so excited just by talking about the boy. She told her about their new promises, how Isla had initiated the kiss, and Isabella had been proud of her when she told her she wasn't letting David sleep with her just yet.</p><p>Isabella hadn't been happy when she watched David sleep with more women than she could count in the first month after their breakup. Sure, it had been three months ago, but he'd still made a rather large dent in the female population of Santa Carla. When her sister told her that their New Year's Eve tryst had been because of jealousy, Isabella wasn't entirely surprised. She was just surprised as to who had been jealous. Isla had never really been the jealous type. It seemed that David was a special case. </p><p>While Isabella was happy for the two, she doubted that it would last long. She couldn't wrap her head around the possibility that Isla could genuinely be okay with what they were. She'd told her herself that she didn't think what they did was fair, and she'd been so against it less than half a year ago. Surely, she wouldn't warm up to David this easily. Those thoughts floated in her mind as the two left the railing.</p><p>The two sisters talked, went to grab something to eat, and even went on a couple of rides before the boys returned. As soon as they saw them, Isabella rolled her eyes. They were all spotless, but a little wet. They'd obviously cleaned off from their meals by taking a dip in the water, and Isabella told them that their sudden wetness definitely <em> wasn't </em> suspicious. Promises or not, Isla wasn't going to be okay with this. Or, so she thought.</p><p>She watched her sister walk up to David, and she watched him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, and the boys around him grinned. They'd been filled in, and knew that Isla was back with David. Her sister asked a small,</p><p>"Do I wanna know?" And David grinned down at her. She put her hands on his chest and he leaned in to say,</p><p>"Nope." Before pressing a small kiss to her lips. Isabella had half-expected Isla to retreat, but she didn't. She stood on her tip-toes to meet him half-way, but they kept the kiss short and chaste. Paul still teased them by making an,</p><p>"Ooh." Sound and waggling his fingers at them. David pulled away to send him a warning glare. But Isla didn't become embarrassed. Instead, she pulled his attention back to her and gave him another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>While she was flustered on the inside, college had given her a confidence she hadn't had before. Whenever she wanted something, she heard her two friends voices in her head. They constantly told her to be brave. To take whatever she wanted and to not apologize for it. It'd lead to some misguided decision at parties, but there wouldn't be any repercussions for this action besides some more mild teasing.</p><p>So, she pulled David back in by the lapels of his jacket, and the small, surprised noise he made sent a surge of confidence through her. She claimed his lips once more, and she was more persistent this time. She sucked on his bottom lip and David almost let her take control.</p><p>He pulled her close so she was flush against him, and he cupped her jaw. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, and Isla melted. Her hands moved to hold his neck instead, and they ignored the jeering from their friends. When his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, Isla's confidence wavered. Just the simple slide of his tongue against her lips had lit a fire in her so strong that she'd immediately became embarrassed. She pulled back and buried her face into his chest. Her arms went under his coats, and she hugged him. She was hiding, and David chuckled. He smoothed a hand down her hair, and whispered a small,</p><p>"Tease." In her ear. Isla flushed bright red at the comment, and she refused to look up. She knew the others had heard him, and his arms wrapped tight around her. His coat practically swallowed her up, and Isla was content to simply hold him. She nuzzled his chest gently, and the two were practically inseparable for the rest of the night.</p><p>David had stolen her away to take her to the diner, and Isla's heart had nearly melted when they got their usual. It felt so nice to be back with him. To talk until the servers practically begged them to leave, and David made sure to leave a large tip for their trouble. When she kissed him before getting back on his bike, he tasted like their vanilla milkshake. It made her smile, and she buried her face into his back.</p><p>When David dropped her back off at the apartment, Isla hadn't known what to expect. The boardwalk had closed, and it was later than when they would venture back the summer before. Isla unlocked the door, and she didn't ask whether or not he'd be coming inside as he leaned against the doorframe. He was playing gently with her hair, and it nearly made her fumble with her keys. When she opened the door and went inside, David didn't follow. It made a small, confused pout come to her face, and Isla tilted her head as he cupped her face. He gave her a kiss, one that was slow and longing. She'd held him by his cheeks, and she considered pulling him inside to follow her.</p><p>But David smirked against her lips, and pulled away after giving her a small peck. He kissed both of her cheeks, making a blush rise to them. She played with her fingers as he said,</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He promised, and placed another peck on her lips. Isla frowned, but she gave him a small nod. She wanted him to come inside, for them to cuddle on her bed and talk until he had to leave. When she checked her watch, she realized David only had an hour until sunrise.</p><p>They'd spent the entire night out, and Isla felt a bit of disappointment tug at her heart. She almost offered to let him sleep over, but Isla knew better. She'd said they would take things slow, and she had to hold both of them to that. Not just him.</p><p>He kissed her again, and she watched as he walked back to his bike. She sent him a small wave, and he responded with a smile. She leaned her head against the doorframe as she watched him leave, and she sighed as she closed the door. She'd just stripped down into her pajamas when she heard the door open again, and she guessed Isabella was finally home.</p><p>Isla checked her watch again. Marko was going to be cutting it close, and she wasn't surprised when she heard his voice inside the otherwise silent apartment. Isla rolled her eyes. So, one of their boyfriend's was sleeping over that night. Isla quickly put on some music before she could hear anything that would scar her for life, and she laid in bed. </p><p>The ache had gone away, and want had replaced it. She frowned when she thought of the night before. She wished she could have some memory of that night. She hadn't been able to touch him for months, and the first time she'd done it she couldn't even remember it. It was a cruel trick from fate, and she bit her lip as she thought of her boy.</p><p>She had thought he'd been rough before, but the ache from earlier told her otherwise. David could probably go even harder, and faster, than he had before. The thought made a dull heat form in the pit of her stomach, and she groaned as she pulled the comforter over her face. This was supposed to be Davids punishment. Not hers. Yet, it seemed that David wasn't even struggling. Isla looked at the time, and picked up the phone on her side table.</p><p>Her sister had gotten it for her, so she could have her own line. She pulled out her journal, and dialed the number Steph had given her. She knew it was probably early morning back home, but, knowing Steph, she'd be awake. She wasn't surprised when she answered the phone, and sounded as chipper as always.</p><p>"Hello?" She asked, and Isla sat up. She played with the cord of the phone as she quickly said,</p><p>"Steph, I have some news. Also, I need your advice." Asking for solely Steph's advice was a dangerous thing, but Liz always went to bed by two, and she wouldn't be up until ten in the morning by Indiana's time. Steph was more than willing to hear the news, and ready to give whatever advice she could offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tease: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isla gets some tips from Steph and effectively leaves David wanting more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph had given her loads of advice. Some of it we're things she would never even consider doing, and some of it was a little bit more in her range. She just wanted to tempt David, and only drive him just a little bit crazy. By the end of the call, Steph had helped her make a plan.</p><p>She wore a lilac dress with white flowers on it, and paired it with a white headband. She didn't even use the headband to hold back her hair, but more so as an accessory. Isla had out on some makeup, and she let just a bit of purple dust her eyelids. She applied her usual mascara, eyepencil, and lipgloss. She put a purple cardigan over her dress in case it got chilly, and the cardigan practically went below the dress. It swallowed up her hands, and Isla finished the look with her usual pair of sneakers. Then, she was ready for the beach. </p><p>Apparently, her sister was fighting tooth and nail with David at the moment. He wanted to pick her up and 'steal her' for the entire night. Isabella had reminded him that she was here to visit her as much as she was here to visit him. As far as Isabella was concerned, David had to learn how to share. All it took was a simple word from Isla,</p><p>"I think it would be nice to drive with Is to the beach." And their mental argument had quieted. Isabella sent her a bright smile and a wink. That had done the trick. So, the two sisters were able to have an uninterrupted dinner together. It was the first step to teasing him. David would simply go nuts just from not seeing her, and he'd become even clingier than usual if she was in high demand. </p><p>When the two finally arrived, Isla moved onto step two. She skipped over to her boyfriend, sat besides him on the railing, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. That was it. Steph had been very clear in her instructions. Isla wasn't going to initiate anything that night, but she thought a small kiss on his cheek wouldn't do any harm. She didn't want him to think she was mad at him after all. David smiled at her, and told her,</p><p>"You look cute." Before pressing a kiss to her cheek as well. It made her smile, especially when he reached over to take her hand. She gave it a small squeeze and held it in both of hers. She had a feeling that this wasn't what Steph had meant, but Isla liked him too much to play coy. It made her far too happy whenever David showed her any attention. But, she did stick to the plan and she didn't initiate anything further with him. She swung her legs out and kicked the air, while she caught up with Paul and Dwayne. </p><p>It almost wasn't noticeable that she wasn't paying David any attention, and she honestly thought that David had simply glossed over it. But, as almost an hour went by, she could feel him starting to become antsier. It was the small things that gave him away.</p><p>He'd squeeze her hand more and more, as if trying to get her to focus on him instead. To ask him questions instead. He moved closer to her, and Isla appeased him by resting her head on his shoulder. The second she did, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It made her smile, but she kept it to herself. She knew she wasn't doing a very good job at ignoring him, and Steph would probably yell at her for being too nice. But David was David. She couldn't stand to not give him what he wanted, even if it was just more affection.</p><p>She gave him small lingering touches. She'd caress the back of his hand, letting her fingertips move up his arm. It'd barely be a ghost of a touch. Then, she'd nuzzle into his shoulder, and press a kiss into his jacket. Just enough to give him something, but leave him wanting more.</p><p>When she announced she wanted to get some icecream, David moved off the railing as if to follow her. She asked Isabella to come with her instead. Isabella gave her a confused glance, but she followed her nonetheless. David leaned back against the railing, and seemed completely undisturbed by the minor rejection. Almost as soon as they were out of earshot, Isabella asked,</p><p>"Are you mad at him or something?" And Isla rolled her eyes. She didn't answer her, and instead asked,</p><p>"Is that you or him asking?" She had a grin on her face, so she knew the girl would know that she was only teasing her. Isabella shrugged, and Isla took that to mean both. Isla smiled to herself. She tapped her head, as if silently telling her to turn off their mental link. Isabella furrowed her brows, but she nodded. Once Isla assumed the mental link was off, she said, "I'm trying to tease him." She explained, and her sister snorted.</p><p>"Oh, god. Seriously? Isla, you know that's a dangerous game, right?" She asked, and Isla shrugged. Dangerous game or not, she thought she was playing it well. The two got their ice-cream, but they were slow to return. They talked for awhile, and Isla was half finished her cone by the time they returned. It was almost time to initiate step three.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>David stole her and took her to the beach as soon as she was finished her cone. His mind was racing. Isabella had shut off her link, and he hadn't heard a word about whether or not she was angry with him. He'd just gotten her back, just made her his again and he wasn't going to-</p><p>Oh. As soon as he finished making the bonfire and sat down next to her in the sand, Isla pulled him in for a kiss. David was thoroughly confused, but he hadn't been able to kiss her yet tonight so he wasn't going to pull away. He pulled her closer, and followed her lips when she laid back on the sand. He couldn't help how hungry his kiss was against hers. He'd wanted her attention the entire night, and one of his arms wrapped under her while the other held him above her. Both of her hands were cradling his face, and David could feel all his nerves relaxing with every caress of her thumbs against his cheek.</p><p>He hadn't expected to make out with her on the beach, but he definitely wasn't denying the opportunity. When she began sucking gently on his bottom lip, he let out a soft groan. He wished so badly that they weren't taking things slow. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to hear her moan and gasp beneath him. But he could barely get her to use tongue during their kisses. He didn't want to push her, in case she'd end up deciding that one heated kiss was enough for the night.</p><p>He pressed his chest against hers, just to feel her warmth. He couldn't touch her, at least not in the way he wanted to. When Isla flicked her tongue against his lips, he'd practically groaned. His mouth was quick to part, and he didn't waste a single second. His tongue slid against hers, and he couldn't help but imagine her warm mouth around him.</p><p>They kissed for what felt like an hour when Isla gently tugged on his hair. He pulled away, and he quickly looked over her face. Her lips were red and bruised, and her eyes were filled with want. For a moment, he was excited. Surely, she was going to ask for something, <em> anything </em>. He'd done this with her before, and it'd succeeded in making her aroused beyond belief. He could smell it, her own arousal. But she didn't say anything of the sort.</p><p>"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" She asked, and David couldn't help his frown. He pressed kisses all over his face, as if silently trying to convince her that staying here, continuing their kiss, was a far better option. When she simply giggled and combed her hands through his hair, David knew he didn't have much of a choice. Humans needed to eat, just as much as he did. So, he pressed a final peck to her lips before he said,</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Isla knew step three had been a success. It was one of the most important steps. To give him a taste of what he couldn't have, and then snatch it away. She wasn't going to let them go any further than a heated makeout, even if her own arousal pooled in-between her legs. She could ignore it and handle it later, she told herself.</p><p>They had gone to the diner yesterday, so they decided to get some pizza on the boardwalk. David didn't seem pleased to be back on the boardwalk so early after their little escape, and he clung to her tighter than usual. He held her from behind while they waited in line, and he rested his chin on top of her head. She held the arms he had wrapped around her waist, and she swayed lightly to the music playing on the boardwalk. David held her closer.</p><p>The couple ventured up and down the boardwalk, taking this time to talk about everything that had happened in the past few months. The things that they hadn't been able to discuss over the phone. David admitted that he'd missed her, and he assured her he hadn't seriously dated anyone in the time she was gone. Isla assured him the same, and she admitted that she'd been going to parties more and more with her friends. That 'innocent little Isla' wasn't nearly as innocent anymore. David seemed pleased by the information, but he didn't voice it. He probably thought he had something to do with it, and Isla supposed he did. </p><p>After they ate their pizza, Isla decided she wanted to head back to the apartment. She could tell from the glint in David's eyes exactly what he was thinking. Isla didn't say a word afterwards, and she couldn't help but notice how touchy the boy had become when they walked up to the apartment. She effectively ignored him when he pulled her closer, almost pulling her away from the door handle. He was pressing soft kisses to her cheek, and Isla did her best not to smile. She unlocked the door, turned to him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He reached to pull her closer, but Isla was quick to step out of his grasp.</p><p>She saw the confusion in his eyes when she stepped over the threshold, and held the door in one hand. She looked up at him sweetly, and said,</p><p>"Goodnight." And she had to stop herself from laughing at the expression that came over his face. He looked utterly confused, and he leaned down to capture her lips for one last kiss before he let her close the door. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>David stood outside the door for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. He looked at the door, and then at his bike. Then, at the door again. Was that it? It was barely two in the morning. They usually stayed together until he had to go back to the cave, or he would simply sleep over. Part of him felt like they had started back at square one almost completely. He was back to testing her boundaries, and seeing how far she'd let him go.</p><p>It seemed that this time around, that wasn't very far. It wasn't until he was back at the cave, hanging out with his boys, that Marko accidentally spilled the beans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Isla call a truce</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three nights of them ruthlessly doing their best to tease eachother, and, finally, Isla invited him inside. The two were on the couch, and Isla had her legs in his lap as she sketched him. Her back was pressed up against the armrest, and the two were sharing a can of beer and a cigarette. They'd ordered a pizza, but Isla had only had two slices. She was finishing her latest sketch when she felt David's hands starting to rub her thigh. She looked up at him to give him a look, as if saying now wasn't the time to tease her. The sketch was for him, and she was doing her best to make it as realistic as possible. David gave her a small smirk, and drew small circles on the inside of her thigh in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved, leaving his previous position behind, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As much as Isla wanted to finish her drawing, David rarely initiated their kisses over the past few days. It was a part of how he'd tease her, making her have to ask or take whatever she wanted. So, she was all too willing to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached to give her leg a small squeeze, but he was pulling back just as quickly as usual. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then her forehead. It was the most affection he'd given her in awhile, and Isla gave him a suspicious look. He laughed lightly, and pressed another peck to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Am I not allowed to kiss you?" He asked, and Isla didn't say a word as he leaned in to give her another kiss. She kissed him back, but she still looked at him as if he was up to something. She knew David fairly well, and she knew that he was almost always up to something. He was a complicated guy, and he liked to keep people on their toes. He almost always had a plan, and he was fairly good at achieving his goals. For a moment, she thought he was giving up. Giving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moved closer and started kissing her neck, Isla knew she was right to be suspicious. It was a sneak attack, one disguised as a surrender. He sucked lightly under her ear, and Isla bit her lip to suppress the whine creeping up her throat. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfair. She knew he'd pull away any minute, but it didn't stop the heat pooling between her legs. David's hand was still rubbing slow circles into her thigh, and it slowly crept up. But not far enough to touch her. He licked a stripe up her neck, and then he began sucking a hickey into her neck. She whined when she felt his teeth scrape against her skin, and David grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like she'd expected, he pulled away. Instead of resuming his previous position, he mouthed at her jaw instead. His lips were quick to claim hers, and Isla pressed her legs tight together as she sucked on his bottom lip. Two could play at this game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carded her hands through his hair and gave it a slight pull. Hard enough to make him moan. When his lips parted, she slipped her tongue inside. She tasted him, and flicked her tongue against his in a way that would always make him weak. He rolled his tongue against hers, and pressed her hard against the armrest behind her. He pulled away again, and Isla was quick to try to pull him back. He chuckled against her lips, and nipped at her bottom one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting late." He commented, and Isla had to stop herself from pouting. It was the first time the two had ended their night in the apartment, and Isla pressed another kiss to his lips. She sighed and caressed his cheek. While she liked teasing him, it was quickly getting old. She missed having him touch her, kiss her, and just all around all of their times together. But she wasn't ready to give up just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." She responded, and he gave her a small grin before he pressed another kiss to her cheek. "I can finish your drawing tomorrow." She told him, and he agreed as he went to stand up and put his coats back on. Isla led him to the door, and she pulled him into a hug before he could leave. She felt a bit clingier than usual, and she stood on the tip of her toes so she could give him another kiss. He tilted her chin up, and hummed into the kiss, and gave her bottom lip a teasing suck. Even now, he was trying to get a reaction out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isla watched him as he left, and closed the door behind him when he was gone. She sighed. She wished they would come to a truce already, but she didn't want to be the first to break. She was always the one who was under David's thumb. For once, she wanted to have him be the one who broke first. Even her attempts at teasing him had backfired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he'd figured out exactly what she was doing, he'd begun teasing her back tenfold. He'd graze his fingers along her neck, leave her with lingering kisses, and sometimes whisper things into her ear when they waited in line for food or walked around the boardwalk. Anything to make her flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another week of this, Isla realized time was running out. David was far too competitive to let her win, but Isla was too stubborn. She sighed and decided she'd call Steph again. She got basically the same advice as before, but she gave her one new nugget of knowledge. It was something small, something David might not even notice. It was subtle enough that Isla knew she'd be okay with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night, David almost went the entire night without noticing. Isla wasn't surprised, because how could he? They walked around the boardwalk like normal. They shared dinner, went on some rides, and even walked near the water for a bit. It wasn't until the two were in her room that David noticed. He was laying on her bed, and Isla was rummaging through her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive I put it in here. Like, where the hell…” She trailed off as she opened and closed the drawers in her desk, and David didn’t seem too disturbed. She was looking for her journal so she could finish the drawing from the night before. She heard David start, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, it’s fine. You probably just put it back in your suitcase.” He offered, and she ran a hand through her hair. He was probably right. She bent over, her backside facing the boy, and reached into her suitcase. Of course, there it was. She turned, a happy smile on her face, and found that David was right behind her. She jumped and hit him lightly with the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that. You scared-” But David was quick to cut her off. He yanked her closer, so her front was pressed right against his, and ripped the book out of her hand. He tossed it to the side, and Isla made a noise of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not wearing any panties?” He asked, and Isla’s face turned bright red. She’d completely forgotten about her newest way to tease him, and she realized she’d probably just given him a whole view. The red in her cheeks answered for her, and David shook his head. “The whole night? You’ve been walking around and,” His hands smoothed down her sides and reached to cup her bottom. He gave her backside a hard squeeze, pulling her closer. Isla bit her lip as he continued. “You just haven’t been wearing anything underneath? Now, that’s- that’s definitely naughty, Isla.” The way he said her name made Islas stomach flip, and he leaned down to capture her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been so controlled the past couple of days, she’d almost forgotten how rough he could be. It made her moan, and David was quick to pick her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and took her to the bed. He dropped her back onto it, and she bounced from how hard he tossed her on top of it. He climbed on top of her, and Isla could already feel the heat sparking inside her. But something else did as well. She’d won. She’d gotten him to break. David knew it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, huh?” He asked her, claiming her lips again. But only to clash them against hers, and then pull away to suck harsh hickeys into her neck. It made her whine and moan, and David was eating it up. He pulled away once a deep hickey was placed on her neck. He pulled away to look down at her and say, “Okay, you win. Now, can I fuck you? Or are you just gonna tease me some more?” He growled, and Isla wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Isla rolled her hips up into his, and she was practically on cloud nine. She’d beaten him. It was a rare occasion, and she wasn’t going to let it slip by without savoring it at least a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you say please.” She said with a teasing smile, and he gave her a small glare. He scoffed and shook his head, and, for a moment, it looked as if he was going to leave her there. Figure out his problem himself. He pressed his lips into a thin line, and Isla gave him the widest smile when he finally said the word,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” And Isla gave him a nod. Just because Isla had won that round, didn’t mean that David was going to let her get away with it. The second she agreed, he pulled back and flipped her over. He yanked her down, so her legs dangled off the side and her hips were at the edge. Her feet could barely reach the floor. She heard the sound of him ripping off his belt followed by a zipper, and then she gave a loud gasp when he suddenly filled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” She said, and she gripped the comforter and buried her face into it. David let out a shaky sigh. She’d forgotten how big he was, and David barely gave her a moment to adjust before he was pulling his hips back and snapping them back inside her. He held her down with both of his hands on her sides, and Isla couldn’t stop the loud cries that left her lips. He went slow and hard, pushing himself so deep that her hips pressed against the edge of the bed with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and cried, but David refused to go any faster no matter how much she begged. It was clear that he wanted to watch her fall apart, and he leaned over her so he could wrap her hair around his hand. He pulled her hair back, lifting her head so he could whisper in her ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably thought about this all night, huh? My cock in your tight, little cunt.” He ripped another moan from her lips, and she gripped the comforter in front of her. Her knuckles were turning white from how tightly she was holding the white material. She looked at him, and she knew she probably looked like a wreck. He smirked as he looked her over, and he looked almost devilish when he said, “Tell me how much you want me, sweetheart.” It was a command, and Isla couldn’t even bother trying to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you- God, fuck- I want you so bad. Please, David, please, god.” She panted, and he leaned in to capture her lips. To tell her that she’d said enough. He moaned against her mouth as he began picking up the pace, and Isla gasped. He held her hips and her hair, and he leaned back so he could fuck her hard into the bed. Neither of them were going to last very long, and Isla whined when he leaned down to wrap his arms under her and around her waist. He buried his face in her back, and Isla let her head fall forward. He was so deep inside her, it felt like he was going to break her cervix. He rotated his hips slowly, and she knew he was just trying to drag it out. His breathing was ragged, and she reached behind her to tangle her hands in his hair. She pulled him up and turned his head, her open mouth meeting his as he snaked his hand in-between her and the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned loudly when he started circling her clit, and Islas toes curled. She wasn’t going to last another minute, and she pressed her hips back into his as her orgasm quickly approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna- I’m gonna come, David. Fuck, yes, I’m- God, yes, please don’t stop- Please, please, please,” She chanted the word endlessly as he brought her to the edge, and he didn’t hesitate to fling her off of it. He picked up his pace once more, and the only sounds in the apartment were the claps of his skin against hers. She rolled her eyes back into her head and then she saw stars. The second she began clenching around him, he came with her. He sat himself deep inside, and Isla whimpered as he came inside her. He panted, and gave her ass a small spank, before he pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hadn’t even bothered to take off their clothes, and David had himself back in his pants in less than a minute. Isla panted softly as she floated back down to earth, and she could feel his seed dripping down her thigh. David cleaned her off and helped her stand, only to help her lay back down on the bed. When she finally got her breathing back under control and David laid besides her, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should call a truce from now on.” And Isla agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. True Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David shows Isla his true face, and Isla leaves Santa Carla</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Islas last night in Santa Carla before she left, and her and David had been tangled together for nearly an hour. He kissed her slowly as he moved inside her. The two were taking their time, just holding each other. It wasn’t a race to the finish, but, rather, the two were climbing their hill slowly. Islas legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he rocked inside her, and she let out a soft moan as David mouthed at her jaw. </p><p>He wrapped a hand around her throat, giving it a soft squeeze and making her gasp. David licked the shell of her ear, before pulling it between his teeth. He’d been teasing her for seemingly forever, and Isla let her eyes flutter closed. She dragged her nails down his back, and she smiled when she heard his breath hitch. He rolled his hips just a bit harder, pressing against the spot inside her that made her whine.</p><p>David chuckled and went back to mouthing at her neck. Isla hummed, and she pressed her heels into the small of his back to bring him deeper. When he nipped at her neck, it didn’t even freak her out anymore. Over the past weeks, she’d learned to trust him. He wouldn’t hurt her. He made that incredibly clear.</p><p>She pulled David up for a kiss, and he moaned against her mouth as he lifted one of her legs. He pulled away as he put it over his shoulder and began pressing harder and harder, making her gasp and tilt her head back.</p><p>“Oh, god.” She whined, and his hips quickly picked up their pace. She gripped onto the headboard behind her, and cried out as he rammed against the spot inside her. She was sensitive from having been teased for so long, and the sudden change set her nerves on fire. Her voice was loud as she moaned, and she didn’t even bother to hold herself back. David stared down at her, and he looked like he was in pure bliss. He mouthed at her neck again, and Isla could feel something sharp scraping against her neck. She didn’t have to guess what it was. David was losing himself a bit, but she wasn’t scared. He’d been testing his strength with her over the past few weeks, perhaps scraped his fangs against her neck, but he never bit her.</p><p>She panted heavily as he pressed her further and further towards the edge. She was so close, she could practically taste it. She gripped his hair and his arm, and she didn’t think about what she was saying when Davids fangs scraped against her neck again. She’d thought about it over the course of the past few days, and it was her last chance to find out before she left for the next few months. She said,</p><p>“Bite me.” It was a breathless pant, and David pulled back for a moment. His hips didn’t still, but he pulled away so he could look down at her face.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked, and his eyes stared into hers. She knew that he’d heard her. Vampire hearing was better than any humans and he was right next to her. He was just making sure she knew what she was asking for. She gripped his shoulders tightly and repeated the words,</p><p>“Bite me.” And she saw how David’s eyes flashed yellow. For just a moment. Then, he was burying his face into her shoulder. He was pushing her over the edge, and as she tipped over she felt a searing pain. It was the feeling of fangs tearing into her skin, but only for a moment. His mouth clamped over the wound and his tongue lapped at it. To drink from her or to soothe it, she didn’t know. Isla let out a loud cry as the mix of pain and pleasure wracked through her, and David came with her. He groaned loudly, but his lips never left her shoulder. </p><p>He stilled and Isla panted. She ran a hand through his hair, and the boy continued to drink until he pulled away with a shaky, strangled sigh. He licked the wound over and over, until Isla knew it wasn’t bleeding another drop. He'd been surprisingly tender, and it was almost erotic. Well, after he tore into her shoulder. The pain had dulled, and she blamed that on something vampire related. He was still for a moment, and he simply breathed heavily against her neck. Isla had already crashed back down to earth, and she whimpered when David pulled out of her. He didn’t pull away from her neck, even as both of them calmed. After a moment, he said,</p><p>“Isla, I’m going to show you something.” He said, and Isla furrowed her brows in confusion. He pulled back, and Isla realized why he’d hesitated to pull away from her.</p><p>In front of her was his vampiric face. His previously soft face had turned monstrous. There were hard lines and his face had sharpened. His forehead protruded, while the rest of his face seemed to sink back in. Fangs hung out his mouth, and his eyes- His once icy blue eyes were traded for yellow, with a ring of red. Isla watched as he pulled himself off of her, and quickly grabbed something to wipe the blood off his chin. Isla blinked. It wasn’t what she had expected, but, surprisingly, she thought it could be a lot worse. It definitely wasn’t Amy from Fright Night bad.</p><p>She sat up and grabbed his wrist, and she reached up to touch his cheek. He stilled. He let her run her fingers over the harsh lines on his forehead, all suddenly so sharp. Then, she ghosted her fingers over his cheekbones. Finally, she thumbed his bottom lip. His fangs poked through just a bit, making his lips protrude. He was watching her closely, and she was a little unnerved by the yellow of his eyes. Though, it was still David. There was far more of him shining through then she realized there would be. His nose, jaw, and lips were all the same. His face didn’t completely morph into something new. He was still him. She hadn’t realized how worried she’d be about him changing completely.</p><p>“Well?” He asked, and Isla knew he was nervous. But his voice was still the same too. His voice was always what she liked best, and it made her relax. She gave him a small smile, and let her hand drop. </p><p>“You’re still you, right?” She responded. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and his face softened. The human one replaced it, and he was quick to press a kiss to her lips. He kept it quick and chaste, and Isla giggled when he started pressing kisses all over her face. Isla made him go brush his teeth before she’d let him slip her any tongue again, and David seemed too happy to argue. They cuddled the entire night, and David slept with her through the day. Whenever she would stir throughout the day, David would mumble in his sleep and try to keep her from escaping from the bed. She always returned as quickly as she could, and David would hold her tight against him. He buried his face in her chest, and she took the quiet moments of the day to admire him before she fell back asleep.</p><p>Isla couldn’t believe the past three weeks had gone by so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was just stepping off the bus, and now the five vampires were sending her back off again. Isla hadn’t cried the last time, but she did this time.</p><p>She couldn’t help it. She was tearing up as David held her. The couple was getting their last hug in before she was gone for another four months. She didn’t want to leave him. She’d just gotten him back. She didn’t want her tears to spill over, but she sniffled into his coat. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, shushing her quietly.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Don’t worry. We’ll write, call,” He paused to press a kiss to her lips, but it barely made her feel better. “You can send me polaroids.” He said, and his tone was just the little bit flirty. It made her smile, despite her sadness. Especially when Isabella scoffed. She wiped her face, but it was no use to stop the build up of tears threatening to spill over. When one finally did, David pulled her in tighter than ever. She cried softly, whispering,</p><p>“I’m just gonna miss you.” She said. She didn’t think it could hurt this much to leave him. She’d been angry at him before, positive that he never wanted to see her again. But now? She knew that he was hers and she was his. It hurt worse to leave him, knowing that he’d be missing her just as much as she missed him.</p><p>“You can always come back for spring break.” Paul offered, and Isla lifted her head from David’s chest. She supposed that she could. The bus ride would cut into her trip, however. And Isla hated flying alone. Before she could say any of that, her sister cut in.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it. C’mon, you two. I want a hug before you leave.” She said, and she held her arms out. David didn’t let her go for a moment, but it was just to be a little bit of an ass. When he did let her go, she gave a hug to her sister. When she pulled back, she looked at the other three boys. Marko pulled her into a quick hug, ruffling her hair when she pulled away. She gave him a light push, before Paul pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek when she pulled away, making her laugh. Dwayne was last. He gave her a gentle hug, and kissed the top of her head. He whispered,</p><p>“Come back soon, okay? David’s an ass when you’re gone.” And it made Isla burst into a fit of giggles. When she turned around, David was giving him a glare. Isla distracted him by pulling him down into a kiss, and he quickly cupped her jaw. When the attendants called for boarding, Isla pulled away with a sigh. It was time. He held her jaw, and, for a moment, she saw the look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was begging her not to leave. He knew better than to ask. She held his hand to her face for just a moment longer, before she pulled away and went to climb onto the bus. </p><p>She picked a window seat, and waved to them as the bus pulled away. When she rested her head back against the seat, she tried not to think of how much time there would be in-between the next time she saw David.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>